


Life of the Rich and Infamous

by heartykeykeke



Category: Produce 101 (TV), Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Angst, Bromance, Bullying, Celebrities, Character Growth, Drama, Family Abuse, Family Issues, Fluff, Growing Pains, High School, Love Triangle, M/M, Rivalry, Romance, Rumors, Social Issues, Violence, based on The Heirs, business tycoons, chaebols, dark pasts, dating game, extra scenarios inside, life of the rich, nielchin vs nielging, renewing friendship, scandals, troublemakers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-05
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:27:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 88,381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26304142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heartykeykeke/pseuds/heartykeykeke
Summary: One summer, Seongwoo encounters a man like a puppy, cheerful and warm as sunshine in America who becomes his savior in a crisis. Back in Korea, at his new school, he encounters a surprisingly similar looking man whose aura is all-consuming black flames, a sexy bad boy who reminds him of a panther that his best friend insists he avoid at all costs.His hero appears on school grounds, once more saving him from trouble. It so happens that he has a long, complicated history with the panther, his cousin. Seongwoo feels like a chew toy stuck in the middle of their rivalry. Not to mention they are typical chaebols, very much unavailable. The cousins being moments away from killing each other is only one of the many obstacles that blocks Seongwoo from experiencing a movie-like romance. His entire teenage life is more of a dang never-ending melodrama.
Relationships: Bae Jinyoung/Lee Daehwi, Kang Daniel/Ong Seongwu
Comments: 4
Kudos: 21





	1. Encountering Jonathan

**Author's Note:**

> First of all, this is meant to be a chaebol, private school related love-triangle romance. It won’t have that much comedy, it’s more of a bunch of a melodrama. I got the idea to have a story with ongniel all being rich, fashionable, intelligent, talented aristocrats while at the same time playing around with the idea of two Daniel’s. Jonathan (blond, boy next door perfect hubby vibes) is meant to be Niel-ging and Daniel (black, bad boy you wouldn’t bring home to mommy vibes) is meant to be Niel-chin. I’ve incorporated ging vs chin rivalry which Danity love to do just for some fun.  
> This story is roughly based on the plot, characters, and vibes of ‘The heirs’ and ‘Boys Over Flowers’. There’s not any dialogue or scenes specifically taken but you can imagine the settings and ‘caste’ sort of system as the same. Krystal is pretty much the same as Krystal Jung, one of the actresses in ‘The heirs’. 
> 
> Another thing to note about this story is that it’s sort of like a dating game in script form. Within the story there are going to be scenarios labeled as option A or option B where you can choose the characters next action. If you click on the link, you will be directed to a short drabble like scenario. It will be fun if you can attempt to guess which one is the ‘Author’s Choice’ as in the original intention of the story, the other one is the ‘Alternative’ I’ve added just as a fun possible ‘what if’ situation, usually it’s a bit spicier hehe. If you let me know in the comments if your guess was right, you can receive an award! Consider it a fun way for readers to guess how well you know me or can predict a story. 
> 
> Stay tuned for a surprise at the end ^^ I hope you will appreciate and enjoy this unconventional story! 
> 
> <3 Raina

“Hwi, I’m dying here…Play with me, at least chat with me…I’m so freaking bored…”

“Eh, it can’t be that bad. You still have your photography and Moonlight.”

“I’m dead bored of taking photos though. There’s nothing interesting around here I haven’t already taken photos of before. Trust me, I’ve been around the entire neighborhood five times since break started. Moonlight is getting old. All she wants to do is sleep half the day after less than an hour walk.”

Moonlight was the Ong family’s white Pomeranian.

“Hmm, is there any summer vacay homework?”

“Done it all. Legit all~ of it. Even supplements for bonus credit. They don’t even give that much for summer break. You know how everyone in our school goes on vacation; their parents would complain if they ended up with cracked nail polish or a paper cut on their precious family time.”

“Speaking of, why aren’t you in the Bahamas or something? You usually go out of the country every break.”

“Ugh. Don’t get me started. Dad is in Europe on some emergency business trip. No idea when he’s going to come back; he doesn’t give us word in advance as per usual. Mom is having a big party at the gallery to show off her coming collection, some sort of preview lottery event? They’ve all but abandoned me to perish in this horrid boredom and sweltering humidity.”

“Aw, I’m sorry.”

“You should be. You abandoned me first.”

Lee Daehwi was Ong Seongwoo’s best friend. Until winter of 2019, the previous year, they’d been attending the same International school in Incheon, sharing the same homeroom classes. Then, Daehwi had transferred out to a private school in Seoul but he still lived in the same area for now. They could see each other on the weekends but most of the time Daehwi had something going on.

“I didn’t want to go. It’s my parents that made me. They think this school will be more beneficial to my career and the teachers are more lenient with their grading, so I can have better grades. Plus, it’s not as heavily English focused, which I don’t need necessarily anymore.”

“Lucky you. I hate using English in school. I hate that it’s a necessity. It’s so embarrassing and awkward to use with Koreans. When will we even use it outside of school? I hardly ever needed even when traveling abroad.”

“Well, you could use the practice. You better stay there. Or your test scores are doomed. You will have to go to some unknown country in the boondocks. If you want to go to a college in the city, then at least a full, solid basic general knowledge of English is needed for the classes.”

“Hey, I’m not that bad! It’s not fair coming from someone who lived in America. I’ve only traveled there for a few days at a time, with only a couple chances to use basic skills. Your pronunciation is like a native and you don’t make many grammar mistakes, sure, but I’m not awful.”

“You forgot how to spell free though? If that isn’t enough to show you how awful you are at your worst subject, then I’ve got more.”

“Enough, Hwi. Let’s not go down that ugly road. My mood is foul and aura murky enough, believe me.”

“Why don’t you just meditate and listen to music? You like doing that. I’ll send you a clip of this cover I found on YouTube. He’s got a really soothing, soft voice and the song is calm and comforting. It might be just what you need.”

“Thanks, Hwi. I can always count on you. Love you so muchos, gracias.”

Daehwi snorted and chuckled, obviously rolling his eyes on the other line. Seongwoo was now smiling brilliantly, glowing and pretty as a crescent moon, turning his galaxy eyes into a similar shape, twinkling extra bright.

“I can’t tell what’s worse. Your English or your Spanish. Language really isn’t your forte.”

“What is though?” Seongwoo dissed himself with a laugh, shrugging faintly. He couldn’t think of what school subject or skill set he was particularly adept in at that moment.

“Being obnoxious and butt ugly?” Daehwi responded teasingly.

“Being hilarious and breathtakingly handsome, you mean?” Seongwoo retorted with a crooked grin.

Unfortunately, the best friend’s friendly banter was forced to a halt. Daehwi had math academy to get to. Seongwoo laid on his bed with his ankle propped up against his bent knee, closing his eyes and listening to the cover artist Daehwi recommended. It was extremely nice. It made him relax and imagine being in a place more aesthetic and exciting than his boring, predictable home.

He was on his fifth repeated listen, melting a bit more like a slow roasting marshmallow at this young man’s amazing, sweet, soft, angelic voice when his mother interrupted his meditation time. He regretfully opened his eyes and paused the music, looking towards the door. His mother was dressed to the nine’s in a cocktail dress and strappy heels, her dark blonde hair in artfully styled waves with diamond clips, putting on a dangly silver earring.

“Honeybuns, are you sure you don’t want to go? Last chance. Snooze, you lose.”

“Nah, I’m fine. You know that sort of stuffy formal party isn’t my thing. I’ll be so bored I’ll actually be snoozing, whether it’s the paintings or the stale, fake adult conversation.”

“That’s just how business works, sugar plum. Can’t sell anything if you don’t make conversation and have a fancy party here and there. I can’t say I enjoy it all that much even after all these years doing it, but it’s necessary, so you grow used to it. In general, work is pretty boring no matter what field you’re in. How can you be bored of your mother’s art though? I’m hurt. I slave hours in the studio with paint stains in my hair and hands to put food in the fridge for you.”

She playfully pouted her fire engine red lips, looking much younger than her age was.

“Because it’s modern art, duh. It’s impossible to understand.”

“I guess you didn’t get as much imagination genes from me as your sister did, aigoo. I thought you wanted to go to arts school.”

Seongwoo acted cutely childish, rolling into his mother’s lap. “Ah, molla. The only thing I wanna do is go somewhere. I’m so sick of being cooped up here.”

She pat his head soothingly. “Aw, is my baby boy that bored? Usually, you prefer to be home. I guess because we usually go somewhere for summer vacation, but this year we haven’t had a chance to. I’m sorry about that. Well, how about you take a trip with just a friend? What about Daehwi?”

“He’s busy, as always, with school stuff. And piano.”

“Hmm, well. If you want to go somewhere on your own, I’ll fund you. But first, I need you to do me a favor. I forgot to transfer some money to your sister. The amount and bank info is in my journal downstairs. Can you take it and send it to her?”

“Why me? Why now?” he whined, squeezing, looking up at his mother so she could see how upset he was that he was even pouting and pulling out teary kitten eyes.

His mother was used to her son’s spoiled acts. He wasn’t a bad person, so she rarely scolded him. He’d always been a good son, a mother’s boy, extremely pure and good-hearted. Like any other teenager, he got whiney and moody. He might be mischievous from time to time, but he always did what she requested of him. Sometimes he just needed to be prodded or guilt tripped.

“Because she said she needs it soon. Tomorrow the banks are closed. Maybe you don’t remember what day of the week it is, but tomorrow is the weekend. Can you please be a pretty doll and take care of it for me? You’re the man of the family and Mama’s helper when your Daddy and Sissie are gone.”

“Alright. I’ve got no choice since it’s just the two of us. Not like Moonlight can even open a door by herself,” he grumbled, collapsing back on her lap with an irritated, regretful huff.

“Such a good boy, you are. Handsome, smart, funny, and even helpful and mature. Any girl is going to be so lucky to have you.”

“Or guy. Don’t assume my sexuality.”

“Oh, right. Or guy. Whatever. As long as they aren’t a mutant with ten legs and heads. I don’t mind whoever you choose to date in the future. Is there someone you’re seeing recently? Why don’t you…”

“Mom, don’t interfere with my love life. Not to rub salt in my own wounds, but there’s no-one. Zip, nada, not even a potential candidate. That’s why this year has been especially boring. No-one to date and no best friend to hang out with. I’m a lonely, miserable mote-solo cooped up like a chicken.”

“Aw, that’s too bad. Maybe you need to go out and meet some people.”

“How? Not like I’m old enough to go to a bar or club or something.”

She lightly swatted his bottom. “Don’t you dare. There’s lots of ‘experimental’ things I will put up with but don’t you go doing something illegal. I’m trusting you but I could put a tracker in your phone.”

“Eh, I wouldn’t, Mom. I was just saying. I’m not the sort to make new friends quickly, so I can’t do that sort of thing. Like Dad, I’m shy to approach strangers.”

“But once you make a friend you’re comfortable with, no-one can get you to shut up or control your rebellious spirit,” she commented with a giggle, patting his tiny, flat bottom lighter and affectionately. “Mama’s gotta go now or the guests will arrive before the host does. You can take care of it, right? And you’ll be good and eat dinner?”

“Hmm. I will. I wanted to get out anyway. Don’t worry. Have fun. Drive safely.”

He sat up and kissed her matching high cheek bone. She reached up to cup his face gently, patting the pearlescent, smooth skin with a look of adoration. He smiled fondly back and leaned into her hand, recalling how much he adored his Mom.

Well, he loved his entire family, but she was the closest to him. They had spent a lot of time hanging out, doing crafts, cooking, watching dramas, going shopping, eating sweets. Their hobbies and temperaments were similar, plus they could talk for hours. Seongwoo told his mom pretty much everything about his life and feelings, being one of those rare boys who was openly sensitive and introspective. Even about wanting to be sexually active and how he was attracted to both genders. She was progressive, supportive, and a great listener

On the other hand, his father was busy with work so there was a lot more of his life without him in the picture than in it and his sister was nice but more often than not outside doing something school and music related, chasing her dreams to live abroad. It had been difficult because it involved a lot of tests, high scores, and planning but she’d managed to get into a performing arts college in New York.

He was an agreeable, friendly person, so he got along with everyone in his family luckily. They couldn’t spend much time together but their hearts were still connected right where they should be; there was no odd straight or emotional distance between them.

After he’d opened up to his mother that he was attracted to not only girls, they’d grown closer as she helped and encouraged him to slowly figure out his identity. Thus, Seongwoo simply thought of himself as comfortably, confidently bi-sexual. He’d dated a couple of people of each gender; his mother had even allowed him to bring them over, as long as his bedroom door was left open. Not that it had stopped him from doing things, because he knew that his mother would mostly give him privacy. The open door was mostly to discourage the visitor from taking advantage of Seognwoo, so she could hear if he called for help or seemed distressed. 

After his mother left, he stretched out on his bed, blinking absently up at the ceiling. He gave a cat like yawn.

“Ah…I better get going too. At least I have an excuse to finally step out into the sunshine and recharge my vitamin D levels…”

_Have you ever experienced something like the bells from a boxing ring going off inside your head, signaling a sort of genius, sort of half-crazy idea entering your mind? Well, there’s times that I experience that. And I usually end up going through with that crazy idea, even though I know there’s a huge risk of me getting in trouble._

_Maybe I was a cat in my past life, but like Curious George, it’s impossible for my inner rebel resist the call of the wild when some intriguing idea slams my brain, sending those ringing bells off. I just happen to love getting into trouble._

Seongwoo’s mouth was gaping open enough to fit his entire fist inside as he stared in awe at the figures on the note inside his mom’s journal. He was inside the ATM area of their usual bank where he was supposed to send money to his sister.

“Wow, so much? Is this all of her wedding savings or something? This is more than my college funds, damn. She couldn’t possibly have a need for all this money. Should I just…cash it all, get a plane ticket, and surprise visit her? I can tell mom that I’m going to a photography camp or something. Hmm…”

A few days later, that’s what he was in the midst of doing. He’d lied to his mom that he’d sent the money, that was going off to photography camp for a week, and cashed most of the money, not over the legal limit to have in possession when entering the country. He had his silver carrier,filled with his travel visa documents, an envelope full of dollar bills, the most comfortable, fashionable clothes. He strolled through the airport confidently, dressed like a celebrity with mask and sunglasses included.

He’d been on a flight so many times that it was no issue maneuvering the airport and check-in processes by himself. He made sure to use cash to buy the plane ticket so as not to leave any evidence that could set his parents off, though they weren’t really the type to regularly check the expense messages. Which was why he was confident they wouldn’t notice that the withdrawal was in cash instead of wire transfer. The way that he saw it, his parents had so much money and often made transactions, so they’d hardly notice.

It might be shocking to some, but that was the life and mindset of the born and raised rich and privileged. Since he’d been born into a well-off celebrity family, he didn’t have much of a concept of money and the sum that was considered large to him was vastly different than your average Korean. Dishing out a couple thousand dollars for some branded item, he didn’t even blink twice before swiping his card. He had tons of only that sort of clothing.

There were other reasons not to feel guilty about sneaking out and using his parents’ money without permission. One reason was that his parents owed him. He hadn’t had a vacation all year long even though his parents promised every year since he was in elementary if he kept up his grades and stayed at the top 10% of his class during exams that they’d take trips every break. Since he didn’t have a friend to hang out with, he’d ended up doing even better, yet he wasn’t being rewarded for it. It was straight up unfair. His parents were so busy this summer, he couldn’t even go on a weekend trip around their own tiny country. At least they could have spent one weekend in Jeju or Gapyeong which he adored.

Another reason he wasn’t struck by guilt was that he doubted his sister needed the money anyway. As far as he knew, the schooling and housing were all paid for by his parents, plus she likely still had a monthly allowance besides what was dropped into her savings account. Knowing his addicted to being active sister, she was likely working part-time as well, more for the experience and to make friends and connections instead of actually needing money. 

She was the sort that had stayed productive all her life that she didn’t actually know what to do when she earned some free time. Besides nail art, he didn’t know of any hobby she had in particular to kill time and relieve her stress with. Not like him who was chock full of artistic hobbies, though his most favorite was traveling famous cities and taking photos of the people and buildings. Which being robbed of this year though he’d been waiting ever so patiently, hopefully for this summer break.

He’d been asking his parents all year for another trip to New York but they kept pushing it off, saying they’d need at least five days off together which would be difficult. He wanted to visit his sister in New York, see what college there was like, explore Time Square and Central Park again, see if it was any different from his memories, drink caramel machiattos at a real Starbucks instead of an international branch.

Things were going to be fine, as long as he and his sister kept everything secret. All he needed to do was messages his mother from time to time, answer the phone if his mother called. She usually called through Kakao anyway, so no worry there. Oh, and not stupidly forget he was on a ‘getaway’ literally as a runaway so no uploading photos on his sns for the meantime. He’d kept secrets for his sister, so he had no worries that she wouldn’t return the favor. She was the coolest, most trustworthy, mature girl he’d ever known. They’d had each other’s backs and weren’t at all loose-lipped; not like a year or two apart on opposite sides of the globe would change that.

“Sir, what would you like for refreshments?” A sky blue uniformed stewardess with her hair in a crisp tiny bun stopped the cart full of bottles and cans she was wheeling next to his seat.

“I’m not old enough for wine, though my aura might suggest otherwise. I’m just a high schooler still. If you have something like sparkling apple cider, that would be stellar though.”

“Sure, we have sparkling cider. Plain apple, apple mango, or raspberry grape.”

The brunette turned and smiled widely, distracting the busy woman with his modelesque, shimmering beauty that sometimes could take people off guard like a slap to the face. His mother was the celebrity in the family but actually their entire family was gorgeous enough to be considered one. The Ong’s had superior beauty genes that dated way back.

“Ooh, raspberry grape please. It looks like red wine. That sounds fun.”

Since Seongwoo didn’t like to ride subways, especially disliking to drag his heavy carrier around, he paid a hundred dollars for a taxi to get to the apartment his sister was supposedly staying at downtown, nearby the park. She’d given him the address in order to send Christmas presents to last year. To his surprise, he was running a bit lower on cash than he’d expected. That was his fault for getting first class, buying food and duty free stuff on the plane, and splurging on a SIM card to ensure he had a lot of data. Impulsive buying was one of his bad habits.

Also, the area seemed a bit shabbier than his sister had described it. Had there been an earthquake or a bad protest in the last year or something? There was rubble, grime, litter, busted fences, and graffiti everywhere. Seeing the people and the way they were dressed on the cracked, dirty streets as well, he sort of felt like he’d entered into a hip hop music video. With gangsters in the hood, or whatever that meant.

He didn’t know that his sister was living in this kind of neighborhood. It seemed so multi-cultural, rustic, and different from where he’d traveled last time he was in this city. It also didn’t scream cozy and safe either. Then again, this was real America, this was downtown New York, so it wouldn’t look as perfect and wholesome as movies depicted it. Seoul certainly was different from how it appeared in dramas that foreigners went nuts over.

After paying and getting his bag from the trunk, he stood on the sidewalk, pulling up google maps and pasting in the address. Then he wandered along the worn down, litter infested streets, attempting to find it. He was in the right area according to the app no matter how many times he re-searched or re-clicked his location. However, there wasn’t anything but a fenced, chained off junkyard and a pile of rubble and debris where a small building must have stood.

“Did she move away? Or is the address wrong? Was there really a big earthquake? I really should have talked to her about this before coming so she could pick me up at the airport.”

When he was in the middle of writing a long letter to her through Kakao Talk, which was all he had to get ahold of her by at the moment, his fingers slipped. In slow motion, his spirit levitated above him watching himself slowly stretching out his hand for the falling phone with his mouth dramatically forming ‘andwaaaee’ It would be almost comical, except for the fact his precious phone landed screen part down. He winced at the ominous sound, praying as he gingerly flipped it over. As he feared, his precious Apple baby was so busted he couldn’t even turn it on.

He groaned and sighed heavily, scratching at his damp temples. “Ugh, what should I do now…This won’t be an easy, cheap fix. Hmm, there’s probably a computer at a hotel, right? I should search for that first. That will be faster than finding a repair shop…”

Looking almost as miserable as he felt, the young Korean dragged along his rolling carrier listlessly. He couldn’t find anything nearby that remotely looked like a decent place to sleep over at. Only one run-down motel whose sign was all busted up and looked like it was infested with spiders more than customers the last couple years. It didn’t even look open, honestly. He passed up on that, not wanting to become the unfortunate character in a horror or thriller film, continuing on down the rustic street reminiscent of GTA graphics.

Nerves grasped hold of him as he passed by a group of people who looked like ‘gangsters’ from rap videos, only a lot more rugged and threatening. Were they cool? Yes. Did he want to interact with them? Hell no. They were intimidating sort of people in real life. Tall, muscular, dark skinned, fierce features. They stopped talking, eyes following him as he passed. Seongwoo’s English wasn’t good enough and he wasn’t familiar with their slang and accents that he couldn’t fully pick it up, but he had a feeling they were making fun of him.

The group was discussing that he seemed like a rich Chinese traveler that was in the wrong parts, stupidly alone, displaying all his pricy goods that could make a small fortune if hawked at the pawn shop. They were eying his accessories, guessing he probably had a lot of things that could be sold and maybe even some wads of cash in his suitcase. They discussed the chances of getting caught if they were to slide up and steal from him, checking for any pedestrians or camped out police which would deter them from making an attack. Naïve, lost travelers who didn’t do research before they wandered or think about what they carried around were the ones at fault, the sort of people that became easy prey in their neighborhood. They were just straight up asking for trouble.

No hard feelings to nice looking Asian kiddos but it was just business. Life on the streets. Some lessons needed to be learned the hard way.

Jonathan Kang liked to go boarding and chill with his friends after his classes were over. Although he was from a wealthy family who provided everything he needed, including tuition fees at the state college, his Korean-American friends were not all the same, so he wasn’t one to brag about it besides to let them crash at his apartment that was much too large for one person if they needed it.

They preferred places that were more ‘street’ and kind of grungy because it felt more like authentic New York and it was easier on their wallets. They could order a lot more for the same price as a Starbucks in the middle of the classier parts of downtown. There were less people and cars as well, less crowded parks so it was better for them to board as they pleased, less risky as well.

Jonathan liked all things street, grungy, and vintage ever since he was younger. Because it was exactly opposite from what his wealthy, privileged, classy parents always preferred to be surrounded with in their upper class, pristine, metropolitan ways.

Being surrounded by this atmosphere was like a moment of healing and meditation for him because there was absolutely nothing reminding him of what he was escaping from at home back in Seoul. Not that he’d originally wanted to run away from Korea or get separated from his family and friends a couple years ago, but many things about his lifestyle and surroundings had been suffocating when he looked back after a few months studying abroad.

America was so much freer, progressive, cheerful, slow-paced, and relaxed. Here the only worries he had was if he should go to school or skip it to sleep in, play games, pig out and goof around with his free-spirited, almost never serious friends. He didn’t have to be concerned about his grades or attendance, as long as he went to fifty percent of classes and kept his grades at the passing range, his family wouldn’t care about it at all. Since his future was pretty much planned out for him as long as he scraped up a degree, just as it had been in middle school. Even with a pretty low GPA, as long as he got a decent exam score thanks to his genius (also lazy) brain on top of his impressive background and various connections would allow him to get into any top tier school easily.

Originally, he’d been attending a middle school in Seoul but some unfortunate events and his elder brother happened, now he was basically exiled to America because his brother couldn’t stand him. And never happier though. He was worry and drama free. There was so much less fakeness, restriction, surveillance, and negativity in his life, much more so than he’d ever dreamed. It wasn’t only because of the clean, clear air that he could breathe more comfortably in this country. It was a ton of darkness, pressure, burdens, and complex emotional baggage suddenly removed (temporarily) from his chest and shoulders which had been a dreadful weight crushing his lungs.

Once he knew what it was like to live more normally without all that family or chaebol society related baggage sucking away his positive vibes, he wasn’t in any rush for things to return. Exhile and separation from his rich, dysfunctional, unhappy family turned out to be a blessing in disguise; everything that he’d wanted but hadn’t known until he’d experienced it. He loved his family, so of course he had times that he missed them, but they weren’t in a situation that could easily be changed so for the moment it was better he stay apart. Let them work through their own drama and negativity while he grew up into a proper adult in a happier, more stress-free environment. It was like an extended vacation in paradise after 15 years of oppression, surveillance, misunderstandings, and over-work.

As he did several times a day, Jonathan was ‘meditating,’ which meant listening to music with at least one earbud in while staring off somewhere, basically nothing more than zoning out like a zombie. Movement caught his eyes and a familiar sound, distressed, frightened, and the flat-out angry words in his mother tongue, Korean. There was a young Korean man being harassed by two African American guys in basketball jerseys on the opposite side of the street. They looked like they were about to rob him, pretending to be offering help but being a bit too close and touchy.

The boy clearly sensed what was about to go down. Jonathan couldn’t consider himself a good Samaritan if he just ignored a traveler and a fellow Korean in need. It seemed he’d gotten lost or taken the wrong stop on his way to his hotel, unless he got scammed online possibly. His English either wasn’t that great or he was too anxious to speak properly in this dangerous situation. It wasn’t like they learned how to speak ‘black’ at schools in Korea typically anyway.

Something about the traveler seemed preppy, privileged, and sheltered, just as he’d lived his life. He was dressed dandy with name brand clothes head-to-toe, carried himself the same sort of way people would have in his international private schools when he was a grade school student. Only people who came from money and didn’t travel on their own would wear their expensive, shiny accessories for the whole world to see while wondering around New York City.

Senseless, naïve, vulnerable, this kid was. Probably first time travelling on his own, so it was likely to get lost. The perfect target for gangs.

“Guys, I’ve got to step out and help this Korean dude out of a cinch for a minute. I’ll be back.”

He interrupted his friends playing a game with a bottle cap, then excused himself from the table, leaving his half-consumed drink on the table. Daniel shook his head as he got closer. This guy had clearly never worked out, let alone had a fight yet here he was senselessly picking one, getting on these guys nerves. He really should just toss down his watch and bag if it was replaceable and leave before he got shot a new hole.

“Hey, there homies. Is there some sort of problem I can help with?”

First, he spoke in a friendly manner when he approached the three. Then, he turned to the relieved, shaken up brunette he noticed was absolutely stunning with unique beauty marks and shimmering, humongous eyes. No time to admire a celeb-worthy pretty boy’s face though. His smile softened and his voice lowered slightly, switching fluidly to his mother tongue.

“I’m Korean. I’ll help you out. Just stand behind me and run when I tell you to. This could get ugly if you don’t handle it properly.”

The man nervously whispered back in a tone that was mysteriously lovely, like air brushing through harp strings. “Thanks. But…I can’t let them have my bag. There’s money in there. I need to give it to my sister…”

“Hmm, I’ll see what I can do.”

“There’s nothing wrong. We were just helping him find his way.”

“Ah, did he ask you to? Do you even know where he’s going? If he told you, then you can tell me, right? Since we’re all homies. Anyway, I speak the same language as him, so I’ll help him from now on. Thanks for your concern and good deeds. The big apple community needs more good Samaritans like you. Here I thought you were about to mug him and make us Yorkers look bad.”

The way Jonathan spoke was mischievous, mocking, opposite how his expression seemed breezy and cheerful. He stood taller with his shoulders pressed back, showing that he was almost as confident in his height and strength than they were, that he wasn’t scared of them and was willing to fight for this person if it came down to it. It was a challenging, defensive sort of pose.

“Are you guys friends?”

“Yup. He’s here to see me. Just my phone died. Right?” Daniel answered smoothly.

“Y-yeah, right…”

Jonathan almost tisked, wishing that the guy’s voice handed sounded so shaky and false. Well, not much he could do, there wasn’t much chance these people would have believed him anyway since the guy was clearly travelling.

A moment later, things got worse. They were outnumbered. It was a whole gang and one of them flashed the butt of a gun in the front of his jersey shorts. Jonathan’s eyes widened and the brunette literally gasped and stepped back in horror. Jonathan’s expression turned stern and collected though his heart was racing with fear. He moved to stand more between the guy and the dangerous gang, his hand reaching for the side bar of the carrier handle.

“What else is in there? Your passport? Electronics? Is there any way we can abandon it? Because I think it will pacify them or at least buy us a significant amount of time…” he muttered in Korean while staring the one in front down, sweat beading on his temples and adrenaline tickling his veins as he realized they were about to have a serious confrontation.

Within a minute, they were going to pull that gun on them or be after the guy’s valuables, probably using their fists on them if they put up a struggle as well. This was about to get ugly, they needed to think fast and smart.

The vulnerable traveler reached out, holding on to the back of his t-shirt tightly, seeming like a pale, fragile doll although he was sure they were about the same age and height. It sparked all of his protective instincts somehow. He seemed so soft, sweet, naïve, and scared. It was like he was begging him not to leave his side and help him escape through this situation unscathed. He was a weak for cute acts and being needed.

Jonathan gripped the case tighter, subtly shifting his heel under the edge of the carrier in preparation to kick it up in the air away from the group that was after it to pawn or wear whatever valuables inside.

“My passport and ID and return ticket are in my bag luckily. But the money…it’s going to be an issue if I lose it. I can’t use my credit cards…”

Jonathan sighed, then gulped, preparing his heart for the events about to occur.

**Let’s play a game, Scientists, Clowns, Ongnielers, Welos, and Danities! Welcome to the ‘Niel-ging vs Niel-chin’ game!**

**[Nielchin vs Nielging](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26210644/chapters/63789091) Game instructions and details found here.**

**Click on one of the following options below for the character’s next action. If you guess what choice the author was originally planning for the plot, then there’s a prize! Follow the top link for more information. Then come back to make your prediction on which option you think is ‘Author’s Choice’ to receive a prize. There’s many more of these chances to come, so don’t be discouraged, you’ll soon be able to play again! It's more fun if you read both options just to see what could have been or what fun you're missing out on.**

[Option A : Run](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26210644/chapters/64044706)

[Option B: Fight](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26210644/chapters/64044844#workskin)

They took a break in the park. While they were there, Seongwoo moved his valuables including the money to his backpack while his kind, fluent rescuer stood guard and used the chance to catch his breath.

“That’s it? You seem like you’d be carrying more. Are you broke? Is that why you can’t use your credit cards? Maxed out?”

Seongwoo quickly closed the envelop lid and stuffed it inside his bag, blushing and feeling offended.

“I’m NOT poor. I’m just here on impulse with only cash. My parents don’t know that I left the country and I’d prefer it to be kept that way. Using cards abroad will alert them. This money is for my sister. I just used some of it for my ticket because she doesn’t really need it, I’m sure. My parents are well-off and doing just fine. Do you just judge people by how much cash they carry around? Like you never heard of savings accounts?”

“Hmm, then you should have just gone with your own money if you’re not broke, then you can spend freely. What if your sister is in a situation where she needs that extra money?”

“Eh, no way. My sister is a good girl. Extremely responsible. And we’re all close. If she had a problem, she would talk about it. I bet she just has something she wants to buy but it costs a large sum at once.”

“So, your sister tells you everything, huh? Like she told you her address?”

Seongwoo snapped his carrier closed and then gave the sarcastic, snarky blond an annoyed look. Although he was thankful for the heroic deed and this man’s kindness, he was finding a way to get on his bad side surprisingly quick.

“You’re being rude and invasive for someone who didn’t even introduce themselves, you know. Who are you even?”

“Name’s Jonathan. And you’re Seongwoo, right?”

“Neh? How do you know that?” Onyx, sparkly doe eyes popped wide as grapes.

“I got a peek of your passport as you were ruffling through things.”

The subdued brunette gulped, turning a shade paler. He looked down and gnawed the center of his thin, wavy lip. “You didn’t see my last name, did you?”

“I didn’t. Should I have? Are you famous? Should I ask for your signature as a reward?” The blonde smirked, hazel eyes twinkling.

Seongwoo rushed to cover while zipping his bag closed. “Nope. It’s just an unusual one. I get made fun of about it a lot.”

Jonathan was amused because a variety of things. Seongwoo carried around a lot less cash than he’d expected. It was amusing to think that someone wealthy ran away across the country with stolen cash from their parents, that was quite a brave daredevil rebel personality he had. He was quite mouthy and bratty compared to how his soft, pretty looks and gentle, proper, poised demeanor suggested.

Seongwoo was nervous because the way this tall man talked suggested he was Korean but his English was also fluent, so he hopefully he was either a Korean-American or he’d lived here for many years. He couldn’t fully trust him, as he didn’t full trust anyone unless they were family or friends. Even despite the nice thing he’d done and that he was young, maybe younger than himself. That was why he didn’t want him to know his full name. In case that he knew of his family. This couldn’t get to the press, especially not to his parents. He wasn’t supposed to be in America; if people knew that it would create issues that would give him headaches.

“What’s your last name?”

“Unlike yours, it’s common and boring. You probably know tons of people with the same name.”

The man was clearly dodging the subject, his impish, cheeky grin setting his nerves on edge. “So, you’re refusing to tell me then?”

“Isn’t that fair considering you refused to tell me first? Let’s keep some secrets. Everyone enjoys mystery men more than spoiler fairies. So, where are you planning to stay?”

“My phone fell and got busted up. It seems the address I had for my sister’s apartment was wrong. I need to contact her somehow. I was thinking I’d find a hotel with internet.”

“The hotels that offer those sort of amenities here are quite pricy. You said that cash is for your sister and you can’t use your cards, right? It’s better you stay somewhere free. I have a large place, there’s several empty rooms there you can crash in.”

“For free? No catch?” Seongwoo asked doubtfully, raising one groomed, beautifully arched brow.

“Sure. It’s a fellow citizen who needs help. I don’t need any other reward except for collecting good karma. It’s the right thing to do. Unless you’re stowing a knife in there? Are you a blondie serial killer?”

Seongwoo shook his head with hopeful, touched, innocent doe eyes. “I’ve got no weapons but a pen. If you let me stay one night and borrow your computer, I’ll be ever grateful. I’ll definitely pay you back. I don’t like to be in debt. Why won’t you tell me your name though? Then I could trust you’re not a killer…”

Jonathan laughed brightly, making his handsome face scrunch up into a cute, boyish form, large dimples splitting apple jelly cheeks. “Is it that big of a deal? Hmm, if I let you know, then we might not be able to have a fun or comfortable evening. I happen to prefer brunettes.”

For a long moment, Seongwoo squinted his eyes and studied the guy’s face clearly, approaching a step closer. He couldn’t pinpoint anyone that he resembled, however. If he was famous, Seongwoo didn’t know his face for sure as it was a pretty, handsome sort that wasn’t common to come across. So, he decided to stop wondering about it. It was just one night and staying around here would probably be much more dangerous, even if he did manage to find a hotel. Clouds were forming, suggesting rain might fall in an hour or two, yet he didn’t bring an umbrella. What did names really matter in this sort of survival situation. The guy went out of his way to save him from gangsters; he was a nice guy, for certain.

Jonathan stepped back and shifted his eyes away, his cheeks tinting a grapefruit shade as he was attacked by a sense of shyness his flirty, outgoing self didn’t usually experience. Suddenly, the man with looks that rivaled current celebrities was much too close for comfort, attacking his nerves. Since he was a sucker for pretty faces, didn’t matter the gender.

“What are you doing? You must be tired. Let’s get going.”

“Oh, you have a car. But you don’t look…”

“Old enough? In Korea, not quite, but in America, yes I can. I got my license here when I was sixteen a couple years back. I was already able to drive though before I came. It’s not much different than in arcade games.”

Seongwoo glanced at his car which was the newest Bentley model and then took a second, more careful look at his clothes. They were high quality, fashionable, branded, the latest trends like his own, extremely crisp suggesting either he rarely wore them or they were dry cleaning only. Without a doubt, this guy was from a wealthy family and cared about fashion trends. He suddenly started wondering if he shouldn’t be a bit nicer in case it benefited him.

“How old are you, by the way?”

After discussing their birthdates, it was determined that Seongwoo was a few months older and thus Jonathan would have to call him hyung. He said that the other could just call him Jon or Jonny since he didn’t much like his full name since that’s how his parents always addressed him.

They listened to some pop music on the way, Jon singing in a soft, husky, naturally sensual tone. Seongwoo listened while basking in the sights, excitedly ‘oohing’ and ‘aahing’ while pressed up against the window pane, onyx eyes as brilliant and large as the full moon. Jonathan watched him out of the corner of his eye, smirking slightly with amusement at the elder man’s childish antics.

“Is this your first time in NYC?”

“It isn’t. But it’s been awhile. I really really love it here. It’s my favorite destination, the best city ever. It’s different from last time somehow. It’s become even more glamorous.”

“Well, that’s probably because you’re coming out of one of the less glamorous areas. Now we’re in the popular, safer part of downtown instead of the less inhabited, sketchy side. You’re seeing all the places that get shown on TV and movies. The central area of the Big Apple. Nice, right?”

“Yeah…really nice…What’s it like living here?”

“It has its moments. Every city is a bit loud, boring, polluted, crowded and dirty, so you get tired of it from time to time. Better than Seoul still. Though I sometimes miss Korean food. It’s not that great here, they really wimp out on spice, plus two or three times the price. One bottle of soju costs nearly 20 dollars.”

“Neh? Sincha? Micheotta!” (what, really, that’s crazy!)

The blond smiled wide, chuckling in a dork, deep manner. “Ah, I missed hearing slang in my mother tongue. Except for my best friend, Carrot, that’s his real name by the way, people understand but they can’t speak around here. Wanna just stay with me?”

Seongwoo blushed and playfully punched his arm. “Hey, stop being flirty. How can I move in with you on our first night? I’m not like that.”

Jonathan was tempted to play along, sensing that this guy wasn’t fully straight. There was this vibe, this hot spark of wildfire in his dark eyes here and there. His skin sort of burned where he’d brushed up against him though he looked like he would feel cool. His hand sort of itched to take that pale, elegant, smooth hand in his own, comparing whose fingers were longer and thicker, then linking them together. He forgot how much prettier and sort of sensual Asian men’s hands were.

Hmm, it had been awhile since he’d been intimate with someone. There was something about Asian pretty boys that made his more primal instincts twitch awake. Those soft yet hard androgynous vibes. He bit his lip and clutched the steering wheel tighter, forcing his eyes back on the road before his distraction caused them to crash.

“There’s Central Park! I only got to pass by it last time since my sister has pollen issues. And there’s 5th Avenue. That’s the best place for shopping. I splurged so much last time. Oh, Time Square, I went there before several times!” Seongwoo rambled about many famous places that he saw until Jonathan turned up the music on one of his favorite songs by Heize. “Oh, I like this artist too. I thought you only got pop and country songs on the radio here.”

“There’s international channels too. It’s one of the most globalized cities in the world. Anything you want to eat, watch, listen to, almost all of it you can find here. Even LP stores. Even K-pop albums and goods.”

“Oh, wow, interesting. I didn’t think people would even know of our country since we’re small and young. It must be comfortable for Koreans to live here then.”

“Right, but we’re also trendy. There’s lots of Koreaboos.”

“Huh? Kangaroos? Are there also kangaroos in America? I thought they weren’t allowed out of Australian wildlife reserves?”

The car filled with Jonathan’s bubbly laughter as he cracked up so hard he could barely gasp air into his lungs. “No, no, no. Korea and boo. Koreaboo. Someone who is really into all things related to Korean culture. It’s not exactly a great term though. It’s sort of derogatory slang like the word for ‘otaku’.”

“Hmm. That’s not really fair, is it? I mean, why do they have to have a name for liking something from another country? It’s so unnecessary and mean. We don’t have a word for people that like things from western countries. It’s just normal to know about those things. If it’s popular in any country, chances are we know of it.”

“Yeah, I agree with you there. People need to be more open-minded and embrace globalization. That sort of thinking and the prominent, ingrained racism is one of the things that make it a bit difficult to live here. But it all depends on someone’s age and upbringing. You will run into a lot of good, open-minded, cultured people that aren’t like that in this city. At least downtown with the younger crowds. Especially if you’re in the more internationalized areas. Hopefully that’s the sort of place your sister is residing, for her sanity and comfort.”

“What about you? Do you live in that sort of area?”

“Well, my school is more in that sort of area. My house isn’t though because those places are usually small.”

“These buildings don’t seem all that small compared to Seoul though. I’d say it’s roughly the same…” Seongwoo murmured thoughtfully as he observed some apartments they were passing by.

“I come from a wealthy family like yourself. We’re used to a different kind of comfort, a grander scale of daily luxury. My parents wouldn’t set me up in a place that wasn’t fitting for my upbringing and ‘status’. Not that I really care as long as I have a comfortable bed and the roof isn’t touching my head.”

Seongwoo soon found out what he was talking about. Like himself, Jonathan was clearly from a rich family, probably aristocrats. His apartment was more like a mansion. A two-story pension with glass windows and a spiral staircase and a ton of rooms. The crisp colors and modern, minimal interior screamed expensive. This was in the most expensive place to live in America as well, one of the most expensive cities in the world. Even though he’d seen nice places including his own house which was set up in the high-security suburban area of Itaewon, he couldn’t stop himself from looking impressed, staring around with his jaw slackened.

“Wow…You have this place all to yourself?”

“Well, technically. There’s lots of useless space though so I let people crash here whenever they need. Or store things. There’s no-one here and it’s been cleaned yesterday, so no worries. Go around and pick a place you want to stay in. The bedrooms are upstairs. I stay in the one on the first floor since it’s close to the kitchen and TV. I’m lazy like that.”

Although Seongwoo didn’t ask, Jonathan lifted his carrier up to the top of the steps, making him feel more like a butler than the host of the place he was guesting at. In fact, he hadn’t let Seongwoo touch the carrier at all since he’d first grabbed hold of it, even protecting his fingers as if they were precious when he attempted to lift it into the trunk.

The brunette followed with swift, antsy steps, feeling guilty and bashful. It was now almost certain that whatever family he belonged to this guy was higher status than him from an old money sort of family. His family had been moderately wealthy for two generations, getting a bit more so thanks to his parents’ success in the arts. Being able to spend this much lavishly and the way he didn’t say his last name suggested that this guy was from a tycoon or political sort of family that had been rich for many generations and probably had millions in savings.

“Is there nothing to your liking, dear Prince of Korea?” the gentleman asked teasingly after Seongwoo inspected the rooms, debating which one to sleep in.

He liked them all but he was sensitive to certain things such as how much light was in the room and how warm it was. He could use a good night’s sleep after that long plane ride and all the unexpected exercise he’d done today. He ended up sliding his feet across the floor back to the middle room, the one that seemed the most inviting to sleep in. Just looking at it made him feel drowsy and comfortable.

“You’re mistaken. I’m from an average family. We’re well-off but not rich. I wasn’t being picky because of the interior. I’m just a sensitive sleeper. This room fits the conditions I need the best. I’ll stay here then.”

“Alright, suit yourself.” Jonathan brought the suitcase in and set it next to the bed. “You need to use the computer, right? I’ll let you borrow my school laptop. The password is ‘Spiderman’ with a capital S.”

Seongwoo snorted. The blonde raised his eyebrow as if to say ‘you have a problem with that?’

“You have surprisingly childish tastes for someone who owns a house and drives a Bentley.”

“Don’t judge someone based on their material items, Seongwoo-yah. If we’re doing that, then I have to say you seem like the spoiled maknae from a wealthy family of celebrities.”

“How can you tell that? I mean, why do you presume?” Seonwoo was genuinely startled, telling Jon that he’d hit the nail directly on the head with his guess.

“I can tell you’re lying about being ‘average’ at least. Your watch is a Rolex, one that hadn’t even been released a year ago. Your clothes are the latest trends from recent collections of known quality brands. You probably couldn’t have gotten your hands on those sort of high-fashion items unless you know or your family has a celebrity. The way that you carry yourself, how you move with an extensive, unconscious amount grace and poise and confidence. That suggests that you’ve been raised by aristocrats who stress that sort of thing when they have parties. Image and status is everything when you’re wealthy and famous.

Your hair is professionally cut and you’re impeccably well-groomed, flawless and smooth even down to your cuticles. You must have some personal salon you regularly go to stay that neat and crisp. You’re super fair and without scars or calluses. I doubt you’ve ever had to do physical labor or spend time outside. You sit confidently with your legs crossed and your hands folded on your knees. You talk eloquently without using much slang, absolutely no errors or accents, like a perfectly groomed Seoul-lite.”

Seongwoo flushed, looking at his hands, touching his hair or clothes, purposefully slouching and loosening his stance. He attempted to do the opposite of what the blonde was pointing out, though there wasn’t much he could do about his physical appearance.

“Stop acting like you can see right through me. That’s rude. I’m not water. I’m just acting a certain way because of where we are and all, to look cooler.”

The blonde shrugged with an impish, cheeky grin. “You asked. I just stated what I’ve observed. If I’m wrong, then I’m wrong, no big deal. You sure cosplay as a person from wealth well then. I’m curious how someone ‘average’ yet well-off could come across those kind of items.”

“My parents know people in high places connected to the fashion industry is all…And their Seoul people who raised me to be a gentleman.”

“Hmm, so I was right on the mark there. You are a son of celebrities. They must have a name that many people in Korea would know, which is why you didn’t want me to know it. Maybe the only celebrities with that unusual surname. Was I right about you being a spoiled maknae too?

Your parents must trust you way more than they should, seeing how your rebellious streak kicked in when you saw the opportunity to sneak away with some cash. Are you the sort of black sheep, seemingly perfect, hidden troublemaker wild child who likes to let loose by having fun with your parents’ money? Have you ever thrown drug orgy parties on weekends while your parents were working out of the city?”

“I’m getting super drowsy.” Seongwoo dodged his invasive, partially spot-on questions with a fake, exaggerated yawn. “Could I have some water?”

“Better, I’ll make you some iced coffee.”

“Sweet with milk please.”

“Somehow you look like you’d like things sweet. Vanilla latte coming up, dear Prince Black Sheep.”

Seongwoo was about to snap once more, but he was out of energy to argue. Plus, the blonde was already turning around. He got distracted out of his irritation at that guy’s bratty, nosy behavior, spouting nonsense like he could read him like an open book. His shoulders were massively broad, so strong that he could probably carry a TV across the city without much issue. They would probably be a wonder to hold and snuggle up to. He had a strange thing for muscular backs and broad shoulders…

Seongwoo was in the middle of organizing his stuff, taking occasional sipping breaks. Jonathan was sitting in a chair, holding his mug of black iced coffee, simply watching him with a soft grin. Well, it wasn’t silent. The guy was extremely talkative like a squawking parrot. He had many things that he was curious about Seongwoo’s character, background, past experiences, family and what he was really doing in America.

The questions were endless and rapid. He’d wait a few seconds to see if Seongwoo would answer but when the brunette refused to even acknowledge his existence, he’d asked another one. This kept going for several minutes until the last band of patience Seongwoo had left snapped in two.  
“Why did you come here alone? Traveling isn’t that fun. You should bring some friends. Unless you’re the loner sort that doesn’t have any friends? Are you bullied because you’re anti-social? Or maybe is it that your movie star good looks are intimidating so they outcast you? People in Korea are always hating harshly on those who are born more beautiful than them, such jealous creatures.

Why are you lying about coming from wealth when you seemed proud of it the first moment we met? Are you running away from your parents because they’re too strict? Is it that they’re emotionally or physically abusive perhaps and you simply couldn’t bear with it anymore? How long are you planning on staying here? There are schools you can go to, you know, that don’t require being fluent in English. You could look into there if you prefer to stay—”

“Are you a parrot? When do you ever stop talking? My god, you are so noisy! Take the hint, I’ve been quiet and yawning forever now. Can’t you see that I’m not going to talk about my personal life anymore? I don’t want to talk at all at the moment and you don’t need to know any of that. Anyway, I’m going to be out of your hair forever from tomorrow. I just need to message my sister. Which I’m going to do right now. If you’ll just get out and leave me in peace. Get out and leave me be, already, enough with the incessant chatter, parrot boy. You’re wearing me out completely. Out, out, out before I make my first murder!”

The blonde found himself being yanked up and shoved out of the room. He resisted subtly, utilizing half of the strength in his well-formed muscles. He leaned back, sort of relishing the contact and pressure from the brunette’s pretty, elegant hands on his back.

“Ah, okay. How long do you need? An hour?”

Seongwoo huffed and pushed harder, socked feet slipping in his efforts to ger the resisting larger man out of the room.

“That’s hardly enough. How about the whole night? If you’re bored, watch a movie or go out with a friend or something. I’m going to talk to my sister and then sleep. It’s been a super long, sort of draining day. Please, Jonny. I’m tired. And I’m really not much of a talker, not with strangers. If you want to get to know me, you have to approach me slowly.”

At the softer, sincere sounding plea, Jonathan walked the rest of the way out of the guest room on his own. He turned around, smiling sweetly with large dimple indents appearing in his fluffy cheeks and patting the top of the brunette’s hair. Only then did he notice that his stunning, expressive galaxy eyes were bloodshot and surrounded by dark circles like a panda.

Seongwoo truly did look as he claimed he felt; exhausted. He would have to curb his curiosity for the night. It had been a long time since someone had fallen into his life that was intriguing, amusing and charming on top of being gorgeous. He wanted to learn about Seongwoo as much as possible; in some ways he was a mystery that was tempting to solve. He felt like he’d become a blonde, Asian, more ruggedly handsome, larger Sherlock Holmes.

“Okay, I’ll leave you alone for the night. But have breakfast with me in the morning. Oh, and I’ll extend the invitation. If you’d rather stay here during your visit, you totally can.”

“So, I can be scrutinized and have my ears talked off every day? I think I’d rather not but thanks for the offer. At least you are a hospitable parrot,” Seongwoo responded with a gentle, crooked smile and a twinkle in his doe eyes that suggested Jonathan wasn’t fully hated despite he was being annoying at the moment.

“Before I go, can you tell me how long you’re staying?”

“It’s my private business by the way. I have a right to keep quiet about it, even though the host asks. But probably just a few days. Can I use your laptop or your phone?”

Jonathan joked playfully, “You’re telling me to mind my own business and then asking me a favor. Do you have a split personality? Maybe your parents kicked you out because they couldn’t handle that nose-bleed-inducing duality.”

“Keep spouting your mouth and watch my kindness grow so thin that you experience a real nose-bleed like the Niagara falls yourself, Mister. Phone and laptop pronto,” Seongwoo commanded through gritted teeth forcing an awkward, polite smile with his hands balled at his sides.

He looked like he was about to burst with fury and rainshower curse words on the other any moment if he dared press this tired, miffed kitten’s buttons further. Jonathan found it extremely amusing and oddly refreshing. There was hardly a soul back in Korea who would dare to order him around. Then again, Seongwoo had no idea who he was talking to, so normalcy, acting as himself, talking back and refusing to cooperate was to be expected and in his right.

He left after agreeing to bring the items right away as his majesty demanded, giggling like a maniac the entire way downstairs and back. Somehow instead of being deterred or put off by how his guest was mouthy, the nastier that Seongwoo got with him, the more that it amused the host. He enjoyed people who could be witty and temperamental since he was usually around the opposite, people were usually formal, polite, reserved, and careful around him due to his family’s status.

Seongwoo messaged his sister through his Kakao several times, but she didn’t even read it after an hour. So, he used the borrowed phone to call her. It took five tries before someone picked up. It was a guy who passed the phone to his sister once Seonwoo got his tongue untied enough to say her name. At least she hadn’t changed or gotten her number wrong.

“Stella, it’s your brother.”

“My little bro? Really? What’s he calling for, from what phone number?”

“I don’t know that. It’s a local number though.”  
Seongwoo brightly spoke into the phone once he heard it being passed over. “Noona, hello! I’ve been trying to get ahold of you all day. I’m borrowing someone’s phone since you weren’t reading my messages…”

“Wait, how do you know someone with a New York number, Seongwoo?” his older sister responded with confusion.

“Because I’m here, in New York…” he admitted softly.

“What?! Since when? Why? By yourself? Mom and Dad allowed that? Why didn’t anyone even tell me first?” she accused, seeming flustered.

He smoothly responded with the story that he came up with. “It was a spur of the moment thing, you know how things slip their mind when they get busy. They said I could travel for summer since I had nothing better to do, as long as I was careful and visited you. They gave me some money to bring you as well. The fees to wire are ridiculous on top of the currency exchange rate.”

“Oh, really? You’re going to be staying here, huh? I hope you have a nice hotel to stay in, because actually…our parents don’t know it, so it’s our little secret. I know I can trust you, little bro, so I’ll just be honest. I’m living with my boyfriend right now. We need some money for a bigger, nicer place, but I don’t want to explain that to them. Right now, there’s only one room, so it will be uncomfortable for you. You’d have to sleep on the sofa which you’re not accustomed to.

I’m a bit busy with school and work and other stuff, but how about we arrange to meet up tomorrow or the next day? I’ll give you a text when I’m free. You’re okay with that? Will you be alright by yourself? Did you have any trouble getting around?”

Seongwoo decided against telling her about the various incidents that happened today. He didn’t want her to worry and think he was incapable. If he told her the truth about lying to his family and using the cash meant for her, she’d probably be upset. She was protective of him, especially since he had a knack for getting into traumatizing experiences.

It was a bit of a shock that she was living with a boy but he honestly didn’t want to overhear his sister having sex, that was just gross. It was better he stayed with Jonathan where he had a free room to himself and could borrow his electronics for the time being. Having a new phone would be nice but if he told her that he’d clumsily dropped it she’d tease him for being the king of misfortune and clumsy butterfingers like when he was younger. She got all the luck and dexterity genes in the gene pool and she’d enjoyed hovering that over his head when she got the chance, finding his constant attacks from misfortune and clumsiness amusing.

“It’s been a breeze. Our parents booked me a room at a resort, room service, pool, sauna, the works. I’ll be living cozily like royalty without a care in the world. It wasn’t difficult to find since I took a taxi.”

“Hmm? They did? I thought mom said they were tightening up their budget and going to have to save. I guess you really are the most loved and spoiled rotten. The place they got me was just average, but I didn’t blame them since I understand the real estate market here is ridiculous.”

Seongwoo laughed nervously, set on edge with guilt and concern because that was the first time he’d ever heard their family was ‘tight’ or ‘saving’ on anything. Had he been recklessly spending money he thought his parents could afford to lose? Was his sister not going to be able to afford a house, then ask his mother why she hadn’t sent more? Oh, no. That was going to lead a trail straight back to him. He’d be ensnared in his web of lies, rolled up in it and ready to be served as dinner.

“I bet Dad got a bonus or something, that’s all. They must have felt guilty for being unable to go on a family trip all year long. They’re gone often these days, super busy with work all the time so I barely even see them.”’

“Aw, you must be lonely and bored to tears. That’s why you came here, huh? I’d love to skip classes and play with you, bro. Hmm, I’ll see what I can do. I hope that I can at least hang out with you a couple of days while you’re here. I gotta go, we’re in the middle of making dinner for some friends. I’ll message you tomorrow. We’ll go to cafes, restaurants, and shopping of course, all your favs. Take care, love you, *muah*!”

“Love you too, noona. Talk soon.” He lightly kissed the phone back, flushing when he noticed that someone had cracked open the door and was listening in on the last bit of his conversation.

Jonathan mocked what he said including the kiss, exaggerating and making a louder, slightly lude sound thanks to his super plump lips. Seongwoo scrunched up his nose and tossed the phone to him.

“Can it. That’s how happy families show affection. Nothing wrong with it.”

“I didn’t say there was. I just thought it was cute, so I imitated it. I’m jelly. I wish I could be that close to my brother. He doesn’t even answer my emails, a phone call would never happen. Unless I did something reckless and dumb, he wouldn’t give me the time of day. Like fail all my classes or get arrested. He’d just be furious over text but at least that shows somewhere deep down he still cares. Better than being coldly ignored and pushed away constantly.”

Seongwoo wasn’t certain how to react. He hadn’t expected that Jonathan was going to give him a truck load of TMI, revealing some of the issues in his family. So, for some reason his brother and him didn’t get along, but the feeling wasn’t mutual. Jonathan seemed to like and want to be close with his hyung but his hyung had some sort of problem with him, even though Jonathan was an extremely friendly, cheerful sort of person. Enough to ignore him and act unfriendly. There must have been some misunderstanding that proved difficult to clear.

“Anyways, enough airing my dirty laundry. I’m sure you’re not that interested in my private life. What did your sister say? Shall I drive you to her place?”

Seongwoo looked down, fidgeting with his socks. “Um…the thing is…I kinda need a place to stay the remainder of my stay…She’s living with her boyfriend and there’s no extra room for me…so, if you don’t mind…could I….”

Jonathan jumped on the bed next to him with an animal like squeal of excitement. He was so much like a puppy it was ridiculous. It made Seongwoo fonder of him because he happened to adore puppies more than other sorts of animals. They always made him happy and this guy also seemed like that, a ball of sunshine and warm fuzzies, an energizing vitamin. Cast on the other hand, he was sort of on the fence about. It really depended on the breed and their personality.

“Yup! Of course, hyung! You can stay here the whole time. Hang out with me. Oh, and my friends. They’ll be coming over tomorrow. I’ll just skip school the rest of the week. Let’s chill, go around the city doing everything you wanna do.”

Seongwoo smiled, genuinely liking the sound of it. He didn’t much like doing things alone, though he had heard sometimes that he seemed like a loner sort. He preferred to be with someone so that he had someone to talk to and get excited over things that he saw, especially when he was doing something outside, such as exploring or a recreational activity.

“Yeah, sure.”

“Oh, that sounded super natural! That was really good, hyung! Your pronunciation isn’t that bad at all!” Jonathan praised Seongwoo’s English with amazement, looking incredibly like an overly excited puppy in front of his owner that just arrived home.

The brunette scratched his head, tinting a light pink and chewing on his lip shyly. He decided that as long as he was in America, he’d better make do of it. Which meant that he should attempt to speak in his rusty, imperfect, awkward English. Since Jonathan, although it turned out he was pure Korean, was fairly fluent with perfect pronunciation and a good use of casual phrasing that he could honestly probably improve a lot if he followed him and received some correction.

He always hated speaking in English in Korea because it seriously felt strange Koreans speaking to each other in another language, as if they were showing off and comparing their abilities. With Jonathan though, he didn’t feel much like that. Somehow, though he’d just met him, the guy’s warm, welcoming, non-judgemental aura made Seongwoo feel comfortable and want to challenge himself a bit.

“Thanks. I’m not that good but I’ll try my best. Wait, just how did you assume I would sound? I’ve still been learning English regularly since I was seven…”

“No worries! Practice makes perfect. That’s a great attitude to have, hyung! I’ll help you out the whole time so you can practice more natural conversations. Consider me your ‘Ssaem’.”

“Eh, I’m older than you. I’m not going to call you that. Unless you have a student-teacher kinda kink.”

“Ah, actually I have more of an oppa-hyung kinda kink. Wanna call me Jonny oppa or Jonny hyung instead? Been ages since I heard that.”

“Get out of here, you pervert! Next thing I know, you’ll whip out a frilly mini-skirt and ask me to put it on.” Seongwoo exclaimed while stuffing a ruffled throw pillow into the blonde’s laughing face.

“Well, you do look like you’d have nice legs that would suit a mini...”

“Wow, you just totally lost your room privileges again. Out, out, out with you!”

The next four days were eventful. Seongwoo saw his sister several times for a couple hours of simply chatting, eating, and shopping, once she asked her boyfriend to join. He was a bit of a scruffy wildman sort of white American but still gentlemanly and left a good impression and had a great job already, so he was sure their parents would actually approve if his sister ever so happened to let them know, which she should because living together mean they were serious (but also might be a heart attack inducing statement for their church-faring rather conservative parents).

In between those times, Jonathan stuck around nearby so that he could pick Seongwoo up and take him out some other places, have dinner some place scenic, and return to his place to sleep. Usually, he’d hang around with his goofy, noisy Korean American skaterboy friends, the thing they enjoyed doing the most being norebang or skateboarding or arcades. All things that Seongwoo wasn’t particularly fond of because he was embarrassed at showing his lacking skills in front of near strangers, so he wasn’t feeling like he was missing out on anything there.

After shopping, chatting, traveling, watching a movie, or snacking on something sweet with his sister, he and Jonathan would go wherever Seongwoo wanted to visit, as long as the place was still open and within an hour’s distance. He even took him for a longer drive and stood in line to go up to the middle of the Statue of Liberty.

Although he did have a tendency to tease, childishly prank, chatter excessively, and get on his nerves from time to time, while spending more time together, Seongwoo came to appreciate and like Jonathans’s charming, addictive personality. Besides talkative and friendly, he was also quite bubbly, sweet, warm, gentlemanly, considerate, and caring. Sometimes the way that he overly was concerned, looking out, and doing things for him made him feel more like his boyfriend than a guest.

They talked a lot about random casual topics and grew close enough that he could almost say they were friends, though Seongwoo wasn’t one to call anyone friend easily, most people were lucky in his life to even be considered as a friendly acquaintance. Since he tended to keep his distance even from classmates and not be all that friendly with strangers unless circumstances required it.

**Time for another round of guessing games! This is the last chance for chapter one. Hope you can get it right~ Which sort of date do you think I would choose to add in originally? If you're right, then comment after reading. If you didn't guess it, well there's other chances in coming chapters. Hope the dates were fluffy enough.**

[Option A: Stall Food Date in Times Square](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26210644/chapters/64044982#workskin)

[Option B: Date at the Statue of Liberty](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26210644/chapters/64045141#workskin)

One thing that bothered Seongwoo was how helpless Jonathan made him feel here and there. Like in terms of money, especially. He’d felt guilty after hearing the reason his sister needed money and seeing how tiny and rundown her current place was because of the ridiculous cost of living there and how she was being considerate of whatever the reason his parents were being more careful with their budget these days (he certainly hoped they weren’t in any sort of financial trouble like loan sharks or gambling or something that often happened to richer families, he couldn’t imagine living out of luxury, this trip was hard enough for someone who hadn’t experienced not being able to use money whenever he wanted).

He decided for the first time in his life to attempt to be economical and give himself a budget like commoners did, only taking two hundred dollars more from the envelope before passing it over to her their first meeting. It of course hadn’t lasted long with the impulsive, obsessive way he shopped and ate, Jonathan didn’t really take him to cheap local places for some reason though he told him it was perfectly fine.

The only time the pair really argued was about who was going to pay and whether to buy something pricier or cheaper. Jonathan insisted that he had more money than he knew what to do with, that his family would hardly notice or care he was spending more than usual, saying he shouldn’t worry about money and just allow him to treat him since they were friends from the same country nearly the same age and Seongwoo was his invited guest at the moment. He couldn’t argue long without getting exhausted because Jonathan was as stubborn as an ox, also when he got whiney and pleading he was as cute as a fluffy Samoyed puppy which Seongwoo was the weakest to. Jonathan’s aegyo made his heart skip like crazy and his insides melt to goo like marshmallows roasted over a campfire.

Seongwoo noted down everything that Jonathan bought for him though because he didn’t like to have debts as a habit. He always paid back what he owed, a lesson Jonathan surely would understand because he watched Game of Thrones, they were both big fans of handsome, brave, and wise John Snow and supporters of the amazing Stark family.

At the airport, it was Jonathan that took him to send him off because his sister had classes unfortunately. Seongwoo tore off the expenses page he’d been creating, took a photo of it, and then stuffed it in Jonathan’s pockets.

“I promise I’ll pay you back for everything once I get home. Just wire me your account info.”

“Hmm. Then I have to tell you my full name. Which I’d rather not, unless we happen to meet again. Maybe in Korea sometime in the future, like a couple years from now when we’re taller and more mature and even more drop dead gorgeous in your case.”

Seongwoo flushed deeply. It really got to him when Jonathan flirted in that breezy, bashful way with his dimpled, brilliant smile and the dorky, awkward chuckle that would follow after. He was so naïve and adorable despite how intimidatingly massive and starkly handsome he was, looking like a dang beefy gangster that could knock out all your front teeth in one fierce punch with his ham fists if he wore a sleeveless shirt and didn’t smile. Like he was facing an adorable puppy that in a few years would clearly become a sexy wolf. The feeling of adoration yet subtle attraction was unsettling.

The contrast of cute and manly was alarmingly notable, and most definitely attractive though he didn’t know he could be into that type. Certainly that body and masculinity was something an openly bi-sexual man would notice and appreciate.

Though he didn’t dare flirt back because he wasn’t going to risk his heart getting broken from a fling with a beautiful, mysterious stranger, no matter how nice and cheerful and sincere he seemed. He didn’t do that sort of foolish thing, even though he was a lot more trouble-gravitated than his sister. Falling in love with someone that you barely knew and was going to soon be long distance with just seemed like playing with fire and he wasn’t fond of burning. He didn’t even know this stranger’s full name yet; they were keeping some gravely important things secret in order to keep that appealing sense of mystery alive.

Seongwoo crossed his arms and tipped his chin up in an arrogant, attractive stance.

“I’m not getting on that plane until you tell me your name and account info. I already wrote down my Kakao and phone number. If you don’t want me to mooch off you forever, then I suggest you do so. I can be just as stubborn as you. But if I stick around, this time I’m going to make hell and drip your wallet dry. So, what’s it gonna be, Jonny boy? Shall I stay or shall I go?”

“Feel free to stay. I enjoy your company. I was actually thinking how much it would feel empty and I’d be lonely with you not around in that big place,” the cutie-sexy blond responded cheekily, his grin going slightly sexily, mischievously crooked. “I mean, I feel like you’re an intriguing puzzle that’s been entertaining to figure out. Your personality is full of contrasts. I don’t think I know about you enough. Stay longer if you insist because I’m perfectly fine with that.”

Seongwoo huffed in exasperation and rolled his eyes, then lightly kicked the other’s sneakered foot. “Would you stop fooling around? I have to go back or my parents will worry. It would be an insane risk to stay any longer. If I’m caught, I’m grinded dog food, guaranteed. Even though my parents love me, I might be cut off and disowned if they see I pulled a runaway to another country all by my lonesome risky stunt and spent their money without permission and lied to them on top of that.”

“Wow, you sound like such a bad guy now that you spilled all your confessions. That’s hot. I think I like you more. Stay with me, by all means, hyung. I love dangerous bad boys especially when they look dandy.”

“Yah, would you stop that smooth flirting! I’m about to leave and never see you again. Don’t shake up a bad boy’s heart who’s trying to be good with tempting words like that, you freaking Casanova,” Seongwoo snapped, pushing on his chest this time because he sort of wanted to cop a quick feel because he knew at some point from an accidental back to chest bump that was almost a back hug while going up stairs and tripping once that Jonathan was ripped like a bodybuilder.

His muscles were like as firm and crisply defined and beautifully curved like a Greek statue of Adonis. If he’d only been a bit more loose and in touch with that wild side that buzzed deep inside his soul, then he would have totally acted on his desires for this fine dude, at least one hot round the night before they left was so extremely tempting that he almost couldn’t fall asleep last night. Judging by the way Jonathan stole heated glances and frequently touched his waist, shoulder, and wrist seemed that the attraction was mutual and the invitation fully open if he dared look at it.

“Hmm. Getting your number and knowing your full name sounds seriously tempting of an offer. How about this? I’ll give you all the personal info you want right now if you swear on your perfectly styled glossy naturally colored hair that you will contact me sometimes even after you repay the debt. Oh, and interest is not allowed. Actually, I want you to give me some discount because you made me laugh a lot, you earned that. Take it or leave it, hyung.”

“Hmm…” Seongwoo tapped on his thin, bow-shaped lips and furrowed his groomed, slanted brows as he thought. “I suppose that’s plausible. It’s not like talking to you is like pulling teeth. But you better not message with a bunch of slang and typos like I saw you do with your friends. That is one of my pet peeves. If you do that a lot, I’ll probably block you.”

“Thanks for the advanced warning. I will re-learn proper Korean and use a spell checker just for you, hyung,” Jonathan responded with that dorky, rather lovable, husky chuckle he had that had become his signature and probably would haunt Seongwoo’s mind later whenever he reminisced about his fun times with the cute, friendly, attractive savior he’d met in America.

With less than an hour left until he had to get into the check-in luggage line, Jonathan input his number and added him on Kakao.

“Your last name is Kang? Yeah, you weren’t kidding. That’s the most common name after Kim.”

“You didn’t guess who I am then yet, I see. Maybe that’s for the best you stay in the dark. So we can remain friends and get closer. Much closer, I hope. If you don’t ghost on me like I have a feeling you might.”

The blonde smirked, looking for a second on the sexy side of boyishly cute instead of the opposite which was slightly more common. Seongwoo squeezed his legs together as a fiery sensation burst inside his lower stomach. That sort of arrogance, playful smirks, serious and intense expressions – that was more his usual go-to favorite kind of visuals next to having a stacked body and being tall with veiny arms and hand (check on most accounts there for Jon but intense/serious/smirky was rare).

Seongwoo almost moaned out a curse word at the attack of arousal rushing through his suddenly frazzled, malfunctioning system. Could he just NOT do that? When resisting the attraction and the pull to stay by this guy’s side was honestly hard enough already, could he just fucking not go there with the tough guy vibes? If his heart or loins got anymore stirred up, he’d be a passion fruit smoothie.

_WHY is there no man like this in Korea who has that face but is more available just appearing from thin air to save me and quench my terrible thirst, huh? Damn tired of being celibate and riding solo, seriously. But how can anyone meet my standards now that I met a fine specimen like this? How many more years until I can use my fortune on a clone machine for this guy? Unfair and rude, don’t you dare smirk at me with that gorgeous face ever again, mister! Stay cute, fluffy, dorky, and innocent for my sanity! I’m not supposed to want you that way._

Seongwoo quickly looked down, not sure that anymore of seeing that expression he wouldn’t embarrassingly toss open his shirt and throw himself on the guy like a total slut. His face was hot enough to fry an egg, but that was nothing compared to how instantly his insides were boiling. How terrific one night ‘eating ramen’ together would be, if only he had more time and hadn’t been so STUPID about missing out on this perfect opportunity to get laid real good with one of the hottest people in existence apparently.

Come to think of it, this summer would have been the best time to have a fling with a stranger since they would be living in different countries with next to no chances to meet again.

“Hey, stop there!”

Seongwoo raised his brow, instantly put off by some fancily dressed, prissy Korean grabbing his wrist with her sharp acrylic nails and even speaking to him informally.

“Excuse you? Who are you to just grab people you don’t know? That’s quite rude,” he commented, dripping thickly with annoyance and sarcasm.

He stared coolly down at her hand until she let go, but there were marks on his smooth flawless skin from her jewel encrusted nails.

She didn’t apologize. He expected as much. She looked like one of those entitled selfish rich people who thought they were above everyone, including the law and lacking in common decency. He was so tempted to flash his ID card with his name, just in case she knew any celebrities back in her home country. It might certainly put her in place and get her to rethink her thoughtless, mannerless actions.

However, he was in a good mood and he wasn’t a person to sink that low, just flashing his status everywhere even in his own country. His parents taught him to be humble and respectful to everyone (to a point). Well, since he’d been told he was handsome, intelligent, talented, and funny from as soon as he could understand his mother tongue being spoken around him until this very day, it was natural that he was confident and secure about himself compared to some others who were more average. It was hard to become insecure when people complimented you just walking down the street.

He DID try to let it not go to his head, but his sister teased him that his narcissism and prince disease slipped out here and there without him even realizing it. That was one of his only flaws, on top of getting lost and confused and being clumsy frequently.

“That guy that brought you here. How do you know him? Were you staying with him? Are you friends? Or did he hire you to sleep with him?”

“What the fuck?!”

Seongwoo couldn’t hold back his fury or curse words this time. He was seriously offended so that his temper spiked through the roof, on a level beyond his control. Not only did she not apologize, she chased him down, grabbed him, then accused him of being an escort? He wanted to snatch her natty extensions right off her head with a hard yank so bad his fingers were twitching.

He clamped his jaw and rolled his hands into fists pressed into his legs, then commented through his clasped together teeth.

“Lady, I don’t believe it’s any of your business who I am to him or he is to me, even if you knew who he is. If you want to know. If he’s truly your boyfriend or friend or love interest, just ask him yourself. You have no right getting into a total stranger’s personal business like that. I have a plane to catch now, so just go fuck off already.”

After he said that, she gasped with her hand to her chest as if she was gravely offended. What did this psycho bitchy diva really expect though? She was truly lucky that he didn’t say or do worse with how utterly rude she was. If he was in Korea, he would flash her the card to his lawyer and say that he’d be seeing her in court for spreading rumors and defamation as well as harassment both verbal and physical.

She was damn lucky today. Since Seongwoo was going to respect Jonathan for all that he’d done for him to have the best summer trip of his life, letting her go this one case because she might be his friend or girlfriend or something. Before he lost his barely held down temper the rest of the way, he swiveled abruptly on his heels and stomped off towards the checkout line.

“The fuck that wanna be skank think she is, treating me like that. He’s WAY too good for her, I hope that he knows that and dumps her on her flat ass as soon as possible. What a waste to even share air with someone trashy like that. Damn, I’m so pissed off, what a way to ruin an otherwise surprisingly perfect holiday….” Seongwoo grumbled under his breath while tightly gripping the handle of his carrier.

While he was on the extremely cramped coach section of the plane, his hands itched every time that he looked at his phone. Although it wasn’t any of his business and he told himself he wasn’t going to allow himself to foster any more growing feelings for Jonathan, he couldn’t help anxiously thinking about asking who that girl was, if he were single or not, and advising him to stay away from that sort of girl that would just use him, bring drama to every aspect of his life, and waste all of his money and likely attempt to control him. The thought of an angel like Jonathan being abused by that devil diva made him anxious.

He tapped the small, hard armrest that was pressed right up to the oval window while taking deep breaths, attempting to meditate as he looked out.

“Don’t…Just don’t…You shouldn’t get involved…You can’t claim him because even though you want him you can’t have him…it’s already too late…you missed your chance to stay longer and he’s already with someone, don’t wedge your way in someone’s relationship or friendships like that, you have no right to…

You barely know him and you’re likely never going to see him again to get a second chance or split them up, so just forget him, erase him from your memory no matter how good this trip was, since he’s not gonna be a part of your life after a couple weeks more…Forgetting, forgetting, chilling, chilling, you can do it…”


	2. Encountering Daniel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Seongwoo returns to some struggles. He has to leave his home and transfer schools. At least he gets to go to the same school as his best friend. However, the school for the elite is a jungle with a lot of people he’s go to be wary of and a complex social system. He needs to lay low and hide who he really is to avoid trouble. The thing is that he’s the sort that attracts trouble, this time in the form of an ice princess and a black panther.

“Mom? Are you planning to paint? Why’s there so many things covered up?”

Seongwoo was stunned to see most of the furniture in their living room covered with white sheets when he entered. He searched around the house for his mother who he could faintly hear on the phone, dropping off his carrier in his bedroom upstairs as he wandered. He found her in the bathtub with her hair wrapped in a towel, covered completely in bubbles up to her neck. She stopped frowning and smiled tightly at him when she saw him poking his head in the door, pausing her conversation for a brief moment. She held the phone away from her ear to say something to her son.

“You’re home? Been gone a long time. I missed you. How was photography camp? Did you learn a lot and take nice pictures?”

_Great, I took a ton of lovely pictures that I can never show you._

“Fun and surprisingly eventful and interesting,” he responded honest and cheerful, then his mood calmed.

His instincts were saying something was off. His mother only took bubble baths when she was extremely stressed and tired. She didn’t use the phone during that time either, which meant there was some sort of emergency or important task she was dealing with.

“Were you planning to have the living room painted? Everything’s covered up like a haunted house. I almost thought I got the wrong address.”

Her forced smile faltered, moving to chew on her lip. She looked anxious and haggard, signaling something was seriously wrong. Her expression immediately set him on edge, so her words didn’t bring much assurance.

“Um, things are going to be just fine, honey, don’t worry, but right now there’s some issues we’re working through. I’ll let you in on it after I get out, promise. Why don’t you unpack, shower, and then eat some brunch? There’s a sandwich and lemonade in the fridge from my assistant. I completely forgot to eat it.”

Seongwoo’s mother held Seongwoo’s hand in the kitchen for several minutes, not saying anything. Eventually he got so frustrated that he snapped.

“Just spit it out. The situation isn’t going to simply go away by keeping silent and you can’t protect me forever, Mom. I’m an adult already, trust me I can handle it. Tell me what’s going on with full honesty. Was there a situation at work? Are you and dad going through some issues and need to separate? Are we bankrupt?”

“Oh, heavens no, dear! We aren’t going to go bankrupt overnight. But, it’s just…money is a little tight and you’re going to be seeing our names in the news, for unpretty things…”

“So, you’re involved in a scandal? What is it? Did dad gamble? Did you have an affair? Mom, please, just tell me straight out. I’m going to be sick at this rate…”

He pat her quivering hand with his own unsteady one, encouraging her in a gentle but persistent tone. She looked down, avoiding his eyes because she was on the verge of crying.

“I’m sorry, son. We…trusted the wrong person. We did business with a bad person who was hiding his true nature and using our money to do very terrible things to innocent people. Your father and I agreed to invest in this company, as you know, and it turns out that company, that person who is an old friend of ours…They’re into some bad things.

People think that we knew about the real dealings of the business and our reputation has been hurt by that. You’ll see all the ugly details online. I don’t want you to look but I know you will, since you’re a curious cat too much for your own good. We’re going to be tight on money for awhile because we took a loss and are losing clients. For now, I have to cancel my exhibition. I’m probably going to rent out the gallery and use that money to keep our house. It’s been mortgaged and some of our things have been auctioned, but at least it’s still in our name for now. Your father is attempting to convince his remaining clients and investors not to leave and get the situation settled, but there’s nasty, unfounded rumors that aren’t helping.”

“So…We got involved with people who got caught doing bad things. They took off with our money, using if to hurt or scam innocent people. We’re losing clients because of rumors related to the scandal. And we’re on the road to going bankrupt because our lifestyle is difficult to maintain. Am I getting that clear?”

“How can you sum it all up so calmly…Yes, that’s all true, except we have savings and not all hope is lost since the rumors cannot be proven and your father has a long history of doing good business and donating. I really wonder how you became so mature. You’ve been like that since elementary school. So logical and clear headed when you need to be. My precious son, I wish that we had more of those abilities instead of getting blinded by memories. We had no idea he’d be involved in such a dreadful thing or we’d never have given him a dime…I feel so ashamed and dirty, I feel like it was me mistreating those poor girls because they did it with our money while we thought it was for a good cause, how could he do that sort of business…”

Seongwoo hugged and pat his mother as she had a break down. He was only able to be rational about this because the shock was giving him a sort of out of body experience. He felt more like he was outside of his body, watching himself pat his mother while searching the entertainment news for the scandals and rumors his mother was mentioning.

As it turns out, the person that his parents had recently been dealing business with had been arrested for being involved in the sex trade industry. Their money meant to be used to send Koreans abroad to study was already long gone, used to send mostly young girls who had been kidnapped and drugged to people around the world for their own dirty intentions like sexual slaves. The con artist was arrested and going to be under trial, but it wasn’t likely that those who had been doing business with him would be getting any money back. They would need extensive proof that they had no clue what the man was really doing with their money and what the business really was. The rumors were saying that his mother used those girls and situations for her subjects, since some of her paintings could be interpreted that way.

Also, since his father was an old friend and invested a large amount and they’d also often traveled abroad together for business trips in which that person was rumored to have been doing a lot of his shady business, netizens felt there was no possible way that Seongwoo’s father hadn’t known about him. Some netizens even said that they had the prettier girls from that shady business hidden in their house or other countries that he raped and abused. This was a terribly damaging accusation because his father’s business dealings often dealt with helping the underprivileged and he was well-known for donating to and investing in good causes. They were suggesting that his entire reputation was fake, that everything he’d put money into was to cover up his sinful deeds or that possibly some other things he’d put into money needed to be investigated for shady dealings. Accounts were popping up saying they’d seen him in nightclubs, casinos, doing drugs, cheating on his wife with prostitutes, sexually harassing women half his age, and gambling. It was completely unfounded, ridiculous, slanderous nonsense that made his blood boil like magma in an active volcano.

_How can they assume all of that terrible shit because one person they were doing business with out of tons turned out to be a perverted swindler? When it’s not even just them that got hood-winked? Haven’t they ever been duped by a friend who is good at acting? Don’t they know how smooth con artists can be or how easy it is to hide what your business is really up to?_

_How can they throw away all the good things that my parents’ have done for society and to better the world just for this one incident? How can they assume the absolute worst of their characters from something another person did? Can one mistake really toss out all the evidence of good in your character so easily? One wrong undoes hundreds of goods overnight?_

_As usual, the celebrity world is so ruthless and immature. Unfortunately, as much as I don’t want to believe it, people truly are like that. This is what happens all the time. One incident blows up because of the media and netizens going on a shark-like feeding frenzy on someone famous and then your entire career disappears like popping bubbles. Within mere days. It can take anywhere from months to years to recover, especially when it’s hard to clear rumors. People believe what they want even if you attempt to explain otherwise, especially they tend to want to think the worst of all people. Probably because it makes them feel better about their own sinful, miserable, problematic selves._

_He’d seen it happen tons of times to celebrities and it had always bothered him what netizens and the media did, but now he was positively livid. He wanted to gather every netizen who made this rumor and every journalist that posted up speculation as a fact which harmed his family’s reputation unfairly and knock them all in the head with a brick, squishing their useless brains._

Although his mother insisted it was an adult problem that they had under control so he shouldn’t worry, Seongwoo had difficulty sleeping and had no appetite for anything in the morning. He departed for school at seven thirty without eating dinner or breakfast. The gate, however, was swarming with paparazzi. It was impassable but he bravely attempted it, not wanting to be late and mark up his perfect attendance record he had going this semester. They clicked and flashed their cameras, spouting questions like machine guns as soon as they saw him approaching.

He turned and rushed back to the house in a panic, stuffing his hands over his ears. He realized that the daunting task was something he still couldn’t handle. He wasn’t ready to face the memories those sounds and crowd of press brought on. He had a lingering, mild trauma because when he was young he’d almost been kidnapped at a party from a person hiding amongst the paparazzi. The clicks and flashes reminded him of those times, which sparked an anxiety attack. Which was why his parents were always careful to keep large groups of camera wielders away from him. It seemed the group this morning was refusing to leave despite the security guards warning them and pushing them back.

For the meantime, his mother told him that he could stay home from school for the day and she’d do her best to get the swarms of people away from their front yard. He was alright after he took medicine and laid in bed for awhile.

The rest of the week was more of the same. Not only the front yard but the back yard as well was surrounded by camping press. Luckily, their house was surrounded by fences, so they couldn’t come onto their property without getting arrested for trespassing. There were even people it was reported camped in front of his school, asking around about him and their family, digging for juicy gossip to further ruin their reputation. So, he wasn’t able to attend anything. They couldn’t comfortably leave the house while Seongwoo couldn’t leave at all for fear of his anxiety spiking.

His parents decided it was best that they temporarily move out of their home and stay somewhere private with high security that the press couldn’t find out about, for the sake of Seongwoo’s mental state mostly. He might need to transfer schools as well because he couldn’t just do nothing all day every day at his young age. Seongwoo didn’t have any better options to suggest and the whole situation suddenly thrust upon their uneventful lives was quite overwhelming for a teenager honestly, so he simply went along with their ideas, thinking the adults knew best and over time things were bound to be alright. His main important task was not to die from anxiety attacks which kept happening more than once a day. Even though his parents pulled down the shades and curtains in their house, nothing could be done about the unusual amount of noise they heard outside.

His parents assured him that they had savings and things would pick up with their careers again once the issues online died down and the press lost interest, since gossip was forgotten if not forgiven. Although they kept their nearly empty house as their permanent address because of the media, they temporarily lived at a high profile VVIP hotel, sharing one of the cheaper rooms.

His father left after a few days to work abroad with the deposit of their house, deciding to give it up, in an attempt to fix their dire situation with some new clients while his jobless mother absently painted out of habit. Seongwoo stayed inside of the hotel always, usually staying inside the room unless he felt like he needed to stretch his legs, watching series and playing phone games and dinking around on the internet. Although he was a homebody type, it eventually made him stir crazy because it wasn’t interesting enough, so he suggested to his mother that instead of wasting time, he would help them earn money, or at least earn his own living expenses by working part time.

Originally, Seongwoo was thinking he could just go full time, drop out of high school, and get his GED later on, but his mother found a way for him to enter the same private school as Daehwi. There was a scholarship opportunity and celebrities always had some connections they could pull, at least to get Seongwoo a fair chance to compete. After an aptitude test and an interview, Seongwoo got accepted around the end of the month, by then having lived almost a month in the hotel. Just before he’d officially started at his new school in the middle of the fall semester, another opportunity was blessed upon their unfortunate souls. A chance to move to a friend’s house of his mother’s.

It was uncomfortable not to mention expensive to live in the hotel. They never stepped outside for fear of the press stalking any fancy hotel by chance (surely they’d eventually figured out they weren’t at the house anymore). To avoid going out, they ordered everything they needed online or from the hotel lobby, which was also obviously pricy. At that rate, his family’s savings account was going to run dry within a couple months plus they’d never be able to see anything outside of the hotel without heavily disguising themselves. They couldn’t live forever like spies or criminals. It was a bad choice/mistake blown out of proportion, a slump not anything different than what other people experienced yet for some reason was treated like a crime if you were a celebrity.

“Who is it exactly?”

“Just an old friend. We go way back and been in touch for a long time. She married into the Kang family of Strong Enterprises.”

“Neh? You know people from the king crab of Seoul conglomerates? Since when?” Seongwoo was surprised the ‘Kang’ family she was referring to was THE Kang family, one of the most famous, richest families who owned nothing less than an empire, resting comfortably at the top of the food chain of industries.

There were numerous amounts of different branches and companies under that corporation, he couldn’t even begin to count what that massive company owned or had their fingers dipped into. That family had to be one of the richest, most successful families in the country, plus their riches and power went back several generations, making them almost as stable as Samsung or Microsoft. Tracing what other businesses they were connected to was like counting how many lines there were on a spider web.

“I don’t know the Kangs themselves, dear. I know the girl that married into their family is all. Her original name is Park, Park Shinhye. We went to grade school together. It’s really not all that shocking. She was quite a normal person from a decently well-off suburban family, just pretty and artistically gifted like myself is all. She is a pianist. Even the richest, most successful, famous people went to school and made friends when they’re younger like anyone else.”

She giggled, sounding younger and happier than she had been this whole month. It was a relief somehow to hear his mother laugh and joke around. She’d been weary and down-trodden due to their situation, feeling guilty and worried for her son having to struggle as well but always forcing a smile and telling him that they’re going to be alright. Although he made sure to not complain and be encouraging, attempting to keep her spirit up with positivity, she hadn’t laughed even at his jokes these days. This inspired, hopeful version was better than gloomy Eeyore version.

“Anyways, we won’t have to waste our money and be all cooped up in the hotel anymore. We’re going to stay in their house. They have some extra rooms.”

“Are they going to let us stay in a mansion for free? For how long? What do we do about meals?” he asked suspiciously, feeling like this was a deal that was too good to be true.

“I’m going to help out the staff since they’re overwhelmed because one person recently got injured and can’t work. I’ll help with the housework and cooking. You know how I enjoy doing that kind of thing anyway. It’s a stress reliever and helps me think creatively. Instead of paying me, they’ll give us the rooms and we can eat what we need without having to ask. It’s all written in details in contract just to keep things professional and neat. That’s the sort of people they are.”

“Really? Well, that sounds fair. As long as it’s not too much work for you to handle and everything is written down in advance. How many hours are you working? Will you get any rest days?”

“It won’t be. I’m healthy, fit as a fiddle. I actually could use the exercise. As far as hours go, there’s nothing set besides the meal times. I will still have time to paint whenever I feel like taking a rest or there seems to be nothing to help with around the house. I’m going to start a website to sell my next set of paintings instead of trying to re-open the gallery. I think that’s more modern and cost-efficient. I was meaning to do it anyway. There’s some web designer I know that’s working out the details with me after the portraits I did for them a few months back.”

It was good to hear his mother sounding like she was in high spirits, as if she’d found the light that would lead her out of the dark tunnel she’d ended up plunged into. Who was he to say no to her idea? There wasn’t any particular reason to anyway. It was her career, health, and spare time to make choices about as a responsible adult. He knew that she wouldn’t be telling him any of this without having given it deep consideration and discussing the pros/cons/possible outcomes with his father already. He respected that his family was full of not only talented but driven people with a wise set of heads on their shoulders. That’s why he needed no other heroes; they were plenty enough to look up to, this one mistake aside. All humans made mistakes; what set them apart was how they handled it and if they learned from it.

“Okay then. When will we be moving there?”

“Soon. Their family will let me know just before they send someone to pick us up. It will be at night just in case. No-one will expect us to be living there and they have high security as well as some deals with people so they don’t get stalked by the media like we’ve been, since they are different from celebrities. As long as no-one sees us leaving this hotel and follows us, then we can live peacefully there I believe. You can even quit working and focus fully on your studies.”

Seongwoo had to refuse that. “I’m going to keep working. Just in case. I think it’s good for me and any extra cushion will happen in case something falls through or our situation gets worse. You have more than one man in the family, so let us support you like we should. Don’t worry about making money, Mom. You already made us a lot of money with your artwork for a decade. It’s time you rest and take things slow, only painting for enjoyment, whatever things you want instead of thinking of trends, requests, and what will sell. I have a responsibility as your grown-up son to take care of you both. I’m old enough that I can work and study at the same time.”

“Aw, that’s sweet. Your father didn’t tell me my child was switched out at the hospital for a fallen angel. I’m still worried about you working though, incredibly big boy and still growing every day as you may be. It seems unfair for a teenager to be working instead of enjoying their school life. You’re only young and a student once in your life. It’s a precious, influential time you’ll later look back at and miss. It should be full of fun times with friends and as little stress as possible because adult life is the opposite…”

He warned in a flat tone full of typical pubescent attitude, “Mom, if you keep arguing about this, I’ll quit school and find a company job early on. I’m still a famous artist’s son with a well-known name. It won’t be hard to get into a decent paying company even without a high school degree. You’re testing my inner rebel.”

“Okay, okay. Don’t do that. You can keep working and studying, fine. Inner rebel please stay sleeping and don’t mess with my peace of mind.”

She immediately gave in, likely tossing her hands up as if she were at gun-point on the other line. The artist knew that her strong-willed, daredevil, rather spoiled son would possibly do as he said. He was the sort of teenager you had to be careful with not to push too far. Usually he’d back up his words with immediate action. He was also confident, brave, and a risk-taker. Of all of the family, he was the most independent and sure of himself.

“Just don’t push yourself too hard, Sweetie. And you need to keep your grades up enough to keep your scholarship and graduate. Promise me that.”

“Sure, I will. No worries there. I’m always a decent student. No matter what other mischief or interests I’m involved in.”

“You’re moving out?” Daehwi asked as soon as Seongwoo hung up the phone.

“You were listening?” Seongwoo was surprised at that because most of his best friend’s attention on their way to school was stolen by his new boyfriend, a handsome, tall, slender, fair-skinned, ebony haired Prince of Darkness named Bae Jinyoung.

He’d been a little bit put off that Daehwi hadn’t told him that he’d been dating someone for two months until the previous day when he asked if it was alright if Jinyoung tag along with them on their walk to school. It wasn’t like he was in love with or possessive of his best friend, but more like he wasn’t used to sharing his attention and also it was difficult for him to meet strangers.

He wanted to talk to Daehwi about his situation and pile of misfortunate life events more but he wasn’t comfortable doing that in front of someone new. He had no choice but to wait, since Daehwi didn’t mind flirting with his boyfriend right in front of him. Not caring in the least that Seongwoo was becoming what he dreaded; a third-wheel. They’d been holding hands, whispering and giggling with their heads pressed close like a pair of blissful lovebirds the whole time they’d been walking down the street. Basically forgetting he existed.

“Sure. Not like you were speaking another language or there’s something about you I can’t know. You’re not a mystery guy to me. Don’t be worried about Jinyoung, he’s CIA level at keeping secrets, trust me. He doesn’t just look serious, quiet, and gloomy. He actually is. You can tell him anything, it won’t ever be spoken of again even if he’s tickle tortured with a feather. He’s too bothered to gossip.”

“Oh, that sounds unpleasant,” the rather calm, almost melancholy man of seemingly few words unless he was whispering in Daehwi’s ear commented, scrunching up his tiny, sharp nose.

“Not as much as sticking out like a sore thumb on your first day transferring…” Seongwoo muttered, picking at his casual clothes which were neat, pressed, and similar colors but still vastly different from the other two’s matching uniforms. Not quite as fancy and dandy. Seongwoo couldn’t buy the pricy uniforms until after his father transferred the money from his next paycheck.

“It’s fine. You look nice. Like a model, as per usual. My friend is such a fashionista. Even his pajamas are fancy and cost a small fortune. He won’t stick out that much, right?”

“Yeah, I suppose. Not in a bad way. It sort of looks like you’re saying ‘I’m too cool for those lame, stifling clothes, they aren’t even branded, how dare they touch my posh princely skin’ like you’re rebelling. People will think you’re admirable for it, that it’s more intentional. Because you certainly look like you’re as classy and rich as anyone else,” Jinyoung answered Daehwi’s question.

Daehwi nodded in agreement, patting Seongwoo reassuringly a few times in the middle of his back. “Right, right, totally think that’s how it’ll go. Just your face and poise screams ‘celebrity’ or ‘well-bred aristocrat’. Besides it’s normal for the transfers not to have everything they need the first week. Settling in takes time obviously. You’re transferring into our class, so that’s even less for you to worry about. I’ll take care of it. Your bestie’s always got your back. I’ll protect you.”

“You and what scrawny stick bug army will attempt that?” Seongwoo teased with a snicker, lightly poking the other with his elbow. “You can’t even beat me once at arm wrestling, Hwi. With two hands against one. I’m not even all that buff.”

Daehwi cutely pouted and scrunched up his tiny nose like a sulky, agitated otter who couldn’t get its clam shell open no matter how much it smashed it against a rock. That’s exactly what Daehwi always resembled, no matter what expression he pulled with his pretty, expressive face. Which is why Seongwoo gifted him with otter plushies, items, or stationary every year for his birthday.

The private high school’s outer appearance resembled a college in California. The bright paint, the uniquely structured, towering buildings, the cobble stone pathways, the large lawn of planted, fresh vibrant green grass and the palm trees gave off a Hollywood, classy feeling. The inside was as nice, clean, modern but much more like his previous school, suggesting the director attempted to impress with the outer appearance but with the deco and systems inside he was more practical. Everyone wore the grey, white, and sky blue uniform daily, though there were some minor alterations here and there.

What was interesting here compared to his previous school was that they were allowed to dye their hair, have piercings, wear nail polish and heavy make-up. There were also large, colorful metal lockers lined along one wall and the other full of class portraits and glass cases full of awards and memories of glorious students/teachers past that were responsible for this school’s grand reputation and splendor, most of them probably being the parents and relatives of the student’s chatting as they strolled in the hallways. He felt like he’d entered a preppy school from an American drama.

While walking down the hallway towards their designated classroom and nodding/smiling at curious students glancing at the group with the handsome, casually dressed student who stuck out in many ways, Daehwi filled Seongwoo in on some general rules. Apparently, since the school was full of people from rich, successful families, there was a social structure something like an old-fashioned caste system to watch out for that resembled how their adult lives would be after graduating college.

The upper class were those from huge, famous conglomerates, known as ‘The Heirs’ since those people would eventually inherit their family’s positions and assets. Then, there were those from artists and celebrity parents, known as ‘The Starborn.’ Under that was ‘The Staff’ which were people whose parents worked for the conglomerates including lawyers and bodyguards. Which was where Jinyoung and Daehwi fit in. Then, there was the lowest class, the ‘Social Care’ class which were those who attended based on scholarship or exchange, such as himself.

Though technically, he should be classified as ‘The Starborn’, except his parents had advised him to lay low about being related to them since they were worried he might be bothered about what was in the news recently, if those students happened to be interested in keeping up with celebrity related gossip anyway. Daehwi said that he would introduce him as part of ‘The Staff’ but the ‘new money’ sort which meant that his parents recently got promoted and came across a small fortune which he said would be easy to back up because of his clothes.

Seongwoo figured he could make a good impression with his looks and poise enough that people wouldn’t look down at him although he wasn’t in the upper classes. Claiming he was a ‘Starborn’ might bring him some head turns because of his rare name, there being very few other ‘Ong’s in the world.

The other way to survive, Daehwi said, was to avoid a certain group of elites who were infamous troublemakers, the sort of kings of the school that everyone avoided or catered to. A group of handsome ‘The Heirs’ class boys that were tight-nit friends allowed to get away with things and sort of ran the school in the shadows known as Av6, short for the Avengers 6. The leader especially was notorious for picking on those in the ‘Social Care’ group, often driving them to quit the school by instigating mass bullying.

Other than the weird social system that existed between the students subtly, the school worked like his previous one. A full day of classes with teachers coming and going, a couple of short breaks and one nearly hour-and-a-half-long lunch break where they ate at a cafeteria in already fairly solidly established cliques.

He figured who the group that Daehwi talked about was that first day at lunch when in the middle of lunchtime a group of tall, handsome men that almost seemed to sparkly and have a breeze fluttering their hair came bursting in. They commanded the attention of those in the room like they were rock stars entering a concert venue. Twenty seconds or so after their grand entrance, people went back to their lunch as if nothing had happened.

It was strange for Seongwoo, since they were clearly just normal students besides being good looking and slightly richer. Why did it seem everyone was mesmerized by their god-like presence, like they were glowing and surrounded by wind like in some drama? Then again, he’d never been the sort of person to put someone above himself or admire them for how much money they had. Since money could buy you things but not necessarily provide happiness. He might not be filfthy rich at the moment, but his family was still relatively happy since at least they were whole and didn’t fight.

From what he understood, usually chaebol families had twisted, selfish characters, difficult family situations, extra adult life and future related stress than the average high schooler even, though that was significantly overwhelming.

That one guy in the front with the unorthodox, altered uniform exposing way too much chest to be appropriate made him do a double take. Even at a glance, his features looked somewhat similar to the person he’d met in America. The hair color, their whole aura, their expressions, and their personalities were vastly different. That towering, black haired man looked a lot more intimidating, arrogant, intense, and unfriendly. He wasn’t approachable in the slightest, though he was a bit more mysterious and sort of darkly sensual. Which was a bit more the usual type that he went for; a dangerous, sexy, fashionable bad boy.

Daehwi caught Seongwoo’s eyes following and admiring the black-haired man’s impressive build and masculine features as he passed by on his way to get food. Seongwoo snapped out of his funk when he felt a nudge. Daehwi whispered in his ear.

“Remember what I told you. Stay away from him, he’s the one. That guy you’re giving lusty heart eyes to. Even if you’re not in the Social Care group, he won’t be nice to you since you’re a newbie. He has a thing against newbies, you’re like fresh bait for him to chew on. It’s better you stay as clear from him as possible. Don’t go looking for danger just because it seems exciting for once. He’s really nasty. Totally toxic, a little bit psycho. Trust me on this.”

[Option A: Don’t Take Daehwi’s Advice](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26210644/chapters/64373728)

[Option B: Take Daehwi’s Advice](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26210644/chapters/64373968#workskin)

**Roughly a week later**

Seongwoo mostly stuck around with Daehwi that first week of attending the new school, but when someone approached, he acted decently friendly, bright, and welcoming, and answered their questions honestly within the limits of what he could say that wouldn’t reveal his family’s true identity.

Luckily, people in his class had misheard his initial self-introduction, assuming that his surname was ‘Gong’ not the rarely heard of name ‘Ong.’ It seemed that he was on his way to being accepted and no-one doubted that he was loaded. As he expected, his looks and charms and impeccable fashion sense were enough for people to see them as one of their own, a fellow tasteful, well-bred aristocrat. Like Daehwi said, they thought him not wearing a uniform was intentional and it even started an alteration trend as a couple of others in the class came to school without a part of theirs. The teachers luckily didn’t make a fuss about it, so he wasn’t blamed for influencing the students in a negative way.

By the end of the week, his father’s paycheck from the new clients had come in. Seongwoo was able to afford the uniforms, blending in naturally with the rest of the classy, rich private school students. He wore it the traditional way except for loosening the neck tie and untucking the blouse.

After that, his school days were pretty predictable and boring just like his wardrobe, with the exception of lunch time where he was graced with a minute or so of scrumptious eye candy from the Av6. His mind kept wandering here and there to that mysterious, intense, dangerous seeming leader, intrigue and attraction sparking a battle with his logical side. He really should stay away from fire when he couldn’t afford to get burned, as hot as that flame might be.

One time, their eyes coincidentally caught across the cafeteria and the sunbae’s angular, smokey, dotted eyes were so fiercely piercing it took his breath away. Seongwoo gasped and looked down at his tray, struck by an unusual sense of cowardice and bashfulness that wasn’t like him in the slightest. He was embarrassed and anxious about being caught staring at the guy with the powerful, charismatic aura, even though he wasn’t the only one still looking in their direction and to be honest, with their timing, coming in all together at once, and how they slammed open the doors when they entered, they were obviously demanding attention because they enjoyed it.

Seongwoo attempted to stabilize his nerves by eating some spoonfuls of rice. However, it proved difficult to swallow when air wasn’t flowing fluidly into your lungs the way it should. Daehwi grew concerned and passed him some peach-flavored bottled water when he started choking.

“Oh, my apologies, hyung-nim.”

“It’s fine. Don’t be in such a hurry or you’ll get hurt.”

On the staircase on his way down to the kitchen for dinner, Seongwoo had his second run-in with the eldest son of the Kang family where him and his mother were residing since two weeks previously.

He was in the next highest position under his father apparently although he wasn’t even thirty years old yet, impressive went without saying. His name was Haneul but Seongwoo didn’t dare address him as Haneul-ssi or Haneul-hyung. There was something about him despite his young age that demanded respect and utmost formality. Possibly because he went around in crisp, branded suits with a serious expression like he was on his way to conduct a business meeting even on his way upstairs to his bedroom.

Seongwoo had been in a bit of a careless rush skipping down the carpeted stairs. Because he was wearing socks and was not naturally graceful, he ended up slipping and falling on his bottom. It just so happened that Haneul had come home and was about to start climbing the stairs up to his bedroom, dressed in a classy, tailored grey suit with white pin-stripes.

He’d helped him up, gently holding onto his arm, staying nearby and holding him until he was steadily on his feet. After bowing and thanking him repeatedly, the broody, nearly mute man continued on up the stairs and Seongwoo more carefully stepped down the rest of the way, holding on to the railing securely. His eyes wandered up to the man slinking down the hallway, thinking once more that whenever he saw that guy he was struck by this odd sense of sympathy and concern.

Something about him always seemed pitiful and lonely. It was like his spirit was always crushed, as if he were permanently fatigued and melancholy. His shoulders were always hunched like they carried something heavy and invisible. As rumors had it, the eldest brother had a lot of burdens and was frequently busy, which resulted in him being ostracized and a loner.

Although Seongwoo felt like possibly instead of not having anyone in his life, he forced them away out of habit, ostracizing himself. He sort of seemed like that type. Who said he felt like being alone was more comfortable and easier since he led a busy life but in actuality was in need of company. Who was alone as some sort of necessity or punishment. Apparently, he had a younger brother who was living in America. They’d been close when they were younger but due to some incidents as a teenager, there’d been a rift between them so now they didn’t get along well. It was exactly the same as Jonathan’s story, suggesting this sort of sibling issue might be common in powerful families.

“Mom, what do you know about those brothers? What caused the rift?”

“Why do you want to know about that? You hardly have a care in the world about others, especially you dislike gossip.”

His mother was in the middle of cutting vegetables for a salad for the family’s dinner. Seongwoo was snacking on some tomatoes and cheese after his brief encounter with the gloomy elder Kang brother, sitting on a bar stool on the island counter. Some other staff that they’d sort of become acquainted with were cooking hot dishes at the stoves. He shrugged and continued chewing the sweet cherry tomatoes.

“Just wondering out of sheer boredom perhaps. And the older brother seems quite lonely and sad. Maybe he wants to reconcile with his little bro but doesn’t know how to? Or there’s something uncontrollable in the way of making up?”

“Hmm. Well, I don’t know all that much. Just that they’re from different mothers. The eldest son’s mother died of cancer quite young and my friend is the second wife, the younger son’s mother. So, they’re half brothers. I guess it could be because of that and the competition for the spot as the next heir to the company. I heard the elder son got jealous because his father seemed to favor the younger son and so he chased him out rather than he wanted to leave on his good will.”

“Ah, really? The younger son is more pitiful then. He probably was helpless and didn’t understand why his beloved older brother hated him suddenly. Even enough to drive him out of the country. Why is the older brother like that? He’s the one who’s more likely to have the position since he’s the first-born. What’s there to be threatened or jealous of?”

“Well, who knows with how that cunning Director Kang’s mind works. I don’t think he’s the sort to give his company over to a lesser capable person just because of birth order. He will likely focus more on the person who seems like they would advance the company further in the future down the path that he wants, since his company is his most precious baby and first priority.

My friend said that her younger son is something of a genius, although he doesn’t often apply himself because he always has a cheerful disposition and prefers to play around. She’s happy to have him coming back from America but also concerned about a war zone starting up again, affecting his mood. It seems he’s had a great life studying in America but he’s coming back at her husband’s insistence. Judging by how much moodier than usual the elder brother is, I don’t think he’s looking forward to it. He probably was against it but got bulldozed. It could be a serious battle for the chairman’s seat will start soon.”

“Ah, well. That’s enough gossiping. It sounds complicated. Why are really rich families such a messy drama fest like that? It’s worse than reality TV. They should love and support each other, not control and force rivalry like that. I just hope that you’re not going to be affected getting caught in the middle. Take it easy in case your health gets affected.”

“Thanks for your concern. Such a sweet and good baby boy you are.”

Seongwoo smiled softly, pressing his cheek into his mother’s hand as she reached over to affectionately pat him. His voice was more serious and firmer as he reiterated his warning.

“I mean it, Mom. You’ve been through enough. Let their drama stay between them. Even if your friend asks, you can only give neutral advice but be extra careful about it. There could be unpleasant consequences, including water tossing, hair pulling, and bitch slapping. I’ve seen it on countless videos, not even just dramas.”

“Are you afraid she will blame me and kick us out if I give her some advice that doesn’t work or take her husband’s side? Aigoo. You really seem to think the worst of the naturally born rich, don’t you? Well, like I said, she’s different. She wasn’t raised as a spoiled princess with everything she ever wanted. She might be a little demanding and high maintenance and temperamental when she drinks but she’s not an insensitive child. She convinced her husband to let us stay here, so let’s think better of her than that. She’s my friend first, my employer second.”

“Hmm, let’s hope you’re right about that. I still wish you’d be careful and stay silent about their family matters. Some rich people don’t like the staff or outsiders prying in their personal business. Which is what we are.”

“Thanks for the warning, antsy little Piglet. Why don’t you put some of that concern into your studies? I hope that you won’t be at the bottom of your class. Those kids are smarter and more hard-working than your previous school, though they might not seem so serious. Grades are important and parents push them to be competitive. If you want to stay there and keep your scholarship, you should work a bit harder than normal. Don’t take your good brain for granted, time to actually memorize more and more. It’s time to worry about yourself, not me.”

Seongwoo scrunched up his nose, scowling down at the leftover pile of tomatoes on the plate. He didn’t want to think about the massive amount of homework he had to go through, let alone all the formula and vocabular memorization. This school was truly more work and the level in all subjects significantly more challenging and advanced than his previous school. He hadn’t expected the elite would study quite that hard but it was sort of reassuring that the people who would be ruling their country later on when the power was passed down to them were quite knowledgeable and diligent.

His mother was right that he had to work harder than he had before in order to keep his ranking in the top half of his class. That was the condition in order to keep his scholarship, after all. He wasn’t super fond of the school or students, but he was attached to Daehwi and enjoying attending classes with his best friend again, so he’d rather avoid having to transfer once more if necessary. He’d even been growing fond and close to Jinyoung quite unusually quick since he was straight-forward and chill. Making new friends was difficult for him, especially if he didn’t feel like it because he had a lot of other things on his mind to consider.

“Alright, I’ll get going after I finish this.”

His mother chuckled, teasing, “Watch you go matrix mode, taking ten minutes to eat five tomatoes. Anything to avoid doing your homework, huh?”

[Option A: Bathroom](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26210644/chapters/64374169#workskin)

[Option B: Garden](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26210644/chapters/64374283#workskin)

**Some days later**

“You look like you’re about to fall over. Go take a rest. I can handle things by myself,” Woojin suggested, holding up and nudging Seongwoo who tipped over onto his side.

They’d been manning the counter at the 711 along with his fellow part-time worker, Park Woojin. Although he attended a different school and was clearly not from the land of the rich or famous, Seongwoo found they had a decent range of topics they could still discuss which allowed the lag between customers to not be so terribly dull.

Usually, he found their youthful conversations about music, games, movies, and literature stimulating but today he’d gone to bed late because he’d been hiding from the younger brother who’d moved back into the mansion. He’d been about to get some wine from the cellar for the madam when that guy appeared.

Apparently, the young master liked to practice dance there, probably because it was far from the main house so he could be noisy and freely relieve stress. He wore a headset and danced while Seongwoo hid behind one of the cabinets, peeking around the corner here and there to admire his skillful, smooth freestyle movements. He knew he shouldn’t risk it, but he was curious since the staff and his mother raved about how good-looking he’d become. He hadn’t had a chance to see the guy’s face yet but somehow he gave off an aura of handsome and fairly cheerful, like he was a pleasant, popular, positive, energetic sort of person. Seongwoo could judge men well enough by the vibe coming from their backs.

During his break time, Seongwoo ended up taking a cat nap at the one table set up outside, cheek resting on his folded arms with his hoodie pulled up over his fluffy hair in case it happened to rain. He was still wearing the clerk apron because he was lazy to take it off and preferred the extra warmth it gave, sort of like a blanket.

Unbeknownst, a tall, black haired man sat down at the chair across from him minutes after he’d fallen asleep, eating ramen and watching him sleep with a small, intrigued smirk on his face.

[Option A: Wake Seongwoo](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26210644/chapters/64374493#workskin)

[Option B: Let Seongwoo Sleep](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26210644/chapters/64374658)

A little white dog came up to the conversing strangers from nowhere. The strangely dressed black-haired man acted as if he were being circled by a great white shark. He crumpled up his long legs, wrapping his arms around his ankles, staring at the tiny dog in horror, looking like he was on the verge of shouting but holding back to a pathetic whimper with all his might because he wasn’t alone. Seongwoo chuckled, guessing the man who reminded him of a large, fierce wild cat was scared of dogs. How fitting.

“Hey, there. Aren’t you just adorable. Where’s your owner, little fella?” Seongwoo cooed, bending down and clapping his hands in a friendly manner.

The dog plopped down on its fluffy bottom nearby the table and started scratching its ear with its back leg. He kept looking at the man who was scared enough to shit his pants instead of the friendly man who liked dogs and was calling for his attention, wanting to give him pets. The black-haired man closed his already small, angular eyes into curvy, pretty slits, glaring at the puppy lividly.

“What are you looking at, monster? Shoo! Before I make you into dog soup!”

The dog whimpered and laid down with its nose between its paws as if he understood what the man said perfectly. Seongwoo shook his head and sighed softly in a patronizing way.

“Aigoo…Seems like you have something against dogs. What did they ever do to you? This guy’s cute and tiny. He’s perfectly harmless. Just look at him, he wouldn’t hurt a fly. Don’t worry baby, this grumpy cat isn’t really going to make you into soup. You’re so scrawny, you wouldn’t even be tasty.”

“Harmless? I have the scars to prove they’re not. Am I less than a fly?” the once massive man that appeared strangely tiny wrapped up in a ball snapped with an ironically canine like growl.

Seongwoo stifled a giggle behind his hand, sort of worried his future would be bleak if the other thought he was making fun of him. Since he didn’t seem like that easy-going sort that could take a joke. For awhile, they both watched the dog with vastly different expressions. One wary and the other adoring.

“Why were you sleeping here?” His deep, husky voice turned from angry and apprehensive to more curious yet chicly aloof.

Seongwoo shot back sassily with one eyebrow raised, “Just because I want to. Why were you eating instant noodles here?”

“Because I like to. I regularly do that but you’re a new worker here, so I guess you don’t know.”

They shot back with similar cool tones, haughtily raised chins, and mysterious, playful smirks followed by a solid twenty seconds staring each other down. Seongwoo sort of regretted it because he realized how charming and intricately complex those dark chocolate brown eyes seemed emotionally. Like he had a lot of secret flaws, worries, and vulnerabilities hidden beneath the surface of smouldering coals.

They depths of his black irises were similar to the elder Kang brother in a way, something that suggested he was terribly lonely, burdened, misunderstood, pushing people away, pretending to be strong and fine with being a loner. He didn’t exactly seem miserable or haggard though, maybe because he was young. He might not have experienced something like the loss of someone important. But there was this tug at his heart strings that made him think of caring for this person who pathetically ate 1,500 won instant noodles in front of a convenience store by himself as if he didn’t want to go home or didn’t have a friend’s home to visit.

“Don’t look at me like I’m a homeless puppy sitting in the rain. I don’t need any of that useless sympathy. Use that for yourself who is tired from your double life that you fall asleep anywhere, getting leaves dropped on you.”

Seongwoo stiffened, slightly pulling back as the black haired devilishly handsome man reached out towards his head. He blushed to see that he was merely plucking a leaf that was tangled in his chestnut waves. The mysterious man coolly stood up after his biting, snarling comment and then strutted off, spinning the stem of the leaf in his hand.

“Good luck with work, part-timer.”

Seongwoo sighed and slumped in the chair with relief once he was gone. Though his antagonizing, sensual smirk lingered.

“He didn’t seem to recognize me. Good…or should I be disappointed that I’m not all that memorable?” he muttered with uncertainty. “Anyway, I wonder what his name is…What family is he from? It must be one with a lot of trouble if he’d rather eat at a 711 than go home to have dinner with his family…”

Daniel’s mind was still on that curly haired, black hoodie adorned cutie he’d just come across in his usual spot. He often went there to eat and thought he’d seen all the guys working there. This was the first time he’d ever come across the newbie.

The reason a rich, classy guy like himself ate at such a place was because he enjoyed the simple, seasoned food from convenience stores better than what the cooks served at home. At least this sort of food was meant to be ate alone and quickly. He could fill his stomach with something warm and tasty instead of some healthier meal that seemed cold and tasteless because that was the nature of the atmosphere he lived in – a house that was large, empty, and cold, filled more with staff than happy, lively family members, that sucked the pleasantness out of everything inside.

A convenience store was (usually, with today as an exception) the sort of place you could eat at alone without feeling pity for yourself.

His dad was hardly ever around and Daniel tried to avoid being there as much as possible in that case. If his dad was at home by chance, the only attention he ever got was if he was doing something wrong, in the form of a fierce scolding. That was better than nothing, better than being ignored and given the cold shoulder with work or being tired as an excuse. A beating made him feel something warm, a reminder that maybe somewhere deep down his dad did care about him in his own way. He was the type of man that changed the secretaries he was fooling around with like he changed his neck ties and put all his time and focus on his work.

When Daniel first saw that newbie worker sleeping on the table though, he sensed something that he couldn’t see in himself or in many people around him. This aura of comfort, confidence, stability, warmth. Like he was a beloved, well cared for person who loved himself even for his flaws. Although he surely had troubles in his life which is why he was working as a part timer even though he was clearly still a high school student, it didn’t seem like family was the issue like with many of them. He probably came from a loving, happily together set of parents who gave him lots of their attention and affection. That didn’t beat or pressure or ignore or use him as a tool.

 _How nice that must be_ , _I envy that, his big galaxy eyes too,_ he’d wondered while gazing upon his innocent, stunning, constellation marked face. He’d had something like that too, once. Long ago before he’d lost his mother. Well, sort of. It was much better than the miserable situation he lived in now. She’d taken all of the warmth, affection, care, and hope in his life once she disappeared, leaving him in this miserable situation instead of taking him along to be free.

As if the universe was on his side and they were fated by crossed stars, thinking of that kid with the pretty, model-like, prominent featured face and the mole-kissed cheek made him appear. As if he’d developed some sort of magical ability like a Hogwarts wizard. While he was at the parking lot getting his bike, he paused to watch a confrontation going on between the boy and Krystal, a girl at his school he went way back with. It seemed they were arguing and she was on the verge of getting into one of her nasty hysterical fits.

She shoved the boy’s chest, shouting, “You came here to stalk him, didn’t you? Let me get this straight. He’s my fiancé, so stay the hell away from him. Just because he paid you well once, you followed him here to seduce more money out of him?”

Daniel winced, scrunching his handsome face in a comical way as if someone had been about to slap him. “Oh, boy. Ah, how’d he get on the bad side of the ice princess? She’s got a nasty temper and personality as prickly as a cactus…This is about to get ugly if you’re not careful what you say, part-timer…”

The purely hooded boy coolly blocked her hand, twisting it away. Then, he raised his head from the ground to stare her down defiantly without blinking his midnight, doe eyes, though they were flashing and hardly pure now. He was clearly angry on top of offended but he kept his composure, classy and poised as if he were royalty looking down at a slave. Which Daniel found admirable and attractive. He intently watched with his lips parted, grazing his fingers over his pointed chin.

“I don’t know who you’re even talking about. I barely know that guy and he’s living in America. I happen to live here and transferred to your school because of coincidences. I assure you it’s got nothing to do with him. I have no interest, not in his body or his money. I need neither if you’ll just take a good look at me. I’m plenty capable of getting a man who isn’t taken. There’s no reason for you to get protective, lady.”

“Well, he’s come back suddenly. For no apparent reason. Not much longer after you showed up at our school. He better not have anything to do with you being at our school. Stay away from him even if you bump into him. Don’t even talk to him, just ignore him completely. He’s mine. Whatever your fling or deal was, it’s over.”

“Whatever. I didn’t even know you guys went to school here. He didn’t tell me that sort of personal thing. Isn’t it obvious? We’re not close like you’re thinking. There’s nothing to worry about, Miss fiance. Just leave me alone if you hate me that much. I couldn’t give two fucks about you or who you are. Besides a capital mannerless possessive obsessed bitch.”

The man nonchalantly shrugged and started walking away, looking more exhausted than annoyed. She grabbed his elbow and raised her hand as if she were about to smack him.

“Transfer out immediately, you fucking dirty skank! If you don’t, then you’re going to be sorry you were ever born. I will wreck you!”

Daniel knew Krystal’s icy, explosive temper well since he’d been in the same school with her and their parents were acquaintances for a decade. Just in time he grabbed her wrist, stopping her hand from striking the hooded boy on the cheek while he was in the middle of swiveling his head.

“Hey, now. That’s no way to treat a newbie. We should be welcoming our new friend, not making enemies and bruising them. Don’t you think, Krissy noona?” Daniel chastised with a light, playful tone, smirking crookedly which was his signature.

Krystal snapped, ever the rude, fearless bitch, “Shut up, Niel. You’re a damn hypocrite to stop me. Like you don’t bully them to insanity.”

“Me? A bully? Where?” Daniel searched the surroundings with an innocent act. “That’s defamation right there, noona. I’m harmless as a puppy. Everyone in school is my friend, just ask around. I’m adored like the nation’s idol.”

He flashed a wink at the hooded boy, referencing their puppy talk earlier just for fun.

The boy’s galaxy orbs were wide and brilliant as the full moon, sparkling with recognition. So, that mature, college hottie-looking guy really was the guy from their school and his nickname was ‘Niel’ which was probably short for ‘Daniel’ he assumed. What an angelic name for someone who was more like Lucifer, the fallen angel.

He knew well from all the warnings and gossip around the school that what Krystal was saying was more than likely true compared to what this guy was saying. He’d seen how people reacted and looked at him, with fear and awe. That he was an infamous bully of the new students. It wasn’t good that he was taking notice of him and that he now knew that he was a newbie in their school.

The attention was wanted but also not for the right reasons. He wouldn’t mind if the guy thought he was appealing, but he was scared to be found out and his pride wounded. If the man was sharp as rumors suggested, he would sniff out something was weird with him claiming to be new money and yet having to work at a convenience store.

Once the girl who had harassed him out of nowhere stomped away like she couldn’t stand to be around Daniel, the obnoxious but hot, obnoxiously hot also black haired devil with the helmet tucked under one leather jacketed arm stared at him with an amused, mischievous smirk while Seongwoo bit his lip and stared at the ground, feeling nervous.

“What did you do to get on her bad side?” Daniel asked with amusement and a wolf whistle.

“I just happen to be unlucky like that. Wrong place, wrong time, knowing people I shouldn’t know, I suppose. Like now too…” he muttered.

“Hmm. So, you are a student at our school. Why don’t I recall you? Did you transfer in recently? There’s hardly any transfers I don’t know of. And it’s even stranger because you’re a pretty one. Hmm, how did I possibly pass up noticing this gorgeous face? Are you not around much because you’re an idol?”

Seongwoo flushed and half-melted at the feeling of searing hot, smooth skin pinching-- bold yet gentle-- his chin and tipping his head various angles, molten dark brown, attractively angular eyes intensely scanning his features. Whew, was that man dangerously hot. Just one forbidden touch and close-up look had his heart racing like a locomotive, steam pouring out of his ears, his knees weakening like they were made of jelly and about to collapse.

There was something about his presence that was overwhelming. Though others might find that dark, heavy aura intimidating, he liked it because it was exciting, unique, and overwhelming. He’d always been the sort that was too attracted to danger and thrills. Though there was still something about him, the gentleness of his touch and the suppressed storm of complex emotions buried deep in his dark, deep eyes that suggested he wasn’t quite as fierce as he seemed upfront.

Seongwoo had an ability to judge someone’s character well and trusted his instincts. This guy was likely bad news but there was a story behind his badness that likely was the reason. He should stay away but it was also very tempting not to because there was something in their souls that just called out to each other, it wasn’t merely mutual attraction either. Some part of him wanted to take on this challenging puzzle and figure out what made this broody panther tick, to understand and know everything about him.

“I suppose I just blend in. I’m not flashy or nerdy enough to stand out. I’ll take that as a good thing because I simply wanted to live a life as a normal student. As little drama as possible.”

“Really? You don’t seem like the type that attracts anything normal. You seem like you attract all sorts of danger, including drama, and actually maybe love it so you seek it out. Isn’t that why you provoked her and called her names? She was about to claw your face off because you gave her the cold shoulder and didn’t agree to what she wants.”

Seongwoo shrugged, subtly slipping out of his hold and stepping back an appropriate distance for the sake of his adrenaline-rushing nerves. 

“She deserved that. I was only saying it like it was. She was being a psycho bitch. She was speaking slanderous nonsense because she’s being ridiculously overprotective. Just because her boyfriend talks to someone attractive literally once, she attacks without even listening? And assumes I’m a prostitute out to suck him dry in more than one way?

She was the one who was blatantly rude to me first. She’s lucky she still has her fake spider-leg eyelashes in from the last time. I’m not all that nice as my face or initial impression might seem. I get prissy too if I’m pressed. I can’t stand flat-out rudeness, disrespect, and especially someone touching me without permission. Which you’ve now done twice, by the way. Are you trying to get on my bad side? Or is that how you ‘welcome’ new students around here? Just touching whenever you want like a harassing pervert.”

Daniel raised up his hands innocently and then put them in a prayer gesture, bowing slightly.

“I’m sorry, feisty kitty. I didn’t mean any harm by it. I’m just a touchy feely kind of person. Since my mom was like that before she disappeared, I guess the habit stuck. Abandonment issues and lack of physical affection, my therapist says.”

Seongwoo’s eyes widened at the last bit. He wondered how this person could blatantly spill out one of his saddest, darkest secrets to a total stranger and not even seem that phased by it. That explained that loneliness in his eyes. So, he was abandoned by his mother. Seongwoo wondered how long ago was it and for what reason she had left. Did he really just touch anyone or was there something familiar that he saw in himself that brought him a sense of comfort and attachment.

Then, he shook his head, reminding himself harshly not to be curious about this person. As mysterious and complicated he seemed, he was infamous for making trouble which he was attempting to avoid. He should be close or he was more at risk of getting found out and then ostracized by the whole school. Not just him, but Daehwi and Jinyoung could end up getting bullied as well being associated with him.

_No playing with fire, not even a flickering candle flame, don’t even look or reach for it. Not this time. For your sake and your friends, you’ve got to pass. Stop thinking how nice yet naughty his touch is._

Seongwoo cleared his throat and looked away.

“Just so you know. The reason that I’m working at the convenience store is trivial. I’m just replacing a friend from my old school. It’s a request. I don’t need money.”

“Hmm. Really? Well, then again, I suppose seeing by your fashion, that could certainly be true. If you needed money, it’s faster and easier to sell your branded clothes online. I bet this hoodie alone would go for five hundred thousand even second-hand. You have exceptional taste. So, obviously you aren’t from a low-class commoner family. Are your parents celebrities? Staff of chaebols?”

“I’m sorry, sunbae. I have to go.”

Seongwoo bowed and turned to leave, not thinking it wise to answer any personal questions. He’d just barely managed to scrape through getting caught working part-time. He didn’t want to test his luck with the elite.

“Wait, wait. Not so fast. I helped you. So, shouldn’t you show your gratitude? I want a reward.”

Seongwoo stared down apprehensively at the sulking man’s hand on his arm and then his outstretched palm. “Thanks wasn’t enough, huh? What is it you want?”

“Your number or kakao ID.”

“That seems a bit much when we just met and you never even introduced yourself. Isn’t that a bit too capitalistic? Seems like a lot. Actually, I didn’t ask you to interfere. I had things under control. It’s not like I can’t fight a girl.”

“I don’t think you know who I just saved you from. That girl is from a very powerful family. They’d crush you if you dared pull a hair out of her head. It’s already bad news that you’re on her bad side. Hmm, I understand maybe it’s too much to get your number since we first met today. I’m Daniel, by the way. Daniel Kang.”

Another Kang? Seongwoo suppressed an irritated groan. What was his fate to get tied up with these Kangs so often. They made his life quite uncomfortable, especially because he kept ending up owing them in some way.

“I’m Seongwoo.”

“Just Seongwoo?”

“If you want to know more, you can ask around.” He mimicked the tone and expression he’d used earlier.

Daniel’s cherry lips twitched, permanently crooked, lifting only on the left side in a charming, wicked way. “Alright, fair enough. I certainly will. I’m curious what sort of gossip is going on around about you, just Seongwoo. Especially what’s your relationship with Jonathan.”

For what felt like the tenth time today, his eyes were forcefully popped open, revealing his surprised state. So, he knew his Jonathan? Were they related? Was that person really going to be in their school? Was he back in Korea? Why hadn’t he messaged him that? He still needed to repay him for his kindness.

Despite the girl’s warning, as soon as she mentioned Jonathan, Seongwoo had a strong itching desire to see his friendly, cheerful, always smiling blonde savior. He missed the nonsensical delightful conversations they had which were slightly different than the ones he could have with Daehwi since Jonathan was more childish and dorky and they had more in common/their comedy codes matched well unlike with Daehwi. He wouldn’t mind being friends with that guy, although his nasty, psychotic girlfriend was a snag that made him apprehensive to meet.

He bit his lip, fighting himself from asking about his American boy next door cutie sexy savior.

“He helped me out while I was travelling. That’s literally all. We aren’t friends or anything.”

“Really? That’s good. You shouldn’t be friends with a two-faced, untrustworthy jerk like that.”

Somehow it seemed ironic due to what he’d heard about Daniel from others. Wasn’t he sort of talking about himself? He got the feeling that those two weren’t on good terms. Maybe they were related and their families were at odds with each other due to business? Wasn’t that the case with all rich people, it seemed.

“Are you two brothers? Come to think of it, you look similar enough to be convincing as twins…”

Once he saw them up close especially he noticed they had similar features. They could almost be twins if they had the same expression or hair color. Although this one was overall bigger and darker, more handsome and serious. Much more his usual style. So attractive and intense that he seemed surrounded by flames. Especially now when he was looking incredibly pissed and offended. He seemed like he’d like to get rough and kinky.

“Don’t say such a foul thing. I don’t look anything like that shit-head,” he snarled. “His real hyung is a hundred times better than him and he’s a piece of work from the sewer too.”

_New fact gained: Jonathan Kang having an older brother confirmed. That Daniel knew of and admired. Noted. They must be distant relatives or cousins. That’s the only way they could share the same name, know of each other, and look this similar._

Seongwoo decided he’d need to do some research on the Kang family, at least he would know about what subjects to avoid if he happened to bump into Daniel again. Number 1 on the list was not to talk about Jonathan because he hated his guts for some reason.

“Is that enough for me to go?” he asked tentatively, shifting his feet to suggest he wanted to get going home.

“Hmm. I’ll take these too. Seems we have the same tastes.”

He reached into Seongwoo’s pockets and took some jellies that he’d taken from the store which also happened to ironically be the ones Daniel was addicted to. Seongwoo was slightly embarrassed because he’d stolen those sneakily. He was a little offended too because that was such typical bully behavior. Daniel was showing his true colors but somehow he wasn’t all that able to hate him because that mischievous crooked smirk was superior levels of sexy, flirty, and inviting. So incredibly tempting his inner rebel awake.

“Do you want a lift home?”

“Nope, I’m perfectly fine. I prefer to stretch my legs if it’s not raining.”

“Ah, you hate the rain.”

“Among other things.”

“Like rudeness.”  
“And like not introducing yourself or butting into people’s business.”

Daniel laughed for a split second, a super deep, husky, shiver-enducing chuckle that was over so quick it might as well have been lightning. “Haha. Well, I’ve remedied one and apologized for the other. I won’t promise that I won’t butt into your life, friend. You’re new so you’re bound to attract attention and trouble.”

Seongwoo muttered under his breath, “Seems like you Kangs all bring nothing but trouble honestly. Aren’t you the most troublesome of all?”

“Hmm, I would say, seeing as what’s happened to you that it would be Jon, not me. If you’re around me, on the contrary, trouble will flee because the whole school is intimidated by me. It’s like being friends with the president.”

“Not more like a dictator? Weeding out all the potential troublemakers before they can think of rebelling to ensure your continued supreme rule,” Seongwoo muttered again, unable to stop himself from being mouthy but hoping Daniel didn’t have sharp hearing.

“Dictator? Haha. You are interesting. So brave and honest. I like that. You’re something special, daring, pretty, mouthy Seongwoo-yah. I’m definitely going to be bothering you.”

_Well, now you did it. Weren’t you asking for that? Why’d you openly talk back to him so much today?_

“I’d appreciate if you didn’t, but suit yourself. Not like I can stop you when even the teachers can’t control you apparently.”

Inwardly, Seongwoo was shouting and slapping himself for running his mouth and being openly flirty. This was NOT the time for him to lose the thin filter between his brain and his mouth. He didn’t know why considering it was opposite his usual personality when he met strangers, but he felt oddly comfortable around Daniel, like he could fully be his sassy, reckless already. Like Daniel would accept him as he was and be amused and play along with him. As if their obnoxious, unique personalities complimented each other.

They both seemed slightly sassy, devilish, enjoyed joking and battles of wits, and had an attraction for trouble. One that was a possibly misunderstood troublemaker and another innocent seeming perfectionist that tended to seek out imperfection and trouble instead of avoid because it was more exciting than anything normal. Because of those things and his attraction which he felt might be mutual, he was having immense difficulty holding back his inner seductress from lifting his shirt and flashing.

“Maybe I just need to be leashed. If you like animals so much, would you like to take me home and train me? I only need to eat ramen and potato chips which you can take from the 711, clefto.”

Seongwoo flushed and scratched his ears, not commenting about that. That meant Daniel had been watching him from the windows earlier when he’d snuck the candies into his pocket at the cctv’s blind spot. What was this guy interested in him that much for? He was flattered but also disturbed. Since his friends had repeatedly warned him not to get involved with Daniel. Yet here he was subtly encouraging, getting caught up in his spider web voluntarily and rolling around, making a tasty snack for the black widow to come bite down on.

“Thanks for the offer but you’re more cat-like. I’d adopt Jon instead.”

“Agreed on the first. Ew to the second. Think again. He’s the sort that will rip up all your shoes when you’re away.”

“I can afford it, so I don’t mind. He can chew on whatever he wants, as long as he’s cute.” Seongwoo sassily shrugged, making Daniel sneer.

“Tch. What about that guy or dogs is possibly cute. I cannot fathom…”

Seongwoo raised his hand to smother a giggle in case the other got upset and turned nasty. He didn’t apparently like to be mocked, teased, or laughed at and he wasn’t foolish enough to go triggering the school’s most notorious bully even if he had seen some adorable, softer sides of him that had come as a pleasant, amusing surprise.

_To think, this tough, rude mafia boss says such old-fashioned, classy words like ‘fathom’…He’s really quite charming in a strange way since he’s full of surprises and contradictions. Well, then again, a cat hating dogs makes sense. Even wildcats are not fond of wolves, that’s certainly true…_

Daniel stopped his motorcycle and lifted up the lid of his helmet a ways down the road, scaring half of his soul out of his body since Seongwoo hadn’t been expecting that at all. What high schooler would you expect to see riding around on a motorcycle after all? As if he wasn’t attractive and dangerous and mature seeming enough. Seongwoo happened to have a thing for bad guys – some of his kinks were leather, chains, tattoes, motorcycles, smoking, piercings. Daniel had almost all of that, including diamond studded silver cuffs along his ears. His thighs tingled at just the idea of tattoos on that caramel, toned skin, maybe on his back and arms.

Daniel paused his bike merely to say one sentence, toss a smooth, charismatic wink his way, and then tear off with the sound of screeching tires on burning asphalt.

“We’ll be meeting soon, so don’t miss me too much, Pretty Newbie.”

After that day, Seongwoo paid more attention to Daniel, actively searched out the gossip about him, looked him up on SNS, and did some research about the Kangs. What he learned about the Av6 gang was that although they weren’t terribly horrific like gangsters, they did do some sketchy things like skip class, bribe to get better scores, smoke or drink on the rooftop, and pick on those much lower in status than them. They had their own private club room you could enter by invite only.

From time to time, Daniel would pick out a target and then that person would be tortured and ostracized by the whole school body. If his friends didn’t agree with it, they apparently were cowardly to stand up and stop him from doing anything mean. It had been a couple of weeks since that group had driven out the last scholarship student to transfer in.

Though what was confusing was when Seongwoo looked up that kid’s SNS, there were photos of Daniel with him and they almost seemed like friends. As if bullying was a show or possibly Daniel went out of his way to make things up after he left. It was quite strange. He wondered if Daniel just wanted to make a friend but didn’t know how to do it properly? Or was it possible that he staged bullying with a friend of his because he needed to keep up his ‘don’t-mess-with-me’ image or he liked the attention from being a though of as the worst kind of bad boy? Was he possibly a troublemaker to get attention from his father, who was apparently girl and work obsessed and rarely home?

Although Daehwi and Jinyoung treated Daniel like he was pure evil, there was something odd that Seongwoo’s instincts were picking up on. The way that he allowed people to think of him was not how he truly was, as if he were purposefully driving people away and getting only negative attention but actually wasn’t nearly as bad as he seemed. The more that he found out about Daniel, the more of an anomaly he seemed. He reminded Seongwoo of a multi-layered red-velvet cake. Seemingly sweeter, smoother, and deeper flavored the more you dug your fork into it the folds. The urge to interact and find out more about the mysterious, suave, chocolaty man was growing stronger as well as the attraction.

Most of the information about the Kang family he was staying with was vague or unconfirmed rumors. What was clear was that there were many families within the Kang family, not all of them having the Kang name necessarily either, and the names and faces of their children couldn’t be found online. The head of the family probably took lengths to keep their family’s personal information out of the press so that they could live a normal life, that was why.

Anything could be bought with money. His parents did that as well in the past as evidence. His mother might mention her children in interviews or thank you letters but she never said their names or revealed their faces. In some ways, money was useful and necessary. He realized the importance of money a lot more these days now that he had to think about what he could or couldn’t do without it and had to be wary of the amounts he was using or needing to help with. He deeply respected money and the adults that worked hard to earn a large amount of it to keep his life at high comfort status all this time.

He did learn some things about the adults. As his mother said, the head of the Kang family had two children from different wives and it was undecided officially who he’d be giving his throne to later on. That was officially announced 6 years previous in a formal press statement by the Director. The head of the family had no sisters, only several brothers, one which was single, two of them which were divorced, one of them whose wife hadn’t been seen in many years so some wondered if she’d run away or been killed discreetly. All of them powerful in their respective, different fields, tightly connected and committed to the Strong Enterprises and wealthy.

Seongwoo had a guess that the estranged wife story was likely referenced to Daniel’s father, since his name was also Kang and he owned a powerful law firm and was rumored to have no recently spotted wife, only one son who he hadn’t officially named yet as the next in line to take over his company since he was still young and inexperienced. Somehow Seongwoo couldn’t see him being a lawyer or a CEO though it was assumed.

Daniel had built up a notorious reputation and a record of violence, bribery, smoking, speeding, bullying, vandalism, etc, so his father was likely going to be hiding him from the press because he was an embarrassment. Unless he had the ability to pull some serious strings to wipe his record and make up new ones that were more promising achievements and squeaky clean, then it wasn’t likely that he’d be able to go into law school or get approved by the stock holders as the next administrator.

Daniel basically screwed over his future from middle school where he’d apparently been even more active with delinquent activities than he was nowadays, even going along with his friend that was his duo in crime to Juvie and getting suspended several times, but since he wasn’t disowned and he was quite fierce, there wasn’t a soul who could stand up or dared ignore/disrespect the law tycoon’s only son.

Another reason that you couldn’t look down on him was that he was intelligent. Although he did nothing but space out or sleep during class time, apparently hardly got caught studying, he was in the top ten of the school consistently. He was basically a genius with a memory like an encyclopedia was stuck inside of his head. If he applied himself, he’d easily be the top of the school in terms of his grades.

Apparently, he paid attention just enough to stay in the top twenty. Once he’d dropped to the twenty-first spot and his father had come onto school grounds and given him hell, apparently he even slapped him some witnesses claimed. His father was rumored to be incredibly mean-spirited and ruthlessly cold with a spicy hand and explosive temper. Possibly that was another reason that not many, even teachers, reported Daniel for his various misdeeds which he did not at all discreetly. Because a part of him pitied them, as having one of the saddest, most stressful lives of them all.

Although it was a highly competitive school where there were more rivals and future business connections being made than there were genuine friendships, amongst the richer kids, there seemed to be an invisible sympathy connection between those that were known to have difficult family situations. Part of that had something to do with the outline of the person drawn on the ground in the courtyard next to the main building but he wasn’t certain what the significance or the story behind it was.

All he knew was that every once in awhile he saw someone painting over it with a spray can in a different color, then the rest of that week people would be unusually nice and caring to that person, complimenting and buying them things and sharing in casual, warm conversations which was not how they would usually act.

It was the only thing that made him sort of feel an attachment and fondness to the upper-class students in the school. It was the only times where they seemed human and their relationships not quite so opportunistic and shallow. His previous school hadn’t had anything like that but maybe he would have wanted to make more friends and open himself up to the more trustworthy, sensitive seeming people if it had. In its own weird way, it was comforting knowing that he had a way to reach out and receive some kindness if he needed it. Well, that was if the rules of the outline drawing activity applied equally to all classes.

Seongwoo easily spotted Daniel during lunch time but it seemed that it wasn’t the same for Daniel. He could tell that he was looking for him around the crowded cafeteria of students in the same uniform but Seongwoo was careful to duck behind Daehwi whenever he sensed his head swiveling in his direction. In a way, it was a fun hide and seek game they were playing.

He was able to avoid him the entire next week until Friday. The teacher has asked him to go to his office after class in order to talk about his future plans paper. He hadn’t really had any particular plans for what he would do in an arts college, so he’d sort of just chosen a career path in photography for the meantime that seemed decent and half-assed it, which the teacher could probably tell.

He dreaded going because he hated being lectured about his ‘dreams’ and ‘goals’ and whatnot. His parents never pressed him to make a decision; rather, they encouraged him to consider deeply over time, taking as long as he needed to choose what path he wanted, artistic or otherwise. They’d even said he could travel or join the military first if he hadn’t figured out what he wanted or if he didn’t feel like going to college.

They were both unconditionally supportive and unbridled free-spirited artists, after all. He was blessed to have them, though it was annoying that not everyone was so chill, progressive, and open-minded in this country. Counselors and teachers were always pressing him to choose a career and set up yearly plans in order to achieve it, as if his life was going to be over if he didn’t have the next ten years planned out in advance, as if studying and tests and college were the most important things to start a successful life.

To him and to his parents who he greatly respected and admired though, success wasn’t how much money you were making or how much power and fame you had. Those were simply bonuses his parents came across that they hadn’t been reaching to achieve. To them, a successful life was when the work that you were doing was something that you were both good at and passionate about. When you had so much fun with new challenging projects that you didn’t feel tired though you’re busy because every day you’re working on something that you truly enjoy.

It was simply that he hadn’t yet figured out what field he enjoyed most because he had a variety of things that he somewhat enjoyed and he was multi-talented. Music, dancing, instruments, singing, acting, painting, drawing, photography – he liked and was decent at them all. The way that he saw it, he could do almost anything as long as there was an academy to hone his natural skills he could attend. He didn’t want to pick the thing that was the easiest nor the one that made the most money nor the one that was the stablest. He wanted to go for the thing that he wouldn’t mind doing up until the day that he died.

It was difficult to get teachers to understand and it was even more tiring to have to explain his and his parents’ unique, more western style philosophy, so he preferred to avoid it as much as possible. He’d just say he was going to do his best to go to one of the big colleges in Seoul but his field was as of yet undecided.

On the way to the teacher’s office, Seongwoo came across a boy cowering in the hallway with Daniel hovering over him, hand on the wall, foot holding the other’s leg pressed to the floor, shouting down at the wincing, shivering boy.

“What did you call me? An educated puppy?”

“Um…is there something wrong with that, sunbae-nim?”

“Yes, obviously! The puppy part. I’m clearly more like a cat. Look at my clothes. I’m more like a fierce wild undefeatable black panther. Puppies are cute and disloyal and dumb! How are you going to compensate me for the insult to my pride, huh?”

The boy cried out in pain as Daniel stomped and pressed his foot down harder on the boy’s leg. “I-I’m sorry, sunbae-nim. I d-didn’t mean anything like that…I’ll make it up to you, please don’t get violent…”

Seongwoo was strongly tempted to interfere. He was about to push Daniel off and tell him to knock it off because he was obviously going overboard for a nonsensical reason and he was clearly hurting the person. His image of Daniel was scarred from seeing bullying firsthand. Somehow, he’d thought that there was a good side that he was hiding under a tough guy mask. That he was misunderstood and other’s exaggerating about his behavior. Although he’d heard of his violent, hysterical, unreasonable nature, Seongwoo couldn’t imagine something at this nasty level.

He himself had never come across much bullying in his previous school, not the physical kind. Clearly, this dude had some screws loose from the get-go and today a mere joke about puppies which he hated had made him unhinged, unleashing those hellish demons. His murky, black flaming aura was stronger than ever, suffocating and daunting.

He decided that he would simply pass by like he didn’t see anything, hurrying his steps and making sure Daniel didn’t turn his eyes off the groaning, crying, begging boy he was torturing. He prayed that the boy wouldn’t get a broken leg, he was feeling awful just ignoring it. However, according to rumor, Daniel couldn’t be stopped unless the principle or parents got involved. The teachers would turn a blind eye and act like they were too busy to notice incidents of mistreatment. Probably because whistleblowing a kid connected to a powerful lawfirm would push them to the unfortunate side of the justice system.

_He chose to narrowly avoid drama instead of playing a hero, though he knew that Jonathan would be ashamed._

Seongwoo stepped into the school pharmacy after getting lectured by the teacher to re-write his report in detail after giving it more thought to get some headache medicine since his mother had been frequently getting one from the cleaning chemicals she worked with. While he was searching for the correct box that matched the photo, a chiming bell rang as the door was pulled open. He curiously glanced over and saw a familiar tall figure with spikey black hair. Then, he immediately ducked behind the cabinet. Daniel was there. It was only the two of them in the small pharmacy besides the clerk at the counter.

Seongwoo stealthily watched through a mirror as Daniel bought some pain relieving pads and bruise cream, asking details about the usage and what things to avoid. Then, he gave it to the boy he’d just been bullying who was waiting outside. The boy didn’t seem as scared of him, though he did seem confused about why the sunbae that had just been hurting him without hesitation was now buying him medicine and acting almost friendly. Seongwoo crawled across the floor to get closer to hear what they were saying.

“Sorry I got carried away. I really hate puppies though, so don’t call me that again. I’m a cat or a human, nothing else. Calling your sunbae-nim a puppy is just mean. Since dog is like a curse word. Anyway, use these and if you need more, just let me know. I hope that it’s nothing serious.”

“Thank you, sunbae-nim. I will be careful. I’m sorry, I wasn’t meaning it as an insult. It really can be taken that way. I shouldn’t have said it. I was thoughtless. Actually, I admire you and think you’re cool and smart. Forgive me, sunbae-nim…” the boy said with his head ducked in shame.

Daniel chuckled and reached up to ruffle the short, plump, spectacled kid’s hair like he was a nephew he adored. It was strange to see Daniel being nice to someone since he didn’t even act that intimate and at ease around his posse of friends. What was even stranger was the flash of jealousy that sparked into his mind, the recollection of how he’d touched him in a caring, gentle manner once, those fleeting smirks and laughs.

There was something in him that somehow wished that Daniel would only be that way with him; that he sort of wanted to be thought of as a special person he could be himself with, showing his hidden nice guy side.

_What am I doing crushing on that crazy jerk already? Just because he’s handsome or nice here and there between his bouts of craziness? This is borderline fangirl obsession. I’ve really got to put a curb on my weakness for bad boys. I’m seriously asking for major trouble with this one. He was literally just crushing and degrading this boy he’s now buying medicine for and acting kind to. What is he, a real life Jackel and Hyde? The Hulk? Is he clinically insane or just have some serious behavior issues?_

He was about to break this guy’s leg mercilessly a minute ago, then he buys him medicine and acts all sweet like they’re friends only minutes afterwards? He bullies people in public and then takes care of them afterwards in private? Isn’t that so darkly twisted? What kind of messed up person acts like that?

_I wonder if he’s ever had a real friend. I wonder if he’s always been this twisted or was it something that happened due to his mother leaving him and his father’s bad parenting? He’s really an intriguing anomaly, a destructive sort of one…In a way, he’s almost more psychotic than Krystal. They’re like two birds of a feather except they don’t like to flock together. Daehwi really was right. If at all possible, I should stay away before I end up with broken bones next._

Seongwoo was reading the label on the box of pills he’d bought while strolling off the scenic edge of campus when he felt a tap of acrylic nails which felt more like a nail being jammed into his shoulder. The voice immediately set him on edge. He attempted to compose himself and control his expression, putting on a tight smile as he turned around to face Krystal.

_Speaking of psychotic Krystal. Here she is again to wreak havoc like a reality TV junkie._

“Hey, hideous. Didn’t I tell you to stay away from my fiancé? Why didn’t you? Do you want to be buried?” She accused immediately, spouting the usual nonsense without even a greeting or lick of friendliness.

Seongwoo sighed, bracing himself. If she was going to be rude every time they bumped into each other, then so would he because she didn’t deserve it and she seriously pressed all of his buttons.

“Didn’t I? I haven’t seen or heard from him. You really have got to stop letting your fantasies get away—”

“People saw you. Coming down the street from his home. You were visiting him, right? Did he ask you to bring breakfast in bed? Don’t tell me you spent the night with him? How much is he paying you? You don’t seem like you’re poor. You certainly look and move like one of us. Are you obsessed with name brands and celebrity life or something? Are you in debt, is that why you’re selling yourself like a skank? Are you like his sugar baby, is there some sort of deal going? You sleep with anyone rich in order to fake like you’re one of them? Well, you’re still lacking class and you don’t even have an ass—”

Seongwoo couldn’t take anymore of this girl’s rudeness, her nonsensical, defaming accusations, her squawky dolphin voice when she got hysterical during a fit. She gasped as he stuffed the pill box into flapping her mouth roughly, pocketing the pill bottle for himself.

“You’re going to assume that I sell my body just because I happened to be passing by the same area where your boyfriend lives? Bitch, please. I don’t even know where he lives. And I don’t care. Sugar baby? Why would I? I have plenty of money. My family has plenty of money.

I buy these clothes from my own savings and allowance. I’m not in debt. I don’t need your boyfriend’s money. I don’t need your boyfriend either. He probably can’t even please me if he tried all night. I have higher standards than an easy, truly classless, money starved girl like you.

Would you just do us all a favor and suck your deprived boyfriend’s cock if he’s such a horndog instead of running your mouth? If you really want to keep him around, that’s my suggestion. Don’t be a prude, just give him what he wants instead. That’s the best way to ensure that your boyfriend doesn’t go searching for physical pleasure with others. Keep him physically satisfied, use your mouth for something more useful than attacking a person who doesn’t give a fuck about your relationship. I’ve had enough of you and your gossiping.”

Seongwoo hadn’t expected that his cool outburst and her shrieking accusations would end up drawing a crowd. It was the end of school, yet instead of going to their cars to go home, many of the students had been gathered in small groups, chatting. Due to Krystal’s high-pitched voice and heated words, many curious heads and turned. Then after the new kid abruptly jammed a pill box into the ice princess, the nastiest diva of the school that hardly anyone dared defy because of her high status, pettiness, and temper, they gathered to watch the entertainment.

The group laughed and applauded him like he’d put on a performance once his eyes went to the crowd that was circled around. Seongwoo flushed with embarrassment, silently cursing himself for getting overly high-strung and acting himself. What was he thinking, fighting her on school grounds. Now his reputation was altered and he’d invited a whole tank of trouble as a consequence. She didn’t seem to be the type that would let him go without an apology, but still, he felt as if he owed her one, or at least he should in order to come across as a nice, calm sort of respectful guy to the student body who would soon be gossiping about him.

He turned and formally bowed to her, attempting to ease the tensions and undo the damage to his image. “Krystal-ssi, I’m s—”

“Don’t apologize. You shouldn’t have to. She doesn’t deserve it after attacking your character based on her own childish judgement. And even implying that I’d pay someone for sex. That’s degrading to my own character, the as mentioned horndog boyfriend she doesn’t trust though he’s never given her a reason otherwise.”

The crowd gasped and put their hands over their mouths as someone new came through. The newcomer was also wearing the usual uniform, but somehow his impressive build and unbelievable proportions as well as his hallow of flowy, golden hair made him seem like a foreign model just walking off the runway.

Seongwoo stared dumbfounded, full of wonder and joy but also a tiny smudge of dread because of the drama that would possibly ensue. Indeed, Jonathan was in Korea and attended the same school. He was more beautifully handsome than he remembered. The uniform look, the dimpled pearly smile, the fluffy cheeks and charming almond shaped milk chocolate eyes were starkly stunning.

Although he resembled Daniel, his whole aura was a lot more like a friendly, adorable, snuggly puppy. The only difference in features was the amount of eye make-up, the way they smiled, and that decorative eye mole only Daniel had. Jonathan was attractive more so than he recalled, though in a different way than his cousin even in the same uniform.

If Daniel was a black flame than Jonathan was like the blue ocean. They were vastly appealing in opposite ways, both natural wonders. One calming and one destructive. Similar yet starkly different.

“Aren’t you…supposed to be studying…in America?” Seongwoo questioned slowly, blinking curiously up as if the sun had started to talk.

“Hey, Seongwoo. Long time no see. Did you miss me? Surprised to see me? I’m sure pleasantly surprised to see you. Though I’m not liking that you’re being so rudely treated just because we know each other. That’s pretty unreasonable, Kryssy. If you suspect me, you should ask and listen to my explanation.”

When Jon looked at Seongwoo he was smiling even wider, glimmering with cute innocence like an angel, raising up one hand in a casual greeting, very much like how he’d acted in America. The boy next door, boyish, breezy, everyone’s best friend type. When he glanced at the girl, however, he narrowed his eyes, flashing her with an icy blast that was more threatening and charismatic (though it wasn’t anything compared to the killer look that Daniel could give).

Krystal crossed her arms and huffed, looking away with a haughty expression as if she’d done no wrong.

Her glamorous, made-up face was tinted pinker in shame at being caught and scolded by her fiancé in front of a large group of their peers no less. Although it didn’t seem that Jon was all that surprised, suggesting that he was with her in despite knowing her nasty character.

Why though? Was it an arranged kind of thing? Why would such a nice guy like him agree to marrying someone so nasty and childish? He couldn’t fathom it and he was intensely tempted stronger than the previous time to seriously advice that Jonathan dump this rude psycho because she was going to bring him nothing but headaches. Imagine if that sort of person seriously ran a company. She couldn’t control her temper and jealousy let alone her staff or products.

Seongwoo glanced between them with furrowed brows, uncomfortable and uncertain about how to handle this situation he was facing for the first time. One thing that was for sure was that his hope for a peaceful school life had evaporated with Jonathan’s appearance. Not only did he have to deal with the bully Daniel he was attracted to but most certainly should avoid because he was a loose cannon with a known tendency to explode on newbies. Another person that he was more mildly attracted to appeared in the school, the boyfriend of the girl that hated his guts. She’d be headline news every month for all the wrong reasons.

If he didn’t avoid Jonathan, then it was a guarantee that Krystal would make his life miserable, picking constant fights with him and attempting to drive him out of the school. However, even if he did avoid Jonathan, she’d probably still be like that because she was obviously obsessive and uneasy, overwhelmingly so.

It must be that she knew that Jonathan was bi because he’d got caught flirting or cheating, which made her feel like her position was being threatened once more. Though a part of him, the one that loved trouble, was saying fuck it all. He didn’t want to avoid Jonathan now that he’d strode on those long giraffe legs back into his life, once again saving him from a nasty situation. He sort of wanted to flirt with the owner of that breath-taking, sunshine smile right in front of her, just to antagonize her, make her think things that would driver her insane with jealousy. Even though there wasn’t anything between them, unfortunately.

They’d just gotten along well, but weren’t even really friends. Since he had been expecting that he’d never see Jonathan again and that was for the best, he’d forced himself to keep distance and held back from getting to know him or messaging him to chat, though he’d of course had times here and there he recalled and was tempted when he saw his contact information. They could have been friends but he’d played mature and safe, not pursuing it.

Daniel Kang and Jonathan Kang. A wild panther and a sweet wolf. Both seemingly nice guys but suggesting trouble in their own ways if he happened to pursue a friendship or more with them. Both incredibly attractive, one more on the cute side, the other more on the sexy side. Both with the sort of large, muscular build, manly yet pretty features, and playful, easy-going disposition that he found alluring. Both tempting but probably unattainable for different reasons.

Did he dare play with these rippling cyan waters and black, magenta-hued flames? Or should he do the smart thing and avoid any possible damage?

Then again, Seongwoo had never been one that was known for avoiding trouble even when he saw it about to collide with his own nose. The closer he was to danger, the more thrilling he found the idea of a collision.

Which was why his parents and best friend warned him often but weren’t surprised when he succumbed and got himself in trouble. He had difficulty resisting the temptation for something exciting. It was that 70% of his spirit happened to be rebellious, as if in one of his eight past lives he’d been a crusader or a desert bandit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now we’ve got all of our main characters in the same setting. They’ve all met and know each other’s names. They’re going to be attending the same school. Lots of drama coming your way, promise. This school life is truly like a jungle. Best part, the wolf and panther who hate each other meeting, didn’t happen yet but it’s coming soon.
> 
> So, how are you liking the story so far? Can you recall The Heirs? Hope it’s reminiscent of that. Only I prefer to make them all rich or from celeb families so that they can have stronger characters. I didn’t really like Park Shinhye’s character so Ong is totally my own though some situations he finds himself in are the same as the drama.
> 
> Which guy do you like more so far? Or find would be better with Ong? We’ve only cracked a small part of the nutshell on their personalities and pasts though.
> 
> See you in a week!
> 
> <3 Raina


	3. Knuckleheads Rivalry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Seongwoo’s headaches with life in the concrete jungle are reaching peak intensity. Daniel and Jonathan are constantly at war, using him a pawn they play tug-of-war with. This wasn’t the way he wanted to be caught between two hotties.

The uniformed golden-locked Adonis shook up the pavement with his sweet, deep tone. “I just came back a few days ago. Today’s my first day back at school. Have you always been here?”

Seongwoo felt shy being suddenly faced with that familiar blinding smile and those captivating hazel eyes. Everyone in the crows was staring at them, wondering why they were chummy, probably able to tell his little crush that was probably about to peek out. The elder looked down and picked at his blazer sleeves.

“No, I transferred a few weeks ago. My family had to move temporarily,” he explained simply.

Seongwoo smiled faintly as Jonathan pat his head like he’d often done in America. His hand felt as gentle and warm as ever. He still gave off that boy next door, perfect gentleman vibe.

“Ah, I see. I hope you’re liking this area and that you haven’t run into any trouble here. Well, it certainly looks like you fit in the jungle already and been eating lots of tropical fruits. Your mochi cheeks got even fluffier. Astounding.”

“Second time meeting you and you call me fat? That’s sure rude. You’ve been in America too long, you lost your manners.”

“Who ever said I really had any? I think you were with me long enough to know I’m not a perfect gentleman. I recall you saying repeatedly that I’m obnoxious.”

Jonathan ignored Seongwoo poking at his arm and squinting like an angry squirrel at him for pinching and pulling at his cheek. Krystal looked furious to see them acting close so shamelessly in front of the crowd of their peers.

“How do you know this guy, Jonny? Were you living together? Were you like…together, together?”

Jonathan coldly turned his back on her, pretending that he couldn’t see or hear her like she was nothing more than an ant crawling on the ground. He was nothing but cheerful, blinding smiles for Seongwoo, grabbing his wrist lightly and leading him away from the crowd.

“Let’s go somewhere else we can continue catching up in private, hyung.”

Seongwoo who was flustered and flabbergasted speechless could only drag his kitten feet, following along. Krystal was yelling at them to stop and come back, calling him names and accusing Jonathan of being a heartless cheater.

“Um, your girlfriend is going to go Maleficent if you don’t go back. She already hates me as it is.”

The blond cast a fleeting glance over his shoulder, seeming unconcerned. “Oh, don’t mind her. She’s always mad and she hates everyone. As you can see, she doesn’t even like me that much.”

“So, why are you…” The brunette drawled off and bit his lip, thinking it wasn’t appropriate to comment about their relationship.

“Oh, I’m not with her by choice, believe me. It’s something arranged since middle school. Sort of were friends back then but things changed. Now I can barely stand to be around her. While that gets her nastier, more suspicious, and possessive. I’m sorry she said those things to you. She was over the line. What else has happened? Has she been picking on you? Or anyone else? Tell me and I’ll take care of it. I have power to protect you here. Just trust me and you’ll have a peaceful, enjoyable school life.”

“Er…”

Seongwoo was hesitant to tell him the truth of his various encounters with Krystal. Nothing much serious had happened besides a verbal confrontation based on misunderstandings and rudeness, so he decided it was better not to come between the couple yet. He painted on a nonchalant smile and shrugged.

“Nothing. That’s the first time. I haven’t had any particular issues with anyone. She heard a rumor of me passing your house, apparently.”

“That’s it? God forbid someone in our school be living in the same neighborhood.”

“Right? God forbid you have any friends.”

They both snorted and scoffed as they tossed their hands about, then shared an amused look at their similarities. They were now paused just inside the entrance of one of the class buildings, covered by shadows which was as private as they could hope to get around here.

“She’s just jealous because she knows I’m bi since birth practically with a soft spot for pretty boys. And you happen to be the prettiest boy of our generation. You could make plants and inanimate objects lean towards you with interest.”

Seongwoo flushed, scratching his neck and looking down at the flattery and those warm, sort of heart filled eyes admiring his face openly from just a few inches away. “Eh, that’s an exaggeration…”

“It’s not, but it still isn’t an excuse for her to be nasty to you. Since we didn’t do anything. Well, even if I wanted to, I couldn’t because you left in a short time and you’ve gone ghost on me ever since. Breaking your promise, you rebellious rascal. Think I would just forget everything, huh?”

Jonathan growled and lightly flicked the brunette’s temple in punishment. Seongwoo winced and rubbed the stinging spot, feeling a rush of guilt and fear. Come to think of it, Jonathan was likely a person from a powerful family and here he was getting caught with a large debt he owed him for his kindness. If he didn’t apologize and explain why he hadn’t paid up yet, his family might end up crushed by getting on the wrong side. Although he truly did seem like a person that wouldn’t hurt a fly, unlike his snake of a fiancé.

“Are you angry that I haven’t paid you back yet?” he asked apprehensively, attempting pitiful, apologetic kitten eyes. “My family had an unexpected, difficult situation, so we can’t really afford it at the moment. But as soon as we have some leeway, I have every intention of sending it to you. I didn’t think we’d meet so soon, or at all really.”

“Were you hoping we wouldn’t? That I’d never come back to my home country? So that you would never have to pay me back? Wow, what a bratty liar. Sure not at all as innocent and nice as you seem.”

Seongwoo hissed as the center of his forehead exposed by his comma hairstyle was brutally hit with an iron finger.

“I was going to, really! Why would I hope we wouldn’t meet again just because of money? I’m not poor and you were kind to me, mostly.”

“Ah, really? I thought I annoyed the heck out of you. Some parrot whose beak you wanted to clip.”

“At first. A little. Since you wouldn’t stop talking,” Seongwoo admitted sheepishly with a little smile, gesturing with two of his fingers.

Jonathan smiled and chuckled as he tenderly rubbed the spot. “Sorry, hyung. It turned red. I hit you harder than I thought. I guess I must have really disliked the idea of you avoiding me on purpose.”

“Meanie. Abusing your brawniness. As if you don’t flex other things enough.”

Seongwoo pouted until Jonathan playfully pinched his lips.

“Hey, you’re the one who is always flexing with your fashion sense and perfect skin. It’s just not even fair since you’re already handsome and apparently smart, seeing as you could get into our school.”

That started a poking/pinching war that got them both laughing like grade school best friends. It worked wonders to get rid of that second-meeting awkwardness. It felt like they were back to where they’d originally been, before they’d separated at the airport and ceased contacting each other. For a brief moment, it slipped Seongwoo’s mind that the blonde was taken. In that strange way he had, the blonde filled him with good, fuzzy vibes that healed his tired, stressed soul. Like he was a source of magical treatment. Possibly that gorgeous smile and attractive, dorky laugh of his was what did the trick.

“But I heard that you’re classified as ‘new money’. If your family is in a situation, then it’s either you lied when you first came or you’re lying now to get out of paying. I mean, it’s whatever. I guess I don’t mind being lied to if it’s a pretty liar like yourself. But well, if you are abject to parting with money, there’s other ways you can pay. Like with your body, like Krystal called you, a sugar baby…”

Seongwoo blushed and instinctively covered his chest with his hands, seeming offended. “I’m not like that! I would never use my body to pay my debts. The idea is repulsive. If you’re a sugar daddy looking for a baby, go find someone else to proposition your pervy fantasies.”

“Just kidding. Chillax. I’m not like that either. Never have been. I also find the idea of using money for intimacy as repulsive. I don’t know where she got those weird ideas. Maybe she’s been reading trash webtoons. I’m not a player. Nor would I ever pay for dates. I like things happening between two people the natural way. I’m an innocent, old fashioned gentleman. She’s just paranoid and obsessed with gossip. So, she ends up thinking I’m sleeping with every guy that I’m friends with after she found out about my ambiguous orientation. She’s got a huge inferiority complex, even before we got officially engaged.”

“Hmm. Maybe that means she developed feelings for you. Otherwise, she wouldn’t care who you were friends or more with. She’d have someone on the side and be having fun until she’s forced to get married to a friend.”

Seongwoo chewed on his lip and took a step back. Suddenly he felt guilty and nervous about how he’d been flippantly flirting and touching Jonathan, who was engaged and loved. It was a slap of reality when they talked about Krystal once more, especially this revelation. She must have feelings for Jonathan and he couldn’t possibly hate her. He was bi and she was (outwardly) pretty and they were once friends, after all. He shouldn’t get too close and get in the way of them or it was just asking for pain and trouble.

“I don’t care if she does or not. I don’t like her that way. Not in the slightest even if she had surgery to have both male and female parts.” Jonathan stepped forward, closing the distance between them boldly.

As fluid as a swiping wave, Jonathan tossed his arm over Seongwoo’s shoulder and pulled him closer almost in a loose, cozy headlock, attacking his nerves by nearly whispering huskily in his ear, blowing warm breath on his skin.

“You can pay me back by eating lunch with me everyday, hyung. And telling me the story about how you ended up here as well as who you are exactly.”

“Everyday? That’s a bit…” Seongwoo responded nervously, his heart rattling like a motor.

For a moment, the younger seemed more masculine than usual. He realized how much bigger and stronger he was, how nice he smelled, how he had a bit of stubble he missed under his angular jaw, how naturally golden his skin was from the American sunshine. He wasn’t okay with this, feeling a flash of lust for a person who was taken and not his usual style even. He wished Jonathan would stay cute and annoying, not be fatally attractive or attack his senses with his manliness and sensuality like his doppelganger.

“What’s wrong with it? Your friends can join us. There’s no one in this school that hates me, I guarantee it. I get along with everyone. Oh, wait. Everyone minus one dude. But you won’t get along with that person either. It’s better to stay on the side of the good who will fight the evil of the bad for you. If you stick by me, you won’t have any trouble. Transfers that don’t have a powerful friend are at risk of being hunted down by a lion.”

Seongwoo had an idea that they were thinking of the same person. Since his doppelganger he’d met a couple of times had already made it evident that he disliked Jonathan. He was sure that they were related but hadn’t heard any confirmation about that. Daehwi, the only person he was comfortable asking, had refused to tell him anything related to Daniel because he said it was like ‘selling my friend to the devil’.

“He’s more like a panther…” he murmured under his breath, thinking of the leopard print shirt he’d seen Daniel wearing a few times.

Thankfully, he hadn’t had any run-ins with that dangerous group leader recently. Today seemed to be his unlucky day after using up all his good luck (or was it considered lucky that he got to fill his eyes with the visual candy? Because those two guys were undoubtably the most attractive in the school. He hadn’t found any better candidates to snag his interest).

“It’s just…I’m worried that she will get angrier if you hang out with me. She seems like a handful as is.”

“I’ll survive. But you might not. If you want to survive in this jungle, you better stick by my side instead of only attempting to avoid fights from prickly people. That’s your best option. Don’t go wandering around like a vulnerable antelope, begging to be pounced on by all the predators around here. You should show everyone that you’re friends with someone they don’t want to mess with. That there will be clear consequences if they dare attempt to look down on you. Use your connections to ensure a peaceful school life. It can get seriously nasty here if you get caught up in the evil spider’s trap. He’ll easily turn the whole school against you in one day with something simple as he doesn’t like the way you style your hair. He’s a pathetic, impulsive child like that.”

Seongwoo bit his lip, sort of wanting to take Daniel’s side while Jonathan was clearly badmouthing him. From what he’d seen back in America until now, Jon wasn’t one to call others like children. He was fairly childish and dorky himself. In most ways, Daniel’s aura was a bit more mature in comparison, as if he had a lot of adult-like experiences and sunk deep in thought often. He said one word to Jonathan’s hundred. Though after what he’d seen that kid getting bullied for, how Daniel was afraid of even little dogs, and his odd taste in eating spots though, he couldn’t confidently defend him as not childish either despite he was older than them both.

“Who is Jonathan exactly anyway? What big shot family does he belong to? He acts like he’s some sort of untouchable king or something. He just came back out of the blue. But everyone looked shocked and awed when he appeared as if he’s their idol. So, he must be respected. They cleared the way for him like they would a celebrity. He thinks of himself as the same top-tier level as Daniel but on the ‘good’ side of the spectrum while Daniel is on the ‘evil’ side.

Hmm. I saw from his pension before that he’s definitely from a rich family. Jonny didn’t want me to know his name because he said it might make us awkward. The students had whispered ‘Jonathan Kang is back.’ Could he be one of THE Kangs then? Related to the family that I’m staying with? What did he tell me about his family again…”

Seongwoo was searching Jonathan Kang and Strong Enterprises on various platforms with his phone while on his way walking back home, today alone instead of with Daehwi and Jinyoung since they had an academy to go to. He happened to come across him on Instagram. Then after scrolling his Instagram which was mostly photos from America with lots of his crazy friends that he’d met, he came across a picture at the bottom. It was clearly many years ago but the person he recognized the face of. Though his eyes didn’t have that solemn, hopeless feeling to them back then.

“Oh, they’re brothers. So, he’s the younger brother of that family most likely. Wait, the blonde hair and broad back and the way he walked. Oh god, I’m living with him! I almost bumped into him several times now. No wonder he seemed familiar…Jonathan is the little master, Haneul the second master’s brother…”

Seongwoo gasped, covering his mouth, as the daunting notion popped up in his mind. How was he going to hide his situation from anyone now? He needed to avoid bumping into him around the house at all costs. He didn’t want anyone to know about his miserable situation. He’d have to do things to get them to keep the secret as well as his pride would be hurt and his status at school would be at risk.

He couldn’t fully trust Jonathan to keep it or not tease because he didn’t know him all that well. Most importantly, it was embarrassing, the whole thing with his parents and being homeless. Anyone who grew up with comfort and wealth would feel that way; of course they wouldn’t want anyone above them to know the level of their struggles specifically, it was like baring their weakest spots to be jumped on with a hammer. If at all possible, he wanted to keep their ‘downgrade’ life until he was in the grave. He didn’t want Jonathan to know about it, so he’d need to avoid bumping into him at all costs.

Seongwoo hid behind the large trunk of a tree planted at the side of the fence of the Kang mansion, waiting for confirmation that the coast was clear. Indeed, Jonathan eventually passed by, getting around on a skateboard just as he had in America, backpack and uniform jacket haphazardly slung over his shoulder, neck tie completely loose and the top button undone on his collar as if he found it too constricting and hot even though it was rather chilly and cloudy today. Considering the loose clothes he’d preferred to wear in America, it made sense. Though, unlike a certain someone who lacked decency or care for regulations, he wore the uniform the appropriate way during school.

He used his sneaker to flip up his board with a flair and carried it into the home, whistling a familiar tune from a hit pop song Seongwoo recalled singing along together in his car on the way back from sight-seeing. He knew the password to get in and confidently walked into the house, obviously because he was the future owner of it. Seongwoo leaned back on the tree once Jonathan was out of sight, sighing heavily as he was hit by a strong wave of refreshing perspective.

Jonathan indeed was one of the Kang half-brothers. Haneul’s estranged, genius, carefree younger brother. One of the potential heirs to a huge corporation that the bird’s in the sky knew of. Just the yellow strands on his head even as a second son since he was legitimate made him worth millions. Even before they’d gotten into this rut and nearly gone bankrupt with their name hurt by the scandal, Jonathan was already far out of his league.

He was a true chaebol, born into the top .05% of the population, the wealthiest, classiest, most respected and powerful of families in the nation of all families. No wonder he’d been staying in that kind of place and didn’t blink before spending money and could play around, skipping days of classes although he’s a high school student. Because his future was guaranteed. He could get out clean and still enter college even if he robbed a bank, that’s what the power his family had meant around here. He had nothing to worry about besides relaxing and breathing, maybe attempting to be more promising as an heir than his older brother was if he wanted his father’s spot as chairman of Strong Enteprises. Although to Seongwoo, Jonathan didn’t seem like the driven, power-hungry sort that would want to lead a large company.

He recalled what he knew about the family and it made him curious and sympathetic despite himself. Jonathan didn’t abhor but rather seemed to long for his brother although they were supposedly on bad terms. The elder brother appeared permanently miserable, possibly regretting and missing his younger brother as well. They’d seemed close before their father had gotten in the way, dividing them with competition and jealousy. 

He wondered how their relationship had fallen apart to this extent exactly. Why was Jonathan sent abroad? Why did he agree to go? How were both brothers fairing? What was their relationship like with their parents? How could he help fix it to make sure that the brothers were leading happy successful lives?

He had to stop and chastise himself for his curiosity which was about to get himself nose deep in trouble again. One stupid thing he shouldn’t do was get involved with rich families, just as he’d advised his mother. They didn’t like their business getting butted into or their dirty laundry aired by outsiders, especially those beneath them. He had even warned his mother not to get involved in their personal lives, yet here he was being a hypocrite after knowing who the pitiful younger brother happened to be.

“Don’t even think about going down that road, Ong Seongwoo. Not even for him. Let the rich work out their own issues. You can be a close acquaintance, maybe a casual friend. But you shouldn’t get too close or budge your way into his personal life. It will only end up a headache for sure… For now, focus on yourself. You can’t even afford the time to focus on other’s issues because there’s so much going on already. Gotta make sure that he doesn’t know I live here somehow. First, I better go Konoha ninja mode and figure out his pattern so I can avoid bumping into him when I’m home…Better to stay here as little as possible as well. Guess I’ll be visiting Daehwi or staying at cafes and libraries more often.”

He snapped his fingers as he recalled something important. “Ah, but today Daehwi had to go to the dentist. What should I do in the meantime? Hmm…”

**It's game time! Nielchin vs Nielging is back for another set of rounds. Choose your fighter and follow the link to read the scenario. Let's see how many times you can guess 'author's choice' this time around. Good luck~**

[Option A: Keep waiting](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26210644/chapters/65062471)

[Option B: Go to the library](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26210644/chapters/65062585#workskin)

For once, luck seemed to be strangely on his side. Jonathan didn’t seem to have any curiosity about the guests staying with them, if he even happened to have been informed about the fact. Which was possible since the family apparently communicated less than the Russians and Americans; they might as well be living in different countries.

His routine was simple and constant, so it was easy for Seongwoo to leave after him and return once he was in his room. He rarely came out after dinner, so the only thing Seongwoo needed to be careful of was to check before leaving and entering the bathroom as well as to remain in the guest room he was using, not making a peep during anytime there were people still awake. The family ate together only at dinner, even then not every day, it depended on the adults’ schedules. In the morning, they came down at separate times to eat the breakfast that the staff prepared according to whatever they requested they wanted, their father the earliest and Jonathan the latest. For the most part, Jonathan moved around and ate on his lonesome just as his brother and mother did. There wasn’t many chances for anyone besides the bustling staff to run into him.

Seongwoo had already been a master at avoiding certain people in the upper class thanks to Daehwi and Jinyoung’s intel. On top of Daniel, the rest of the Av6, and Krystal, he simply added Jonathan to his list of people that he needed to be wary of. It was an extra set of homework and he was meticulous and thorough about it as usual being a perfectionist. Although lunch at school eventually proved to be an issue since they were all together in one area and as it turns out his good looks made him not as invisible as he’d hoped even amongst hundreds of similarly clothed people.

Sometime in the middle of the week, Jonathan appeared to ruin his lucky streak. He found the unaware elder in the line. He snatched his tray and brought it to a table, setting it down with a simple sentence next to his tray. Seongwoo reluctantly followed, planning to sneak his tray back and escape but Jonathan bulldozed him by pulling him down by the elbow.

“Eat with me every other day.”

“But—”

“No butt talk if you don’t even have one,” Jonathan cut off with a teasing tone and stunning, pearly, dimpled smile, as sweet yet obnoxious as ever.

He sat down and tapped the seat next to him several times cheerfully. “Just sit down, hyung. Come on. It doesn’t taste good once it’s cold. Don’t treat me like I’m diseased, hyung. I’ll get offended. Aren’t we friends? Don’t you owe me? Didn’t you agree the other day?”

Seongwoo sat down the rest of the way reluctantly, aware that there were hundreds of eyes on them which felt like lasers stinging his skin raw. “I didn’t agree to that. You just thought so all on your own. This is embarrassing…”

“Deal with it. You’re special and attractive, that’s why they’re all looking this way. You attract attention because you’re stunning like a movie star or top model. They wish they could be like you and they’re surprised that the rumors we’re friends are genuine. This is good for you. People knowing we’re close. Even if it makes you uncomfortable, just bear with it here and there. That way no one will mess with you at school. Trust me on this, hyung. Eating with me will be the best thing that ever happened to you.”

“Aren’t you messing with me? You just stole my food and forced me to sit with you. Certainly doesn’t seem all that ‘best thing that ever happened’ to me. That’s ironic actually…” the elder commented in a sarcastic tone with one groomed eyebrow raised sharply between his artfully waved chestnut strands.

Jonathan’s eyes followed, looking impressed and awed as if he didn’t know how to do that himself. In reality, the blonde was admiring the shape and how nicely plucked it was.

“Eh, I don’t think that anyone can force you to do anything. I’ve seen your rebellious independent personality to its fullest. You ran away from home with stolen cash and lied to your whole family. That’s some special sort of brave. Borderline foolishly reckless.”

“Is that a compliment or are you scolding me?” Seongwoo commented flatly.

“It’s a compliment of course. It’s admirable. You’re like my hero. With a breath-taking actor face that never disappoints. How is your skin so flawless? How can I get as pretty as you? What’s your beauty trick?”

“Hmm, I don’t do anything special. Just the usual cleansing routine…”

Seongwoo gradually felt more comfortable when he focused on eating his food and chatting with the cheerful, smiley Jonathan. The lively surroundings faded from his mind so he was able to act more like himself. He even temporarily forgot the curious eyes on them.

The younger smirked as he responded coolly, “I guess I was just born with good genes. If you want to be like me, you have to be reborn.”

Jonathan laughed brightly, clapping his hands. He’d been sitting sideways on the bench, looking only at him with apparently zero interest in his own food. It was slightly disconcerting but as always flattering. Since Seongwoo liked to have attention from attractive men ever since he was a baby, so his mother said. There was something ego boosting about being the center of attention, although it was embarrassing and sometimes annoying when it was a noisy crowd. He had grown used to it long ago, taking advantage of being popular, mostly with men, to benefit himself.

“Are you going to eat that?”

He greedily eyed a roll because he liked bread more than rice. He had wanted to take another one because he enjoyed ripping and dipping fluffy pieces into the soup but he’d felt bad about asking for more, like that would make him seem like a pig. Although he told himself to give up on his crush because Jonathan was unavailable in a plethora of ways, he couldn’t seem to help caring about looking appealing.

“Sure, sure. Anything for you, cutie. How can anyone resist when your kitten eyes are sparkling like that? Take all my food. Take my heart too.”

“Don’t need that last one. I doubt it would be tasty. It’s full of grease from hamburgers, hot dogs, and pizza,” the brunette shot back smoothly as he snatched the roll from the tray that Jon slid close to his own.

Jonathan ended up laughing and joking around with him more than he ate his lunch despite the elder’s gentle scolding about being a noisy, annoying parrot. Seongwoo was almost through with his soup and feeling surprisingly relaxed and happy spending time with the blonde who had a healing, energy uplifting laugh which affected him like a battery charger or a glass of vitamin water. It was sort of like a blast from their past, a nostalgic trip to happier, simpler times where they’d just been two Korean boys chilling in America without paying any mind to time or responsibilities. Back when he didn’t know about his family’s issues and they were keeping their identities secret. 

Until that glowing, pleasant mood was heavily swamped with an aura of murky gloom. Daniel appeared, yanking out a chair and sitting down across from them without a word of greeting or asking if he could join. The way he sat was like a king or a captain. The way that he glared haughtily at them was like a canon of intense black flames attempting to start a war. It was truly like coming face to face with a growling panther in the middle of a hunt. He intently stared at Seongwoo like he was his next prey and then he glared at Jonathan like his arche nemesis that was also after the prey. There was a heavy, awkward, drawn out silence as the three blatantly stared at each other.

“I didn’t say you could join us. It’s better we stay on opposite sides, Niel hyung. You’re going to start a natural disaster. Two suns shouldn’t clash. There can only be one.”

“Yeah, you’re right. I was here first though. So, why don’t you transfer out? Before I make you get eclipsed.”

“You and what army is gonna manage that, huh? Your friends are all my friends as well from way back, if your goldfish brain forgot. I’m as well-known and respected around here as you, so I highly doubt anyone will confidently stand on your side against me.”

“I recall my IQ being higher than you. And they weren’t happy with the way you left for America without even a message in advanced. Are you certain they’re still your friends? Hey, tell me, cuz. Did they even message you while you’re gone? You should fact check before your run your stinky cheeseburger mouth.”

_Cuz? So, they’re cousins? Or it’s a nickname?_

“Sure they did. Unlike you, they don’t hold grudges and stay hostile even after someone apologized and tried to make peace. I’d show you the evidence that they have, but I’m lazy. They complained about your crazy Hitler ways as well. Seems you turned heartless dictator and been ruining the rep of our school. Whatever ‘respect’ you have is out of fear and that can quickly turn when someone better dethrones you. Which maybe I’ll do, if you push me the wrong way.”

“Hey, I’m just carrying on the legacy of what we started in middle school, old friend who was once ‘the King Kang’. I’m not sitting on your throne; I don’t want to be bothered. This class system as I recall was your evil genius idea.”

_Friends? System? They were friends, not cousins, and started this weird caste system? Jonathan was a bully like Daniel is? Hmm, can’t picture that. He can barely hurt a bug because he’s scared of them and he’s always been super gentle and caring with people I’ve seen…_

“Yeah, well I was young and foolish. But I’ve grown out of it. You’re still an overgrown, selfish child though. Why can’t you see what you’ve been doing is wrong and outdated? You’ve gone twisted in the wrong direction without your mom around. Why is that? You weren’t ever worse than me before…”

“Aw, it’s cute you suddenly trying to care, Jonny boy. I won’t believe you since you already showed that’s an act. It was fun going down memory lane and all, old friend. But I’m actually not here to make any amends with you. You can pass out and rot in a ditch for all I care. I’m only here for the newbie at the moment. Hey, ssup. The uniform suits you well. Still pretty as a peach. Probably tastier.”

Seongwoo who had been swiveling his head back and forth, balking as if he were watching a tennis tournament final. Daniel’s eyes were on him, as intense, fierce, dark, and tinted with complex, softer sort of emotions. His plump lips were crooked in an almost friendly, sensual smirk.

He had been sensing something under their cool, arrogant tones and in their fiery eyes as the two talked. They were enemies now but they had once been friends and then something had happened that they were both still hurting and regretting. It sounded like they’d been involved in trouble in the past but close like family. And that Daniel felt like Jonathan had betrayed him somewhat. Also, that their personalities had changed since Jonathan had abruptly left for America, Jonathan to the better side and Daniel for the worse, into the twisted, controlling, terrifying (but still dangerously sexy) bully that he was now. The one with the hurt and accusation in his eyes was Daniel. The one with the regret and pity in his eyes was Jonathan.

Seongwoo had this sense like opposite of their words they were happy to see each other after many years and hoping to make up their friendship, though they had no idea how that was ever going to be possible because of the unhealed scars. Whatever had happened to tear about their friendship must have been a huge incident. Getting between them was like sacrificing your flesh to two predators, his flat ass would be chewed to smithereens. As sensually exciting as that sounded in one way, he was feeling more inclined at the moment to leave and return to his usual table with people who didn’t have issues or pressing charismatic auras suffocating him.

_Here I am, doing my best to avoid trouble but it chases me as if I’m branded with the Death Eater’s mark. For once, I really hate this aspect of my personality. Can these carnivores just leave me alone to eat my leaves in peace? I better play nice and flee to the safety of Daehwi’s side as soon as I see the opportunity._

“Um, hey there, sunbae…Nice to meet you…”

Daniel cocked his head to the side, spikey midnight hair nearly poking his smoldering, smoky eyes. He had his arms crossed which made some delicious cleavage from his toned pecks appear under the black deep v-neck he was wearing, silver chains shimmering waves over his prominent collarbone.

“Eh, I know that you remember we met already, Pretty Kitty. I’ve been looking around for you, in fact. It seems you’re good at hiding. So, you’re friends with this jerk? Why? People should have warned you not to be. He’s two-faced and not to be trusted. Not everyone is as nice and princely as they look. I believe you know that well. Not to judge a book by it’s cover. You aren’t the incredibly naïve sort and you have great taste in almost everything as I’ve observed. But then again, this jerk is an award-winning actor, master of deceit like a spy. He had me and his friends, even his family fooled for years. Looking like an innocent puppy but actually he’s a toxic viper.”

“I thought you were here to talk to him, not to shame me. Shut up if you don’t have anything nice to say. Didn’t your mother ever teach you that?”

“No, she didn’t have a chance to. Because of your selfishness, cowardice, and immaturity, I lost her before she could, you twisted, two-faced, mother fucker,” Daniel snapped, violently kicking Jonathan’s chair and slamming his hands on the table.

A flash of some haunting and melancholy emotions appeared in their eyes after the harsher words were exchanged. Seongwoo guessed the past painful incident they shared had something to do with the time or the reason Daniel’s mother abandoned him. Jonathan bent his head down as if he were shameful and reflecting, staying silent. After a moment of deep breathing and glaring, Daniel somewhat calmed. Enough that his voice was deceptively sweet and soft in an almost greasy way and his eyes weren’t flashing with storm clouds and purple lightning anymore.

He leaned forward and brushed Seongwoo’s wrist with his long, elegant thumb. It was intimidating, getting his heart thumping hard and his skin tingling with a rush of fear and excitement. He wasn’t sure if Daniel was coming onto him or threatening him, but either way he was affected by the intensity. His eyes were now positively smoldering, threatening to consume him if he got close. It was incredible how naturally seductive Daniel Kang was.

“Is the food to your liking? Want me to get you something else? You should eat with me and leave this boring guy. I’m more fun and I’ll spoil you. I’m rich too and I live honestly. With me, what you see is what you get. I don’t have any hidden sides and I don’t betray people.”

Seongwoo was shaking with mixed emotions, suffocating from the nerves and overwhelming charisma coming from a suddenly flirty Daniel. He couldn’t get his brain to function in order to reply. A part of him desperately wanted to follow him to the ends of the world, the enchanted, seduced part. Another part of him was afraid and rationally saying to stay clear from this twisted but attractive man.

It wasn’t the first time that he’d been warned and even sensed just how dangerous and possibly fake Daniel was. Truly it was a person that he should avoid at all costs. Who knew what would happen if he got caught up in his chaotic web of lies, revenge, and trouble. Being friends with Jonathan even with his psycho bully of a fiancé was a better option than being friends with the moody psychotic infamous school bully that could be violent at the drop of a hat and everyone was afraid of.

“Sunbae, please let go of me…”

“I don’t really want to. You feel nice. So soft and supple. Like a baby.”

When Daniel didn’t listen, Jonathan got physical. He pushed off Daniel’s rubbing fingers, stood up and pulled up Seongwoo to stand behind him, glaring at the other, now absolutely livid. It was strange to see Jonathan angry or protective as he’d only ever seen him relaxed and cheerful. Daniel was now standing up, leaning over the table with a murderous expression. They seemed like they were a minute away from punching the guts out of each other if someone didn’t interfere. He sensed that this wasn’t just about him but he had suddenly become the trigger for a brewing war that had been on pause for years.

“Acting like you’re the dang tooth fairy when you’re just a devil. Stop scaring him. Aren’t you just feigning interest now because you saw I’m friends with him? You probably didn’t know he existed until just recently. If you want to pick a fight with me, then don’t use anyone in between. Let’s go out and have a rumble. For old times’ sake.”

“Sounds good. I’d really have a hell of a time kicking the shit out of you. For everything you’ve done. You deserve that, not getting tanned under the freedom country’s sunshine.”

“I apologized a ton already for what happened back then. It was my foolish mistake, but holding a grudge this long and thinking there was some evil motive behind it is just immature. Just forgive, forget, and move on already, hyung. You’re only deteriorating what’s good in you left. As your family and friend, I’m concerned.”

“Whatever I have is still more than you. Since you weren’t good in the first place. I didn’t accept your apology because you can’t admit to the real reason. It wasn’t sincere. Which makes it pretty much as useless as a speck of dirt under my shoe. Apologize again properly after you admit that you were and probably still are a selfish, image-obsessed, fake person.”

Abruptly Seongwoo stood up and took his lunch tray in hand. He turned to leave them, not wanting to be a part of this cat-dog fight going on, being treated like a chewy toy. They barely knew him so it wasn’t like they were fighting because they wanted him desperately. It just seemed they latched on to any excuse to fight that appeared because they intensely hated each other. They shouldn’t be in the same school or the place was likely to crumble to ruins.

Honestly, he was miffed, borderline pissed and offended at being used and not having his feelings considered on top of his lunch time spoiled. Daniel was one thing but Jonathan was another. He didn’t appreciate his feelings being messed with. He hadn’t thought Jonathan could be a insensitive, impulsive, emotional jerk like this. He didn’t like flaring tempers and immature baiting. He didn’t really want to be friends with either of them if they were going to inconsiderately push him around and make all this trouble in his life. He was better without those kinds of hot-tempered, violent men, attractive and intriguing as they might be.

“Hey, where are you going? You’re supposed to have lunch with me.”

“Newbie, stop. Have lunch with me instead.”

When Seongwoo had nearly reached his usual table, he turned and glanced over his shoulder at the similar looking tall guys that sounded pouty. They were still holding each other threateningly by the collar.

“I don’t want to have lunch with either of you kunckleheads at the moment. You’re spoiling my appetite acting like thumb-sucking toddlers. Let me know when you sort out your ‘king of the jungle’ issues and return to being sensible humans that don’t throw tantrums while tugging people around. Only then would I consider either of you as a friend and grace you with my presence for lunch. Have a good day, fight to the death, I don’t even want to watch. Since I’m civilized and cultured unlike some who don’t even try to stop you idiots in the middle of a public area.”

Daniel and Jonathan appeared baffled, hands still gripping each other’s ties/shirts. They weren’t used to anyone but their fathers snapping and bravely criticizing, scolding, and insulting them like that. Seongwoo’s haughty, scalding speech was more refreshing than it was offensive. It made them like the newbie even more. His sass and boldness made him all the more attractive.

Not only was Ong Seongwoo’s face stunning, his fashion sense impeccable, his body perfectly groomed and full of poise, and his proportional figure like a model but his personality was a complete firecracker full of confidence, justice, maturity, independence, and a rebellious spirit. He was the most attractive person they’d ever come across. They could see each other falling for the newbie directly through their chocolate-colored, angular eyes that were remarkably similar because of the Kang brothers’ strong genes.

If they dyed their hair and didn’t smile they would almost look like twins that was how much the cousins resembled each other. Whereas they used to brag about how similar they were when they were kids, how they liked the same things, had the same tastes and interests, now they detested the mere flash or mention of it. Especially that day at lunch when they realized they were falling for the same guy. Since they both couldn’t have him and hated losing in anything. The real, bloodiest war was sparked from that incident.

**Yet another chance to see how well you can predict what I'm thinking of next. Choose a link and follow it, but feel free to read the other option too or you're really missing out on some fun~**

[Option A: Lunch with Daniel](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26210644/chapters/65062642#workskin)

[Option B: Lunch with Jonathan](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26210644/chapters/65062801#workskin)

**Later that week**

“Morning, Newbie. Stop right there. So, your full name is Ong Seongwoo, isn’t it? Your mom is a painter. Your family was just involved in quite a nasty scandal. That’s why you transferred and you’re laying low, I suppose. So, you let everyone think you’re someone else in order to live peacefully. In case they asked you about it. Surely it would have hurt that hot-air balloon sized pride of yours.

You aren’t ‘Staff’, you’re actually ‘Starborn.’ But funnily enough, you came here on a scholarship, so this also makes you part of the ‘Social Care’ class. Which makes me confused just how to place you in our system. Well, you have stars on your face and you reek of money from hairstyle to those limited edition Converse, so let’s go with ‘Starborn’. Shining bright like a diamond indeed you are. These threads never looked so good. Tell me, Ong Seongwoo. Is this a hallway or runway?”

That was the first time that Seongwoo had seen Daniel attempt to smile instead of smirk. It was wide, crooked, and playful with a dark twinge of wickedness instead of sweet, welcoming, innocent, and full of pearly teeth like Jonathan’s. Yet the deep dimples and plump, heart shaped lips were there, making him slightly cute and young. His heart nearly dropped to the floor when he heard his full name and about his mother and even his real status, his body coming to an abrupt, jerky stop in front of the arm planted against the lockers.

He attempted to rapidly gather his composure from the swarm of verbal bullets and remain oblivious in his response, knowing that Daniel was sharply observing his reaction to the accusations, supposedly genius brain taking notes. He looked those charismatic, flashing eyes directly in the emotive centers that suggested Daniel was holding a grudge against that day at lunch and intending to make him his new target. The thing that everyone had been fearing. Well, he wasn’t afraid of Daniel but being mass bullied sounded like a drag.

The younger responded chicly with his chin defiantly raised and his hands gripping his bag tight. “I don’t know what you’re talking about. I’m Gong Seongwoo. My parents aren’t anyone special. Certainly not involved in the arts. They’re cooks and drivers.”

It was clear by the way that Daniel scoffed that he wasn’t buying it in the slightest. He’d probably gotten this information by pulling strings like the elite could do in order to see his classified files. Seongwoo wanted to curse a storm and drown the obnoxious elder in it. He felt frustrated, annoyed, offended, and sort of violated. The things he’d been going out of his way to hide had just been pulled out of thin air like that without his permission.

“Alrighty, buttercup. I didn’t eat breakfast yet.”

Seongwoo assumed incorrectly that this meant Daniel was inviting him to eat in place of before. “I already ate. Then, have a good breakfast, sunbae. I’ll go to class.”

Daniel blocked him with his other arm as he moved the opposite direction, pressing into his shoulder until he came back where he originally was. With his back up against the lockers, Daniel hovered dangerously close, rudely invading his personal space. His smirk was more evil than before, his eyes flickering with familiar purple streaks of lightning that were beautiful in an awe-inspiring, slightly terrifying way. An unfamiliar shiver of fear ran through him, making the younger break out in cold sweat. He was slightly regretting his haughtiness.

Why did he do that and deliberately piss off the school bully? This was not at all looking good. Daniel might be hot when he was angry but he didn’t want this fiery blast directed at him, especially this suffocatingly close.

“I said, Seongwoo-yah. I didn’t eat breakfast yet. I’m hungry. In my jungle, that means you, who is lower status than me, should go buy me some breakfast. I’m feeling like hmm…a chocolate muffin?”

The way that he was acting reminded him of the joker. Like he had a few screws loose and was seconds away from turning violent if you didn’t do what he wished. Like his lazy, musical sounding voice could suddenly turn to a feral, biting shout in demand to follow his orders. ‘The King Kang’ fit indeed. Although he denied taking Jonathan’s ‘throne’, he certainly acted like he was a usurper king. More like a nasty dictator.

By demanding him to do something for him at school with a subtle threatening manner, he was marking Seongwoo clearly as his new target, first by asking the simple duty of ‘shuttling’ as they said in the world of those ostracized in Korean society.

Seongwoo was torn by how to respond. He wanted to lay low, not have an enemy who would get him ostracized. It seriously hurt his pride and sparked his rebellious, temperamental side to be treated like a servant. He barely did anything for even his close friends and family when they didn’t ask nicely. Although it wasn’t a difficult task and Daniel was handing him his credit card to use. Maybe he should think of it as more like a favor, just do it once to appease him for hurting his feelings or making him feel ashamed earlier. This might just be an eye for an eye for wounding his pride and rejecting to eat with him before. Maybe the issue would go away if he swallowed his pride and obeyed once. Or maybe this was just the start of the most miserable experience in his life. Maybe giving in would make him seem like a submissive, doormat sort that Daniel would ruthlessly walk over in the coming days until he was about to go crazy himself. Better an occasional doormat than the whole school’s punching bag.

“Is it that hard, Newbie? It’s just a small favor. Dongsaeng to sunbae. Though I’d prefer you affectionately called me hyung in a sweet tone. Well, we can work on that as we grow closer. I’m starving. Can’t you hear my stomach, Seongwoo-yah? Please get hyung some food, my legs are weak.”

If these words and exaggerated ‘weak’ acting and whimpering came from someone else, Seongwoo would say that it was sort of cutely bratty or comical. However, the murky, threatening sort of aura deep beneath his creamy, exposed skin was a different feeling. Suffocating, intense, unpredictable, domineering. It was different than the person that he’d encountered previously, similar but much fiercer intensity than when he’d seen him across the lunchroom. Panther fit him excellently. At the moment, Daniel was flexing his muscles and getting ready to flash his sharp teeth like he was perched on a rock, toying with a mouse he was considering pouncing on. He was messing with Seongwoo merely for his own sick amusement, attempting to act sweet when he had every intention to be nasty.

_Today’s one of those days to objectively look at the probability of the risk at hand and avoid it in order to survive another day. You’ve never been outright bullied or hated by someone until recently. You’ve heard the rumors. You’ve seen what he’s capable of, how twisted he is. It’s better you just do what he wants and try to get on his good side before you end up with broken bones and ugly bruises. Keep your sword wisely sheathed for now._

“Ah, my lips are quivering. They might just spill some scandalous secrets you don’t want anyone to know… Won’t you get me some sustenance? My dear pretty, adorable Seongwoo-yah, come on. Be nice to your hyung~”

**Last round for today! Last chance to get an accurate guess and have fun with the side stories~ Fighting!**

[Option A: Do the shuttling](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26210644/chapters/65062939#workskin)

[Option B: Refuse](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26210644/chapters/65063194#workskin)

As Seongwoo turned towards the bakery, he ended up bumping into a familiar firm, broad chest, gentle hands going to his shoulders to catch him from falling over as he lost his footing in his surprise. He looked up to see Jonathan with concern and surprise in his pretty, soft eyes. His hero smiled as sweet as ever, the sort of soothing, sunshine-like smile that made you like melted chocolate.

“Good morning, hyung. You should look where you’re going. Pleasant surprise bumping into you, of course. I’m glad that it’s not something else like the wall. You’re so clumsy, hyung. Be careful not to get hurt. I’ll become sad.”

“Ah, yeah, morning. Sorry about that. I was preoccupied.”

Jonathan was pouting cutely as he looked down. He eventually noticed the card Seongwoo was holding, the name visible in silver, then his head snapped up. His aura changed as he glared behind Seongwoo’s back where Daniel was leaning against the locker. He looked more menacing than even that time they’d been at the lunch table.

“What are you doing with Daniel Kang’s credit card? Is that big rat bullying you into shuttle duties now? You should have told me. Don’t do anything that asshole says. You’ll become a target for his games as soon as you do one thing he orders. I won’t allow that.”

“It’s nothing like that. You’re over-reacting, Jonny. I’m just doing him a simple favor to make up for before…” Seongwoo muttered, head ducked down in shame, throat becoming dry from nerves.

He absolutely detested Jonathan seeing him as a wuss since he wanted the younger to admire him. He might not be available, but for a few fleeting moments here and there, he’d felt a slight crush on him so he wanted to be seen favorably. How lame to be seen acting as someone’s wimpy, submissive servent. After all the prideful, boasting incidents and conversations they’d shared. Jonathan must think lowly of him now.

“Bullshit. I’m most certainly NOT over-reacting but calling this as I see them. He probably has something on you and he’s threatening you with it. Like I don’t know him the best. Give me that. I’ll take care of this.”

Before he could think to press his fingers down on the card, it was swiped away. Jonathan, on his path to save a damsel in distress once more, tossed it like a frisbee into the wall as he stomped around the corner towards Daniel who was doing something on his phone while waiting for Seongwoo, smirking wickedly like some evil genius thought was amusing him. He raised one of his thick ebony villainous eyebrows and then his pointed chin with a more serious, frigid expression from the card up the grey, pressed, neatly worn uniform.

“Don’t pull this immature shit, Niel hyung. Just because he rejected having lunch with you, then you make him the enemy of the school? Is that your plan? That’s ridiculous, something only a snotty nosed brat still in diapers would do. If you want to be friends with someone, then you should be nice, approach them with sincerity and give them some time to get close. We learned that in elementary school. Maybe you need to repeat it since you’re still a child inside.”

“Ah, you’re schooling me on how to make friends? Well, let me give you some advice on keeping them, you fluffy shrimp. How about you don’t lie, betray, abandon them, or disappear from the country in their greatest time of need, hmm? You’re a shit friend so you can keep your stupid, useless, hypocritical advice in the sewer where you belong. I only asked a favor and he agreed to do it. There was no threats or bullying going on. Not that it’s any of your bee’s wax.”

“Anything that has to do with you bullying innocent people is going to be my business. Because that shit needs to stop. Especially, I warned you already not to mess with Seongwoo. He was my friend first before he even met you. He’s a nice kid and he doesn’t even fit the protocol. He’s one of us, from head to toe, everyone can see that. Why are you bullying him? Just because we’re friends? You have no friends, so that means I can’t? Or he doesn’t want to be friends with you because you’re an ass, so that means he’s got to be punished?”

“Well, his taste in friends need to be remedied and his head detoxicated from the snake who looks like a gentleman. I’d be much obliged.”

Seongwoo apprehensively observed as the huffed-up, domineering alpha males attempted to appear taller than the other, their faces so close they looked like they might start kissing, their nose tips and toned, puffed out chests nearly bumping. He sighed softly, wanting nothing more but to leave but feeling like he needed to do something to appease the situation. Before they started fighting and tore out all the lockers in the process.

“Sunbae truly wasn’t bullying me. He merely asked and I agreed. From the goodness of my own heart. If this is because last time, I’m sorry that I wasn’t friendly with you guys. I was just in a mood. Male PMS is a real thing. I didn’t feel like talking with people I don’t know that well. I’m going to go get your breakfast, sunbae. Don’t kill or be killed by the time I get back so you can enjoy it. Then we can call it even?” he suggested as he picked up the card from the floor, offering a small smile while flashing it to get the black-haired guy’s attention.

“Hmm, I’ll consider it. You definitely get brownie points. More if you join me for lunch today. Will you?” The way Daniel spoke to Seongwoo was clearly softer, almost friendly and welcoming. For that unsociable, moody panther anyway. His smirk was as lickable as ever.

Jonathan butted in, moving his head to block their eye contact. “He won’t. Today or ever. Seongwoo’s agreed to be my lunch buddy. Paws off.”

Daniel snapped with his thick brows taking a deep dive as if Seongwoo was at risk of being eaten up by the demon’s gaze alone. “Are you an army general or something? He’s an adult. He can make his own choices. He doesn’t need to take orders. Is that your idea of friendship? Being clingy, possessive, and controlling? Let him sit where he wants without complaining like a baby. Sounds more like you’re the one bullying him here, not me.”

“Just because I’m younger and a fraction shorter than you doesn’t make me a baby. Hyung is the one that screams at bugs, scared of puppies, thinks you see ghosts whenever it gets dark, peed your pants on your first roller coaster ride. You used to be so possessive and clingy as I remember, that you wouldn’t even let me go to the bathroom with other people.”

Daniel’s charming eyes flashed to Seongwoo, ears and cheeks flushing faintly and looking more furious but in a cute sort of fashion instead of intimidating at the reveal of his childlike faults. Seongwoo had to bite his cheek not to snicker at this information he overheard as he was on his way to the school bakery. That was quite a different picture of the elder he was drawing.

It made him seem a lot more human and precious. So, they definitely had been close friends before, he reckoned, seeing how much they knew of each other. Although Daniel had been the elder one, Jonathan made it sound like the one that had been babied was him not the other way around. To think he once peed his pants, followed Jonny around even to the bathroom, and was terrified of so many things; it was hard to imagine considering how charismatic, imposing, and manly Daniel usually was.

“You’re really asking me to squash you into meatloaf, huh? Fucking ugly brat.”

“Look in the mirror and see who is the ugly one. With your witch mole. If you think you could take me, then you would have made a move already. Just face it, you’re a scaredy cat. You know I’ll win and then you’ll be in trouble double.”

“I hate it when you try to rhyme. Do you think you’re a rapper or something? It’s so fucking lame.”

“I could rap circles around you, that I know for sure. Remember when we would sing Epik High for an hour, battling who got the better score? You kept insisting for a do-ever when you lost, making some lame excuse like the mic was faulty or a bug caught in your throat.”

“That really did happen! Because you swatted it towards me while I was singing!”

“Oh, yeah? Is that how you get your protein before? Not manly enough for chicken breasts and protein shakes?”

“These muscles aren’t just for show. I’ll prove they can crush right now. Let’s go.”

Seongwoo pushed the packaged bread he’d just purchased into their firm chests, forcing them to separate before they become Siamese twins. There was too much charisma and testosterone stinking up the hallway he could barely stomach it. These two were such a disaster to put together, like coke and mentos. The explosion would be nasty, though it might be entertaining to watch. Certainly they made an attractive picture he might end up fantasizing about being in the middle of a different way, a Kang sandwich three-way position. But at the moment, he was tired, anxious, annoyed, and worried about being late for class that he couldn’t entertain that sort of sinful fantasy. This was too much melodrama for him to deal with in the early morning.

“No-one is going anywhere except for class before the bell rings. Here, one for each. Happy breakfast.”

“Hey, I didn’t say to buy one for that guy,” Daniel complained with a sulky, childlike pout that hardly matched all that exposed chest from the v-neck shirt he wore under the standard button up and gleaming bulky accessories decorating his neck, fingers, and ears.

“Well, you’re cousins and you’re rich. Loosen up, sunbae. It’s like a reunion, welcome back present.”

“He’s not welcome back. Most definitely.”

_Oh, neither of them denied it. So, they really are cousins then. At least I learned some intel from this unexpected mess._

“Thanks anyway, Niel. I’ll be going then. With my buddy. Hope you choke on your breakfast. Oh, I mean, hope you enjoy.”

The blonde’s comment was cheeky and his smile exceptionally smug. He tossed his arm over Seongwoo’s shoulder and walked off while snickering and winking back at his cousin who was looking thoroughly put off and betrayed. Seongwoo wondered absently if he was hurt again, but then he wasn’t sure if that guy even had a heart to care about others to that extent. He couldn’t even get along with his family and he didn’t seem to have any close friends.

As the days went on, Daniel continued to be bothersome, confirming Seongwoo’s impression about him being heartless and holding a grudge. He used the information about his true identity to threaten him into doing all sorts of things. He’d show up randomly throughout the day, almost as if he was stalking him or had a tail on him to alert him about his schedules. It was a possibility either way, considering his elite status and obsessive personality.

He wasn’t sure if Daniel was picking on him because of him being something like friends with Jonathan or if it was because he was that bored and lonely, but it was nearly impossible to keep his patience and remain polite. Especially when Daniel started getting physical. There had been some steamy, awkward moments that were difficult to forget, especially confusing as to why they’d occurred. Such as when he stole his bag and then they’d wrestled and ending up tangled up against a bathroom stall.

At that time Daniel had been pinning him and their faces intimately close. He’d been overwhelmed by the hot, firm body pressed on him and the smell of his cologne, which happened to be from his favorite line. Since he’d long been deprived of intimacy with a man. He’d almost lost it, tempted to kiss those plump lips or sniff along his exposed, creamy neck.

That man was too attractive for his own good. He radiated sex appeal and was so ridiculously his type. He appeared all sorts of dangerous, wild, and fun. They could have a hell of a passionate time together if he gave in to his stubbornly lingering desires. The way that he hovered, haughtily smirked, and openly stared with those hooded, smokey, fuming eyes suggested he was picking up on the signals that were slipping through the cracks of the invisible chastity belt clamped over his libido.

“Why does it feel like you’re begging me to devour you, little wildcat?”

At his teasing, sultry words in that captivating husky murmur, Seongwoo snapped to his senses. He was embarrassed and furious. He twisted out of the hands pinning his wrists up, forced the man away with a firm shove on his toned chest, and then picked his backpack up from the floor. He stormed off after slinging it on his back.

“If you touch me again, I’ll report you for harassment. Sunbae that I respect or not. That’s taking your jokes too far. Don’t do it again. I’ll make sure you suffer a serious case of blue balls if you dare respect me in this manner.”

“Oh, feisty~ That only makes me want to try that again. Hmm, he’s something else, that cute, sassy kiddo.”

Daniel shivered with a rush of adrenaline, seeming excited and pleased by Seongwoo’s uncommon burst of temper. Most of the time while he was bothering him with his childish requests or pranks, the newbie remained poised, though his eyes flashed his true feelings. That he was annoyed and apprehensive. Never scared like he was used to seeing, no matter how much he threatened to spill his secret.

It wasn’t his intention this time around, but he’d ended up making Seongwoo a target of the school, which increased the boy’s annoyance and resentment. Gradually he started to see more repeats of that one moment where he cracked, although the sexual tension wasn’t as prevalent as before since it seemed like Seongwoo was gradually coming to hate him and blame him for the troubles he faced. He started to be left out of groups and activities, whispered about and stared at in the hallways, having his personal times disappear or get mysteriously broken, and other petty sorts of bullying.

The only time he was safe from that, when people went back to pretending like they barely cared for his existence, was when he was around Jonathan. A couple of times a week, they ate together just the two of them in the cafeteria. Sometimes Jonathan happened to be around to catch Daniel in the middle of playfully harassing a distressed, annoyed but attempting to remain polite and obedient Seongwoo. At those times, he became his savior once again. His personal bodyguard, his knight in shining armor, looking princely but in a cute fashion.

Instead of getting angry, protective, and picking a fight with Daniel like he had initially, his shining hero skipped over with a beaming, charming, dimpled smile as if they’d invited him to join a fun gathering. He and Daniel would toss childish insults at each other, eyes flashing much more dangerously than their banter suggested. Jonathan would act flirty and touchy with Seongwoo as if he were bragging about they were closer than Daniel could ever dream. That got Daniel tempted to do the same, which put Seongwoo back into that awkward, irritating position where he felt like two alpha males’ chew toy. Literally it became tug-of-war with him as the poor rope.

Seongwoo felt suffocated by their daunting, mingling auras that seemed to be fighting for dominance. It was a wonder they hadn’t fought yet, since they talked about it every time that he saw them encounter each other. There was a lot of intense hatred between them, but it also felt as if they had a long history full of pleasant memories. They knew each other better than he knew any of his cousins, judging by the stories that he’d overheard. He figured they must have been so tight-knit close before that they hung out every day. Their childhood stories were rather comical and drew a much softer picture. Although he had difficulty imagining it, especially the way that Daniel was described which was totally the opposite of most of what he’d seen. He’d basically been a sensitive, adorable baby.

Seongwoo would pull Jonathan away when it was about time to go to class or when things were getting vastly heated, telling him he shouldn’t stoop to Daniel’s level and that he should stay out of trouble. Jonathan had long ago promised his parents that he would turn over a new leaf(no fighting, no skipping classes, no substances), so Daniel was a bad influence on him, someone that might make him go back to those young and foolish days.

While Daniel’s bullying tactics were more childish requests and physical harassment, there was a person who over the weeks joined in on the fun ‘pick on the newbie’ games with relish. Krystal preferred the emotional, shaming, rumor spreading tactics. She visited him during break times, pretending like they were friends, talking loudly about some ‘memories’ they had. Things that were blatantly slut-shaming him, making it clear to the school that he was gay.

He ended up becoming a person who had a sugar daddy, once used his naked photos to pass a class, recovered from a sexually transmitted disease, and he had a foot fetish. If people didn’t see what that crazy bitch was doing pretending to be his friend to make rumors about him while he sat there blank-faced and unresponsive, then they were village idiots.

Whether they believed she was friends with him or not, no-one came to his rescue in his classes. Even Daehwi was hesitant to come around because of her reputation and power. He merely panted and clutched something on his desk as he seethed silently while Jinyoung observed him, prepared to hold him back if he charged since he was worried he’d become a target as well.

She was the ruthless sort of person who liked to toss around her power and pettily go overboard with revenge. Once she’d successfully sued a classmate for breaking her nail, saying it gave her trauma and she couldn’t use her hand for a week because of the pain.

Seongwoo desperately wanted to fight back with her but he refrained himself because of who she was engaged to. He didn’t want to make trouble for Jonathan by having to be in the middle of them. She was the obsessive, possessive, easily jealous sort of girlfriend, it seemed. She couldn’t stand the idea of her boyfriend having close friends and saw him as a threat because of his impressive visuals and the fact she knew that Jonathan could feel things for guys.

She assumed they were together since America and couldn’t be convinced otherwise. Thus, he had no choice but to deal with her nastiness until she got it through her thick skull that there wasn’t anything going on with him and her fiancé just like they told her several times.

Seongwoo was staring at the words carved in his desk. ‘slut,’ ‘cock sucker’, ‘trash’ were the most eye catching because of their size and deeper carving. Someone had taken his pencil case and hidden it so he couldn’t even focus on that to keep his chaotic, negative emotions subdued. His nonchalant expression didn’t suggest he was feeling any different than any other sleepy, bored student who was halfway done with school. His flashing eyes and the bags under them and the paleness of his skin told another story however.

Daehwi came over, rubbing his shoulder and sitting on top of the desk over the cock sucker part. He offered a small, comforting, sympathetic smile though his eyes were saying that he was worried and sorry that he couldn’t stop this.

“If it’s just this hard for me to see, how much harder it must be for you. I know you’re just pretending to be strong and unbothered. Why don’t you just come clean about who you really are? Daniel and Krystal will still mess with you but others will think a few times before they join in. Since it’s not the norm. Messing with a celebrity’s son could backfire on them in the future, so they will think before they act. At least you can have some peace of mind. Hmm? It’s not like you to hold it in and just take this kind of treatment.”

“To be frank, I’ve been deeply considering it. I need to check with my parents first though. Because they originally wanted me to keep it secret. I’m not sure how much damange my pride can take before I snap, which could get me expelled. Maybe it’s better to be honest so at least the ants will be cut off from the queen and king bent on harassing me since they apparently have nothing better to do with their time. Being a bit embarrassed or teased for my parents’ misfortunate events would probably be more bearable than this bullshit…”

Seongwoo’s voice was bitter, tired, and sounding several years older. He felt like he’d aged ten years after coming here, from the day that he’d first hid who he was. Laying low hadn’t worked. He was doomed to suffer as soon as his paths crossed with the Kangs. It was almost laughable his incredible amount of misfortune. 2020 was truly the worst year ever, though he hadn’t thought things could be worse than 2019 when his best friend moved and transferred. 

“Talk to them and think about it seriously. I hate this. Anymore and I’m going to punch one of them and get myself expelled and sued. It will be so worth it though. What they’re doing is so unfair and cruel.”

Since Jonathan didn’t know that Seongwoo was living in his house, he stayed at a library until the family dinner time was done with. Usually his mother messaged him to confirm the coast was clear for him to return since he’d confessed that the younger brother went to his school.

He dropped his bag off while tiptoeing and keeping his ears open and eyes trained to the door of Jonathan’s bedroom. It sounded like he was listening to Linkin Park on his stero. Seongwoo pressed his ear to the door on his way back, picturing form the sounds that Jonathan was goofing around inside, playing an air guitar while acting like he was on stage in a crowded stadium full of admirers. Probably jumping around the furniture like a rock-star.

He smiled and chuckled faintly, glad that he wasn’t fully serious and gloomy despite coming back to Korea. He’d said that this place made him different but whenever he happened to see him, he seemed decently happy and carefree. That was a relief. At least one of the brothers wasn’t living a completely miserable life in their troublesome household.

Though it would be nice if those two could become close since they were the ones at home the most often and the tension between them when they couldn’t avoid each other like the older brother desperately tried made the atmosphere of the house extra heavy compared to before. Even the madam, Jonathan’s mother, seemed deeply affected. She was often sighing and drinking wine more frequently. Sometimes his mother was too busy dealing with her stressed, drunken, depressed friend and her increasingly sporadic, harsh demands of the staff that she asked Seongwu to get her wine from the cellars that was across the grounds.

The only one in the family who seemed to care about that hysterical, childish woman was Jonathan. Her existence was one of the most pathetic. She wasn’t loved as much nor had as much power as the previous wife. She brought recognition as a pianist and also assisted a music company but her efforts were belittled and never good enough for her picky husband. She was often scolded and looked down on by her husband, if he wasn’t full out ignoring her, clicking his tongue whenever he saw she was drinking or resting.

The elder brother seemed to equally hate and look down on her. The reason wasn’t known to them, but it probably had something to do with not treating him as her own son because of her insecurity related to his mother who was a burdensome shadow all over the house. At least she had her birth son for comfort and company, the younger brother.

Jonathan seemed to pity and care for his mother as much as Seongwoo did for his. He babied her and paid attention to her health like a real husband should, scolding her about drinking too much and giving her praise about her skills and work. Seongwoo had a soft spot for family men, so seeing him being nice to his mother despite she was a special piece of work he didn’t really like much was endearing and attractive. It made him seem more manly and reliable. A type that he didn’t usually go for but sort of thought might be nice to try dating once; he was more husband material. Whereas he usually fell for the bad boys that were more like affair or fling material. The sort of person he didn’t dare introduce to his mother because she surely wouldn’t approve and it wasn’t meant to be permanent.

After listening and thinking about the charming goofball that was becoming more and more appealing every day, Seongwoo snuck down to the first floor. His mother was cleaning the dining table. He sat down at the head chair and smiled at her.

“Good evening, darling. How was your day?”

“It was okay. How about yours?”

“As you can see, exhausting and busy as usual.” She wiped at her brow which was damp with beads of sweat, smiling sheepishly.

Seongwoo pouted, then took the rag and started wiping in place of her. “Sit down and rest then. I’ll do this. What else is left?”

“Thanks, sweetie. You don’t have to do that. You must be tired enough as is with school and work. I’ve got to take out the trash and mop the floors. I think that’s about it. Yay, I can sleep early tonight since I did a lot in the afternoon~! Assa~”

He snorted, amusing by her youthful outburst. It was a wonder she had this much energy and a positive mindset after all that she’d been through at her age. She was this happy to be able to sleep an extra hour.

“You like it that much, Mom? It’s nothing like a trip to Europe.”

“Well, that’s actually exhausting. So much planning and we walked until our feet nearly bled.”

Seongwoo snorted. “Exaggerating much. That’s where noona gets it from.”

“I’m not exaggerating! I really did bleed!” she insisted with a whine.

“Wasn’t that because you wore shoes that were brand new? Of course that would happen, even after an hour of walking. You’re supposed to break them in slowly. Not wear them while you’re sight-seeing Paris. Even your son who doesn’t ever wear heels knows this much.”

It was her turn to scoff and turn sulky, resembling himself a lot in that moment. He smiled wider, gazing at her with fondness, thinking she was such a cute, charming person that he adored and cherished more than anything. She had done so much good things in life and raised her children with love and patience while also pursuing her dreams and pushing herself creatively.

She’d never even had a slump or taken more than a week off from painting and household chores. She must have had times where she was tired or depressed or annoyed at being a working mother, but she never openly expressed that in a negative, blaming sort of way. She never left the house to escape for some alone time. She could have easily taken her stress out on her children or her husband, but she chose to be considerate always.

She was an amazing, admirable person who deserved only good events occurring in life. She deserved so much more than the universe was giving her this year. At least, she didn’t deserve to be some rich woman’s servant girl, unable to do anything that she enjoyed doing.

“I love you, Mom. So much. Do you know that?”

She blushed and started fiddling with her frazzled braided hair, looking like a school girl receiving a confession from her crush. “What are you saying all of a sudden? Such a flirt. Don’t make your mother’s heart race. It’s weird. I’m too old. I might have to be hospitalized. Stop smiling like that.”

“I can’t help how I smile, come on now,” he laughed, smiling wider because he was happy. “When can we leave here mother? I wish you wouldn’t have to do this longer. Being a maid doesn’t suit you and I don’t like seeing you being ordered around by that hysterical woman.”

“Ah, that. She’s just depressed and sensitive. She isn’t all that bad. You’re seeing her at her worst instead of her best. She’s having issues with her husband, plus she has a hard time with the brothers continuing to not get along well.”

Seongwoo rolled his eyes, smile dropping. He was annoyed that she was defending that woman yet again. From what he saw, that person hardly treated his mother like a friend. If that was how you treated your friends, then he was going to start ordering Daehwi around to do the things that he didn’t feel like doing as well. Such as taking notes and writing reports. That woman made his mother do some seriously trivial things that she could do herself, as if she was now official staff. Though just because you worked under someone didn’t mean that the employer could treat their employees like slaves in his opinion.

“Whatever. When can we leave here?”

“Soon, I suppose. It seems like things in the news have died down. No-one is camping at our old house anymore, so we are getting some interested buyers biting. The rumors have faded since no-one can confirm anything. We have enough money to move out. Just need to find an affordable, decent place. Are you alright staying at this school? Or shall we move to a new place close to your old one? That’s the only thing I’m not sure of about now.”

Seongwoo was relieved to hear that things were looking up. They wouldn’t be homeless and his mother not able to sell her paintings. They wouldn’t have to live in fear of being chased down by paparazzi anymore.

“I’m fine staying at this school. Only thing is…Mom. What do you think about if I tell people about who I am? Who my family is? I’m thinking of not laying low anymore. The kids are starting to bother me, the way they look down. Honestly, I’ve been getting a bit picked on…”

“Ah…I figured that was happening. That looked more like a deliberate cut in your uniform than an accidental rip. Your bag smelled like spoiled milk too. So, you’ve been getting bullied? Because they think you’re nobody or poor?”

His mother was talking about one time when he’d been caught in the middle of sewing up his uniform jacket. They couldn’t afford to buy a new one and since it was a simple fix he could do himself, he simply did it. At that time, he’d smoothly came up with a lie about getting snagged by a tree branch.

“Yeah, sort of. It’s not anything serious, so don’t worry. I’m not getting my money stolen. You can check me for bruises. It’s more like rumors and childish pranks and staring and stuff. I’m just not used to that though so it’s hard to live with. I’ve been putting up with it and staying quiet, I promise.”

“Well, I think if it’s come to that sort of situation, you should stand up for yourself. Tell them who you are and who you’re born from with pride. We aren’t criminals, after all, and we’re not broke either. Within a year, we’ll be back in good graces and people won’t recall that incident, only our success and achievements. We can work hard to regain reputation and trust, then clients will come flocking in and I can re-open a gallery.

I wish you wouldn’t worry about adult matters in our family so much. Like those part-time jobs. We’ll figure things out as we go and time will heal the rest. Do what you usually would. Just be yourself, darling. Because you are amazing and cool as you are. Go ahead and get into fights, make trouble, let your usual feisty, uncontrollable rebel out, fight back with those bullies. I won’t mind it. I’ll be here, rooting for you. I support all your decisions and I’m incredibly proud of the strong, confident son I’ve raised. Ongs don’t let people look down and bully them, no we don’t!”

“Aw, thanks Mom. I’m glad you’re on my side. I can always count on you. You’re the best mother ever. I love you so much. To the moon and back a hundred times.”

Seongwoo dropped the towel and jumped on his mother, hugging her tight and peppering her head with pecks. She wrapped her arms around his waist and squeezed back just as tightly, laughing softly and pressing her head into his chest.

“Oh, gosh, your sweetness is making me blush again, Seongwoo-yah. Don’t get married anytime soon. Don’t even date. I don’t want to share you, my adorable kitty. You’re all mine. If I was younger, I would marry you in a heartbeat. You’re such a nice, handsome, funny, confident guy.”

Seongwoo chuckled, squeezing her tight and nuzzling her silky hair. “Mom, if you say things like that in public, people will take you to the psychologist. It sounds like you’re in love with your son.”

“Ah, right. Speaking of. You aren’t planning on skipping out on your monthly appointments?”

“No. I have a lot to talk about. Lots of things on my mind. I’ve been looking forward to it.”

She played with his bangs while squinting down suspiciously. “Hey. Come to think of it, you haven’t been spilling your guts to me recently. I barely know what’s going on in your life. Tell me all about who is picking on you. And if there’s any pretty or handsome people you’re interested in recently.”

“Eh, I won’t. You have enough on your plate to worry about. I’m nearly an adult. I can handle things myself. You don’t need to hear every trivial teen related issue. It’s nothing to be concerned about.”

“Is it boys? Or girls?”

“Both. But I’m not saying anymore. Stop worrying and prying about it. Go eat and shower. I’ll take care of the rest of the chores.”

He squeezed and kissed her once more before heading to the trashbin in the kitchen. He decided not to tell his parents anymore details about student related issues. If she knew what had been happening specifically, she would feel hurt and angry, then she’d likely complain to the school. He didn’t want to get protective parents or over-reacting, stern teachers involved. In this sort of school, it was likely to do him more harm than good. The situation would worsen because he was considered a whistleblower and of course, rich parents would do anything to ensure there wasn’t a scratch on their child’s record that would dirty their future.

**The next morning**

“Everyone, I have a confession to make before the teacher arrives. My name is not actually Gong Seongwoo. You misunderstood and I just let it go because it didn’t seem like a big deal. My real name is Ong Seongwoo.”

Seongwoo announced this crystal clear in a near booming, confident tone at the front of the class.

“Ong? Like the painter? Are you related to her?”

“Yes, that’s right. Ong Sunhwa is my mother.”

Surprised looks and astounded, awed whispers followed as the student returned to his desk after his simple, boldly stated announcement. Things around school vastly changed after that. The treatment improved as was expected. Though there were some whispers of rumors related to their family losing money, how they were illegally getting it back, and that they were living in a countryside shabby cabin, for the most part people thought of him differently. They left him alone, even started being nice and flattering him again, especially those whose parents were interested in or had relations to the art field.

It was amazing how people changed in the blink of an eye once they realized ‘connections’ could be made that would benefit their future. It was such an opportunistic school. There was no more staring, whispering, snickering, or petting pranks. The only one who still attempted to mess with him was Krystal, though she was annoyed to see that she didn’t have any bugs helping make him miserable. Even after everything that he’d confessed to, she wouldn’t let go of her suspicions that he had some special intentions with Jonathan. Since she refused to see that they were just friends and money wasn’t involved in their relationship, she continued to be nasty to him, stubbornly relentless like she didn’t know how to stop her own obsession.

In the end, she had to give up on her hope to chase him out of the school. His attitude changed in regards to her now that he was comfortable being his sassy, proud, bold self and there was no need for fake politeness. He was no longer going to be quiet and timid, letting her say whatever slander of his character as she pleased. He was no longer a person that anyone could mess with without consequences. The next time she came to his class, he kept his chin raised in defiance and purposefully stretched his leg out to trip her. She swiveled, panting her manicured hands on his desk like claws, fiercely glaring at him.

“How dare you trip me? Who do you think you are? Just because you have a celebrity mom, you think you’re something special, huh?”

“I am something special,” he responded with an arrogant smirk, raising his hand to point at his moles. “Star-kissed since birth. Born to be a celebrity. Jealousy isn’t a pretty color on you, so you should stop wearing it. Before I rip out your awful extensions. Those really bug me. You might have money but you need to do some research on beauty trends. You look natty and tasteless.”

“Natty? Tasteless?” she shrieked in repetition, looking like a broken doll.

The students in class were snickering, so she turned to shoot icy blasts at each in turn. She turned back to glare and jab her pointy nail at him.

“You’re going to regret that, Seongwoo. You know what, it’s over. We aren’t friends anymore. I hate you, faggot rat.”

“We never were friends, you dumb psycho,” he muttered, sticking his tongue out at her gleefully after she’d stomped off.

After that dramatic interaction, some students came to curiously ask him questions about his relationship with Krystal and Jonathan. He simply said that he’d met Jonathan in America while he was traveling and they were sort of friends since which Krystal didn’t like because she was possessive and paranoid, so she’d been picking on him and making up rumors, attempting to drive him away.

They seemed to believe his story and said they found him admirable, expressing that they honestly disliked her for a long time and didn’t understand how someone so nice, calm, and helpful like Jonathan could be with her. Seongwoo inwardly agreed with the classmates collective opinion about that.

Jonathan was too good for that classless, wicked witch. He got the short end of the stick. Besides her money and certain pretty features when she wasn’t scowling, she had nothing attractive about her. The more that time went on and he was forced to be around her, he realized that her rotten personality completely blindsided anything beautiful about her. She was one of the most unlikable people on the face of the planet.

Even Daniel was tolerable in comparison. At least he hadn’t thrown a fit when Seongwoo stood up for himself and refused to do his unreasonable requests. He’d honestly been prepared for war-prisoner level torture, judging by rumors of his temper when people defiled him. He’d expected Daniel to be nastier, to attempt to break his spirit down and get him under control like with other lackeys.

Apparently, he was special or standing up for himself was what Daniel had been pushing him to do all along. As soon as he revealed who he was, Daniel no longer had any leverage with to threaten him. He didn’t come up with anything new. Instead of bullying and giving him orders, he changed his tactics to driving Jonathan nuts, getting in the way of them, literally.

He started to be more physical and mind-blowingly flirty, which took Seongwoo aback and set his nerves on edge in a different way. Suddenly the guy who was very much his type was coming onto his weak, deprived self like a fireball cannon, setting his temptations ablaze, making his heart shake like an earthquake. It seemed mostly though, to his misfortune, to be another way to use him as a tool to get revenge on Jonathan for the past. Pissing Jonathan off by making it seem like he was interested in dating Seongwoo.

He would talk to him relatively normally unless Jonathan was seen approaching, then he’d suddenly hug, hold his hand, caress his face, or act like they were about to kiss. Anything that would set the carefree, happy-go-lucky Jonathan on edge, rushing to pull him away like he was a professional taekwondo instructor.

That’s how Seongwoo realized gradually that it was possible that Krystal hadn’t been suspicious for no reason. An inkling hit him that possibly Jonathan liked him. Daniel sensed that which was why he was using Seongwoo as bait, pretending to be interested in him since it was an easy way to gid Jonathan into a state of fury which he found amusing. Probably as a way to get petty revenge for their past issues.

At this point, it was like that crazy panther wasn’t going to stop until he convinced Jonathan to punch him. Which would be an issue because the one that threw the first punch if they were to fight on campus was going to get a much more severe punishment. It hadn’t even been a month since Jonathan had come to school. If he got suspended for fighting, one could only imagine how his family would react. He figured that was what Daniel was aiming for, that terrible, twisted schemer. It seemed his hatred ran so deep that he would get his cousin sent abroad again.

Seongwoo very much didn’t like that idea, so he was concerned when they appeared in the same vicinity. He’d been growing attached to Jonathan, seeing him as his closest friend next to Daehwi. To be honest, though he fought it because of various circumstances that he understood made Jonathan unattainable, he’d come to have a deeper crush on him than before. He was just the sort of person that was impossible to not like.

Although he wasn’t the bad boy, masculine sort of style that he was usually attracted to, his personality was appealing. There was something comforting and relaxing about being with a nice, gentlemanly, caring, cheerful and generally calm sort of guy. To him it was exotic and refreshing.

Although he shouldn’t harbor those sort of feelings, they were also precious to him since they were a first. To like a nice guy who treated him well as a person, not just a piece of ass. This person, if only he were single, would be someone worth pursuing to be in a serious relationship with. Though he’d never been in one, he’d been imagining it. Though he wasn’t into normal, cheesy, pure romance usually, these days he started fantasizing about it.

That wasn’t to say that his attraction to bad boys like Daniel had faded. He could still make his heart race and his skin tingle with excitement and his loins burn with one charismatic intense direct look or brush of his hand. There was no helping that since he couldn’t get rid of his inner rebel and primal instincts. It was merely physical though, what he was feeling for Daniel.

He pretty much detested that guy’s twisted, contradicting, complex personality. At first, he’d been interesting and amusing for that sure. He’d been curious about the stories behind his emotional depth that he could see in his eyes. However, getting bullied for several weeks was mostly a turn off, as it would be for anyone who wasn’t a masochist. What normal person could honestly like someone who was always harassing them every chance they got?

Even his compliments nowadays were more like mockery, insincere sounding jokes that were tossed out in order to get a rise from him or make Jonathan snap. It was confusing how you could hate someone that was a fucked-up manipulator but still sort of wanted to make-out with them because they were incredibly sexy.

Seongwoo was debating that very thing as Daniel held up his chin, hovering his parted lips an inch away as if he were about to kiss him. He stopped just a hair’s breadth apart, smirking devilishly, his eyes scanning Seongwoo’s features like he were observing a painting in an art-gallery, admiring the stroke details.

“Would you knock it off?”

“Or what? Your prince charming is going to beat me up? I’m still waiting for that. He’s all bark and no bite, that pup. That would just make my day. I haven’t had a good sparring in ages.”

“You’re sick,” he spat out. “If you want to spar, learn boxing. Leave Jonny alone. Stop trying to drag him down as some sort of twisted revenge.”

“Ah, good idea. How about I agree to do that if you join me? I’ll leave you both alone at school as long as you meet me at the boxing rink. What do you say? We can wrestle, maybe accidentally slide our hands where they shouldn’t go and have it turn gradually into something sensual...”

The fire in his eyes seemed to grow, responding to the sparks being ignited in his body. The wave of arousal rushing through him today was exceptionally strong. He could easily slide away or push the man off but somehow he couldn’t budge. He secretly enjoyed being pinned by this dark, sensual man. The unpredictability and intensity of moments like this was thrilling, tempting his inner trouble-addicted rebel.

Somehow he felt like Daniel could oddly see into the depths of his twisted, tainted soul which loved danger and was attracted to him and was feeling sexually deprived. He seemed to know the sinful things he was thinking and feeling through his eyes alone which was the only part of himself that he failed to learn to control. He’d heard his eyes were expressive but there was no-one that could read him this well, not even Jonathan who he spent more time with because of their continued lunch buddy sessions.

It was unsettling yet also astounding. Daniel sometimes made him feel conflicted and confused which was why he’d prefer to avoid him and hoped the other would lose interest in using him as a toy for revenge soon. His personality was so contradicting that it was infuriating. His actions were difficult to interpret, bold, and impulsive. He wasn’t ever explicitly mean like he was to some others, but he wasn’t nice to him either. He always seemed broody, sarcastic, and bitter, even when he was joking. Whereas Jonathan seemed obnoxious, these days Daniel seemed malicious as if the whole world pissed him off.

But there were these rare times when they were alone that Daniel shyly smiled or genuinely laughed at something he did or said where he seemed almost nice and normal, more his age. His eyes were even more expressive and telling of a hidden sensitive side still remaining from his childhood, though Seongwoo wasn’t sure how to interpret the reasons behind the emotions there. Intrigue, amusement, desire, playfulness, loneliness, regret, sadness, bitterness, yearning, envy, admiration. There were various emotions flashing by, changing in a mere blink.

At the moment there was curiosity and playfulness smothered in molten desire. It was different than his usual, like he was thinking seriously of making a move because he wanted to. Nothing to do with Jonathan. Actually, he wasn’t even around. There was no reason for Daniel to back him into the wall or caress his face or look like he was desperate to kiss him. Which is why it was confusing and baffling, making Seongwoo freeze. Was it possible that he also felt something pulling them together like gravity did?

“What am I thinking now?” Seongwoo found himself whispering faintly while staring at Daniel’s mouth and swiping his tongue over his dry lips.

“I think you’re thinking that you want to be kissed. Shall I play genie and grant you the first of your three wishes?”

He gulped and shivered, curious about what would happen next if he didn’t say or do anything. Would he finally know what it was like to taste those plump cherry lips? He’d lost the number of times he’d fantasized about it. It wasn’t like him to keep on denying an opportunity to fool around with a hot guy. Wasn’t he acting like himself these days? Why not give in to that other side of him for a moment? Just a fleeting moment playing with danger. Why not? They were alone. No-one needed to know if they snuck a couple of sinful, messy kisses…

Seongwoo closed his eyes, succumbing and melting against the wall as Daniel gently brushed his cheek, waiting and hoping for a pleasant, passionate kiss to come. Rather than deny or agree, he left the interpretation of his response and the decision about the follow up to the elder completely. He was so done fighting his instincts. He tossed logic to the wind, letting his rebel side take over in a moment of weakness. How could anyone insufferably horny hope to survive those flaming eyes?

They were just about to press their lips together when Jonathan came out of nowhere, ramming his fist into Daniel’s cheek. Daniel stumbled to the side, holding one hand out to catch himself as he approached the ground and the other raising to swipe blood with the back of his hand. He pushed immediately off the floor with his palm with incredible grace, taking unsteady yet determined steps towards Jonathan, his hands balling into tight fists.

The next scene occurred in a blur. Seongwoo watched with his back glued to the wall and his hands over his mouth as they took turns wailing on each other with their fists, usually hitting repeatedly on the chin and cheek, making a bloody mess on the hallway floor. They’d grab each other by the collar before taking a swipe, then once the struck person recovered, they would shove the other off and give back a similar move in vengeance.

The championship worthy fight only stopped once several teachers showed up to force them to separate and their eyes were full of fury like if they’d been allowed to continue they would have fought each other to the death. That was how much they hated each other, although the teachers seemed like they were going to brush it off as a misunderstanding between two hot-blooded, friendly rivals. Like ‘it’s something that happens between friends, teenage boys will be teenage boys, it’s not such a big deal’.

A teacher asked Seongwoo privately what had happened to start the fight, but he was shaken up and not fully sure either, so he simply shook his head. After that, the bloody, bruised boys shooting fierce, accusatory glares at each other were taken to the principle’s office and Seongwoo was brought to the nurse’s office. There, he drank some water and took some pills that would calm his nerves down similar to his panic attack medicine. He laid in the small cot, zoning out while counting the points of the zig zags in the curtain closed to give him privacy as he rested for one class period.

His fingers drummed along his tummy as he lost count of the points. His mind was drifting off to everything that had happened that day, playing the confusing, dramatic moments in slow motion which allowed him to focus on details that he’d missed before.

Daniel had been about to seriously kiss him, hadn’t he? His lips had been so close that he could feel warmth, soft breathing, and a velvety brush of skin against his own. He’d been about to let him too, curious since a long time ago about what it would like to connect with the sexy panther’s juicy lips, imagining it would be so deliciously intense.

Then, Jonathan had come and struck Daniel on the cheek, which stopped the kiss from happening. Daniel had retaliated, flying into an even wilder rage. That was because he had a hot-temper and was violent by nature though, surely not because they were fighting over possession of him. He simply hit because he was struck, as vengeance. Which was what he’d wanted for weeks. He suggested before that he liked fighting and wanted an excuse to hit Jonathan but wasn’t going to be the one to start it.

Why had Jonathan given him the opportunity after holding back all this time? Was a near kiss of his friend really such a thing to fight about? Although he’d proved the first day they’d met that he definitely knew how to defend himself and attack as well, Jonathan wasn’t a violent person. He could hardly even squash a bug, whatever the rumors were about his middle school days. Seongwoo had had to do it for him because he was annoyed at how Jonathan was circling and hiding behind him in order to avoid it, squealing like a frightened mouse right in his ears.

Why was it that such a calm, careful, peace loving person got so triggered about only Daniel? Especially when it came to Daniel interacting with him? What made him so emotional in regards to them having any sort of intimate moment?

“Ah, that’s it. He must have thought I was being forced into it, that’s why. He was just saving a friend from being sexually harassed. Right? Or was it…that he was jealous and only wants my lips for himself…Is it possible that he has those sort of feelings for me too…”

Seongwoo sighed and ran his hands over his face.

No, that wasn’t likely it. He was imagining that his actions and expressions at that time were from jealousy. Because a part of him wanted that to be true. He honestly wanted to be thought of as special, wanted to be liked that way by the blond. Even though he was off-limits in so many ways. Even though liking him would bring a whirlwind of trouble. Some part of him was fostering the idea and holding on to hope for a mutual crush to be there, both of these things seeming to grow stronger after every time that they met, especially when Jonathan saved him.

_I didn’t know this about myself. Do I have a hero kink, not just a bad boy kink? Am I crushing on Jonathan despite I know it’s a terrible, impossible idea because he keeps saving me when I’m in distress? Is it that appealing to be saved and cared for by someone? Is my taste changing? But then again, back then I was really feeling the hots for Daniel and wanted a rough kiss with a bad boy to happen though, so it seems I’m not fully reformed…Then again, Jonathan is also dangerous because of more of his background, which fits right into my curse. Attracted to everything trouble and off-limits._

Seongwoo heard a rumor that day that Daniel and Jonathan weren’t able to attend any of their classes the rest of the day. They’d been lectured by the principal, then had to stay in separate rooms writing a reflection letter while their parents were called in to have a serious meeting with the principal about the issue and how to proceed with disciplining them to ensure more of these incidents wouldn’t happen in the future.

When he messaged Jonathan in concern though, he was as cheerful and cute as ever, insisting that he was fine and it had been an ‘interesting’ experience that reminded him of old times so in a way it was worth it. Then, he’d spent most of their texting session after that asking about how he was doing and apologizing for scaring him and for not getting there fast enough to save him from harassment. He also made Seongwoo swear that if Daniel harassed him anywhere alone again that he had to call or message him about it so he could help, as he did almost every day along with many others warning him to stay away from Daniel because he was trouble. Oh boy, did Seongwoo know that for certain, but staying away was easier said than done when you attracted and sometimes sought out trouble.

After finishing the message because Jonathan had to get treated by the nurse for his wounds and was forbidden to use the phone for the meantime, Seongwoo raised up his phone, tapping the corner of the case on his chin. He sunk deep in thought about Daniel, wondering was he really all that bad though because sometimes he thought otherwise, as if he were misunderstood.

Why did he feel drawn to him and worried about him more than anything else? Why did he still wonder about him and want to think the best instead of assume the worst? If he’d had Daniel’s number, he would have at least messaged him how things were with his father and if he had someone to properly treat his wounds because it sort of seemed like he’d be the sort to just go home and sleep without even washing the blood off his face.

Somehow, after this fight occurred, the bad boy sort of concerned him more than the nice guy he’d just been chatting with. Since he knew well that Daniel was alone, because he made himself a loner for some reason and also because no-one seemed to like or care about him when he had issues, not even those in his inclusive group from what he’d heard. He wondered if he had anyone to talk to, anyone to nurse him, anyone to check on his condition the way that Jonathan had, anyone to put a band-aid on his cut cheek at least. Or was he merely being scolded and accused/treated like a criminal, despite he wasn’t the one who had even started the fight, because of his reputation?

“Is sunbae alright? Should I go look for him? Who could I ask that would know where he is?”

Seongwoo was taking the recycling out to the parking lot which was his duty to fulfill before he could leave school for the day when he heard an adult harshly scolding someone along with something that sounded like slapping. He gasped and dropped the box, covering his mouth when he saw that it was Daniel with a suited adult who must be his father.

The classy car and the fine suit didn’t match with the barbaric way that his father acted. Daniel was holding himself up barely on the back of the gleaming SUV while his father hit his legs every second with a long, thick bamboo stick. It looked like it smarted and would leave nasty welts, but Daniel bit his lip and remained still as a statue, taking the beating without making a sound. Even though he was already injured. His father seemed crazed, as if he lost count of how many times he hit his son. He cruelly, harshly whacked his motionless son with the thick, hard cane until he grew tired, pausing to wipe off his sweat. Then he deposited the stick in the backseat and slammed the door shut.

“I was holding back. You should be grateful. Don’t think I’m through with punishing you for this stupid stunt. There’s more at home. If you’re going to fight, whatever. Boys will be boys, that’s part of growing into a man. But our family doesn’t lose to anyone, especially not to anyone from that family. That pisses me off more because it’s embarrassing. It shows you’re weak and incapable. He should have twice as much damage as you.

Grades are another thing. I see you’ve been slacking off while I was being lenient. Only 19th? You can do better than that. You better start showing excellency instead of always playing around and making trouble. You want power like me? Then don’t lose, to anyone in anything. That’s how Kangs are, we’re strong as iron. Became stronger than him. Become the strongest in the school. Gain respect and make people fear and admire you. Then you can be a CEO and have real power. Then you can crush Jonathan on a business platform as well which will hurt worse. Like I’m trying with your uncle. The way you are now is so pathetic I hardly want to call you my son. Such a useless embarrassment. Pull any more of this shit and I’ll kick you out on the streets. No weak loser allowed in my house. You understand that, punk?!”

Daniel did nothing but deeply bow and apologize as his father scolded him, looking more like a soaked, weathered kitten than a fierce panther. Seongwoo’s eyes stung with tears as he watched from the sidelines, unnoticed but not necessarily hiding.

The words and the beating, somehow he felt them as if it were happening to him. It hurt, physically and internally just to see, let alone to imagine if you were in his place. Seongwoo was an empathetic person so he had the ability to do that.

Even considering his upbringing, position, and career, his father was unbelievably cold and cruel, like some villain in a drama. How could a real person do that to his only son? Even if he did have a fight and make mistakes. Why didn’t his father even seem to care to ask what the reason might have been? How could he add to his injuries? Why didn’t he ask if it was even self-defense and just assumed he started it?

This moment was saying a lot about his character. He only got upset not because a fight happened, but mostly because Daniel lost to his nephew? Did their family grudges go way back that deeply? Their family had a history of the men crushing each other and competing for who was the strongest Kang? Winning was more important than anything and if you didn’t win or you weren’t ‘strong’ in one sense, then you were useless?

One thing was clear was that Daniel had been growing up without a drop of love, without someone that cared for his genuine well-being, without someone to set him on the correct path and encourage/guide him to become a good person. It wasn’t much surprise then that he was full of imperfection and didn’t know how to make friends.

Now he knew where those scars likely came from. Daniel had been lying then as he suspected and the secret that he’d been hiding was huge. Although Seongwoo had heard rumors of his father being strict and abusive, he had thought it would be more emotionally and not quite as intense as what he’d witnessed.

**_Flashback_ **

_“Ramen again? Sunbae, seriously! Is that all you ever eat? At least add some protein and vegies to it. It’s a wonder how you grew that tall with only stuffing yourself full of carbs and no vitamins…”_

_Seongwoo came out of the convenience store with a salad that had sliced boiled eggs on top, huffing in disbelief to see Daniel at the usual table with a bowl of instant ramen halfway consumed. It was his break time, so he’d brought that along with a tuna filled triangle kimbap for himself to snack on, joining Daniel who he happened to be sneaking glances at while he should be sticking new barcode tags on products at the counter._

_As usual, the elder came around a couple of times a week to eat instant ramen and a sports drink at the tables in front of the convenience store he worked at. It truly was his regular spot, like he’d said, Seongwoo had confirmed it with the other employees. Though it seemed nowadays he adjusted his schedule to purposefully came when he knew that Seongwoo would be on duty._

_Most of the time Seongwoo would attempt to ignore him while casting some curious, sympathetic glances outside. The image of a young man eating ramen alone at a plastic table outside in the chilly wind was somehow pathetic and sad to him. His guilt got the better of his wish to avoid trouble that day. So, he came out to give Daniel some company, whether he wanted it or not._

_Daniel didn’t object. For a second, he seemed genuinely delighted to see him. His smile was youthful, pretty, and soft, though he soon covered it with his hand out of shyness, like he wasn’t used to smiling or comfortable with people seeing his teeth._

_“Oh, you came out to join me? That looks good. Although I’m not a rabbit. Who wants to eat that bitter stuff?”_

_“Everyone needs to eat vegetables and lots of people and animals like them. Not just rabbits. Without them, you’ll die early from lack of vitamins. Just try it, you like crunchy stuff. I should point out, you have slightly buck teeth like a rabbit,” Seongwoo commented dryly as he sat down and opened up the package._

_Daniel poked at the lettuce with his chopsticks, looking apprehensive. Seongwoo scoffed, slightly smiling. “It’s not going to bite. It’s not alive. Are you even scared of lettuce?”  
“Yah! I’m not scared of anything! Just forget what Jonny said. He was trying to make me seem lame because you were listening, that’s all. It’s all defaming bullshit. I’m a man, I have no fears, especially not some forsaken leaves, hmph!” Daniel insisted a bit loudly, ears tinting cherry colored which suggested he was embarrassed. _

_Seconds later, he was wolfing down chunks of lettuce and eggs while Seongwoo watched with fondness like a proud mom._

_“Why is it that you eat here again? You could make ramen at your house. It’s not like you don’t have a stove.”_

_“Because at home it feels depressing to eat alone, but in this kind of place it’s normal to…”_

_Some dressing spilled on his shirt sleeve while he was in the midst of holding some lettuce with his chopsticks, so Seongwoo moved to wipe it off with a napkin and then roll it up. Teasing him for being dirty and overzealous like a child. His laughter turned to a gasp when he noticed some thick, white scars on his arms. Daniel sheepishly smiled, gently pushing away his hand and covering up his skin with the fabric once more._

_“How’d you get those scars, sunbae?” the younger asked in horror, forgetting about how he was thinking it was pitiful to hear Daniel was always eating meals or spending time at home alone._

_“Just the usual things that happen to rowdy teenage boys. Falling off bikes. Playing with fire. Climbing trees. Fighting with friends and such. It’s nothing. Just forget you saw it. Hmm, you’re right, this rabbit food is pretty good! Extra crunchy.”_

_The sunbae attempted to brush it off as nothing, but the way he touched and stared there with a melancholy, almost haunted expression suggested there was a painful, traumatic story behind them. Seongwoo wanted to pry but held himself back, reminding himself that he shouldn’t get too involved in the personal lives of the filthy rich. Although he wasn’t necessarily feeling like he needed to avoid and keep a distance from Daniel and Jonathan who were persistent about becoming his friend, he figured it would lead to trouble if he got close and learned everything about their complicated lives. The issue he dealt with just between those cousins was an overwhelming headache enough as it was._

**Back to present**

While Daniel bowed and said nice, undeserving, filial words to his father who was getting in the car without looking back, Seongwoo continued to stand in plain sight. He couldn’t take his eyes off Daniel, overwhelmed with sympathy and sadness.

_Although getting in a fight, reciprocating with punches isn’t a good thing, this sort of punishment is too much. I feel like he probably didn’t even tell anyone that it was Jonathan that started the fight. He probably just silently took the hit as everyone assumed and accused him due to his rebellious reputation and with how Jonathan just came in and hasn’t made any trouble yet. He’s just taking it, not saying a word to defend himself or express he’s in pain. How miserable and pitiful Daniel is today…_

_Why are you like this, Daniel sunbae…? I’m intrigued. Is acting out really the only way for a lonely boy to get some attention from his father? Is bullying kids at school the only way for you to relieve that pent up stress and put your chaotic life in some sort of manageable order?_

_Does he act mean and push people away by putting them in constructed categories because he’s scared to trust/love and be abandoned or is he afraid to be scolded for being himself or not perfect/weak like his parents have done? Is that really the only way he can live? Does he take the blame because he’s being nice and sacrificing himself or because attempting to futilely defend himself is too tiring?_

_Maybe I’ve been misunderstanding him all along just like others. I wasn’t keeping my mind open enough. I was assuming too much because of the bullying and rumors. Maybe what he needs isn’t strict discipline but a friend to believe in him, to listen to his side of the story without being judgmental and harsh, someone to casually talk to about his issues and intense emotions. Or a psychologist, who would probably be more helpful due to their insight into the mind. That boy’s got some serious emotional issues to work on, at least seeing this explains somewhat how he became so twisted and contradictory. That loneliness, pain, and wariness I sense in his eyes. There’s much more to him than what you can tell from looking casually, that’s for sure. He’s as complicated a twenty-sided rubix cube._

The way that Daniel looked as he watched his father’s car drive off and then started limping away from the parking lot, the loneliness and pain in his eyes. It reminded him of Jonathan’s older brother, but somehow even worse. Jonathan’s older brother, Haneul, had the look of someone who chose to give up and now was regretting losing his happiness. Daniel’s eyes bore the look of someone who had hardly if ever known happiness, someone who was desperate for attention and affection from anyone but didn’t know how to go about properly getting it as well as slightly scared of how he’d feel after losing it.

He looked like he needed tender loving and care from someone. He needed a real friend to lean on and give him comfort and positive encouragement, not underlings. Someone that could promise to be by his side through thick and thin and stick to that with great loyalty. He looked pure, vulnerable, helpless, miserable and incredibly lonely. The strike of pity he felt for Daniel then was ten times stronger than those times he saw him eating alone or when he heard rumors about his difficult life. It almost washed his bad deeds and dangerous qualities out of Seongwoo’s mind completely.

Seongwoo wasn’t sure how or if he should approach Daniel, but he also was feeling too pricked with guilt and full of concern after seeing that to leave him to slowly stagger, hand pressing along the school wall in order to keep on moving forward. The younger could sense that he was going to collapse soon. He popped into the convenience store to buy some ointment and bandages. It only took three minutes and seeing as it was hard to walk, Daniel hadn’t gotten much farther.

Seongwoo jogged on the balls of his feet so as not to be detected. He quietly followed behind, one hand grasping the swinging plastic bag and the other hand hesitantly reaching out. His caring instincts took over once he saw Daniel fall over against the wall because his knees gave out. There were now some stains of blood dripping onto his socks and through his grey slacks. He sprinted forward and slipped under the bridge his arm was making, standing upright and wrapping his arms around his waist in order to help the big, heavy man up. The circumference of his waist was surprisingly tiny in comparison to his shoulder width, forming a dramatic incline like barbie doll’s bodies were.

Seongwoo flushed slightly, feeling flexed muscles grazing his arm and the soft, supple, warm feel of his skin through his thin shirt. He tried not to imagine what the other would look like without clothes but it was difficult due to the fact he could fairly well now that he knew what was lying beneath the loose layers. Daniel seemed taken aback but grateful. He was gauntly pale as if his face had been bleached, black hair sticking to his forehead beaded with sweat.

“Thanks, Seongwoo. Perfect timing. I’m feeling a little…under the weather. Could you help me over to that bench?”

“Sure, sunbae. Move slowly. Lean on me. Right foot, now left, slower. You can lean on me more. You’re heavy but I can handle it. I’m not as fragile and weak as I might appear.”

“If you say so…What’s in the bag? Snacks?”

“Um, I don’t think you want to talk about it but…I bought you some things to treat your wounds…”

“Oh. You saw, huh? Well, this is awkward. I’m embarrassed you saw that. I wasn’t cool…”

“You can’t always be cool, sunbae. You’re human. Even cucumbers don’t stay refreshing if they’re left in the sunshine.”

Daniel stared at Seongwoo fiddling inside the bag, blinking his smokey almond shaped eyes slowly. Then it dawned on him that Seongwoo had made a punny joke. He started to laugh and slapped his thigh, but that quickly turned into a groan as the tension stung his wounded legs.

“Hey, be careful!” Seongwoo snapped, looking concerned and lifting his hands up with a swipe of his lengthy, slender arm. “You’re injured already. Don’t make it worse. Hmm, maybe this won’t be enough. Should we go to the hospital?”

“I’m not allowed to. My father doesn’t want to be reported for child abuse, though that’s exactly what it is every time. As much as he hates me, he has no other heir, so he has to put up with my rotten egg black sheep self. Whatever I do, he’s not pleased and whenever he loses his temper, he ends up using the cane on me. He sure deserves best father of the year award, right? At least he hasn’t turned me cripple.”

Seongwoo stared at the man who was looking at the ground with a bitter smile and thick, for once fully undisguised pain in his eyes. Although he was saying it like a sarcastic sort of joke, his tone and the blunt words suggested he detested his miserable situation.

“I’m sorry…” he blurted.

“Sorry? Why would you be?” Daniel asked, genuinely confounded.

“I don’t know. I just am. I’m sorry. I didn’t know what you were going through and I thought bad things about you. I figured you weren’t all bad and you had a reason probably related to troubled past and family issues. But I never imagined…something so…god, it was graphic. I’m sorry you were born and raised by that kind of monster. I’m sorry I can’t get you out of there. No one deserves…you’re so young too…All the scars, just how many times, with no-one to stop him…ugh, I’m sorry, sunbae.”

“Eh, there’s nothing to cry about. Why are you tearing up, squirt? I’m the one hurting here. I didn’t think you were a crybaby, so easily touched by family abuse situations. I bet you bawl a river when you see sheltered animal or African children commercials, huh?

Thanks for your sympathy, but I don’t need you to say sorry for thinking I’m not a good person. I’m still a selfish, violent jerk, ask anyone. How else would I be when I was raised by that? You don’t know what we’re all going through, but our weird personalities make sense if you do. That’s not your fault. We just don’t wear our pain, trauma, or personal issues on our sleeves. We’re taught and intensely pressured to hide it because to many aristocratic adults, it’s considered our weakness and thus a reason to be looked down on and taken advantage of.

All I need is this. One person being kind and understanding after they see something shitty happened. Thanks, I’ll bandage myself. I got used to doing that. I have a feeling you will cry more when you see my legs. They are worse than my arms. My father’s favorite spot since a few years ago.”

That made Seongwoo cry harder. He wiped the streaming tears with his hands and sniffled. “Ah, sunbae…Don’t say…stuff like that…it’s sad…more than what happened to Bambi’s mother…”

Daniel took the bag and set it down on the ground. Seongwoo wondered how he could possibly put on a smile that didn’t seem forced and comfort him in this situation. He rubbed his back and then loosely laid his arm over his shoulder, silently observing with a crooked, amused smile.

After everything, Seongwoo couldn’t find him sexy or intimidating at the moment. He just seemed vulnerable and pathetic. He was hurting and also angry for him in his place. Daniel couldn’t stand up to his father or he would be kicked out or beat up worse. He probably didn’t have any other family member he could be with or they already knew about it and just chose to turn their heads. He didn’t even have a mother around to treat his wounds and protect him. His only friends were those in the club who were more like followers than friends. He was at war with his cousin for some reason related to his mother running away in middle school. She probably had been abused as well and couldn’t take it anymore, but that didn’t excuse how could she leave her son behind to take all the wrath double time, from such a delicate age until now. The anger he felt rising up towards Daniel’s awol mother made him cry all the harder.

“Aw, are you crying for nasty old me? That’s never happened before. I guess you can feel sympathy for someone you hate even. That’s only a little bit of my sob story, honestly. I could tell you more. Wanna know about my sordid life and then cry on my shoulder?”

Seongwoo sniffled and shakily replied, “Not really, but kind of. If it’s good for you to get things out and you don’t have anyone else, sure. I’m willing to listen, sunbae. Your shoulders honestly seem comfortable as well.”

“Wah, your life must be boring since you’ve got nothing better to do than listen to misery tales. Or is it that you have a soft spot for the injured and miserable? Well, I strangely feel like talking to someone today, so I’m going to. You better listen.”

Seongwoo nodded. “I am. Go on.”

Daniel absently rubbed his shoulder and played with his fluttering fringe as he spoke. Seongwoo listened, glancing at him, sniffling or wiping his trickling alligator tears here and there.

“You know how my father only cares about winning, right? Well, he pushed my mother to take care of some business matters though it’s not what she’s good at or used to. They were sort of business partners. This ended up driving my mother into depression. He was always yelling at her, belittling her, blaming her for anything that didn’t go well. Saying ‘why can’t you do this’, ‘you don’t know how to do anything,’ ‘are you a moron?’, ‘I never should have married someone so useless’ etc.

Whereas he mostly physically abused me here and there when he’s angry and drunk, with my mother it was a lot of emotional abuse for as far back as I can recall. She left one day when I was in middle school and never came back. She was in such a hurry that she wasn’t able to meet me, explain, or say goodbye even. I found out too late to try and stop her or ask why or where she was headed. My dad didn’t spend much time looking for her. Within a couple of months, he considered her a lost cause. Couldn’t even be bothered to make calls and have her searched for or traced worldwide.

He’s still hiding it from the press, that we don’t know what happened to her or that he’s still married technically. Since then, he dates his secretaries so that he can carefully keep the relationship secret, letting everyone think they’re still married but she’s just ‘out of the picture’ for some undisclosed reason. The media assumes she’s living abroad in secret because she couldn’t tolerate the lifestyle.

Actually, I see those young girls around more than I see him because they get to live in our house. At least they’re not monsters like him. But they don’t keep him happy or satisfied for long, no matter how pretty, sweet, or glamorous. The only attention he gives me is during times like this. Otherwise my father might as well be a figment of my imagination or a ghost of some powerful, successful man in the past. He wasn’t ever kind or mild-tempered but he wasn’t as bad in my childhood memories. Things turned for the worst after she got involved with the business.”

Seongwoo didn’t know what else to do but awkwardly pat his knee and stare at him with pitiful, dewy eyes while frown-pouting.

“Isn’t it hard? Dealing with school and everything else without your mother? You must miss her.”

“I do, sure. I want to see her several times a day. But I also hate her guts leaving like that without me, so I sort of wish I never see her again because I’ll probably end up hurting her which would be wrong. Since she suffered for a long time and deserves to be happy. Even if they got a divorce, my father would have fought tooth and nail for custody of me because I’m his heir, and only for that reason. Because as a person who couldn’t give two toothpicks worth of a damn for me. The result would have been the same, only my mother would have been broke and battered from the legal battle. When I think of that, my anger slightly dispels. I hope she isn’t living too miserable but also not too well. If she was living well with another family and not thinking of the son she left behind, then I would feel more miserable. I’d probably kill myself.”

Seongwoo whimpered and squeezed his leg, not liking that direction of thought in the slightest. “Don’t even think of it, sunbae! Suicide is never the answer! She would be devastated if she knew. She’s doing fine and I’m sure she misses you and prays you’re doing well every day. I don’t think mothers can just forget their children like that. You shouldn’t judge when you don’t know her whole story. Wait until you know more, better yet wait until you meet or find her again and can ask her face to face what happened back then.

I doubt she was planning to leave you there forever. She’s your mother. She went through nine months of discomfort and hours of pain to bring you into this world. That creates a bond that lasts forever, I believe. Even if you are apart for a long time. Even if your life isn’t perfect or you have disagreements. A mother’s and child’s bond is extremely special and tight. It can’t be explained easily and shouldn’t be looked down on.”

Seongwoo went on to revamp several stories of maternal bonds prevalent as themes/messages in various literary works. Since he knew that Daniel was an avid novel reader, he was hopeful that he’d know what he was talking about and the advice and comfort he was clumsily giving would get through to him.

“Well, I wish I could think like that. Of a reunion and a happy ending. Alas I’ll likely never see her again or know the reason why she left me in hell. The plane she was rumored to be on crashed into the ocean with many of the fatalities unidentifiable. Me wishing she’s living well is the hope I cling to because it’s hard thinking she might be gone forever.”

Seongwoo winced. There was a chance that Daniel would never get to see his mother again then. She could possibly have died in a plane crash with her body in the bottom of the ocean. His ignorance had stabbed Daniel straight in his festering wounds. He turned his head and pressed his forehead to Daniel’s shoulder, groaning.

“Ugh, sorry again. How terrible. How have you not killed yourself is astounding. That’s way too much to go through. I can’t even imagine it…especially without a mom…”

Seongwoo was close to his mother and needed her support. He was used to his father not being around much because he’d always been busy and away with work more than the opposite. His sister was an active person who didn’t like staying at home for long periods of time, similar to their father. He didn’t see her all that much after elementary school. However, in the case of his mother with the nature of her job and her personality, she was home all the time when he was younger. He wasn’t all that interested in the arts back then, but he did enjoy watching her paint and he really loved to chat about anything just sitting by her side in the cozy, well-lit studio overlooking their garden. Hours would pass and the sun would set while he sat on the floor of his mother’s studio while she painted, so engrossed in rambling he didn’t notice that he hadn’t drank any water until his mother reminded him, worried he was parched and getting hoarse.

“Hmm. Yeah, you’re right. It’s a wonder. Nothing really in my life that was a reason to fight. I guess I just don’t want to make him suffer longer. Or I’m holding on to a faint sliver of hope that she might appear in front of me, magically alive. Smiling happily and beautiful like the early days before my father made her miserable and weathered.”

Without asking permission, Daniel slouched over and plopped his head on Seongwoo’s shoulder. Seongwoo stiffened and his heart started thundering against his rib cage painfully at the sudden contact but he didn’t object or push him off. It was understandable that someone would seek physical comfort after opening up about such a gloomy, shocking story. He felt closer and wanted to comfort him somehow, appreciating and also relieved to have been one of the few he ever trusted to tell this too. He reached up and hesitantly pat his silky, ebony locks.

“I’m tired, Newbie. Let me rest here a bit,” Daniel hummed with his eyes closed, looking soft and cute strangely.

“Sure. I can’t be comfy though. I’m bony.”

“It’s perfectly comfy to me though? You’re fluffier than you look. For a chicken.”

“I’m not fluffy! I’m buff and toned. That’s pure solid muscle you’re lying on,” the younger insisted, feeling offended and embarrassed at being subtly called a plump chicken, which wasn’t the least bit attractive. He was more like a gorgeous, sleek, slender, graceful Russian Blue cat.

“Ah, really? Tell me because I’m curious. What machines do I need to work on in order to tone my cheeks to get all puffy like yours?”

Seongwoo huffed, puffing out his mochi cheeks like a fish. “If you’re going to be mean, then get off and find another place to lie down.”

“Okay, I’ll be quiet for now. Put your fur down, Pretty Kitty. I’m mean by nature though. You should know. I’m the villain everyone says to stay away from. I’m sure your friends told you that from the first day. I’m awful, bad to the bone, a dark violent storm people should avoid…”

Seongwoo recalled several instances where he’d seen stormy Daniel be relatively nice. He also knew that he liked children, comics, cats, ramen, and sweet things. That didn’t seem like he was exactly mean to the core. He didn’t even fight back with his dad earlier. He accepted his punishment and harsh words without making a peep. Inside, under his flashy, fierce tough guy appearance, he was probably soft, loyal, compassionate, and sensitive.

“Hmm, I’m not so sure about that. Hardly anyone is mean by nature without any reason. Maybe you just like to let others think you’re mean to hide how sweet you are. Some kind of defense mechanism you developed from your father pushing you to be ‘strong’. Maybe you’re mean because you’ve just been through too much to handle and revenge is your way to cope with the chaos threatening to consume your soul.”

“Hmm, I wonder. You’re probably giving me too much credit. That’s a deep, unique way to think of why I have such a twisted character. I should discuss with my psychologist. Except, I usually skip because their voice makes me sleepy.”

“Ah, so you already have a psychologist. Well…it’s not going to help if you don’t put in efforts to talk to them. You should bring the idea up next time. You need to understand and love yourself first. Only then you can do the same to others.”

“Hmm, maybe, if you remind me…”

His eyes went to the body outline spray painted on the floor. He voiced his thought a few minutes later.

“What’s that graffiti for?”

“Ah, that. I heard it’s been a tradition around this school for a long time. Once a student jumped from the roof and died there. Since then, it’s used as both a reminder and a cry for help. If you see someone spray painting over the outline in a different color, it means that something serious is going on with them. That they’re struggling to deal and having suicidal thoughts. If you see or hear about who, it’s a rule that you should comfort them whenever you come across them. Just go out of your way to be a bit nicer. They probably won’t talk about it but they could use the comfort.”

“Oh, really? That happens? And people here follow it? I got the impression that students interact for the sake of future connections. That sounds more like there’s actual meaningful friendships.”

“Although our parents do try to raise us to be ruthless predators that stand alone in the jungle, to eat before we get eaten so to say, to only have convenient, business related friendships, we are still human. We’re young and we have emotions. We still care and have feelings in our own way like any other students. We have a different, more subtle way to express that. A specific time or situation where we consider it allowed, though most of the time not.

This is unlike our parents, those adults who only care about business, winning, stomping over the weak, organizing and maintaining rankings, getting richer and more powerful. Like my situation. Like Jonathan’s and his brother. Like yourself, though I don’t know the full story there. Many of us have similar situations and difficulties while growing up in high pressure, stressful environments, many without much love or support from their dysfunctional families.

In that regard, there’s some sort of thin, invisible line of empathy connecting us. Even myself, I feel sort of down and concerned when I hear about a fellow student’s family is on the news for some negative thing or when a student shows signs that they’re on the verge of a breakdown. I guess our parents have failed just yet to completely train the human out and the predators in.”

“Hmm. Interesting. This makes me see this school and the students in a different light. A more positive, warmer sort. Somehow it’s comforting knowing that if I’m having a hard time, struggling with a variety of overwhelming issues, there’s some way to reach out. Or does that not apply to the ‘Social Care’ class?”

“Eh, you’re not Social Care class level really. No one would even believe it if you told them the way that you prance around like a prince,” Daniel teased, sitting up and bumping their shoulders together. “But sure, it applies. To everyone, including teachers.”

“Wow, there’s even been teachers doing it? Who have you seen? Any of your friends? My friends? What about him… Jonny, I mean. Has he ever done it?”

Daniel smiled mysteriously, pretending to zip his lips closed with his fingers. Apparently, it wasn’t something that you openly spoke about once that person was alright after a couple of days or weeks, but there were people in the past that Seongwoo knew who’d done it. Daniel’s eyes drifted off into space as he recalled he had indeed seen Jonny doing it just once.

That was the day before he’d disappeared on them without a word of explanation, flying off to America without warning. He’d been skipping class, forced to go there by his father even though it was only recently that he’d lost his mother and cut off ties after a huge fight with his friend. Daniel had considered reaching out and asking him if there was something going on but he’d still been furious and grieving because of his mother that time. It was a relief that at least he got away from his wretched family situation before he took his own life, the part that once considered him a friend thought here and there anyway.

“Sunbae…You’re looking sad again. Will this cheer you up? I don’t want to feel responsible when you paint over that outline next. You better not.”

Daniel looked down. In Seongwoo’s palm were his favorite candies he happened to have had in his pocket, like that day they’d first met, the exact ones that he’d stolen from his hoodie pocket. The thought immediately made him smile and for once he didn’t stifle or hide it. To be truthful, he was touched and feeling all strangely warm and fuzzy inside. He wasn’t comfortable with expressing that, just as he wasn’t used to feeling that way in many years. Another of his defense mechanisms he did unconsciously was to tease or joke around when he got emotional, seeming like he was brushing it off.

“Wow. That’s the cheapest present I’ve ever received. Maybe I classified you incorrectly, Newbie.”

“Tch. Ungrateful, nasty ass.”

Seongwoo muttered and went to close his hand around in order to take the candy back. Daniel was faster. He snatched it from his fingers with a playful, broad, rather blinding smile.

“But it’s the one that makes me the happiest.”

They shifted into comfortable silence as Daniel sucked on the candies and Seongwoo continued to stare blankly at the outline.

“If you feel that way, sunbae, you should talk to someone. Okay? You can come to me, for example. I can give you advice or I’ll just listen. Sometimes it helps just to let your feelings out. It helped me a lot more than I thought. Like yourself, I’m not expressive and I tend to bottle difficult things up.”

Daniel glanced sideways, tilting his head back slightly. Seongwoo was kicking his toes together, unaware he was being watched since he was lost in his own thoughts.

“Open up, huh? Thanks for the offer. I’ll keep it in mind. This is probably the most open I’ve been since I was a kid. It’s nice being similar to someone that’s not that goldilocks rat…”

“Oh, really? I sort of feel honored.”

“You should. I guess I feel comfortable around you because you remind me of cats.”

“Tch. Well, I prefer you call me a cat than a chicken, I suppose. Though I’m more handsome than your typical house or street cat for certain.”

“Agreed, your like the exotic sort. Extremely handsome, stunning even. Do you know how cats greet people or show they’re happy? They blink like this. It’s really cute.”

Daniel turned to show Seongwoo that he closed his eyes for several seconds with a saccharine curvy smile on his face. It was the most endearing and approachable he’d ever seen Daniel. It was an entirely new side, a pleasant surprise to be blessed with. He also happened to look exactly like a happy, blinking cat curled up in the sunshine.

“Ah, so you hate puppies because you’re a cat? You even blink like them. I knew it!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, long time no see! I had this read but I decided to give you a longer time to read the chapters since they’re long and there’s alternative stories. That’s better for me anyways since it gives me more time to work on my ghost fic that I’ll post in October for Halloween. There’s a lot to edit and think of with this story so it takes a lot of time even after I’ve written out all the drafts.
> 
> This chapter has a lot more spice and emotions to it. It’s a lot more connected directly to what happens and the feel of The Heirs. I guess you can say it’s the highlight of this story, with the drama between these two boys and them courting Seongwoo. Daniel and Jonathan’s relationship, their rivalry, their broken friendship, all the complicated emotions that Seongwoo gets caught up in the middle of are the most important thing of this story. Romance is important but what I really do like to focus on that the drama could use a bit more of originally I think is the broken but very much necessary for happiness friendship between those boys. 
> 
> A huge reason their life is difficult and that affects their future is what happened in middle school and the fact they no longer have their closest friend to lean on to get through the bullshit which occurs because of society and their messed up families. Although they did a lot of bad things in the past together, they also were the happiest and emotionally stable back then since they had each other. Since they split, they’re a bit of a mess, though you see that more with Daniel at the moment than Jonathan. Because Jonathan realized his misdeeds and has turned over a new leaf while in America, but Daniel is another story. Daniel only got worse, largely because of the abuse from his father, the loss and absence of maternal love and friendship, being stuck in the cut-throat jungle life and all. Jonathan has found things that make him happy and been separated from his messed up family. That’s not the case with Daniel, who in many ways needed that more than Jonathan. 
> 
> Seongwoo will be the bridge that heals them in different ways through this story, one of the main things I want to focus on because I just love the guy’s friendship. The romantic relationship developing is important, but equally if not more important in this story is how someone wise, sensitive, clear-headed, and caring like Seongwoo can help these two broken, needy, stubborn souls become good, whole, happy, and close again. If you’re wondering, Seongwoo from the beginning sort of has feelings for both of them, Daniel is more a sense of intrigue, physical attraction, and sympathy while Jonathan is more feel good crush, closeness and security, and the appeal of something new he’s never had with other guys. Which is why you get to choose at the end who you prefer he’s with because it can work either way, though the relationship will have a slightly different dynamic, I’ll give you happiness with both couples.
> 
> After knowing about Daniel’s family issues and seeing some different sides of him, I’m curious what you think about the potential couples and characters. Or maybe you’re still leaning toward the sweetheart perfect boyfriend boy next door Jonathan. Don’t forget though that Jonathan has done bad things in his past, and there’s def a reason why Daniel hates him so much, just I won’t be revealing it for awhile. I can understand either way who you’re leaning towards, especially if it changes depending on the chapter or scene. I think they’re both charming in different ways, just like in The Heirs. This is a story where it’s quite hard to choose who you like best. As you will see gradually, they both have good and bad. You’ll learn more and more about them with each chapter until the very end. Like unwrapping a present that’s a box inside of a box and so on. Probably you won’t be able to choose until you know all their different sides and situations. 
> 
> I hope that you’re looking forward to more. I haven’t decided when I will update the next chapter, but most likely it will be 1.5-2 weeks. I’m not sure how much time I will have to myself during vacation time and soon I’ll be working more than I have been. 
> 
> Sorry to say but yeah all the chapters are long like this haha. That’s just the way it was organized and I tend to stick to my original plot guide. Never feel pressured to read this mini novel in one sitting, just bit by bit whenever you feel like reading, keep your tab open. If you can think of something to say please do so even just some sweet crumbs, comment section on this one is so dry so I lose my motivation to work on it T.T 
> 
> Take care, stay safe, love you, you too ghosties!
> 
> <3 Raina


	4. To Be His or Not To Be

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Seongwoo gets confessed to from both the dashing, troublesome cousins and makes a choice about which one he should casually date. Since he's going crazy being solo and can't possibly fight the attraction much longer. Can you predict who will be his first Kang 'something' guy?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry that this story has been on hiatus for so long! I wasn't feeling motivated to work on it last fall and instead put my energy into other stories. You may have been alarmed to not see my stories on the feed as well, but I have simply privated/hidden everything for my safety. Due to the RPS controversy/investigation going on in Korea. I will unlock my account for 3-5 days after updating something. There isn't likely going to be weekly, frequent updates. I have little time to write, plus there is now this situation which concerns me. 
> 
> Thank you for your understanding. Let's get back to this dramatic story, shall we?

Daniel was in the Av6 specially designed club room that looked more like a fancy office than anything else. The group of privileged boys didn’t do much there but lounge around, snack, sleep, and watch TV. It was a place where they could come and go as they pleased during break times or if they felt like skipping a class.

Only they and the cleaning lady could enter the room. Sometimes they had special guests, like whatever social care class student that Daniel had designated their target for the month. A new scholarship student had arrived and within a week, Daniel had ‘taken him under his wing’ as his new buddy, meaning the kid would be experiencing hell on Earth.

It was simple actually. As long as he forced a student to sit with him at lunch, then it was a done deal. The target was set among anyone who was not a total dunce. The games to ostracize and drive the kid out started from then. It had been so long that he’d been doing this that he didn’t think about the reasoning for it. Jonathan had started it but for some reason he maintained the tradition despite detesting the guy.

His loony quack of a therapist said it likely had something to do with his lack of control and feeling inferior in his own life. Somehow doing to others what was done to him gave him peace of mind, a temporary feeling of power, superiority, and confidence. It was also a thrilling rush of adrenaline that was hard to quit cold turkey, something entertaining in his boring, repetitive, lonely life.

Though he knew that he had times that he’d gone too far getting caught up in the act or taking out his anger from other stuff unnecessarily on those people. In that case, the guilt would take over, reminding him that he wasn’t fully rotten, that he still had some sensitive, emotional human side lingering. During those times, he would apologize and treat the person nicer. It probably made them extremely confused but he didn’t bother to explain himself.

Daniel Kang lived according to his emotions and impulses. The only person controlling him being his father and the rules of their society. He wasn’t used to being asked why, so even if he wanted to explain it, it would be difficult. Explaining why Daniel Kang was a crazy mess was as complicated as why the ocean and sky were blue or what came first, the chicken or the egg.

It started somewhere with his miserable life under an abusive, unloving dictator of a father, continued with abruptly losing his mother and feeling betrayed by his best friend on the same day, and various other miserable instances. His life was such an unbearably miserable one, it would be a miracle if he’d turned out normal.

The way he saw it, he didn’t have to take responsibility for his actions most of the time because he was messed up. He was merely a victim of circumstances. The ‘eat or be eaten’, ‘only the strong survive’, ‘make sure you always win,’ ‘everyone is a competitor, you don’t have real friends’ notions in this society shaped the ultimate borderline psychotic predator, the panther that everyone feared and obeyed and secretly wanted to surpass and see fall from grace, even his so called friends in the Av6.

That was who Daniel Kang was. He hadn’t wanted to become that way but circumstances had somehow led him to that point.

“You know, I don’t want to do this. I don’t like to see you scared or hurt either, Lucas. So, why did you have to act out? Why did you steal from me? If you’d just asked, I could have bought it for you. Now I have to get more emergency cash from my Dad or he’s going to assume I spent it on pornographic magazines again. Don’t you feel bad for the issues that you caused? Maybe you haven’t heard about my Dad, but he’s a monster. Will you take the beating for me? Huh, Lucas? Fucking answer me, piggy!”

Daniel went from coolly sitting on the leather couch with his slacked legs crossed, bouncing a tennis ball off the wall into his hand over and over, precariously aiming for areas mere inches away from the student that was shivering and cowering on the ground. Near his shoulder, then near the top of his head, then near to the ear on the opposite side.

At the last sentence, his temper got the better of him. He burst, tossing the ball into the boy’s leg. It hit his knee and bounced off. The student groaned and then started groveling, rubbing his hands together and sobbing.

“I’m sorry, sunbae! I won’t do it again. I wasn’t thinking anything through. It was a dumb choice. I shouldn’t have taken your money. I just thought for a split second you have enough so you wouldn’t miss a few bills and I wanted to fit in more by having the same shoes as everyone else does…”

Daniel sighed and waved his hand. “Alright, I’ll be the bigger guy. I’ll let this go. Because I understand you just want to fit in. I’m your friend, so if you want something, just let me know. I’m not objected to buying it for you. Favor for a favor.”

“Wow, sunbae. You’re so kind. Thank you. I promise I won’t do that again. What can I do for you?”

“Hmm, you can spread the word around that I’m kind and forgiving from time to time? Make sure it gets around.”

The brightened student stood up and bowed several times after being given an order besides to stand there like a dummy. Before he left, Daniel gave him one of his cards and told him to go buy another pair of shoes because it was sad to only wear the same ones. It was sort of amusing, this carrot on a stick approach. Even scared rabbits would temporarily forgive his actions and act grateful when he used money. Maybe that’s why it was the most fun to pick on the social care scholarship students. They valued money and status so much that they were easily controlled. They worshipped him like a god.

It was as good as he could get to someone liking and feeling affection for him. The only temporary, shallow friendship that he could tolerate. Money didn’t betray him. If these students crossed him, he could easily make them regret and see the error in their ways.

Unlike his best friend. Ever since he’d lost his best friend, he found it difficult to get close to anyone. Those in the club might think they were his friends since he was nice and spoiled them a bit. He wasn’t ever nasty to them, but he wasn’t as nice as he knew he could be. He didn’t really joke around or laugh with them. He didn’t share his inner demons, insecurities, or trauma. Because he wasn’t comfortable being himself with anyone. He couldn’t trust anyone anymore. He couldn’t show weakness because he didn’t trust people not to use it against him.

This had become comfortable and stable, even if it was lonely and he sometimes wished for more. To be genuinely close to someone. To rely on someone. To spill out his darker thoughts and bare his emotions when things in his life were rough, when he missed his mother and friend, their past selves. When he sunk into memories of happier times and desperately wished for a time machine to experience it again even one day.

“Why aren’t you bothering that one kid anymore? The newbie that is friends with Jon that turned out to be related to a painter?”

Daniel returned to bouncing the tennis ball Sungwoon tossed to him. He smiled wistfully as his thoughts drifted to that person. His chest filled with a strange warmth and he was almost overcome with the urge to laugh.

“That kid, Seongwoo…He’s really amusing. He’s something special. Too bad he’s got shit taste in friends. Other than that, he’s absolutely perfect, you know…”

“It sounds like you’re in love with him. Then shouldn’t you have treated him nicely from the beginning?” Jaehwan pointed out from the Body massage chair.

“Don’t you know? Picking on someone is my way to show affection. I only show interest in those that are interesting and I want to care for. Like piggy there, he’s quite cute and smart. And he was obedient, until today. Though being disobedient is more interesting. I like that Seongwoo is a challenge. I think he might become my first love. He’s really appealing, those looks and that poise and that fiery personality.”

“Are you planning on stealing him from Jon then?” Jisung asked from the VR machine curiously, always excited to sniff out gossip and witness drama first-hand.

“Of course. Seongwoo is worth fighting to the death for. He’s way too good for that snake.”

“Are we in the Lion King? I don’t think real life relationships work that way. I doubt that he’s going to fall for you after you beat your own cousin, his friend, to a pulp. It’s uncivilized.” Minhyun’s comment was cold and sharp as his appearance. He was leaning against the pool table which did nothing much besides collect dust these days.

“Ah, really? Doesn’t it seem manly and sexy though? Wouldn’t he go for the stronger alpha? Obviously a wolf is more impressive then a puppy. Hmm, if you think that won’t work, should I just straight up confess? Be romantic and sweet?”

Sungwoon snorted while Jaehwan chuckled. “I seriously can’t picture that. You saying you sincerely like someone. Have you ever done that?”

“Nah, I haven’t. I never liked someone this much. It seems lame. But maybe it would make his heart shake and lean more to my side if I acted more romantic and honest. I can’t die until I know what it’s like to kiss those wavy lips…”

Daniel sighed as if he were swooning, tossing his arm over his eyes. He was strangely feeling like he was in his therapist’s office instead of chilling with his friends like he’d planned. He was half a breath away from openly pining for the newbie.

Sungwoon hummed while tying Jisung’s hair into an apple stem, deciding that styling would be more fun than playing with a ball. “So, this is just a lust thing in the end?”

“Maybe? Maybe not? I think I really like him though. Bare with me being cringy a bit here. I like him more than just physically. He’s special and charming, like I said. His personality is different. One in a million. He’s comfortable, amusing, and interesting. I think that he might match well with me, like two peas in a pod. There’s this uniqueness, complexity, and rebellious fire we have. He tries to bury it like I try to bury my sensitive side. Maybe I could be close to someone like that. Tell him my darkest secrets…”

Minhyun advised in a serious yet softer than normal tone, “Well, if you really want him for yourself, you should stop picking on him and act a bit nicer here and there. He’s not going to get close or give you the time of day if you keep on being nasty.”

“Should I? Me, acting nice…Is it possible? I don’t want to be fake gentlemanly like that phony mutt, but genuinely nice, in my own way. But if I am subtly nice after all this time, would he even notice it and take it as that…” he wondered, staring up at the ceiling.

It was fairly common these days to see Daniel zone out on that sofa, getting lost in deep thought, sometimes that he forgot to go home or fell asleep through the rest of his classes. A sulky pout turned him almost cute and childish.

“Somehow, I don’t think he will like me confessing… He’s too blinded by that snake’s smiles, not even knowing what kind of person he really is…Plus, he doesn’t think so highly of me…Maybe I should first work on changing my image. Gimme some romantic ideas, guys.”

**The Next Day at School**

“Good morning, Beautiful.”

Seongwoo came to an abrupt halt, blinking at a two-feet-long churros stick blocking his way like a sword. Daniel had pulled up his Hummer and jumped out while he was spacing out listening to music on his walk to school. He looked over at the black-haired man that was dressed in some beaded-detailed, blue silk suit in place of a uniform, pulling out his headphones.

“Um, hello, sunbae. What’s this for?” he asked quizzically, looking at the stick from various angles like a perplexed kitten.

“Just thought you’d be hungry. You like sweet and squishy things, right? Here, it’s all yours. I promise I didn’t do anything. Oh, let me get that for you.”

Seongwoo was again left baffled and slowly blinking as Daniel took his bag, phone, and earphones as well. He took everything in his hands, only leaving behind the paper wrapped churros stick. A minute later all of his stuff was piled in the car and Daniel was holding the passenger door open, offering his hand and knee for a leg up into the vehicle since it was high up off the ground.

“I’ll give you a ride the rest of the way. We still have some time to stop for a coffee. I should change into my uniform too.”

“Sure…”

Seongwoo absently nodded and accepted his hand, starstruck to think about refusing. He just let the rich man suddenly doing all these nice, gentlemanly things to him that hardly seemed fitting sweep him away. Possibly his inner romantic was craving for some attention from a handsome, reliable person. He ended up doing that with Jonathan as well several times. He was weak to bad boys as well as sweet acts, now he was receiving both while he was barely awake.

Daniel pressed on his back, helping him up, not letting go of his hand until he was safely seated in the middle. He even climbed up on the step and put on the seatbelt for him, making Seongwoo nearly whack him with the sugary bread in his panic at being attacked by close-up visuals, intense body heat, and his seductive cologne wafting into his nostrils.

_Woah, too much sexy panther to handle at once especially at this early hour. Chill, please, before I have a heart attack or punch you._

Luckily, Daniel didn’t linger long. In a couple of seconds, he had the belt strewn securely across his lap, buckled, and was hopping off the step. Seongwoo chewed the still warm, crunchy snack, watching the other curiously as he strutted around the front of the car and climbed inside.

Strangely, he was even smiling at him! Daniel could smile, not just smirk? It wasn’t as innocent, wide, natural, and beautiful as Jonathan but it did make him seem a lot younger and more approachable. It was still breath-taking, just a bit awkward and not suiting his chic fashion and dark make-up.

“Ready to go?”

Seongwoo nodded with a tiny hiccup. A moment later there was rock music playing in the car as they were lurching onto the road. He smirked around his next bite of churros, thinking all was still right with the world and he wasn’t dreaming. Rock music and reckless driving, yeah, that was his bad boy.

_Wait, what ‘mine’? Why am I already getting possessive of these Kang boys?_

_Aigoo, I need a reality check. They can’t and they won’t be mine. Just because he’s being exceptionally nice today doesn’t mean that he’s turned over a new leaf or you can just forgive and forget everything you’ve seen. He’s dangerous, rude, and sort of nuts. Plus, you’ve got enough on your plate with his cousin, trying to shake off those feelings._

_Are you a two timer? You just get swayed by any handsome guy who acts nice to you? Really, Seongwoo, control that desperate, thirsty skank in you, please._

“Why didn’t you come in your uniform?”

“Because I look better without it. I wanted you to remember how handsome and sexy I am in casual clothes because I have terrific fashion sense. It was worth it. Because I got to see the same face as when we first met. Though you’re back under your chic mask now.”

Daniel was back to his usual wicked smirk and haughty, husky chuckling.

“You’re a high school student. Not a mafia boss. Just stick to the dress code.”

“Hmm, then should I just wear the shirt open with nothing underneath? That will really get your blood boiling I bet. Since you’ve got a thing for skin exposure, naughty kitten. Don’t think I can’t see you in the mirror looking like you want to steal bites of a Niel-Snack. I know that I’m tasty looking, but you should first eat the food I bought you. It’s courteous to your gracious sunbae.”

Seongwoo immediately lifted the churros to block his view of Daniel’s chest that he’d been (guilty as charged) staring at sideways sneakily. His hand went to his white blouse collar and buttoned it up fully, despite it made him feel hot and stuffy with the necktie wrapped around like a noose. He didn’t want to give that pervy flirt (or himself who was too easily tempted with this sensual dude) any ideas.

He blushed furiously and barely stopped from muttering curses as he glared out the window. It was embarrassing. Why had he forgotten the existence of side mirrors or the fact that Daniel happened to look at him often?

The ride to school was just the start of Daniel’s weirdness. He popped up literally everywhere with some sort of event or small, random gift, complimenting him, calling him by endearments, and acting flirty, touching him even more than usual but not in the same perverted, teasing sort of way. He liked to hold his wrist as he led, brush his hair behind his ears, and possessively hold his waist.

These subtle, brief, intimate touches did as much to his sensitive system as other things had done in the past, since his heart was wavering as well as his body getting tingly and excited. He saw another side of Daniel that he never thought of. He could be attentive, gentle, and caring like a perfect lover.

**Game time! (both options involve a cheesy, flirty, sweetie Daniel only)**

[Option A: Classroom Fluff](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26210644/chapters/71434665)

[Option B: Lunch Fluff](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26210644/chapters/71435064)

By the end of the day, Seongwoo admitted to himself the scenario for what it was. Daniel was courting him because he had some sort of interest, this time around it wasn’t anything to deal with getting a rouse out of Jonathan, his arch nemesis. His cousin wasn’t even around the entire day. They’d yet to bump into him, suggesting that he was busy or not on campus for some reason. Maybe he’d slept in late and just decided that he didn’t feel like coming in today.

Which in one way was a good thing because there wasn’t any drama between the two boys. Merely Seongwoo reaping the benefits (guiltily) of his admirer shoveling attention on him.

They were sitting at a bus stop because it had started to pour massive buckets worth of cold rain. He had felt bad when Daniel was trying to use his jacket to cover his head, getting his shirt soaked in the process. They attempted to wipe and shake off the water from their bodies and hair as they sat on a bench under the rooftop.

“Wait a moment, kitten. Your perfect hair’s a bird’s nest of a mess. Let me just…”

Seongwoo stayed still, staring with starry eyes at the man who was glistening with raindrops on his handsome face as he diligently adjusted the damp tendrils of chestnut hair on his forehead, his eye make-up slightly smudged but that somehow making him seem sexier instead of like a racoon. More mysterious and hot.

He gulped as his eyes traced the trail of drops that trickled from his hair, along his sharp nose, plump lips, plunging v-line jaw and then continued down his long, creamy neck, nestling at his exposed collar with the silver chain.

_Handsome men really do like more so when they’re wet. He looks absolutely scrumptious even compared to usual. He’s such a tasty snack I’d love to sink my teeth into just once. Stupid rain, coming and torturing me with this erotic scene. As if he wasn’t hard enough to resist with his overwhelming sexiness and charisma already. You just had to make him dripping wet, huh? God is so cruel sometimes. Fuck, I can even see his nipples poking through his silk shirt…_

Seongwoo became terribly parched, flicking his tongue on the roof of his dry mouth as he imagined licking up that wet trail in reverse, staring with a firm chomping, sucking session at that beautiful, well-defined collar bone.  
“Wah, you’re super cute like this. Wet mess is a good look for you. The newest trend, I can see it.”

Seongwoo pouted and narrowed his eyes in displeasure. “Don’t tease me. I hate being wet. I’m probably hideous now. My hair is my pride and best feature.”

“Go figure, kitty. Is that what you really think? I would say it’s your eyes. Or maybe these charming moles. Your eyebrows are really sexy and cool too. I like these things. Actually, that’s not fair. I happen to be biased. Everything about you is heavenly, ethereally lovely if you ask me. That’s because…I like you…”

Time seemed to move slowly, rain drops falling at half-time speed so he could actually see the tear-drop shape and the reflections of the scenery around them as they dropped. Daniel was cradling his face, gazing at him with warmth and affection. His eyes were like dark, sweet hot chocolate with melting marshmallows. He got lost and felt like he was being melted, naturally leaning closer as if he wanted to be held by the other.

Daniel’s smudged kohl lined eyes lowered to his mouth and he inched forward, leaning in ever so slow but with clear intention. His head even tilted slightly, suggesting that if he didn’t shift the angle, their lips would soon meet. The mood had become stifling intense.

Seongwoo snapped, voice coming out a bit squeaky and shaky, “Hey, stop joking around, sunbae. You’re crossing the line again. I’m about to get angry.”

Daniel moved to brush his nose along his cheekbone, pausing to whisper after a soft sigh into his ear.

“Can I cross the line and be someone special to you, Seongwoo? I meant what I said. I have feelings for you.”

Seongwoo bit his lip to suppress a moan as sparks of electricity coursed through his veins, making him excited. That was one seriously brutal, cruel attack. He was half-tempted to slap Daniel for going too far with his teasing, but something stopped him. He thought back to how strange Daniel had been acting today, considering the possibility once more that indeed he might have been actually confessing right then. In that case, he needed to be serious and honest. The elder deserved that much.

Seongwoo put his hand on his chest, stealing a few seconds to graze those firm pecks his slutty inner rebel wanted to caress and claw at. It was a shame, but even though he didn’t need to hide or pretend to respect this guy anymore, the fact was he was a contradictory, unpredictable mess who had a long history of treating him unkindly and he still thought it was best not to get involved too closely with those who were rich and infamous.

Daniel wasn’t your average bad boy, after all. He was the son of an abusive, controlling tycoon. He was the hated cousin of his friend. He was famous for his terrible reputation and being a dictator with a tendency to get violent and merciless to other students. One day of niceness and that constant, buzzing mutual attraction didn’t change all the rest of that.

He still thought it was not a good idea to fool around with Daniel Kang. He needed to ignore that magnetic pull he kept feeling, quell his curiosities about his true personality, and maintain a proper distance by rejecting him straight away before it became an issue. He didn’t dare lead this guy on with the usual push-pull games he enjoyed with bad boys he found attractive.

These were flames that he shouldn’t mess with. He wouldn’t be the only one getting burned, but everyone around him and his family, likely Jonathan and the whole school would get caught in the flames, making a campfire into a wildfire. Nothing could happen with them, not even a few days’ hot and heavy casual fling.

Seongwoo pressed Daniel’s chest, putting distance between them. The man sat back reluctantly, his hands falling, brushing down Seongwoo’s dampened arms instead, as if he hated the idea of being fully separated. The look in his eyes were still sweet but now they were tinged with nerves and dread. Seongwoo decided it was best to avoid looking at him. He turned and stared at a rippling puddle in front of his feet.

“If you’re serious though, I think…It’s a bit late. You bullied me all these weeks relentlessly, now one day you act nice and then confess? It’s a lot to take in, you have to admit. It hardly makes sense, honetly. I’m not used to seeing you as anything but a bully, now you’re asking me to see you as a boyfriend.

If you really have feelings for me. You should have been nice like this from the beginning if you wanted my attention, sunbae. It’s hard for me to just suddenly not hate you. Well, hate is a strong word. Dislike, I suppose. I find you hard to be around. You’re intimidating, rude, demanding, violent, harassing me, causing fights, getting me sent to the nurse or teacher’s office. I want a peaceful school life, but you like to cause trouble and drag me into that.

I can’t say that it’s possible for me to see you differently at the moment. When it’s just been a day and I’m already falling for someone else who’s been nothing but kind to me since we first met….”

Daniel’s hands balled into fists at his sides, questioning tightly, “So, that’s what this is really about? You like someone already? It’s Jonny, is it? He’s charmed you too far to go back, huh? You’re saying a troublemaker loser like myself doesn’t stand a chance against your sweet Prince Charming? You’re saying that I’m going to lose so why even bother to fight?”

“No, not exactly. I don’t want to be part of a game. There’s no winner or loser. I’m the one who is losing out, since you’re both great guys but I can’t date you. I’m not planning on dating him either. He’s engaged and he’s also way out of my league. He’s nice and I like him a bit, but he’s unavailable. And then, with you, even though you also seem to have a nice side, it’s not right to date you either.

It’s just…you’re his family, whether you want that or not. So, that makes things complicated. You guys already hate each other enough. I don’t want to be stuck in the middle of that. Can you just stop liking me? That will be easier for all of us.”

“Why should I? I’ll do what I want with my feelings, thanks. Don’t you see that we’re already fighting worse because of you? It’s too late to stop liking someone. It’s not that easy. You should know that. But, if you made your choice to keep your secret crush on him and reject a person who is available, I have to leave you alone. Although it’s the wrong one.

I already warned you that he’s not the gentleman that he seems. You don’t know about him fully. He doesn’t deserve your love. He isn’t someone you should trust or pursue. He won’t make you happy. Not for long. Someday you’ll be abandoned and betrayed too, just like he did to his friends. He puts himself first above all others when the situation becomes dire.”

“I didn’t say I’m pursuing him, sunbae. I have no intention. I just mean…It would be painful for you to go after someone who likes someone else and that person happens to be your family too which would be worse and cause more rifts. I’m just thinking logically about what’s best for everyone. I don’t want you to be hurt or unhappy. So, sunbae, don’t like me anymore…”

Seongwoo felt guilty seeing Daniel looking upset, his eyes full of hurt, rage, and loneliness once more. He missed that look of joy and sweetness they’d had today. His character was back to murky with a heavy, dark aura that was quite threatening. He hesitantly reached for his hand, struck by a strong urge to comfort him, although he’d been the reason for the shift.

Daniel tensed and glared down at the hand resting over his. Seongwoo observed his expression, eyes full of sympathy and apology. Seeing his reaction to being rejected made Seongwoo realize that he really was serious about his feelings for him. He hadn’t actually expected he’d like him more than a casual attraction, minor puppy love. Truthfully, until that second, he’d been doubting him.

Daniel’s eyes glistened and his jaw clenched as if he were fighting back from crying.

“You say not to like you, then you do that. You’re cruel, Newbie…” He scoffed bitterly, voice faint and slightly choked. “Who is the real bully around here…”

Seongwoo pouted and squeezed his hand, hating himself and this situation. Rejecting and hurting Daniel was proving a lot more difficult to handle than he’d thought. Because of how different he’d been today, most likely. A soft spot opened up that hadn’t been there before once he saw Daniel acting more like a cheerful, carefree, affectionate, playful young man. He’d been awkward and adorable in his own comical way.

“Sunbae, I’m sincerely sorry that I can’t accept your feelings. I didn’t even know you felt that way. Thanks for liking me. I didn’t mean to lead you on, if that’s what you think. You should find someone better soon. And when you do, please be nice like you were today. Court them with gifts and compliments. Touch them gently. Show that you care and have a warm heart. That’s more effective than bullying and dominating.”

_Although I found that hot and tempting, but I’m a bit of a weirdo. If he’d taken me to the bathroom to roughly make-out before asking me out, then I might have been swayed. That mix of bad boy in public or intimate moments but sweetheart in private or after the intimacy. Well, that’s exactly the sort of relationship that floats my boat._

_Still, I would have broken up with him in a week or so. My life is a mess, but that is nothing compared to him or his family. He’s a real mess that I shouldn’t get involved with, though there’s a part of me that wants to be his savior and make him happy because he seems like he’s permanently miserable and looking for someone to drag him out of his loneliness. It doesn’t have to be me though. I’m not the only open-minded, observant, decently nice person in the world. Someone else will see that he’s not all bad as he likes to portray._

“Hey, if you’re lonely and want someone to hang out with, then we can be fr—”

Before he could finish his sentence, Daniel bolted up, slapping his hand away. He gave him an offended look as if he’d been about to curse at him instead of suggest they become friends.

“No, we can’t. I don’t want to associate with anyone that is close to that dirtbag. I’d rather be alone and friendless. What does it matter if there’s one more person who hates me? I’m used to it. Everyone hates me because I’m grimy scum, right? Even you can’t see any good in me. I might as well just stay shitty or get dirtier since people can’t look deep and think for themselves.”  
“Sunbae, that’s not what I meant…Sunbae, wait! You’re misunderstanding a bit. Sunbae!” Seongwoo called to him several times but the angry, hurt man continued stomping away, only showing his broad back which seemed like a fortress of ice. It reminded him of Elsa who ran away and built literal walls to block everyone out of her life.

_Why is he like that, really? He clearly wants someone in his life, but he pushes everyone away. He’s clearly lonely and missing his cousin but he acts like he hates him and wants nothing to do with him. He won’t even accept someone in his life that wants to be his genuine friend?_

_If he keeps going like that, it won’t be long before he goes off the deep end. School stress, family abuse, being friendless, now heartbreak…He can’t deal with that on his own. What if tomorrow he’s seen drawing on the outline? That will feel like it’s all my fault, like I pushed him to that. Dammit, why do I have to become soft …_

Seongwoo sighed and bowed his head, feeling as exhausted as if he’d built a house with his bare hands. He had wanted to put some distance between them and discourage Daniel from having feelings that would cause issues for both of them. He hadn’t meant to fully drive him off, losing him as a potential friend.

In all honesty, he saw good things in Daniel, he was curious about many things about him, and a part of him wanted to personally take on the responsibility/challenge of helping him turn over a new leaf. To change his character and get him some real friends so that he’d stop looking so melancholy and full of bitterness. Daniel was completely misunderstanding him, taking him as the shallow sort.

He’d resulted in possibly making him into a worse monster, likely going to avoid him while taking out his anger, hurt, and increased loneliness and jealousy on Jonathan and many others around the school. He’d probably get more violent and destructive, getting in trouble with the school and then harshly abused by his father. And Seongwoo would have to hear about or see that, every time being struck harder with a crashing wave of guilt for causing him pain when he could barely handle the issues he already had going on.

“Dammit. Why doesn’t anything go well for me this year? I have such shitty luck. I didn’t want to hurt him…What on Earth does he see in me…I’m not anyone special. I thought he’s just messing around, trying to get to Jonathan. He liked me enough to cry after I said no, huh…

Did I just miss out? Or was that the best choice? Would it really be the end of the world if I dated him…But well, I should wrap up my feelings for his cousin first though, that’s the right thing to do…It’s wrong to start a relationship when I have lingering, confusing feelings for someone else…”

**(collective AWWW for heartbroken, rejected Daniel T.T)**

**Elsewhere on Campus That Same Day**

“Why are you showing me this exactly?”

Jonathan was sitting in his desk with his arms crossed, glaring at the photo of Seongwoo and Daniel sitting together holding hands, having some sort of serious conversation at the school bus stop. He was trying to seem like he didn’t care, but his anger was evident in his serious expression, locked jaw, and twitching brows. Krystal had been passing by and took this golden photo the heavens dropped into her lap, thinking she could use it to make Jonathan hate and give up on Seongwoo.

Although there weren’t any rumors going around that those two were dating, only that Daniel liked to pick on him, though not as harshly as he had with others in the past. She guessed that Daniel liked Seongwoo but didn’t know how to express it since he was an immature child. As far as she knew, he’d never had a serious relationship.

She snatched back the phone with a smug smirk, looking down at the photo on her phone as if it were the hottest celebrity gossip in the news.

“To show you that these two are getting quite chummy. What to do, Jonny? He’s going to be dating your arch enemy soon. You’d better start hanging out with him before you and Niel kill each other and end up in prison, kicked out of the family. That kid is bad news. He’s two-timing chaebols, trying to seduce you into getting money for shopping in order to fit in with the rest of the school. How pathetic.”

More than anger, Jonathan felt anxious, jealous, and concerned as he thought over the knowledge that Seongwoo and Daniel were possibly friends. Of course, he wasn’t fully objected to Daniel having any friends. He didn’t wish his cousin and old friend any serious old-will, though whenever they met, that bratty hyung had this magical way of getting under his skin like poison, bringing out nastiness and negativity that he had forgotten existed in him while he was in America. Just hearing his snarky voice made him triggered.

He was mainly at fault for the reason Daniel hated his guts and was nasty to him. Still, as long as Daniel was being extremely unpleasant, there was no hope or urge to reconcile and apologize for his wrongs (he’d already done it several times in middle school but Daniel refused to listen).

He knew that Daniel wasn’t a terrible guy deep down, but the past, the fact he’s got no friends or mother around to advice and show him warmth, shaped him into a wild monster that was much worse than he was in middle school. Back then, he’d more followed whatever mischief Jonathan started. He wasn’t this violent or mean-spirited. He didn’t want Seongwoo to be caught up with that guy because he was a tornado of trouble.

He was also feeling jealous because they were holding hands. He wondered just why that was, how close were they, what were Seongwoo’s thoughts and feelings towards Daniel.

Had he seen Daniel get scolded or had he opened up about something, so Seongwoo was comforting him because he seemed sad?

That sounded reasonable. Seongwoo was a kind, helpful, warm person. Maybe he could see deep past that guy’s spiky walls to the soft center inside, the way that few others besides himself had ever been able to do (it seemed). In reality, Daniel had always been sensitive, vulnerable, timid, emotional, desperate to please, full of self-doubts – he was like a scarred baby. He needed love, tenderness, encouragement, compliments, patience, kindness, affection. All the things that only his mother had ever provided for him at the expense of getting more hateful lectures from her husband than usual.

He’d been obsessed from early on with raising his only son to be a fierce predator that would make their company the top of all other law firms in the country, a person fond and frequent at winning just like himself. Daniel had promise because he had an incredibly high IQ, even higher than himself. However, his hatred for his father and his way of thinking caused him to stubbornly not utilize it at all so it had likely decreased by now.

His father he’d heard had almost given up on him, which made their relationship incredibly rocky. They hadn’t attended family gatherings together in over a year, supposedly his father took to relieving his stress by having affairs, ignoring his son unless he made a big issue. Daniel was probably beaten more frequently and harshly than he’d been in the past, for sure. Since his father blamed him for everything and took out his stress like that. It was the only way he seemed to think he could get his son to do what he wanted, to keep him under control.

It was a wonder to him why Daniel was still living in that house. Seongwoo had to give him props for his perseverance. He couldn’t have stood it. His family sucked and also attempted to control and shape him but at least no-one beat him for failing to meet their expectations or speaking his mind.

Although he had pity for his old friend, especially after the unfortunate incident with his mother, he couldn’t fully sympathize. A shitty family and unfortunate incidents were no excuse to be a piece of shit to everyone. He most certainly couldn’t give Seongwoo away to that barbarian. He could barely care for himself. There was no way he could properly care for Seongwoo.

Seongwoo didn’t need that sort of complicated mess in his life. He needed a relationship, not babysitting a kid with a temper issue.

The way that Daniel was now was a problem. He was a trouble-maker that needed to be avoided. Yet, he took a fancy to Seongwoo because of his fiery spirit and pretty face. Now he was forcing his way into his life like a needy brat.

Jonathan couldn’t stand the bullying, but even more so he couldn’t stand this – him playing weak and pretending to be nice to get Seongwoo’s attention. He might have had issues, but they all did. You didn’t see everyone else going around doing the shit that Daniel did, bullying students until they left the school and acting like some sort of arrogant, entitled, ruthless dictator.

Someone who had issues should be more understanding, generous, and considerate of others, not the other way around. It was his fault, partially, for starting this in middle school and giving him a crappy leader mold to follow, but it was mostly Daniel’s fault for not growing up, not changing, not realizing the error in his ways, for making his character uglier than he actually was.

Jonathan had acted unbothered about it and told Krystal to leave, because he had to be careful around her. If she knew for certain that he had feelings for Seongwoo, then life would become hellish for Seongwoo again. She’d not only bully him mercilessly, she’d create false rumors to slander him and turn the school against him in an underhanded, subtle way. Plus, she’d probably throw a tantrum to her family and get the adults involved if she thought their relationship was being threatened. She was such a predictable, nasty, childish, petty diva.

He could picture all the irritating little issues she’d cause, lots of headaches and messes for him to take care of. Which was the main reason why he hadn’t confessed yet. First, he needed to get Krystal off of Seongwoo’s back, start thinking that they’re mere friends instead of always suspicious that they had something going on or Seongwoo was offering his body up for his money. Nowadays he seriously regretted that he’d told Krystal about his orientation. He should have known he couldn’t trust her.

**Saturday Morning**

“Hey, Jonny. You wanted to meet up? Why so early?” Seongwoo asked with a bright tone and friendly, dazzling smile. As soon as he opened the door, he found that puff of familiar golden hairs.

_So that way I can make sure that he doesn’t hang around you. I’m going to be sticking to you like a burr to a cat’s fur, hyung. Because you are going to be mine and even if I can’t have you, I’m certainly not giving you up to him. If you can’t be mine, then you definitely can’t be his. Best friend, friends with benefits, or just friends. I found you first. I know you better. We’re already close. I called dibs._

“Hmph!” Jonathan huffed.

“Pardon? What’s got you in a grumpy mood? I’m not even late….”

Seongwoo set aside his school bag and timidly sat down across from Jonathan at the table which had a tray full of donuts and two coffees.

Jonathan requested the previous night that he meet him at Dunkin Donuts. It was unusual since as far as he knew, Jonathan didn’t eat anything until the afternoon because his stomach had difficulty digesting right after waking up. Unless he’d woken up at five am, there was no way that he’d be able to eat by eight.

Of course, he’d skipped on his beauty sleep and only half-assed his skin care and make-up routine to be here. Because Jonathan was important to him. So was looking good (personality wise) in his eyes. Not that he was going to be rewarded with anything in particular, the younger being engaged and not even known that Seongwoo was staying in his house. The only thing he needed was that Jonathan thought of him as a good person and always smiled around him.

He abhorred the idea of making the blonde angry (that sort of unnecessary concern and self-consciousness was what was making him realize that he was crushing on Jonathan despite insisting that he really shouldn’t). Unless he announced at least that he’d called it off with the psycho who had a personal vendetta against him.

Well, ironically, Krystal was right. She DID sort of have to watch out for him. Because more and more, he wanted to talk and meet up with Jonathan. He wanted to look extra handsome and neatly dressed in order to catch his eye and hear compliments. He was also tempted to respond back to his flirting.

Seongwoo was already coveting something that wasn’t his. And now he was on a morning date with him in public just a couple blocks down for the school, not even caring if students saw that and spread rumors.

_Whatever. Why can’t be friends? It’s not a crime to hang-out with someone who has a girlfriend. I’m not harming anyone by liking him secretly on my own._

He wasn’t married yet. She had no right to cut him from having friends, even flirting or liking someone else. They weren’t even dating technically. It was an arranged business matter without their consent from when they were just little kids. That was hardly a relationship.

Although he was nervous to be seen, Seongwoo decided he’d feel more excitement at a date with Jonathan this morning than guilt and apprehension at the consequences of some tasteless diva. He could use the pleasant distraction, especially some light chatter.

“I was looking around for you after school yesterday. I was thinking we could fly some kites or take your dog for a walk in the park. Yet I couldn’t find you.”

“Oh? But it was raining yesterday. I didn’t have an umbrella, so Daniel and I…”

“Daniel? Why were you with him?”

Seongwoo drifted off as Jonathan became positively livid and started lecturing. He stared down at the table and started picking at a donut.

“Well. No particular reason. We just were leaving school together by coincidence…” he murmured, feeling strangely guilty and sulky.

This wasn’t how he’d planned their date going. Dammit, why did Daniel have to get between him and Jonathan even when he wasn’t around? Why had he stupidly let that name slip out of his lips?

This was irritating. He’d spent all night trying to wrestle Daniel, the confession, and his worries and regrets regarding his rejection and the other’s reaction. He’d finally gotten him out of his head and thinking of Jonathan instead who made him naturally smile and his body full of fuzzy, warm, pleasant, calming feelings from before he slept until just now. 

With one mention of that mean panther, he was back to square one, full of guilt and melancholy and worries. How irritating it was. Apparently, someone was much more irritated at Daniel than himself. Jonathan snapped and lashed out painfully like a broken rubber band.

“You shouldn’t go with him anywhere. He’s terrible news. Don’t let him close to you like that. If he comes around, just run away. And call me so I can chase him off and protect you. You promised. Why didn’t you call me? Or tell me about it at all yesterday? He could have messed around with you and if it’s outside of school, then there’s nothing anyone can do about it. Were you alone then? Did he follow you home? What did he try because it was raining? Did he put his arm around you? Say that he’s going to warm you up with his body?”

“He didn’t do anything… We just ran to cover under the bus stop roof…. Then we had a short talk. That’s all…” the brunette meekly murmured with his head drooped.

Seongwoo flushed as he recalled the confession and the near kiss, plus that rush of attraction he felt. Although yesterday was strange at the same time it was sort of like a romantic movie dream-come-true scene. The way that Daniel had courted him was the exact sort of sweet, cheesy, over-the-top adorable way that he liked to be treated. If only it hadn’t been a confession plan from someone that he disliked and had promised others and himself to stay away from.

Why was it so hard to stay away and resist falling for that Daniel Kang’s quirky, contradictory charms anyway? Was his inner rebel THAT attached to that guy that he couldn’t stamp the urges down? Or was it that their fates were star-crossed, like how they both had three constellation dots on their faces (he’d noticed two more on Daniel’s face yesterday while he’d been fixing his hair)? As hot as he was, could he just get out of my life already so that it will be a hell of a lot less messy?

“Don’t even think about being friends with him. Even if he acts charming or tells you his pitiful stories. The fact of the matter is, your family problems or pitiful situations are no excuse for a rotten personality. He has some major issues which affect him even more now than when he was younger, clearly. He wasn’t quite this bad, but from what I can see now, he’s a terrible, unreasonable bully who doesn’t care about the consequences. If you piss him off and get on his bad side even remotely, then there’s going to be trouble for you and all your friends. Who knows what could…”

“Why don’t you take your own advice?” Seongwoo snapped, raising up his head and tossing down the donut he’d been picking crumbs off of.

At some point, Jonathan’s lecturing and also his assumption that Daniel was a terrible person everyone needed to stay away from, like he didn’t deserve his pity even though he clearly knew what Daniel had gone through better than anyone, even though they were family and once close friends – it pissed him off to the extreme.

“Huh? What do you mean? That’s obviously why I don’t like him and avoid him, unless he’s messing with you.”

“I don’t mean Daniel. You know, he’s not the only one who bullies and makes troubles in the school. There’s also your fiancé, the ice diva.”

Jonathan frowned, turning intense and almost as intimidating as his cousin. “What did Krystal do to you? I didn’t hear anything about that. Has she been picking on you? Tell me what she did. I’ll take care of it.”

Seongwoo waved his hands in a flippant, moody manner. He didn’t want to be known as a tattle-tale but he didn’t think he could fully keep his mouth shut either.

“You don’t need to save me from every miserable situation that falls on my head, you know. I just wish that you would think before you say that. I don’t CHOOSE to be around Daniel. I don’t go looking for him. He just shows up and bothers me. Just like she does. And has been.

Since America at the airport. I won’t go into detail, but she’s been harassing me and saying nasty things about my character, spreading rumors and shaming me. But whatever, I can stand up for myself. I stood up to her and now she doesn’t dare mess with me because she knows that I’ll give it right back and make her lose face, along with her fake hair and nails.”

Jonathan looked as if he felt gravely wronged.

“Hey, why are you getting angry at me? I didn’t know. Because you didn’t tell me. If you told me, I would have helped you obviously. I’m not condoning her actions whatsoever. I know she can be nasty…”

Seongwoo exploded at that statement, moving his hands in an agitated flair like a balloon man being whipped around by the wind.

“You KNOW she’s like that and you’re still engaged to her? She’s like that because she’s possessive of you. Because she’s anxious since you don’t like her that way and she thinks someone will steal you away and she’ll lose her chance to be in the Kang family, rich for the her entire life, retired at thirty living in Hawaii. I’m angry because I don’t understand why you can still be with someone like that, then lecture me because I happen to talk to someone who’s just as bad.”

Jonathan started crumpling and tearing up a napkin, looking peeved and barely keeping his annoyed voice down.

“I’m not with her by choice. I don’t have a say in the matter. It’s our families that forced us into it for the sake of connections. I tolerate her, but I do not like her, and she knows that. If she crosses the line, I get nasty right back at her. Unlike me, you HAVE the choice who to interact with. You can avoid bullies and you have me, who can protect you because I’m on the same level as them. Because I also know them since we’re kids, so I know how to properly deal with them.”

Seongwoo’s comment was matter of fact and icy.

“If you don’t like her, then I think you need to retell her. And tell her that she isn’t your wife, so she has no right to control your life. She can’t just go chasing out every guy you interact with like they’re your dang mistress. Always treating me like a slut after your money. It’s damn insulting and infuriating. I don’t know how you can stand to even look at her.”

At that, Jonathan childishly retorted, “Well, I don’t know how YOU can stand having a conversation with that idiot racoon. Every time he breathes, he lets out an insult or rude comment. He’s the most arrogant, mean-spirited person in the whole school. Why would you sit down and have a friendly chat with him, huh? The person everyone hates and avoids? Are you planning on being his counselor? Do you have a thing for fix-me-ups?”

“What?!” Seongwoo slammed the table, on the edge of fainting from his fury.

Jonathan sighed, raising up his hands just as an infuriated Seongwoo was opening his mouth to respond, his eyes flashing like they were full of boiling magma rising to the surface of a thin crust.

“Okay, let’s stop there. This is getting out of hand and off topic. I didn’t call you out here to have an argument. I just wanted to advise you because I’m your friend. Now I’m even more worried after hearing that Krystal HAS been picking on you. I was afraid of that but didn’t hear of any rumors. Can you just tell me, what had she done exactly? How did it affect you? I’ll apologize on her behalf and give her a harsh lashing.”

Seongwoo hated that his emotions were being magically calmed by that soothing, soft, sweet voice of his. He wasn’t ready to stop this argument because Jonathan was winning it and he had a lot more that he wanted to say.

He wanted to slander that girl more and he sort of wanted to defend himself and Daniel as well, who felt like he was being a bit unjustly made-out to be a terrible person when he wasn’t. In comparison, Daniel was much better than Krystal, yet he wasn’t bad-mouthing her much. He was also offended at how Jonathan kept saying he was going to ‘protect’ him like he was a damsel in distress who couldn’t take care of her own issues with people. That was just in America, where everything was new and he couldn’t speak the language. In Korea, he could handle himself just fine.

Seongwoo brushed him off, whipping his head to the side and raising his chin defiantly. “You don’t need to know. It’s in the past. I can handle myself. Don’t worry.”

“Even if you say that, I’m still going to worry. You’re my friend and I care about you. Of course, I’m going to worry and want to get involved when someone is bothering you. She’s on a different level and she’s notorious for getting people to gang up on those she gets petty revenge on.”

Seongwoo scoffed and shot him a lazer-like side-glare.

“She might have more money and influence in this school, it’s true. But I’m smarter and fiercer. I can handle her no problem. Don’t look down on me like I’m a weakling. I might appear sheltered, but I don’t need to be sheltered by some richer guy’s arms.”

Jonathan reached out to graze his crossed arms, speaking in a calm tone as if to sooth a hissing cat.

“Hey now, Seongwoo. This isn’t about money or strength. I know you are strong and smart, of course. But you’re new to the school. This isn’t the same as your other school, the people are a bit more complicated, ruthless, and easily controlled by those with money, so…”

Seongwoo pushed the chair back with a squeak and grabbed his backpack, ready to leave before he ended up socking Jonathan who was being insensitive, unknowingly hurting his pride.

“You know what, my appetite is spoiled. I’m leaving.”

“Hey, hyung. What can I do to get you to not be upset? Stay and eat with me, hmm?” Jonathan pleaded, catching his hand as he passed.

Seongwoo stared at it and then looked the other directly in his beautiful, downturned almond eyes that somehow resembled Daniel’s just before he’d been about to reject him. Lonely, anxious, faintly sweet and affectionate, dreading something bad coming that would hurt them. He loved those eyes, both sets of them. They were so mesmerizing, full of various emotions and stories, such nice shape and color. They both had really charming eyes.

It suddenly annoyed him to think how much more that girl got to see and would be seeing of these more cheerful, warm set of eyes than him. Due to the fact she was born into the right family only. She didn’t even deserve him, yet he was still tied to her. All because of the influence that money gave.

“You can tell me that you’ll tell that crazy girl that you don’t like her and to stop controlling you. I don’t like it.”

“You tell me that you’ll stop seeing Daniel first. Don’t let him follow you around. Don’t talk to him. Don’t let him have any false hopes. I don’t like you with him. I don’t want to see it again.”

“Tell me what’s going on between you, and then I’ll consider it. Why do you hate him so much? What happened to make two friends bitter enemies that you can’t even have a conversation?”

Jonathan looked down, his grip loosening. Shutting the windows of his soul tight. It seemed he’d become shocked and was growing uncomfortable. They’d ceased challenging each other. He chewed on his lip, not saying anything as Seongwoo waited, glaring down at his round, yellow head with his thoughts in a whirl over various theories. He bit his lip, wondering if he should swallow his pride and say something to fix the tear that was occurring in their cozy relationship.

Just what did Jonathan do and why had he done it that made them so hateful and distant? If only those two would reconcile, then he’d stop being used as a chew toy and could just be friends with Daniel like he wanted and probably needed to become a more stable, kind human being instead of a destructive ball of dark negativity and angst.

Did Jonathan not trust him enough to keep an open mind as he admitted to his past deeds and mistakes? Was it so terrible that Jonathan figured Seongwoo would refuse to be his friend and leave him afterwards? Just what did Jonathan have to do with Daniel’s mother’s disappearance?

They were at a tense standstill. Because even if they both wanted to not see those people or not interact with them, the fact of the matter as they had no control about that. Yet the other didn’t seem like they were going to be mature and accept that. Seongwoo had things he wanted to know as well while Jonathan was reluctant to confess. They were both being unreasonable, emotional, and stubborn about this matter.

In the end, pride and temperament won. Jonathan said nothing and Seongwoo couldn’t handle being around him a second more. Seongwoo shook off Jonathan’s hand and left, still fuming. Jonathan kicked the empty chair and slammed his hand on the tray of donuts, cursing in English after the glass door swung shut.

**Sunday Night**

“Seongwoo, can you be a dear and fetch another bottle of wine? Madam’s almost out and I’m afraid she’s in a nasty mood today. Better prep in advance to keep her chill.”

Seongwoo rolled his eyes but took the keys from his mother’s palm anyway. “Fine, I’ll help you pacify the alcoholic. Just hope she doesn’t puke on anything and that her kids will take care of her this time, not you. You could fall down the stairs next time instead of the floor. It’s going to be hard to do anything in a wheelchair.”

His mother merely laughed at his wittiness instead of chastising him for his negative thinking. Probably it was the way he was pouting and complaining in a baby-like tone. Seongwoo was in a sulky, miserable mood. His mother attempted to help him, but it was difficult when he couldn’t reveal all the details of the two guys that were plaguing his mind these days.

It was a terrifying scene like something out of a horror movie on his way to the cellar at night. It happened to be windy and cloudy. There were no lights. Not even along the path. Somehow the sounds of the trees and the owls made him shiver and almost scream on his way there.

On his way back, he clutched the wine for dear life and attempted to power walk. Halfway down the path, he jumped when the lights suddenly came on. There were a couple of lit up stick lanterns amongst the trees that made the path much more visible. He felt relieved, able to walk back much more leisurely without irrational fears that he was going to be attacked like in a horror film. He wouldn’t have to rush to his room for his anxiety pills today, thankfully.

“You came back safely, good. You should really know where the light switch is if you’ve been living here more than a few days.”

“Ah, you scared me!” Seongwoo nearly jumped through the roof and almost dropped the wine bottle on the rear deck. “What are you doing there?”

“Shouldn’t that be my question? What are you doing in my house? Are you stealing wine? I didn’t know you were that broke and had such fine taste. A convenience store would have sufficed. Getting caught here would give you more jail time, I guarantee it.”

Jonathan chuckled, sliding behind a pillar to reveal himself fully under the deck lights. He was smirking, but it was more of a playful, welcoming joke than a threatening sort. Seongwoo had his hand over his chest, taking deep breaths in an attempt to calm his dangerously pounding heart. He thought he’d been about to be grabbed, which gave him some terrible flashbacks. When Jonathan realized that he was struggling to breath and shivering violently, on the verge of collapsing, then his smile faded and he rushed over to hold onto him, bringing him to a rocking chair outside.

“Hey, hey. Hyung, you’re alright. It’s just me, Jonny. Calm down. Deep breaths. Relax,” he soothingly rubbed his hyung’s back and talked him through his small anxiety attack.

Pills were too far away and there was too much to explain to the other and not enough breath to spare, so Seongwoo had to fight through this one on his own using his knowledge of many years. If needed, he could manage to get through smaller attacks without pills if he focused on his breathing and imagined his happy place, a meadow of wild flowers with a bunch of wild horses grazing and clear blue skies with fluffy clouds.

After five minutes, the brunette was able to breathe properly, sit back in the wooden rocking chair and open his eyes. Jonathan was squatting down in front of him, holding his hand and rubbing his thigh, eyes haunted and teary as if he were on his death bed or just been through emergency surgery. It seemed that he’d been put through quite the shock.

“I’m fine. I just have anxiety. You startled me when I was already hyped up from being out in the dark.”

“I’m glad that that’s all it was. You seem fine now. I got so scared there, whew. So that’s what it feels like in medical dramas. Super duper intense.”

He shivered, looking like an itchy Samoyed, hair standing on end and flapping everywhere since he usually left it loose and fluffy. “Never want to experience that again. Bring some pills and a note with you everywhere in case that happens.”

Seongwoo laughed weakly, squeezing his hand in reassurance. At least this scare made them forget all about that fight so there wasn’t any awkwardness in their interactions, which he’d been dreading. He already had Daniel pissed off and avoiding him. He couldn’t stand it if he lost Jonathan as well. Maybe he really needed to develop a filter, so he’d stop messing up his relationships by mis-speaking.

“So…how long have you known I lived here?”

“I had some suspicions from awhile back when you explained your situation and I noticed one of the staff members seemed quite younger and prettier than our usual, but then the rumors about you being spotted around here sort of confirmed that. I started snooping around this morning and I recognized your stuff in one of the guest rooms. How’ve you been managing to hide it from me?”

“I’m a master stealth man. And also, you are super consistent. Your movements are predictable. It’s not difficult to avoid you. Or most of the rest of your family, for that matter. You guys leave pretty rigid, dull lives.”

Jonathan chuckled, moving to a lounge chair, sitting sideways to properly face him. They were still holding hands casually.

“Yes, indeed we do. One of the things that makes me slowly lose my mind when I’m here. The dreaded monotony. At least we could change up the place and the times that we eat dinner, you would think. They all have this obsession with punctuality, stick to a clear schedule every day gene and I just adapt. The habit doesn’t really stick if I’m out of this house.”

“I suppose. It saved my butt from getting discovered on many occasions. The fact that you’re lazy and allergic to consistency.”

“What about you? Are you allergic to telling the truth? You’re so obsessed with keeping secrets.”

“I totally think I might be. But at least I was able to keep my pride through that. It’s embarrassing that my family went from having our own fancy house and being successful to renting a room in a classmate’s place…”

“Eh, you don’t need pride. You can’t eat it or play with it. Take this instead, roomie. It’s my peace offering. I’m sorry for being overprotective, domineering, or implying things you found insulting. Sorry for hurting your pride. Oh, and just now, for scaring you. I was just having a bit of fun.”

Jonathan took a keychain from his pocket. It had Seongwoo’s favorite Disney character on it, the little red dragon Mushu from Mulan who did amazing, big things and had a lot of pride and feistiness though everyone picked on and belittled him for his puny, abnormal size. He’d always felt that he could related to that character, so he liked it. Jonathan remembered from some random conversation they’d had when they passed a statue of micky mouse.

Wow, that was impressive. He really was a genius, wasn’t he? Seongwoo took it carefully, smiling as he thumbed the bumps of the dragon’s body. It was made of velvet, so it was extremely soft and shiny. He loved it more than anything he’d gotten the last year.

“You’re forgiven. For everything. And thanks. For this gift. For remembering little details and paying attention when I talk. And for caring about me. For turning the lights on. Watching out for me, even when I’m not aware of it. Even when I’m doing reckless things you don’t approve of. Just thank you, for many things, Jonny. I appreciate it, more than I can express.”

The blonde’s puppy eyes were wide and twinkling with hope, prettier and more innocent seeming than usual. “I’m really forgiven for yesterday? All of it? You’re not going to shave my head or draw on my face while I’m sleeping as revenge, trying to throw me off by seeming placid at the moment. Are you?”

The charming brunette chuckled, his haunting, coal eyes taking on a wicked glint. “Hmm, that’s not a bad idea. Well, as long as you know that you’d better watch what comes out of your mouth with me.

I’m not the sort that takes insults or feeling belittled well. I might be in this situation right now but originally, I’m upper class, born and raised aristocrat. I think, talk, and act like one. Not just dress like one. You’re the one that pointed it out, so how did you forget it? Being a tactless, mouth jerk doesn’t suit your character. You look better with a smile than a frown. I prefer when you joke around with me, not when you’re lecturing me like a parent.”

“I look better with a smile, huh? Am I more handsome?” The other was clearly fishing for compliments, a vague outline of a fluffy white tile wagging from his behind.

“Yes, you are handsome,” Seongwoo admitted, reaching out to pinch the fluffy blob of cheek sticking out above the blonde’s cheesy grin. “But I’m more handsome.”

Jonathan’s smile was wide, crooked, and slightly shy. He gazed at him with such unconcealed warmth and adoration.

“Ah, this is a truth I’m totally alright with. You’re the most handsome guy in the universe.”

Jonathan brought the chair closer so that he could talk to Seongwoo in a more private fashion, not to be caught by anyone in the house. They absently used the keychain and chilly weather as an excuse to brush hands as they chatted, eventually holding hands by the time they got deeper into their more serious talks. It happened naturally and it was much more intimate, warm, and cozy than other sorts of skinship they had had. Since their reunion, the scare they’d been through, and talking about all the secrets in their personal lives (almost) made them feel closer than ever.

Seongwoo explained about how he’d ended up here, how it was living there, what he thought about his family (somewhat being nicer in regards to his mother because they were close), and why he hadn’t told Jonathan the truth. Jonathan explained some of the complex issues of his family, starting from the conflict of two wives and ending with his brother forcing their father to send Jonathan off to America.

He also went on to explain about how this house was bad news for him. That it made him unhappy but he had no choice to come back since his father was difficult to talk to, sometimes scary. He explained that he wouldn’t be as cheerful, carefree, and talkative as when he’d known him in America, expressing that he was worried Seongwoo would think less of him or misunderstand it was because of him or something.

At that ridiculous notion, Seongwoo held his hands tightly between his, on the spur of the moment raising them up to kiss his fingertips. Even though it was dark, Seongwoo could tell that Jonathan turned bashful and blushed, smiling cutely like he was the happiest person ever.

“I like everything about you. Just as you are. Don’t say sorry or be anxious about being yourself. Because you’re perfect and good that way. It’s not like I’m going to stop liking you just because you aren’t smiling all the time. No one can be happy all the time. Even clowns aren’t and it’s their job to be.”

“Ah, well. That’s a good thing. I don’t like forcing to act happy when I’m not. But right now, this expression is pure happiness. Because you just let slip that you like me. I was hoping to hear that for ages. Can I hear it one more time? With my name in it?” the blonde pleaded, flashing those irresistible puppy eyes and pulling his hand to his chest to hug it over his racing heart.

Seongwoo thought Jonathan was truly precious and adorable. He had such a beautiful smile. He wanted to protect and help bring that smile out as much as possible, especially now that he knew it was being threatened as long as he lived here. He wasn’t skillful or energetic enough to deal with the deep issues and loneliness that twisted the characters of someone like Haneul or Daniel, but Daniel who needed something more like simple encouragement and a hug and some compliments to bring his smile back and didn’t have nearly as much deep loneliness since he had friends and his mother and all. Well, that was more along the lines of someone that he could take responsibility of.

Although he was supposed to be off-limits so there was no telling how long or where this relationship would go, it was clear that the feeling was mutual. Jonathan also had some interest in him. And he’d even told him that he didn’t like that girl and it wasn’t his choice to be with her. So, if her feelings were all on her own and based on pure delusion and their relationship was nothing but empty based on business, then what was the issue? There wasn’t all that much holding him back now.

Jonathan deserved to be loved and have some real fun with real people before he was forced into a loveless marriage. They were just kids. They could just follow their hearts and play around a bit. It wasn’t like they were serious. It wasn’t like they could even get married if they wanted to. It was just some sparking mutual good feelings. There wasn’t even super intense attraction there yet. At the moment, it felt more like innocent, fun, feel good puppy love. 

He bravely admitted before he lost the chance or became shy. “I like you, Jonathan.”

Jonathan’s response was as quick as lightning and incredibly sincere. “I like you too, Seongwoo.”

As they sweetly kissed a couple times, Jonathan thought that the stars must be on his side because the person that he’d been wanting to see had dropped him right into his house so they could easily meet. From tonight on, he’d be able to steal moments with his new favorite person, the one that gave him reasons to keep smiling, the shimmering stars that gave him light when he was sunk in the darkness this jail/looney bin of a house brought.

He wasn’t thinking of the future. Actually, Jonathan was not a person to think more than a couple of days in the future by habit. He wasn’t considering where this relationship was going to go. What he’d do if his family or his fiancé found out they were seeing each other. He wasn’t even sure if just saying your feelings out loud and kissing automatically meant you were in a relationship.

He only knew that right now he really needed Seongwoo in his life. Seongwoo had become important to him. He hadn’t stopped thinking about him since he’d first met him and whenever he did, he immediately felt full of happiness. Which was a rarity. It had been a long time since he’d felt genuine, bone-deep happiness that filled his soul with warmth and giddiness that he couldn’t help but smile and laugh like a fool. Also, he was scared that if he didn’t take the opportunity to claim him that he would be charmed and whisked away by Daniel.

**Tuesday at School, Lunch Time**

Seongwoo fell behind a chatty, hand-holding Jinyoung and Daehwi, feeling his pockets. “Seems I forgot my phone.”

“We’re just eating lunch. I think you can live without it, Seongwoo. You’re such an addict.”

“I just feel anxious without it. I don’t touch it all that much. It’s like when you go to school without a pencil. Something just feels off and then it affects your mentality.”

“I think you can handle thirty minutes. Come on. The line’s getting long. If we don’t hurry, we’ll miss out on the good stuff!” Daehwi whined, waving his hand for Seongwoo to hurry up.

**Last round for this chapter!**

[Option A : Get it later](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26210644/chapters/71435655)

[Option B : Go back ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26210644/chapters/71435790)

**Thursday at Kang Manner, Late Night**

Seongwoo was going back to his room after brushing his teeth, already in his pajamas with his face gleaming from his skin care routine which he made just a bit more detailed because of… a certain someone. When that certain special someone grabbed his waist and pulled him into his bedroom suddenly. He thought Jonathan had already been asleep since there were no sounds or light coming from the closed door and it was almost midnight.

“Jonny, what are you doing?”

“Shh. Let me close the door first. They’ll hear you.”

Seongwoo’s heart was thumping and his throat closing up from nerves. He’d suddenly pulled him into his dark room and pressed him to the wall, nearly pressing their chests close. He could smell that slightly fruity, sunshine-like, clean yet crisp smell from the lotion and skin products he used. It was intoxicating.

Plus, although it wasn’t as much as his cousin, he was still intimidating amounts of solid and massive. Being in close proximity made his inner rebel twitch awake, his skin tingling as excitement coursed through him, his mind imagining naughty things. Though it wasn’t likely to happen.

Jonathan wasn’t forward and grabby like this. He wouldn’t even kiss him without a clear invitation. They had yet to do anything beyond a couple of innocent, sweet, bashful pecks and hold hands. Their physical relationship was like a turtle but then again that was probably normal. He just happened to be abnormal, usually dating older, experienced, perverted sort of guys who liked their intimacy level like they liked their motorcycles. Neck-breaking.

He still couldn’t help anticipating something because he was long deprived and of course attracted to Jonathan. How could he not be? With that face and that body. Unfortunately, Jonathan did nothing although Seongwoo closed his eyes and relaxed, attempting to seem as inviting as possible, even sneakily unbuttoning the top of his pajamas.

“Hyung, let’s have a pajama party. I miss you. I want to spend more time with you. Stay here tonight, hmm? I’ll wake you up on time. What are you closing your eyes for? Are you scared of the dark? There, I switched on the lights. Look around my room. You can learn lots about me, if you want.”

He did want that, though at the moment not as much as he would have appreciated being pinned to the wall and kissed passionately. The brunette sighed, opening his eyes and re-buttoning his shirt. That would have been a naughty dream come true. Too much to ask for the nice gentleman he was dating.

_I shouldn’t be greedy. I can’t have my cake and date it too. Jonny’s just not that sort of person. He’s not wild and perverted and full of dark fantasies like you are. Put a cap on that inner rebel and just be fluffy and take things slow like he is._

_A normal relationship between teens isn’t supposed to be about only steamy, physical things. Intimacy is meant to be built slowly and have meaning to it. That’s why high school stories are almost always innocent and painfully slow-burn. That’s what you’re getting into choosing to date a nice guy for once._

_Don’t get ahead of yourself, don’t expect that he’ll attack you with a steamy make-out session or be rough with you. That’s not his style and you’ve got to deal with it. You’re turning over a new leaf, remember? You’re giving a chance and learning to like the boy next door type because that’s the safer, more wholesome option._

_Get your mind out of the gutter, Ong Seongwoo, stop being a thirsty slut._

“Wow. So many photos. Is this you? So cute and chubby you were…”

Jonathan’s walls and dresser were full of family photos as well as clutter that displayed things that he liked. Most of which he already knew of from their conversations and the previous house. Extreme sports, travel, sweet candies, ramen, cats, spiderman, marvel comics, movies, music. The photos didn’t contain just him as a child but other children as well. He recognized Krystal and just barely stopped himself from flicking her pretty face. She looked like a bitchy diva even then. He spotted several photos of Jonathan with his taller hyung.

“So, that’s what he looked like. He can actually smile. I can see a resemblance even though you’re only half-brothers. You seemed happy and close.”

“Yeah, we were. Before my father got into his head. I never wanted the company but hyung thought otherwise. Just because I tested a bit smarter than average, my father looked at me differently and my hyung started to see me as a threat and a rival. This was right before that. After that unless it’s a forced family portrait, hyung refused to be with me longer than five minutes and a picture together was out of the question. He acted like he hated me. Always avoiding me and pushing me away.”

“That’s sad…”

“You don’t sound surprised though.”

He shrugged, then turned away from the photo to look at the cutely sexy adult form of the boy in the photo. “That’s because I’ve already heard as much. I was curious so I asked your mother. Seems her guess was right on the mark. So, your father forced you to stop being brothers and become rivals instead?”

“Yup. Though it’s all one-sided. Because I don’t care about the company. I don’t covet hyung’s spot. He rightfully earned that through his hard work. He always studied a lot more than me because he has an interest in business. Plus, it should be his. It’s his birth-right for being born first.

I don’t know why my father insists on dragging potential out of my lazy, uninterested ass. It just makes it impossible for me and hyung to go back to the way things were. He’s not sad only because of me though. He knows I love him no matter how he’s acted and pushed me away all these years.”

“Why is he like that? When I see your brother, it looks like…He’s lost everyone he ever loved. If he didn’t lose you, then…”

“It’s a girl problem. Hyung was with someone. A tutor. They were together in secret for a long time. He wanted to get engaged because he really loved her, but my father not only refused, he did shady things and threatened her and her family. In the end, she was driven out of the country, not allowed to contact my brother.

He tried his best to reach out to her, but she couldn’t take it. I think she told him that he was a burden and their relationship was making her depressed. That he wasn’t worth all the stress and insults she had to deal with because of my father.

Hyung lost the only girl he loved. I wasn’t able to be here for him. By then, he’d already forced me to America. After they broke up, hyung called me once, completely drunk and miserable so he wasn’t able to think. He’s desperately lonely and sad all the time, but that was the one sole time that he showed it and reached out to someone.

Since then, he’s changed. He’s an emotionless, serious-faced, workaholic. He barely even comes home. Unless my father scolds him or he bumps into me, his face is like a soulless statue. He didn’t even object when father brought up an arranged marriage meeting. Barely even blinked twice before agreeing, in such a cool, calm tone as if he were a robot. He just does whatever father tells him to do to the best of his ability. Continuing to pine over the woman he lost and hating me because I’m a threat to achieving his long-term dreams.”

Seongwoo slipped his arms around Jonathan who was holding a photo of him and his hyung smiling brightly, soaked from a water gun fight in a river. He looked forlorn and helpless, so he felt like at least he could give this brother comfort.

“That’s too bad. It’s hard living as a Kang, isn’t it? Your guys’ life is really just like in the chaebol dramas. How miserable. You love your brother that much, but he won’t even let you help him through his heartbreak. Your brother has lived his whole life dedicated to the company but your father controls even who he dates. These Kang brothers are so pitiful. I wish I could make things better somehow.”

“Aw, this is good enough for me. Thanks for caring. I’m sure hyung likes you too, in a different way. We’ll get through this somehow. Once father announces that hyung is his planned heir, then the tension will go away between us and this place will become more livable. Slightly.

At least we won’t be stinking up the air with our murky auras whenever we’re in the same floor. Well, you cleanse my aura just with your presence. I’m probably all full of sunshine and sparkles these days that I freak my family out. Thank you for being such an empathetic sweetheart, for taking an interest in my family, for not hating us…”

Seongwoo giggled and closed his eyes as Jonathan gave him a squeeze around the shoulders and a light kiss on the forehead. It felt amazing. So warm and comforting. Sometimes innocent intimacy was really nice too, he realized. His inner rebel remained fast asleep so he could enjoy the sweet moment.

They continued to loosely hug as Seongwoo returned to gazing at the lines of frames. He’d point to one and then Jonathan would tell him a story, revealing bits of information that made Seongwoo see his family in a different way. Sometimes more positively and other times, especially in terms of his father, more negatively.

In a lot of ways, Jonathan reminded him of a princess trapped in a tower. His savior ironically sounded like the one that more needed saving. His childhood had been the happiest moments of his life but even then, it was evident that he was struggling with family issues and social pressures. That he was considered a tool, a puppet, a trophy, and an asset more than a human being.

No kids should be burdened and controlled so much. Every happy photo was attached to something morbid and dark. He wondered how Jonathan could tell even the more miserable, disturbing things about his past like his father abusing his mother for going against his will or getting locked up in his room and not given food for a day because he talked back with a smile and laugh like it was a fairytale.

“Jonny…You are amazing, you know that. You’re really such an admirable person. If my family did those sort of things…If I had such traumatic events in my life…I don’t think I could be as positive and cheerful as you. How do you do it?” Seongwoo asked in awe.

“Well, how do clowns do their job? Smiling, laughing, being comical every day? It’s just partially an act or presenting. I force myself to smile until I’m happy. Sort of brainwashing. That way I can get through the rough times. Otherwise I’d be depressed and probably have jumped off a building already.”

Seongwoo’s eyes popped open and he nearly gasped aloud.

_He did it, didn’t he? He’s talking about the school building. He must have painted on that outline. Ottokhae… Jonathan has had such miserable days where he couldn’t think positively and even contemplated suicide. He’s subtly admitting it._

“Jonny…I’ll help you. I’m here for you. Whatever you need. I’ll joke. Give you hugs. Feed you. Play a game. Skateboard. Watch Spiderman. Wear a silly costume and hula hoop. Anything to make you smile. If you’re having a hard time, don’t force yourself or keep it inside. Let me know. And then I’ll put a real smile on your face and absorb all those bad feelings.”

Jonathan snorted, patting the arm that was squeezing his waist suddenly like a claw machine. “Are you Spongebob, hyung? You had bones the last time I checked.”

Although Seongwoo knew it was his way to deflect from serious, emotional stuff by joking around, he scowled to show he didn’t approve and he was dead serious.

“Alright. Don’t get angry. I understand. Thanks, hyung. I’ll do that. I’m glad I have someone at least. I’m not all alone like hyung is. I have my mom, my friends, and the most entertaining comedian kitty by my side. I won’t be able to be depressed even if I tried to be.”

Jonathan pulled the upset Seongwoo back into his arms, squeezing him tightly and rubbing his back until Seongwoo’s bad mood and body melted. He was weak to that massive amount of warmth and sweetness Jonathan possessed.

For several minutes, they hugged with their heads on each other’s shoulders, rubbing and swaying like they were slow-dancing to music in their minds. Seongwoo lightly brushed his toned, curved lower back, eyes shifting over the family photos. In one corner was a series that he hadn’t seen yet, with a familiar face. Daniel and Jonathan had looked so starkly similar when they were younger that they could be twin brothers. Same smile, same height, same almond eyes, same thick head of black fluffy hair. The only difference was their clothing style and the starkly prominent beauty mark on Daniel’s eye.

“Hard to imagine it. But you guys had a time where you weren’t trying to kill each other every time you were nearby, huh? You even smiled and laughed and hugged, huh. So weird. But it’s really cute. You guys looked so close….”

He didn’t express it because he knew that Jonathan wouldn’t talk about it but he was ever curious about what happened between those two to make them not only drift apart but become eternal enemies that caused issues if they got anywhere close by. It was something that Jonathan avoided religiously and yet it was something that Daniel always hinted at, suggesting that Jonathan’s character was much different than how he appeared.

He wondered if it was truly betrayal or just a misunderstanding. A part of him figured he’d take Jonathan’s side no matter what and his opinion about Daniel wouldn’t improve all that much. However, another part of him was anxious to know. Because he was with Jonathan since he thought he was a good person and their relationship was really great right now.

He decided he didn’t want to know if it was going to be something that made him see Jonathan in a bad way. Maybe after they were more serious, after they’d become official, then his crush would be solid enough to handle whatever bad thing Jonathan had done. Or bad things. Because rumors and even his friend suggested middle school Jonathan was not a nice person the way that high school Jonathan was.

He’d done the same things that Daniel did, but apparently had been worse, had even created that caste system and social care bullying which he greatly disapproved of. He couldn’t imagine his sweet Jonathan like that. He wasn’t ready for it. Hence, the reason that he’d stopped asking or even mentioning Daniel.

If Jonathan wanted to open up about the past he was regretting and repenting for, he would when he was ready. Otherwise, he’d live in his happy bubble, attempting to forget about what he’d heard, especially he’d been working hard to forget Daniel. Since Daniel now hated his guts and avoided him like the plague, wreaking havoc in childish revenge for breaking his heart.

But, well… Wasn’t Daniel in that way just proving his point? That he was trouble and danger that should be avoided. That he wasn’t dateable because he was violent and unpredictable. That Jonathan was much better for him, much more likable and trustworthy. Much more perfect boyfriend material.

Jonathan glanced at the photos with Daniel, wearing a sad, wistful smile. His tone seemed light and amused but his eyes suggested that he was being struck with pain, regret, and longing for his friend. An amount that was so difficult to deal with that he probably didn’t go down that road.

“We used to do everything together. Because we look similar and we were always stuck at the hip, people joked that we were like Siamese twins after the operation. You can see that the similarities linger. Just like me, he likes ramen and jellies. That’s why I cut back for a long time. It reminded me of him and that made me sad, hurt, and guilty. Since our relationship became shambles so suddenly. Losing my cousin and best friend was even harder than losing my brother. Since it was largely my fault….”

Luckily, Jonathan drifted off, not giving anymore explanation about what had caused the rift. He was choked up as if he were about to cry. His hands were shaky and they clutched him more desperately than they had been before. Seongwoo rubbed his back soothingly, reaching up to brush his fingers through his silky hair, not complaining about being practically crushed and unable to breathe. Whatever his boyfriend needed, he’d allow if it brought some comfort and security.

“I’m going to get something downstairs. Something you like. That will make you feel better. Thanks for opening up so much about your hard times. You deserve an award. I’ll be just a few minutes. Rest here and try not to be miserable.”

Jonathan sniffled. His eyes were dewy Seongwoo noticed when he straightened up and released his firm hold on him. He’d been about to cry but holding back because he wasn’t alone, most likely. He was smiling still, his hazel eyes scrunching up to almost disappearing. He looked sad still but also amused and grateful.

There was softness and affection, genuine feelings for him there written clearly on his face. It made Seongwoo all sorts of fuzzy and giddy. It had been a long time since he’d seen someone that into him. It was extremely nice.

Well, the feeling was actually mutual. He raised up his hands to cradle and playfully squish the blonde’s fluffy cheeks, making his thick lips stick out like a fish, giggling faintly as he fondly looked at his boyfriend’s face. So handsome and yet so adorable. He was such a precious, golden-hearted little boy that seemed like he needed protection and care instead of the other way around.

“I was wondering why there’s always my favorites outside the door. It was odd how these staff members already seemed to know my pattern and tastes extremely well. So, it was you, huh?”

“Guilty,” the brunette admitted with a wide grin, squishing his cheeks a few more times for good measure.

It took awhile to get out of the room because Jonathan became clingy, hugging and kissing him noisily whenever he attempted to go. Eventually, his hunger after his emotional moment won over his desire to be with his crush. He agreed to let him go but insisted he’d better be back in ten minutes and no more than that or he’d be punished. If the punishment was going to be something naughty, Seongwoo would have purposefully come back late to receive it but it was surely not going to be so he decided he’d be back just in time.

Seongwoo was whistling some romantic pop song as he raided the cupboards and fridge downstairs. He lost ten years of his life when his mother showed up, turning the lights on and looking at him with a suspicious, shit-eating grin.

“You’re dating someone, aren’t you?”

“I’m not!”

Seongwoo denied and immediately flushed. His panic and squeaky voice gave him away. His mother’s expression suggested she wouldn’t let him leave the kitchen with the snacks until he at least admitted what she already could tell since she knew her son better than anyone.  
“Yes. I’m casually seeing someone from school. But I have to keep it secret. Our statuses are too different,” he commented as he nervously arranged the snacks.

Hopefully that was enough to satisfy her without her catching on that he was dating the person in this very house. Which she likely wouldn’t approve of.

“Hmm. Is that so? You barely transferred but already snagged a rich boy, is that so? Well, I shouldn’t be surprised. You’re not only gorgeous and smart, you are incredibly charming and funny. They’d be fools to not flock to you, tossing their numbers and prestige to win you over. You’re an asset to any family, doesn’t matter how rich or powerful. Even the Kangs.”

Luckily, Seognwoo hadn’t been in the middle of drinking or eating something right then because he would have choked. She’d come way too close for comfort. It was amazing but scary how intuitive his mother was. Whenever she guessed or predicted something like lottery numbers or what would happen next in a movie, she almost always was right. That’s why his father trusted her with investment related things though she had no experience or skills in that background.

She had a special sense for predicting things. If she thought it would happen and said it aloud, it often did. Which was why she was careful with things she said, thinking much more than speaking. Just in case she jinxed her family. Though too bad this scandal had happened anyway. Apparently, she couldn’t predict everything when it came to people.

“Honeybuns. I hope that you won’t focus on only school and things adults should be worried about. I know it’s a rough time. But I want you to enjoy your life. Including romance and friendships. Doesn’t matter what school you’re going to, their age, their status or wealth. If you like that person, then don’t care about pressures from the outside. Just pursue the things you want, including people, with your whole heart. Like you usually do.

Although we have a difficult situation at the moment, your personality shouldn’t change. Don’t think of yourself as any less special or inferior to anyone in that school, no matter how much they show off or try to belittle you. You have nothing to be ashamed of, nor does our family.

We aren’t nobodies just because we don’t have a house at the moment. We are Ongs. Not only are we famous for our talents but our strong characters, how unashamed we are of who we are and how we stick to our guns, how we make our own independent paths that are separate from the norm of other aristocrats. We conform but only if we decide it’s for the best. If we don’t want to be normal, we wont.

There’s not much about you that’s normal and that’s the most charming point about you. Just be yourself and that person will be whipped for life. I know it. I’m happy for you, sweetheart. That person’s extremely lucky. They better know it.”

He smiled softly as she brushed his cheek and stroked his hair. “I think they know already. I won’t let them forget, don’t worry. I know I’m the best.”

“Indeed. Keep that confidence. It’s attractive. I love you, dear. Don’t forget to brush your teeth before you sleep. Lucky that you can eat snacks this late without gaining any weight. I’d swell like a balloon.”

His mother stroked his hair some more as she looked down enviously at the snacks and sighed. He was in a terrific mood after he returned to Jonathan’s room a couple of minutes later. He was confident that he’d made the right choice in people to have a crush on and it was great that he had his mother’s approval. He wouldn’t have to hide their relationship and it wouldn’t be such a huge deal if they got caught. At least not by her anyway.

“It’s been a while nine minutes! What took you so long?” Jonathan complained like a whiney baby.

The younger was sitting on his still-made bed in white Puma sweats and sweatshirt, looking all sorts of fluffy, cute, and cozy. Golden hair loose and glistening from the lamp and his big bare feet, loosely hugging a giant A-peach pillow. Seongwoo came in, carrying a tray. He closed the door with his foot, shushing him to lower his voice before he woke everyone up on the top floor.

They had whispered conversations while listening to some music, eating and drinking the stuff that he’d raided from the kitchen. Originally, Seongwoo had planned to go back to his room around two but Jonathan coaxed him by acting like a begging, needy puppy to stay longer, insisting that he’d set several alarms to make sure that they’d wake up before anyone else in the house.

They spent the rest of the hours of the wee morning snuggling above the blankets, hands staying in the safe zones that wouldn’t make either of them aroused. Their first time sleeping together was an innocent, sweet night spent together the way a happy bunch of crushing teenagers should spend it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For now, Seongwoo is dating Jonathan happily and Daniel is a worse jerk than ever and leaving them alone, but who knows how things will go in the future. There's still things that Seongwoo doesn't know, even we don't fully know about Jonathan's character. Doesn't he seem just a bit too perfect? And just what did he do to get Daniel to hate him that much? Is it just a misunderstanding or did he do something unforgivable? It's not really Daniel's character to give up so easily when he wants something, plus he isn't all that bad of a guy deep down.
> 
> Stay tuned for more drama (a LOT of it)in chapter 5! Comments much appreciated. Let me know if you guessed correctly so I can give you an award in the final chapter ^^


	5. Short, Sweet, Bitter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As Nelly Furtado sings:
> 
> Flames to dust  
> Lovers to friends  
> Why do all good things come to an end?

(starting off unconventionally, just choose whatever you're in the mood for~)

[Option A: Fluff Date](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26210644/chapters/73316016)

[Option B: Dramatic Date](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26210644/chapters/73316349#workskin)

****

**One night in Seongwoo’s dream**

_“Walk slower, hyung.”_

_“I already am walking a turtle’s pace, Jonny. You’re being ridiculous. I can’t go slower than this,” Seongwoo retorted gently, laughing in disbelief at Jonathan’s whiney order and tugging on his hand when he started inching a bit forward instead of right by his side._

_“Then try going at a snail’s pace. Hmm? For me? I want to spend more time with you. It’s my favorite time of the day. It shouldn’t go too fast. I’ll be sad.”_

_“Aigoo, so whipped and clingy you are already. What if I’m not fond of that? You could end up driving me away with all this obsessive affection. Wipe off that pout before I kiss it off.”_

_“The only driving that’s happening is us going on a drive. Let’s go soon. You can do whatever you want to me there. We’ll be in private.”_

_The brunette sassily pointed out, “You don’t have a license in Korea. We’ll end up in jail.”_

_“Ah, that’s right. Shucks.”_

_Seongwoo chuckled, observing Jonathan’s extra adorable sulky face from an angle. He was even more adorable these days since he was expressive and baby-like. He’d insist on walking him everywhere, not just to and from home but between all of his classes, even if it meant that he’d be late to his own. If he tried to get out of the prince escort service, he would whine and cling until he got his way._

_They were now eating lunch together almost every day, not by themselves though since that would catch Krystal’s eyes more easily but with his small group of classmates and their respective partners which had been gradually growing as Seongwoo became more popular, liked and respected by his peers. The days he was bullied and even his family’s issues in the media had naturally passed along with the shift of the season from fall to the beginnings of the winter season, the weather chillier but his spirit full of peace and warmth._

_His life was going extremely well now. It was a miraculous, abrupt change like what happened in the summer but it was for the better. He and Jonathan were getting along well and spending a lot of time together every day, though they acted like they were only friendly acquaintances at home in the common areas. They didn’t hide the fact that they knew each other._

_He wasn’t being bothered, not even by Krystal, though she still shot icy glares at him, shoved or tripped him when they passed in the halls, and attempted to spread rumors about his past and character that no-one seemed to take seriously because it was clear she had a petty, childish grudge against him for being close to her fiancé. Anything he heard about himself was eventually traced to her, but he’d just hold his head high, act smirky and say something snarky to her whenever he next passed her in the halls like ‘better luck next time’, ‘a ten-year-old could do better than that’, or ‘isn’t that more like you?’._

_He was careful though not to make what she suspected obvious because he was worried slightly about the backlash, how that might rebound and harm their relationship. Jonathan (and himself as well, admittedly) didn’t want their parents knowing because they might try to interfere. Their relationship was great so far, but it was delicate. They weren’t putting any official labels on it, but they were basically seeing each other in a casual romantic sense, doing various things official couples did._

_They had dates, they spent lots of time together, they snuck kisses when they were in private, cuddled a couple hours in Jonathan’s room after everyone was asleep, outside of the house they performed ‘bromance’ levels of casual skinship sometimes, when they were apart for classes, work, or studies, they sent each other cheesy, flirty messages like ‘I’m missing you,’ ‘I’m thinking of you,’ ‘wishing you were here’, ‘that’s what I like about you,’ ‘are you a perfectionist or were you just born perfect’, ‘aren’t you tired from running through my mind all day?’ and such (terrible pick-up lines mostly coming from Jonathan of course) that expressed they definitely had feelings that were slowly developing in strength._

_“If you don’t stop being so cute, Jonny, I’m going to attack you and eat you up.”_

_“What am I, a bunny?”_

_“Yes, do the thing! I love that!” Seongwoo squeezed their linked fingers, excitedly insisting, round, big eyes sparkling like shooting stars._

_“Ah, it’s embarrassing…” Jonathan turned red, hesitating and tugging at his diamond studded ear bashfully. “But for you, anything. At least there’s something that you say you love. How could I possibly deny when you look at me like that?”_

_A second later, Seongwoo was giggling with glee and patting his boyfriend’s plump apple bottom with praise as he performed his bunny teeth trick which was such a dorky yet precious move. He groaned and covered his face in shame afterwards, whining about how lame he just looked and why did Seognwoo enjoy torturing him with demands to act cute when he was nothing but sweet and obedient to him. It was amusing to Seongwoo how from the first day he thought that Jonathan was cute, but he insisted that he was anything but that and almost banned him from using that word._

_“Hey, you aren’t always nice to me either! You teased the heck out of me in America, not to mention all the invasive, machine gun attack of questions every day. You’re still a nosy, squawking parrot.”_

_“Well, I just was excited to meet another pure blood Korean. It’s not like I’m nosy about everyone I meet. Plus, you are a very interesting person even from a glance. I quickly wanted to get to know you and get closer. I liked you from the first day when you stupidly got lost in the hood with your Rolex begging for trouble. That was such an Ongcheongie move. You’re smart to get a scholarship in an ivy league school yet you have zero common sense, hyung, it’s incredible.”_

_Seongwoo jabbed his finger into his nose, taking offense like a kitten having its tail pulled._

_“See, you’re being mean again. How was I supposed to know that address would lead me into the middle of a real life rap video? Come on. Cut me some slack. People wear expensive stuff while walking around New York all the time. I wasn’t all THAT stupid. Just ended up at the wrong place because of my sister lying about her place is all. If I knew where I was headed, then certainly --”_

_Jonathan cooed with a cheeky, shimmering smile, “Alright, alright. I’m sorry for teasing. I was being honest, not sarcastic though. Don’t pout. I’m tempted to slurp it up like a slurpie.”_

_“You say those things yet you kiss with innocent, ziplock-lipped pecks like we’re Kindy students,” Seongwoo teased as after Jonathan kissed him into silence, holding his jaw and leaning close in a tempting fashion. He stared up at the blonde with affection, a hint of seductive, inviting sparks in his eyes, not the least bit angry anymore._

_To be honest, he wanted to do more with Jonathan than simple pecks. They were sweet, gentle, lingering, and emotional sure, but it was children’s play for him. That’s all he got, even when they were in his bed cuddling at night. Innocent grade school first crush moments only. Jonathan proved to be a more chaste, patient gentleman than he’d thought. They had yet to make-out or touch underneath their clothes, which was incredibly frustrating for Seongwoo who was used to a lot more._

_His slutty inner rebel was terribly thirsty always having this delicious tempting snack but being pushed aside and evaded subtly. It seemed like Jonathan was taking things slow, waiting for the right opportunity, and giving him respect, letting him know that he wasn’t into him for his body. That sort of chivalry was nice and all, but what he needed was a good tongue tango session and some caressing and groping of warm, smooth flesh over sinewy, hard muscles followed by some hot crotch grinding. That wouldn’t fully satisfy his inner skank but it would at least curb it somewhat so that he’d stop having inappropriate dreams, waking up with wet panties and a full-body fever._

_What was frustrating was that Jonathan acted even fluffier and frigid in his dreams than in real life, being all sugary sweet, never acting on the one or two times he’d be flirty. Whereas the one that ended up playing with his demons of sinful desire was another he’d probably be coming across eventually. Jonathan would tease him, and another would fight with that fire, making it go out of control._

_A deep voice full of naturally seductiveness tickled his senses. “Such an evil temptress you are, hyung. What to do with this impatient guy?”_

_“Kiss me like you like me and mean it, that’s what. Jonny, I want to kiss. Seriously. Come on, stop only teasing. No-ones around. Can we…?” Seongwoo pleaded, eyes taking on a film of desperation and desire._

_The brunette was on the brink of losing his sanity, with that tempting pray right there for the taking if he just reached out. His hand slid up Jonathan’s firm chest, making his heart race and body shiver. Jonathan stared intently at his mouth, his heart-shaped lips parting as if he were considering giving him a treat. Seongwoo closed his eyes when he tipped his head and slowly leaned in. His dick twitched and his mouth watered as he imagined he’d finally get to experience a more passionate, mature kiss with the person he liked._

_However, he was left disappointed and frustrated once more, heart racing yet sinking downward in disappointment. Jonathan the capitol tease faked him out once more, merely kissing his forehead and tugging on his ear._

_“Horny hyung. Not in school. You better get to class before the bell rings. Oh, woops. Too late. I’ve gotta run! Bye, hyung, see you soon!”_

_Jonathan squeezed his hand and then released it, taking off when the bell rang in the middle of his sentence as if to mock him. Seongwoo sighed, watching him go with a sulky, irritated expression._

_“But I want to, even in school…Who cares if we’re horny? We’re young…”_

[Option A: Skip to the Morning](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26210644/chapters/73316502#workskin)

[Option B: Continue with the Dream](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26210644/chapters/73316655#workskin)

“Penny for your thoughts, gorgeous.”

Seongwoo was startled out of his thoughts, turning to the person blowing on his ear. For a second, that flirty way of speaking and the deeper, more sultry tone in Jonathan’s voice fooled him. He thought Daniel had appeared. That was his fault for recalling a time they’d spent together in the library ages ago, before he’d known the truth about Daniel. He felt guilty for thinking of another person, then for sort of missing him, and especially for the slight dip of disappointment in his heart when he realized it was someone else next to him.

“Hmm, nothing special. Thinking of you, as always,” Seongwoo lied smoothly, putting on a broad, sweet smile he was sure would make Jonathan melt. Good thing he was a pro at this sort of thing.

“Aw~ So sweet. You beat me to it. That’s what I was going to say if you ever asked me that. No fair. Now I’m shy. You’re mean, hyung, attacking an innocent person like that…”

Seongwoo giggled as Jonathan covered his suddenly red face with a book he’d borrowed to read as an excuse to be with him. Thirty minutes earlier, Seongwoo had told Jonathan that he was going to be in the library doing research for a science paper he had to write due next week.

Jonathan had apparently thought it would be a great idea to surprise him. He was happy to see him, of course. There wasn’t a time where he ever wasn’t anything but that. However, a small issue was the fact that Jonathan was fun to converse with and adorable, especially at times like these, so he was a distraction. He desperately needed to do work or he’d have to come here every day and then they wouldn’t be able to hang out, which would be catastrophic.

“What person? I don’t see any person here. Aren’t you a puppy?” he teased, reaching up to tickle his neck.

Jonathan collapsed on the table, resting his fluffy, pale yellow head on his book, pulling his shirt collar up and holding it tight to his skin so Seongwoo couldn’t get access to his bare, sensitive skin.

“I’m a person, not a puppy. How many times do I have to say it? Puppies cannot read or write. They aren’t well-educated.”

_‘Did you just dare call me an educated…puppy?’_

Seongwoo literally shook his head and waved the images popping up in front of him as if they were in a comic thinking bubble clear.

“Shoo, shoo, you bug!”

“Bug? Where?”

Seongwoo stared with a comically baffled expression as Jonathan wildly swung his book, appearing panicked. He just barely dodged in time for his nose to get rearranged.

“Woah. Calm down, Jonny. It’s gone.”

The blond sank down, appearing haggard. “Ugh…I hate bugs. Menacing spawns of evil. They should cease to exist right now. I can never have a full day with a peaceful mind unless it’s winter…”

Seongwoo glanced at the area with the box-like seats by the windows with a wistful, rather somber gaze.

“I can understand the feeling…”

“Seongwoo hyung. Let’s go.”

Seongwoo was reading a book out on the deck when Jonathan appeared squatting like a ninja, tugging on his arm roughly with a worried expression. It was just about time for sunset and since he didn’t have work and the weather was strangely warm considering it was technically the winter season, so he’d been planning to enjoy himself while reading a story for Lit class.

“Neh? Why? Hey, what are you doing with me? We’re not supposed to—”

“No time. I need to get you out of here. It’s for your own safety.”

The brunette was cluelessly disoriented as a baby bird just hatched. “Safety? I’m hardly in any danger. But I will be, if you’re caught—”

“Shh, hyung, shh!”

Jonathan briskly raised his fingers to their lips, insisting he fall silent. He appeared unsettled and nervous, like a panicked, scared character in a thriller. Seongwoo soon discovered why. There was a crashing sound and raised, hysterical voices coming from the house. It seemed that the madam was drunk and was in the middle of an intense argument with the chairman, who was extremely displeased at his wife’s behavior but not the sort to shout and get violent as far as he’d seen at least.

The crashing sound was most likely her empty glass of wine, which she used (and abused) to curb her erratically shifting, intense emotions. It seemed they were fighting about Jonathan and his brother, something to do with an important meeting coming up, his father wanted to announce something but she didn’t approve of it because it wasn’t what her son wanted. Whatever it was, it appeared Jonathan didn’t want to be a part of it in the slightest. His eyes were screaming ‘get me out of here hyung, I don’t want to listen, I hate this so much, help me please, I’m about to lose it’.

Immediately Seongwoo sat up, feeling enraged at these ‘adults’ behavior and surging with the urge to protect Jonathan. He was sure that this wasn’t the first time, but he hated this sort of thing. His parents, if they ever fought never got violent or shouted. They certainly never did it where their children could see or overhear it. That only stressed the child out and made them a part of the problem when they shouldn’t be. Plus, it probably made Jonathan and his brother feel like they were the reasons their parents had a difficult marriage life.

Anything that made Jonathan unhappy, he’d made a vow to either get rid of or take him away from. Finally, the chance to return the favor he owed was here. He would be his savior and take him away from a troublesome situation. It was his turn to play prince in a fairytale.

“I’ll go with you. Anywhere.”

They held hands and ran with their backs slouched and legs bent so they couldn’t be easily detected on the other side of the trees that lined the house. They went around the corner, deep into the orchard area of the garden, stopping at an old treehouse that needed some major fix-up. It was barely big enough for a dog, let alone two adult people. Just getting through the tiny, jaggedly cut door made them feel like they were characters in Alice in Wonderland.

“What is this place? I never expected this sort of rustic thing would be here…” Seongwoo murmured in an awed, lowly spoken tone since it felt sort of like they were hiding out from bandits, warily eying a spiderweb in the corner in front of their heads almost directly.

He chose not to point it out because Jonathan detested bugs and in his freak-out he might end up getting bruised from flailing limbs. In actuality, Jonathan had seen it but he wasn’t all that bothered by spiders since they weren’t insects he knew from his science-loving, boy scout days.

Jonathan was smiling and chuckling, wearing a nostalgic, youthful expression. “Ah, this is my old secret hide-out. I had the gardener build it for me and it’s still a secret from my parents. I’d escape here when I didn’t want to be around my parents fighting or when I wanted to evade my tutors.”

Seongwoo snorted. “What a brat you were. You ran away so often you had your own routine and getaway place? How come your parents never found it?”

“Because I’m smart? Nah, from my hyung. We used a walkie talkie back then to communicate without our parents knowing. He had things that he also shouldn’t do but liked to. We would warn each other when our parents were getting close or looking for us but sounding angry. We made a pact to keep it secret. Oh, look. Who would have guessed it would still be here! Over, over, Hawkeye to Bald Eagle, do you copy that? I repeat, Hawkeye to Bald Eagle, do you copy?”

Seongwoo played along with Jonathan who was making static noise and speaking into the ancient dusty walkie talkie that’s batteries clearly died years ago. He made a less similar static sound (more like when you cleared your throat in preparation to hock a loogie), speaking into his hoodie covered curled-up fingers.

“Roger, I copy you, Hawkeye. What do you see? Over.”

“I see the prettiest creature in the universe. I must have stepped into a fantasy because they’re too stunning to possibly be real. Over.”

Seongwoo was planning to respond but the comment was so cheesy that he ended up laughing and covering his flushed face with his sweater paws instead.

“Aw, Jonny. You cheeseball. I keep telling you, cheese is for hamburgers. You’re making my insides dangerously greasy.”

Seongwoo leaned against Jonathan. The blond took his subtle signal what it was – an invitation to cuddle and be sweet instead of silly or sassy. He wrapped his strong, warm arms snugly around his shoulders and pulled him close, nuzzling his cheek and whispering softly in his ear.

“Yeah, maybe I ate too much of that so I’m corrupted. I can’t seem to get it out of my system. But it doesn’t mean that I’m not fully serious. I mean it, hyung. You are the prettiest being in the world. So beautiful that it’s hardly believable. How can you be a real person? Hmm-muah.”

Seongwoo giggled, eyes closing for a moment and his curved lips splitting his tinted cheeks as he basked in the moment. It felt so cozy, peaceful, and safe here (in the house, in this kind, warm-hearted man’s arms). He melted against the younger’s chest, snuggling closer. They stretched out their legs so they wouldn’t get a cramp, having to entangle and stack them like Jenga pieces in order to fit, dangling out the tiny door hole into the air, less than a meter off the ground which had once been a lot to the child that used to use this as his hide-out.

“Poor thing…They really aren’t good parents, I’m sorry to say…”

“Nah. They’re not really good people either. You don’t have to be sorry. That’s sheer fact. I think most of the world knows it. It’s just not something worthy of reporting anymore, even if they dared challenge the power my father has to write up something shaming.”

“Must be nice sometimes. To have that kind of power. No-one dares gossip or even bad-mouth you, whether it’s press or netizens. I could send so many people to jail with my expensive lawyer,” Seongwoo commented in envy while staring absently at the dusty wall.

Jonathan hummed in a way that expressed mild disagreement.

“Is it nice? To have everyone respect you not because you deserve it but because they fear you, because of the money and power behind your name? To be silent simply because they’re terrified of the consequences but have a million bad things or suggestions to say? How can a person, how can a company expect to improve themselves for the better when everyone is mute and faking that they’re faithful?

I respectfully disagree. It doesn’t seem nice at all. It hasn’t been, not for me or some others I know. Just convenient perhaps. If I do something bad, then I should be caught and have consequences so that I can learn from it and become a better person. That’s how humans should live. My father and mother won’t ever know that. That’s why they’re so difficult and flawed. Not even my hyung, though he is the one person in this family who isn’t bad, in the slightest.”

“Hmm. Such a big, righteous heart you have. Even after he drove you out for a stupid, untrue reason and treats you like a virus-infected rat that snuck in the house without permission he needs to exterminate…”

Seongwoo shook his head, patting Jonathan’s cheek while smiling in a soft yet somber way. It was amazing how Jonathan turned out such a good, positive, wholesome person considering what he had to go through. Although his mother wasn’t awful to Jonny, she wasn’t really all that supportive, caring, or attentive as she liked to seem. She liked to act like she thought she knew best for him, but she was being over-taken by her own sense of inferiority as the second wife. It seemed she didn’t like being looked down on, ignored, and degraded by her husband and thought that if Jonathan were to take up the position as the next heir, then her status or quality as a wife would increase. She was caring to a point, but her first priority was herself, her pride especially.

She didn’t seem to think that her alcoholism or unstable emotional state might have something to do with why her husband wasn’t all that fond or trusting of her recently. Her issues were being taken out too much on her son who pitied her and would do almost anything for her, even covering up some of her wicked, selfish decisions, because he was a filial son and a sweetheart. He had confessed that he’d mostly come back for her, because she seemed lonely and unstable.

Part of that was because he also blamed himself for her drinking habits worsening since he hadn’t contacted her that often and was sometimes rude to her when he was in another country the first year or so. In a way, he felt guilty for abandoning her, not contacting her more often while he was away. One of the many things that he’d wanted to get away from, that suffocated and frustrated him to an extreme, was unfortunately his own mother.

She wasn’t a terrible mom but in Seongwoo’s opinion she could do better. Same for her personality. She needed to grow up, for one, start thinking of others besides herself, for two, and last but certainly not least, stop her drinking, which was obviously getting out of control. Just look at how she is wasted before dinner time, causing a scene where everyone around can see and hear. If she cleared up her head, maybe she wouldn’t act so selfish, emotional, and wild.

After hearing Seongwoo sigh, Jonathan kissed his wrist and squeezed him closer.

“Hey. Hyung. Don’t be getting gloomy for my sake. This is my problem, my life, and I’m used to it, honestly. I’m fine, better now that I’m here and I have you. It’s going to be alright. Even if my father says that he wants me to run for the chair as well and introduces me to the board, it doesn’t matter. My hyung has been working at the company for a long time. He has a lot of faithful supporters. Not to mention a huge amount of shares in his name.

Unlike myself. They only know of me vaguely and I split my shares with my mother. She has more actually. There’s no way that when the vote happens that I’ll win. I’m going to follow his orders just so my mom will chill and father will get off our backs, but I’m going to seem as uninterested as possible. That way hyung will loosen up too. Because I want him to know I’m not a genuine threat to his position, his dream that he’s been aiming for two decades, the only thing he has left to look forward to and protect in life. It won’t help our relationship because it’s sort of confirming his misunderstanding, but eventually he will see that I’m not serious about it and what he thinks isn’t even possible.

You don’t need to worry about me. I’m used to this and I’ve got plans, though I don’t seem like the type who thinks ahead at all, I know. My brain isn’t empty. It IS mostly filled with thoughts of you and the next thing I’d like to do with you though. At the moment. Cheer up, hyung. Just focus on me and this private, intimate moment we’re having. It’s a blessing in disguise we should take advantage of.”

Seongwoo’s mood was forced to lift by Jonathan coaxing him with his honey voice, squeezing and rubbing his nose on his head. He couldn’t stay gloomy around Jonathan, even if he worried about him, feared for the future, and pitied him for all the hardships in his life that he dismissed like this like they weren’t anything. The younger boy was such a cheerful, comforting, energy-giving bundle of vitamin C for him. He inspired him to be positive and focus on the current, happy moment so everything else that was dark and muddled faded away. He smiled and giggled, rubbing that marshmallow cheek some more.

“Alright. I’ll trust you then. You should put some school stuff in your brain though, not just me and your hobbies, really. You’re a high schooler, remember!” the elder lightly lectured, pinching his flesh in jest.

There was still a nagging concern in his mind that wouldn’t go away. What would happen if Jonathan’s father actually insisted on this brotherly war for the chair? Wouldn’t it be hard for him? Wouldn’t he become busier? Wouldn’t that make them distant?

What if his father took more of a controlling interest in his younger son’s life, such as having him followed and reported on? What if he found out about their relationship and strongly disapproved? Would something happen to him like what happened to the elder brother and his girl? He was sure that the man wouldn’t approve of his son in a homosexual relationship. He’d likely be furious; demand they break up and never meet again. He might force him to study abroad or send him and his family on a truck to another city.

The worries were endless due to his overly active, creative mind.

_You watch too many dramas, Seongwoo-yah. Get a grip and stop with the overthinking. Everything’s going to be fine. You’re not going to get caught. His father is super busy and has zero interest in Jonathan’s life until now._

_It’s not like he’s the heir already. The board would have to vote on it, Jonathan would also have to agree. And it’s not even guaranteed that he will be announced as a candidate. It’s still up in the air and being discussed. I should just worry about keeping his emotions stable, relieving his stress and giving him a sense of comfort, a chance to escape when situations like this or stuff with his hyung worsening makes him sad._

_I should just be there for him the best I can so that he won’t get swallowed up by the demons in this place and sink into depression. Since he’s admitted that he’s worried about that. That it has or almost happened to him in the past. That he feels a lot less happy being here and that he was the person that was holding him together and keeping him cheerful._

Right now, Jonathan needed him to be sound-minded, comforting, and optimistic. So, he would be. He would get a strong grip on himself by force the way you broke a wild horse by stuffing the bit and bridle on their head.

“I like you, Jonny. You’re a real good person who deserves good things.”

Jonathan was sent into blushing frenzy with his light-brown almond shaped eyes expanded twice their normal size as Seongwoo grabbed his face and pulled him in for an emotional kiss.

[Option A: Staircase](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26210644/chapters/73316778#workskin)

[Option B: Office](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26210644/chapters/73316958#workskin)

“Where do you think you’re going, mousy? Stay here and hang with me. What are you up to, buddy? What’s this camera for? Surely you weren’t stalking students and filming them?”

The mousy man Daniel had caught lurking around the vending machines gulped and attempted to hide his camera behind his back. It was one of those small, old, disposable ones you could fit in your pocket. He knew exactly what this person was up to. He was an undercover snitch that had been ordered to tail Jonathan and Seongwoo both or just Jonathan himself. He knew the ways of the Kang family well, having come across a fair share of snitches. He knew just how to deal with them, though it depended on their personalities if they’d continue to follow orders and risk his wrath.

“Give the camera up. Before I break your arm. Think I won’t? Or that I can’t? Guess again. I’m not a normal student. I’m not scared of anything. I don’t care if I get expelled or the family turns on me. I just do whatever I want at the moment and fuck the consequences. That’s how I have always lived. It will get covered up with my father’s money in the end anyway, so what do I need a conscious for. At least I don’t need to be soft and polite with sneaky losers like you. Hmm? What’s it gonna be, mousy? Will you give it nicely or shall I torture you, then rip it from your bloody, maimed hands?”

The quivering, terrified man cried out in agony as Daniel frimly twisted the arm he was holding in an iron grip. The suited tail his father had put on him agreed and quickly surrendered the camera. Daniel let him go, deftly working as soon as he grabbed it to take out the film and smash it on the ground, then toss it in the trash for good measure.

“Is there more?”

“No –ah!! Pocket!!”

As soon as the man went to deny, Daniel could sense from his shifty eyes that he was lying. He mercilessly grabbed his fingers and bent them back until they almost touched his wrist, making the man collapse to his knees and whimper before confessing.

Daniel forced the henchman to stand up, patting him down and raiding his other cameras like airport security would. He found two more cameras and destroyed their evidence brutally with his boot heel. Hopefully, he wouldn’t have any back-ups. Who knew how long this guy had been following them. How much he’d already reported to Director Kang. He might be too late, but hopefully it was only recently and he’d discovered the tail right in time.

“Just to be clear. I’m not doing this for Jonny. I’m doing it for the other one, the prettiest angel. Don’t mess with them. Don’t you find what you’re doing disgusting at all? Getting paid to stalk some teenagers boring daily lives? Don’t you feel the least bit guilty for interfering with two kids enjoying a bit of genuine romance? What’s so wrong about that? It’s stupid the sort of things adults stick their noses into and ruin for no good reason. Go! If I see you following them again, I’ll run you over with my bike like an omelet. Today’s a solid warning. Get the fuck out of here!”

Daniel harshly shoved the guy towards the exit, kicking and raising his fist with a snarling expression and raised voice when he didn’t immediately go. Once he was sure the snitch was on his way to the exit, he turned around with his hands in his pockets. He paused in his gay whistling and smiled faintly as he watched the back of the brunette who was engrossed in some apparently amusing nonsensical conversation with his blonde cousin.

He fingered the slit of fabric he’d cut off from the bandages that Seongwoo once bought him, that one time that someone had gone out of their way to take care of him when he was having a hard time. He felt strange whenever he touched the fabric he carried around with him permanently since him, his sort of safety blanket/stress reliever. It made him feel warm, calm, and a bit less alone.

Though it wouldn’t be long before the bitterness returned because what followed that one terrific memory was the worst one. Where Seongwoo foolishly chose the wrong person to develop feelings for and put his faith into, rejecting him, making him feel like an unwanted, unattractive, unlikable jerk-off.

His life as usual was a continuous tragedy laced with ironic moments. The first person he’d liked and attempted to be nice to and opened up a just a bit ended up not liking him, not understanding his totally serious feelings, not even wanting to give him a chance to show he wasn’t the bad guy he might seem. Nowadays he bumped into that cringy couple everywhere (observing from a distance only, he quickly hid so not to talk to them).

Seongwoo pranced happily around with that two-faced, selfish, cowardly jerk, assuming that he was such a good person, a gentlemanly prince. He just didn’t know what Daniel knew. He didn’t know how Jonathan really was. He didn’t know the shitty things he’d done. Sometimes he was sure that Jonathan so wanted to be considered a good guy and hide his past wrong-doings and the reasons behind them that he convinced himself he was actually a kind, selfless, big-hearted person.

An apology wasn’t ever going to be enough for the betrayal and pain he’d inflicted on Daniel, especially now that he swooped in to steal away the one thing that was giving him a splinter of happiness. Daniel didn’t want to think it was intentional. He wanted to think logically that Jonathan had met him first, so he had dibs, and Seongwoo seemed happy and being treated well, so he should stay back and wish them well.

However, he couldn’t. He wasn’t mature enough to do so, it seemed. He still hadn’t and couldn’t forgive or forget what Jonathan had done, what he’d made him lose, the stupid, selfish reasons he’d done it too. He was also much too heartbroken being rejected. He hadn’t realized how much he’d been feeling for Seongwoo until they weren’t but a mere passing breeze in each other’s lives. It had been ages since they’d even talked.

He still couldn’t wish those two well. Not when he still couldn’t get over his jealousy and pain. He still couldn’t give up his feelings, so he couldn’t be Seongwoo’s friend. Yet he was a foolish, lovesick, faithful idiot that still couldn’t help but follow him around like this if he happened to see or hear of him around the area. He missed that pretty face which was his healing and entertainment. He was worried that something might happen and as it turned out, he was needed to protect their privacy, thus helping Seongwoo be happy in his own way.

Daniel couldn’t do anything for his crush but he wanted to do so much, if only Jonathan wasn’t in the way. All he could do was protect him from the sidelines like this. Like a shadow guardian. Silently squash the bugs that would become a threat if they were left to carry much information back to their master. Disappear into the darkness without being sensed.

“I hope that I wasn’t too late. At least, I’d like to see that gorgeous, carefree smile continue. Even if it’s not me that’s bringing it out, it’s nice to see. It makes me feel less… hollow.”

“Hey, Niellie hyung, what are you doing out here? Oh, whew~ Your murky aura is killing the flowers and stinking up the whole garden. And what’s all this? Did you smash part of the vending machine? Dude, your temper is really getting out of hand these days. Stop vandalizing things on campus outside the club room at least before the principal expels you. You like it here and you need to graduate, right? I know you’ll miss your buds, especially me, you’re favorite dongsaeng.”

Daniel brushed off Jaehwan who was poking at his arm, acting cute like he was a kindergartner, flirty baby-voice included. He wasn’t in the mood to talk to anyone these days which was why he avoided the club room unless it was empty. If so, he’d just lay on the couch and brood over his miserable life, thinking of creative ways he could make Jonathan disappear from the planet, considering if he should just spill out all of their dark history so that Seongwoo could choose again more fairly once he knew the full truth.

Jaehwan had always been the one in their group with the biggest mouth and said the dumbest things that got him in trouble often with their leader, so it wasn’t any surprise what happened next.

“Are you this grouchy just because of that newbie you fancy screwing around with Jon—”

The mandu-cheeked cutie stiffened, brown doe eyes popping with fear as Daniel whipped around and wrapped his large hand around his throat, eyes flashing like he’d murder him in cold blood. It wasn’t firm enough to do damage, but the hidden strength and intent was clear enough. Jaehwan shut up immediately, not daring to move, not even to blink in case it set the temperamental man the rest of the way off the edge of the cliff. That was possibly the closest to psychotic he’d seen his friend get and he had witnessed some horrific things in the past.

The charismatic, black-haired man snarled lowly, “Shut up before I tie you to the end of my bike and drag you until you die, Jae. Don’t ever put their names together again in my presence. Do your monkey ears hear me or do I need to make the holes bigger?”

“Y-yes, hyung, I’m sorry for being thoughtless…”

Daniel let him go with a sigh. He checked his friend’s neck, thankful that he’d held himself back at the last minute enough. There weren’t any bruises appearing and Jaehwan wasn’t choking for breath. He’d just scared him shitless.

He muttered lowly, voice tinged with a sincere apology amongst his irritation, “I’m in a terrible mood. It’s best you leave me alone. If you value your life, don’t carelessly piss me off. I don’t want to talk about them.”

“Then, why are you…” Jaehwan drifted off with a sheepish grin and started backing away when Daniel shot him a fiery glare, daring him to continue that sentence and see what the Grim Reaper looked like as it dissembled a soul.

“Okay, shutting up and going now. Bye, Niellie hyung! Don’t stress so much, take it easy. Get some hot chocolate, take a stroll, listen to some music. You’re living life too seriously, bro! Everyone gets rejected and has crushes that don’t work out. There’s nothing to beat yourself over. It’s not embarrassing, nor the end of the world. Plenty of fish in the ocean. You’ll find yours. I love you, take care!”

The always cheerful, noisy shortie waved and then jogged off.

“So, he DOES know when to shut up when his life is on the line. Almost anyway. At least that’s something good I’ve learned today. I’ll take it, since it sort of did bring some comfort vaguely. Probably as good as my shitty days can get. Music, huh? Will that help me cope? What suits my mood? Hmm…”

Daniel ended up strolling slowly through campus instead of going where he should, staring at a rock he was kicking down the pathway, listening to a bunch of sad, longing, break-up songs. Listening to Lauv almost made him cry but he stubbornly held himself back, insisting even Seongwoo wasn’t THAT great that he’d become a weak mopey wimp over. He just missed him a bit. It wasn’t like he really even knew him all that well, the way Jonathan did.

_Because he didn’t want to be mine. He didn’t want to open up because he doesn’t trust me. Because he finds me scary and repulsive from what he saw and heard I did to others. Because I’m not nearly nice and good enough for someone like him. Because I screwed myself over with my reputation. Because I stupidly picked on him so much, mostly to piss off Jonathan. Like an immature moron._

_Fuck, I hate myself sometimes. Why do I live like that, making dumb choices I end up regretting on a weekly basis? Why do I never learn? Even shrinks can’t help me that much. Maybe I need to go to an institute…_

“Break up immediately. Before things get ugly.”

_Shit. Shit, shit, shit. How did she find out? Was it Krystal? She seriously told his mother about us? Or some anonymous tip? Have we been watched? Since when? What now? What about us? What about Mom? This is NOT good._

Seongwoo was too panicked and shocked to do anything but stare at the photo Jonathan’s mother put on the living room table. She’d called him out and then forced him to stay there even after she’d called Jonathan down. She’d been glaring at them for a full minute before she tossed this incriminating photo of them holding hands at school. Jonathan was a lot calmer, considering they were outed and obviously been tailed.

He stared at the photo, his expression tight and simmering with a chilly wave, “Was it you tailing me? Or Dad?”

“Of course, your dad. Because you agreed to let us decide things about your future. That’s what it means, coming back here. You should have known that and acted properly. I didn’t want it originally. Exactly for this reason. I knew you would cause trouble. Now that you’re a candidate for the chairman position, you’re facing the same bullshit miserable fate your hyung has had to deal with.

He’s been observing you, seeing what you’re up to, if you’re doing what an heir to an empire should be doing, keeping your reputation clean and studying hard. I’m saying this for your sake. Seongwoo, my dear. I’m sorry but you cannot date my son. Things need to stop here before they get more serious.

I know more than anyone how great he is. But there’s circumstances that can’t be helped. He’s already engaged and now he’s in a war with his brother, being heavily scrutinized by his father. He might become the head of our family. That means he’s lost his freedom to do as he pleases, befriend or date who he pleases even. He needs to stay focused. This is a crucial time. He simply can’t fool around.”

“But I haven’t won that seat. There isn’t even a voting session started yet. And I’m not going to. I just agreed as a formality because that’s what Dad wanted. Mom, I don’t even want it, you know that. From when I was a toddler, I had no interest in hyung’s posi—”

“Well. Things might change, you never know. We discussed this already, countless times, honey. You have as much right to that spot as your hyung because you are also legitimate. I’m a wife, not a mistress. You are even more qualified, everyone in the family knows that. Which is why your hyung is so scared of you. You’re smarter and more innovative and globalized.

You might want the position after you see how the company works. You haven’t even given the idea much thought. If your father chooses you as the next chair, then your standards of living needs to be raised accordingly. The son of a mere has-been celebrity couple isn’t going to be good enough to satisfy us. Obviously, your father isn’t going to back an openly gay candidate either. You sowed some oats, had your fun with experimenting, though he probably seduced you so we can look past this. If you just end things now and don’t meet anymore, ever again.”

The woman cut in sharply which was so rude in Seongwoo’s opinion that his hands balled into fists on the couch. Jonathan sensed it, glancing sideways to see that Seongwoo was doing his best not to say something for his sake even though there was an insult there, because he respected him and didn’t want his mother to hate him flat out which would make their relationship harder to continue. It was already at risk since they’d been caught and were being disproved of. Of course, the great Kangs wouldn’t consider him worthy of their son.

Jonathan put his hand over Seongwoo’s and squeeze encouragingly, forcing a small smile to suggest he was alright and the other shouldn’t get so angry about that. That things weren’t as serious and that he could handle it. Seongwoo bit his tongue, staying silent, agreeing with a subtle nod to allow Jonathan to handle these matters, putting his trust in him.

Jonathan explained as cool and stably as possible, “Mom. You’re misunderstanding. We’re just close friends. We aren’t like that. We found out we’re classmates and live together recently, then we started talking here and there when we bump into each other. Friends hold hands sometimes. This photo doesn’t mean anything like you’re thinking. We aren’t gay or experimenting.”

The permed, recently botoxed, jewelry laden lady scoffed ‘ha’ with a high, deranged pitch.

“Do you really think this is all there is? I just put out the most innocent evidence so that you weren’t as ashamed. Which you should be. You should both be ashamed of yourselves, doing such dirty things in public. Jonny, you have a fiancé. She’s pretty, wealthy, and smart. She suits you much better than this preppy, middle class—”

Seongwoo shook off Jonathan’s hand, bolting onto his feet, shaking with anger, glaring at the woman fiercely enough to singe her hair.

“Why do I have to listen to this? He said we’re just friends, lady. So what if you saw us do something intimate? We can do that without being serious. That’s what young people do. They experiment and fool around to relieve stress and have fun. But so what if we were dating? So what if I am gay?

That doesn’t mean that I’m a home-wrecker planning out my whole future to steal your money. I don’t have any plans to break up his marriage. I don’t want to marry anyone famous. I don’t need money or fame; I hate being in the news, I hate attention from press. I already know about his fiancé. She knows about me too, which is probably what tipped you off. Because she’s obsessed with us even though I’m not a threat and she has no claim over him since they aren’t married yet.

You don’t need to drive every person he has feelings for out of his life, you know. Why can’t he enjoy a real relationship before a marriage of convenience? What does it matter if it’s with a boy or a girl? Why don’t you want your son to experience ten minutes of happiness in his whole fucked up life? What did he ever do to deserve being miserable every day?

I will willingly go once the time is right. We aren’t doing anything wrong though, so I’m not going to just leave him because you tell me to. I’m also smart. We go to the same school. I’m also wealthy and good-looking and talented in many things. I’m not any less than her, so you shouldn’t insult me when you don’t know me.

If you really knew what she was like, you wouldn’t ask your son to marry her anyway. She’s got a rotten personality and she’s likely to drive him nuts with how controlling she is. The same as your husband is. You really want him to live with someone who insults, assumes, degrades and controls him like a dictator? Who loves money and status more than she loves him as a person? You want him to end up drinking his life away because he’s trapped and depressed? Have you found happiness at the bottom of a wine glass yet living that way, in a loveless marriage? I don’t think so.”

“How dare you insult me or my family and talk so rudely like this to someone clearly above you? Even degrading Krystal? She’s a wonderful girl. She’s a friend of our family for years. Much longer than your mother has been. I won’t stand for this. Jonny, don’t let your jerky, trashy boyfriend talk to me like this. He has no right and I’m about to slap his pretty face if he keeps being mouthy.”

“Mom…He’s not wrong about Krystal exactly, first of all. Secondly, he’s not a jerk or trashy. He’s a nice guy, as you already have witnessed. He helps his mom with chores and follows all the rules around here and at school. He has a perfect reputation with terrific grades. He’s helped me in many ways. Also, he’s not my boyfriend. Like I said, we’re just friends. You guys are misunderstanding things. Please, stay calm and sit back down,” he pleaded with a gentle tone, pulling on their wrists and shooting them puppy eyes in turn. “Both of you…There’s no reason for this drama. Don’t insult each other. We can have a discussion like mature adults.”

Unfortunately, his mother wasn’t able to be reasonable or calm. Probably because she was already past the happier side of tipsy.

“Stop protecting him. You can’t take THEIR side. They are nothing but washed up, pathetic, completely broke, mess-ups after our money and taking advantage of our kindness. Did he not tell you the reason why he’s staying here? Because his family got caught doing dirty, illegal things and they lost lots of money and their reputation is in slanders because of that. Because they’re careless and greedy. I was merely letting them stay here out of charity, but I won’t stand for such low-lives coveting what they shouldn’t, seducing my son and attempting to ruin a respectable marriage –”

Seongwoo was furious beyond anytime he’d ever been angry before. There was no way he could keep his mouth zipped anymore. At that moment he truly hated this woman and his fury was maximum level. It didn’t register in his mind that he was Jonathan’s mother or that she was likely saying things she didn’t fully mean because she was shocked, emotional, and drunk. He only thought of his hurt pride and how he hated that his family was being insulted like this because of circumstances they had no control of, because of their misfortunes and now simply because of who he chose to like.

Just because her family had a long history of covering up all their misdeeds due to having more money, she really thought that she was superior to his parents? What a load of utter bullshit. He was going to give this lunatic alcoholic a piece of his mind, including the piercing jabs of his sharpened tongue.

“Here you were acting like you were doing us a favor because she’s your friend. Then all you do is sit on your ass moping and drinking all day, ordering her around like a slave instead. We aren’t broke and what my parents did wasn’t wrong. It’s all unproven rumors and trusting the wrong people. Like I knew that she shouldn’t trust you.

You’re the one who is a classless low-life. I judge by character and living justly, not by how much assets, company shares, and coins you have or how ‘clean’ your reputations supposedly. How can you treat your son that way? He came back here not to become a slave to the company, but because he wants to see you mainly, do you know that? Because he feels guilty for leaving you alone to become a raging depressed alcoholic.

I’m frankly appalled at your behavior. How can you push that sweet, cheerful teenage boy into this bloody war when you know that his relationship with his brother will only get worse which is what he’s been avoiding for years? When he even left this country to live in another country by himself because it’s what his hyung wanted? Because he didn’t want to be hated? How can you let your husband force him back here, then attempt to treat an adult like a puppet child? He hates it here because you all make him miserable and control his every movement.”

The furious, crying woman became hysterical, tossing anything she could grab from the furniture to the floor.

“Don’t act like you know everything about my family just because you’ve been sleeping under our roof or in his bedroom. You don’t know anything. You’re not a Kang and you’ll never be. My son isn’t miserable. You can’t tell me how to raise him either. You don’t know a thing about parenthood.

Just look at how disrespectful and shamefully rude you are. Sleeping with an engaged man you aren’t even dating. Bad-mouthing the person who gave you a roof and food for months. Slandering an innocent girl you’re merely jealous of. Trying to ruin their relationship and his prosperous future as if that will make you feel better about your own miserable situation. Trying to drag him down to your pathetic level since your family’s life is ruined just to be spiteful. Just because you hate those more fortunate and successful. How could your parents raise you so irresponsibly?”

Jonathan did what he could in the middle. Taking and blocking more fragile, sharp, or heavy things that might hurt the two fighting people. He held Seongwoo by his quivering, flexed arm to stop him from going close to his mother or lashing out though he had a right.

“Do you think your lifestyle is successful? Do you find yourself fortunate? How so? Are you so happy burying your nose at the bottom of a wine bottle? Fighting with or being ignored by your husband? Watching your sons walk on eggshells around the house? With how they can’t say a word to each other at dinner time without the atmosphere getting charged? Is that your definition of a happy life?”

“What’s yours then? Losing your home, having to act like staff at someone else’s home? Getting a scholarship just to go to school? Not even being able to afford another uniform? Having your name full of scandals and rumors when you search the internet? Seeing your mom scrubbing another person’s floor with those hands she used to paint with?

How is that successful? Just where do you see yourself in ten years? The streets selling cardboard boxes? That’s what’s going to happen and so that’s what you’re trying to prevent. Anything to get my son in a scandal and weasel money out of him. Seduce him into buying the comforts you used to enjoy with our hard-earned money. You’re nothing but a greedy, gold-digging tramp.”

“What hard earned money? How much of that money do you really even have a clue where it came from? You think it all came from wholesome, fair, honest business? You just haven’t gotten caught because you have your expensive elite lawyers to cover up any sorts of blackmail or slip ups that occur with your shady deals and slush funds. Don’t act like your any different than any other rich family. We’re all the same pretty much. We all own dirty money. Except my parents are special. They weren’t into any dirty business, not intentionally, ever. At least --”

Things went on like this for what felt like hours, getting more and more out of hand. Jonathan was speechless while caught in the middle of his mother and Seongwoo’s shouting match that could rival the championship sports games. Many false accusations and insults were made from her. Seongwoo’s sharp tongue spit out nothing but poisonous, dark, twisted truths that were hard for her to swallow and made even Jonathan uncomfortable to hear.

He didn’t wish or approve of the way that Seongwoo was exponentially adding to the chaos by airing every bit of dirty laundry in the private lives of his family, all these things they rarely talked about, especially not to scrutinize. It was shocking to hear about how messed up his family situation was from an outsider’s mouth and perspective. It seemed so much uglier and embarrassing when it was strung together in words like this.

He knew that his family weren’t a batch of good people. He didn’t agree with what his mother said. All the things being tossed around hurt him more than they likely hurt the people that were spitting them out. Because he cared about both of these people and wanted to protect and cherish them. It hurt that the two people that he loved were coming to hate each other, making their relationship unrepairable. The idea that he might lose his chance to block them from physically hurting each other was terrifying as well.

Before he could get a solid word in on the dramatic situation, things had gone the worst they could. His mother had bolted forward past Daniel’s outstretched arm and slapped Seongwoo, leaving a nasty cut on his cheek from her nails. She was calling security, demanding that Seongwoo and his mother be removed immediately from their presence. Jonathan hadn’t laid his hands on her seriously up until that point. He wrestled the phone out of her hand, though she continued to bark orders until he’d hung up.

“Wait. What are you saying? Mom, that’s too much. They don’t have anywhere to go. At least, take a rest and when you’re fully sober tomorrow, we can talk…”

“I refuse to talk to this rude psycho anymore. You don’t talk to him either. If you dare talk or meet him again, even at school, Jonny, then I’m going to make a fuss. I won’t have you associating with this mannerless animal. You’re forbidden to be friends with him. Guards, finally you’re here! Confiscate his phone and take Jonny back to his room as well. Immediately!”

Seongwoo and Jonathan locked eyes, one helpless, worried, and teary while the other one was betrayed, angry, and apologetic now he came a bit to his senses. The beefy suited guards were on them in seconds, grabbing their arms and pulling them in separate directions of the sofa. They both struggled, continuing to stare at each other, too overwhelmed with emotions to speak but saying everything with their eyes.

Seongwoo didn’t want to stay in this cold house after all the insults he’d heard of course. Yet he didn’t want to leave Jonathan’s side forever, which it might come to if he left that door. He had no intention to stop seeing him or stop being his friend. What he’d said was a white lie. In reality, he wanted desperately to be serious with Jonathan and to break up his marriage, to be with him seriously.

He’d been hiding his wishes because their relationship was new and it seemed like Jonathan was alright with keeping things casual and private for awhile. He hadn’t ever doubted that the other liked him as much as he was feeling up until that point. Over time there was a good chance that their crushes would turn to mature, deep love.

He was sure that he’d said they were friends to his mother in order to hopefully clear the situation since she was not in her right mind to accept their relationship. He’d merely gone along with that, thinking maybe his family would back off if they figured they weren’t serious.

He’d ruined all chances of even being allowed to be friends because he couldn’t control his emotions when her words became personal. Just as he hadn’t been able to at school. He couldn’t stand being insulted, not even for the sake of keeping a relationship going with his crush.

He felt bad about letting his emotions run haywire. He felt sad that he couldn’t keep his calm and reason through the situation like Jonny had been attempting. He felt awful that Jonny had to see his mom and boyfriend being so cruel to each other, ignoring him when he tried to mediate and salvage their frazzling relationship.

At the same time, there was a selfish, childish part of him that couldn’t understand why Jonathan was being quiet and timid, especially now. He wanted him to get angry for his sake, boldly stand up to his nasty, over the top mother and take his side bravely, to tell her off for treating him like trash, to say that everything she said was wrong and that if she didn’t apologize, he was going to leave the house immediately with Seongwoo and never have to deal with this family again.

In romantic chaebol dramas, wasn’t that how it was supposed to go? He was supposed to toss aside his shitty family and wealth for love because love was what made him truly happy, because that was what he realized he needed. It was supposed to be the person you sincerely loved over stability and family, wasn’t it? At least when your family was going out of their way to control you, make you miserable, and abused you or ignored you most of your lifetime.

Wasn’t that normal? Couldn’t he expect that much? Didn’t Jonathan like him seriously? If he liked him, at least he would fight these grabby, rude guards off. He was physically strong enough to, he knew that clearly. So, why wasn’t he fighting for him the way he had in New York?

Jonathan wasn’t struggling all that seriously. He could brush off those guys if he put up a fight but he wasn’t. He was merely letting himself be dragged back to the stairs while watching Seongwoo with a hopeless, melancholy look.

_Is he really not going to stop this? He always saved me before, so why not now? Is he in too much shock he can’t think properly? Is he upset because of what I said to his mom? Does he hate me now? Does he agree with her that I’m trashy?_

_No. No, no, no. I don’t want to go. I don’t want to leave him. I don’t want to break up, not like this, not already. He needs me. This is hard for him. His father is going to chew his ass out, maybe hit him even. I need to be there for him after that. He could break down. He must be sad, hurt, worried, scared now, even more than myself._

_It’s not time to go. We can work through this. What we have his too special to end already. At least I should talk to him once more. At least I should get a chance to stay the night and pack my things and talk to mom about it since she’s not even here at the moment. This isn’t how we’re going to break up. This shocking, dramatic fashion._

_No, we’re not going to break up actually. Why should we? Just because they don’t approve? It’s pretty normal for parents to disapprove at first, but not everyone breaks up. We’re mature adults who can think for ourselves. They can’t make us separate for good. Not even if they literally force us apart like this._

_If we like each other, it’s our choice. Where there is a will, there’s a way. He’s not even married, he’s not even the next chairman! This isn’t fair! We don’t deserve this fate. I’ve got to fight for him if he can’t fight for himself right now because he’s out of it._

“Jonny…” Seongwoo called, voice choked because now he was on the verge of tears and feeling desperate.

“Mom! Let him go. This is ridiculous. I’m the one at fault here. I approached him. Just stop this! Call it off! Please, stop, you’re hurting him…” Jonathan found his voice finally, begging his mother with tears in his eyes.

He couldn’t stand to watch Seongwoo struggling and wincing in pain anymore. He’d almost been drug out of the house by then, though he put up a fierce fight the last minute.

“They were going to be kicked out tonight anyway. It was your father’s order. You’ll have to take it up with him, if you dare. He’s so ticked off at what you’ve done, you’ll be lucky to still have your bottom after this fiasco. Do you really want to challenge your luck by making it worse?

They have to go. They’ve outstayed their welcome. They have enough money for a hotel, I’m sure. Don’t worry. Just go to your room and think about your bad choices. How you’re going to make up with Krystal and your father, both are hurt, disappointed, and furious. Also, think seriously how you’re going to beat your hyung to get the chairman position. If you want to date whoever you want, then you need power. You need to be the official heir first. Start there. Get more power. Get the chair position, then do as you please with whoever you please.”

That was the most motherly advice that his mother had ever given. However, it was something Jonathan didn’t want to hear. A mother shouldn’t do this, give him that kind of ultimatum. It wasn’t fair, it was hardly even humane to tear him from someone he liked this way. It made him filled with rage and frustration he only unleashed once he was locked in his bedroom.

The fact this miserable situation happened, the fact that his father tailed him and ordered this, the fact that his drunken mother insulted the person he loved so much, the fact that he hated himself for not being able to do anything once his father was mentioned, the fact that Seongwoo was hurt, scared, miserable, and alone because he hadn’t fought for him, the fact that he hadn’t even told his mother off in front of Seongwoo for all the mean things she said, the fact that he was so very much lonely and panicked at the idea of not having Seongwoo in his life suddenly – these chaotic emotions clashed like giant typhoons. He experienced an emotional storm unlike ever before and spun out of control. He wailed, screamed, and cursed as he tore apart everything in his room like a raging wild man, even breaking his windows with the desk chair in his emotional rampage.

“Why am I so young and powerless that I can’t fight that dictator? Why must I let Seongwoo go when I don’t want to? Why did I choose to be filial like hyung did and I said I never would do? Why, why, why? Why did I think of my family and the company as priority instead of him right at that moment when he was clearly begging me to stand up for him and save him?

I like him so much. He’s all I need. Isn’t he? Don’t I? I know I like him and I want him in my life, so why in the hell did I freeze at the time I needed to move? Why did I let him be dragged out? Why can’t I make a peep as soon as my father’s name is mentioned? Am I so cowardly and childish that I can’t stand up to them even for the person I like?

Why, why, why?!

I’m so ashamed and disappointed in myself. I made a mistake. I left him alone and let him be drug out. I didn’t take his side. I didn’t fight to keep him here. I hate myself so much. I want to reverse it. I want a re-do. I want to save him and get the hell out of this family. I don’t want Daniel to be right about me.

No, I’m not two-faced and untrustworthy. I’m still his savior, I’m a faithful, reliable hero. It’s not just about appearances. I’m not selfish or cowardly. I won’t betray Seongwoo. He means the world to me. He’s my number one priority. I only care about him. I won’t leave him alone with his pain. I won’t do that to him like I did to you.

Because I learned my lesson from that time when I was young and foolish. I have the guts now. I can rebel against him. I can, I know I can when it comes time! I want to go back to that moment downstairs. I know the right choices to make. I’ll do what needs to be done properly, just give me another chance. I was just overwhelmed that time, that’s all. Turn back the time!”

Then came the sounds of a large crash, a tossed chair breaking on the lawn, splattering glass hitting stones, stumbling steps, crunching glass, and a hard thump. Jonathan was on the floor after tossing the chair so hard out the last solid window that he lost his footing, on the way banging his head on the edge of the wooden bed frame.

_I hate it here. I don’t want to be in this awful house. It’s such a cold, harsh, empty place. I only want to be by his side. Fuck this family. Fuck the company. Even Mom, hyung, just fuck them. I don’t need any of it. It’s all bad for me. It’s all like poisonous fog, seeping into my skin and deteriorating my personality and mind into someone I don’t want to be._

_He’s the only good thing in my life. He’s the only one who understands and truly cares. He’s the only one I am a good person with. I’m miserable. I can feel it, I’m already sinking deep into the darkness again. It’s like the only light I had, the thing that was my warmth and hope, is suddenly out._

_Seongwoo is gone, my Seongwoo, I need you, please, come back, someone…bring him back….let’s go back to America where we’re free and happy and no-one can split us up or make us choose….let’s be together again, hyung._

_I miss you so much, I need you…Ah, it hurts, hyung, it hurts so much everywhere, I’m so miserable, I’m going crazy without you…hyung, where are you? Tell me this isn’t happening…Hyung, I’m so sorry, I was wrong to let them take you. I should have defended and fought tooth and nail for you…_

Those were the last thoughts Jonathan had before he passed out in a pool of blood on the glass-splattered floor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry to dump that heavy angst on you towards the end, but gotta have an opportunity to give Daniel a fair shot and he's been out of the picture for awhile. As you might have guessed, Jonathan isn't as perfect, nice, and selfless as he seems. And you don't even know what that whole beef with Daniel is really about yet. Your views might have started to shift about Jonny, if you were rooting for him. But he's not out of the running. If you're confused, that's good. Because that's exactly my intention ^^
> 
> See you in a week I hope! I'm still in the middle of writing the next chapter. 
> 
> <3 Raina

**Author's Note:**

> How was the first chapter? Are they extra scenarios with the guessing game fun for you? Just trying to do something different, always looking forward to feedback and suggestions. See you next week~ Now that you met sweet Nielging, it's time to meet spicy Nielchin.


End file.
